Book 3:Breaking the Ice
by Sweethalo90
Summary: The summary is on my profile. It was too long to put on here. Other than that, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Chapter 1: Rosalina and Roxanne are Growing Up

It was morning down in Dinotopia, the sun shining through the ice ceiling. In a cave, lived a family of weasels. In one room in the cave, Rosalina, Roxanne, and Celine were sleeping in their own beds. Celine was sleeping peacefully in Roxanne's bed. Roxanne had let her sleep next to her so that Buck and Jenna didn't have to go out and get some more leaves.

It was all silent in the room until Rosalina let out a tired, quiet yawn. She stretched her arms and legs before finally opening her cerulean orbs. She slowly looked around the silent-filled room. Her eyes looked over at a sleeping Celine. Rosalina's gaze softened as a smile began to lighten her face.

Nothing melted her heart more than seeing Celine sleeping like a log with a smile on her face. _She's so cute when she's sleeping._ Rosalina thought before quietly and carefully crawling out of her bed. She walked out of her room to the mouth of the cave. She moved the giant leaves they used as curtains away from her view so she could see the morning light.

The sun's rays through the ice ceiling above Dinotopia shone through the ice, leaving beautiful rays of sunshine to shine down on the tropical trees and foliage. It was a beautiful sight to Rosalina. She did this every morning when everybody's still sleeping. Suddenly, an idea hit her.

She thought maybe she would pay Buck's first wife a visit. Before she stepped out, someone softly called to her. "Rosy, where are you going?" Rosalina knew that sweet voice. It was Celine. It seems as if she woke up and noticed her absence.

Smiling sweetly, Rosalina informed her, "I'm just going outside to talk to a pineapple. I'll be back." Celine raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. She gave her a funny look as if she was losing her mind. Rosalina chuckled a bit at her expression. Celine shrugged and went over to Rosalina to give her a hug.

They pulled away, smiling at each other. "Tell mom and dad I'll be outside when they wake up." Rosalina instructed the kit in a whisper.

"I will. Go talk to your fruit friend." Celine shooed the teen so that she would be on her way. Sighing admiringly, Celine said, "I have the best big sister ever. Crazy at times, but she's the best." Quietly, the little girl got out of Roxanne's bed and walked out of the room, leaving Roxanne in their room, still sleeping.

Meanwhile, a light brown she-weasel, known as Jenna (or Jennifer), was tossing and turning in her leaf hammock. Her eyes were closed tightly and the palms of her paws were beginning to sweat.

Jenna's Dream Sequence

_A pair of baby blue eyes scanned around a cave anxiously. "Hello. Buck! Rosalina! Celine! Anybody!" The female called, her voice cracking slightly. Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard in the shadows. _

"_Hello, Jenna. Sorry I took so long. I just had to deal with him." _

_Jenna gasped in horror. It was Ben. Scared, she asked, stuttering, "What d-d-did y-you d-do to them?" She knew that Ben had done something to Rosalina and Celine after he did who knows what to Buck. Ben just smirked at her. Jenna's eyes began to fill with scared, angry, and sad tears. _

_Finally, Ben answered with his smirk still on his face, "Well, I took care of the dumb hermit who took my daughters away from me. As for Rosalina and Celine, they are not here." His eyes began to fill up with lust and evil. His gaze frightened Jenna and began to take slow steps backwards until her back was against the cold cave wall. _

"_First off, Buck didn't take your daughters away from you. He was keeping them safe from Tim when he was abusive. And second, Buck's not dumb. You should be grateful that he saved them from that guy." Jenna growled at Ben. Ben didn't want to listen to her. He got closer to the helpless she-weasel, making her shake violently, not only in fear, but also because of the coldness of the wall._

_Jenna wished she knew what was going on and what was about to happen. She wondered why Ben was acting so creepy towards her. But one she did know was that something bad was about to happen to her. _

_Still shaking in fear, Jenna asked, "What are y-you going to d-d-do to m-me?" Ben walked towards her until he was towering over her. He gently placed a paw on her cheek, caressing her. His touch was gentle and warm, but Jenna didn't fall into his spell. Without any hesitation, Jenna slapped Ben's paw away from her face. _

"_Don't touch me!" She screamed, scared and angry. _

_The slap to the paw didn't stop Ben from harassing her anymore. He chuckled creepily and pinned Jenna against the cold wall. He lowered his head to where his forehead was pressed against hers. Ben smiled, "You know you want to." _

"_No! I don't! Just please leave me alone!" Jenna shouted before kneeing him in the groin, escaping his grasp, and running away from him. She gasped again at what she saw in front of her. It was Buck, on the ground with a pool of blood forming from underneath him. Fortunately, he was still alive, but badly wounded._

"_No!" Jenna got on her knees and sobbed. _

_Ben quickly recovered from the blow a few minutes ago and was now making his way towards Jenna, who was still mourning for her loss. He knelt down behind her and wrapped his arms around her petite waist. He whispered suggestively in her ear, "I can make the pain go away. That is, if you let me." He then lifted her and carried her, bridal-style._

_Jenna screamed as she began to struggle in his arms, wanting to be free from his grasp. She wasn't about to let him have her. She was going to fight and would not stop trying to get away from him. _

_Unfortunately, Ben was too strong for her, but she kept on struggling. She screamed as Ben threw her down with him on top of her. "Now, Jenna," Ben looked at her hungrily before nipping at her neck. "I don't want to have to go rough on you." _

_Jenna sobbed quietly as he kept on. She felt dirty and sick in the stomach as he kissed lower and lower down her body. She wished none of this happened. She wished Buck was alive so that he could save her from this awful nightmare._

End of Dream Sequence

Jenna jolted up with a loud scream, making Buck fall out of his hammock with his sapphire eye widened in surprise. The she-weasel panted softly and felt cold sweat.

"Jennifer, are you all right, love?" Buck asked after picking himself up from the ground and dusting himself off. Jenna's eyes quickly scanned over at Buck's direction. She let her body relax with a quiet sigh of relief.

Buck sat on the side of her hammock and held her sweaty paw. "Wot happened, lass?" Jenna didn't answer. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Buck could feel her shaking like a leaf in his arms. He began to worry about her.

He then felt Jenna pull away a few minutes later to finally answer his question. "It's just that same dream I keep having ever since I've moved in with you and Rosalina." She said with a guilty look on her face. Buck sighed.

It's been six months since all the drama, Roxanne's almost accomplished suicidal act, the twins running away, and Ben's kissing Jenna and ever since Jenna started living here, she had a nightmare that Ben nearly kills Buck with his knife so that he could rape Jenna without him trying to pull him away from her.

"I'm sorry." Jenna's gaze was on the ground, feeling ashamed. Buck sighed again before holding her in his arms.

"You know I will neva' let him get you, right?" He asked, placing his chin on top of Jenna's head. Jenna nodded. "Besides, he's still up there."

"But what if he's not? I keep having visions of him down here. What if he followed us?" Jenna questioned anxiously. The fear of Ben being down in Dinotopia made her so anxious. She was afraid that she was right every time the vision she saw came to her. It made her stomach lurch at the thought.

Buck sighed. He gently rubbed Jenna's paw, only to calm her down slightly. "You worry too much, love." Once he said that, Jenna's ears pressed against her head, knowing this was true. Smirking, Buck leaned in to where his breath mixed in with Jenna's strawberry-scented breath.

_He's so close. _Jenna thought, her cheeks reddening as he got closer and closer to her lips. Finally, Buck had Jenna in a kiss, caressing her cheek lovingly with the she-weasel doing the same.

Being around Buck always made Jenna feel happy and safe. When she was down or afraid, Buck was always there to tell her everything would be all right and cheer her up. When Buck kissed her, everything that was troubling her or stressing her out disappeared and was long forgotten. She was glad that she found somebody who would be there for her always.

All of Jenna's thoughts disappeared when Buck pulled away from the kiss and stood up with a calm smile plastered on his face. He helped Jenna out of her hammock then said, "Come on. Let's get Rosy and Celine up." Jenna followed Buck out of the room, forgetting the nightmare and the few minutes spent in there ever happened.

When they got out of their room, they saw that Celine was already up and dressed in her leaf dress. Celine turned her head with a smile on her face.

"Good morning!" She ran towards Buck and Jenna and hugged them both. Her hug was warm and welcoming as she hugged them. They returned the embrace then pulled away.

Buck wrapped an arm around Jenna before asking Celine if Rosalina was awake yet. Celine nodded in reply. "She said something about talking to a dead fruit. She's outside." The couple followed her finger to the mouth of the cave. Buck gently patted her shoulder. "Thanks, lass."

When they got out side of the cave, sure enough, there she was, on her knees and staring at the pineapple's gravestone. Oblivious to Buck and Jenna's presence, Rosalina continued talking to the dead fruit buried under the fresh dirt.

"Well, we are one big happy family. We have been one since we finally came home for good. Jenna's made Buck really, really happy. Buck loves her very much, but he still loves you too. He tells me all the time. Since Jenna's moved in, she's been taking care of him, and dad's doing the same. For some reason, at night, I hear Jenna screaming at night. Fortunately, Celine and Roxanne are heavy sleepers, but as for me, I can't help but stay up and worry about her.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with her. Maybe she has a nightmare that won't go away. I don't know. Other than that, we are a happy family. Oh! I heard that Buck's going to teach me and Roxanne how to swing on vines and Jenna how to fight. I hope he doesn't get too rough on her. Maybe not because he knows how fragile Jenna is," Rosalina paused for a breath.

Behind her, stood Buck and Jenna. They listened to what she was saying with small smiles. They remained quiet as Rosalina talked on.

"After all that drama that went on six months ago, life is getting better now." Rosalina stifled a chuckle before letting out a long sigh.

"There's a lot more I wish to tell you, but I've run out of breath. Perhaps I can talk to you tomorrow. Rest in peace, Mrs. Buckminster." Talking to the deceased pineapple actually helped Rosalina clear her mind. This was her first time doing this and it actually felt kind of great. Rosalina stood up to go back in the cave, only running into Buck and Jenna before she walked another step.

"Were you here the entire time?" She gave them a welcoming and playful smile as they walked towards her. Buck just pulled her into a hug, kissing her forehead in a fatherly manner; Jenna joined the embrace with no hesitation.

"You're sweet. You know that, Rosy?" Rosalina's luminescent cerulean eyes looked up at Buck, her eyes looking into Buck's only sapphire eye.

Rosalina smiled at him in reply. "I take it that Celine remembered to tell you two where I was." She said softly. The couple nodded. Suddenly, Jenna's stomach started to growl loudly, causing her to blush in embarrassment and Rosalina to laugh at her, amused. Buck chuckled. Now's the right time for him to fetch something to eat for his family.

"Looks like somebody's hungry. You two go back in the cave. I'll be right back." Buck instructed Rosalina and Jenna. Rosalina did what she was asked immediately. "You be careful." Jenna gave him a short, gentle hug before he turned to leave.

Smirking slightly, Buck asked, "Aren't I always careful?" The light-brown she-weasel shook her head with a hearty chuckle. She waved goodbye to Buck as he walked further away from the cave, leaving her the only one standing near the mouth of the cave. She sighed through her nose and walked back into their home.

As she entered the cave, she muttered to herself, "He's crazy, but I love him anyway." Jenna then felt someone tug at the hem of her dress. She got out of her dreamy state and looked down to see a grinning Celine at her side.

"Where's daddy?" She asked. Hearing her ask that made Jenna feel a pang of sadness hit her. She was thinking about how her real parents got killed by a pack of sabers. It pained her that she didn't know who her biological parents were. And to this day, Celine still thought of her and Buck as her real parents.

"Mommy, where's daddy?" Celine asked again, her patience withering away. Jenna blinked the tears that threatened to fall away and answer the kit's question. "He'll be right back. He's going to find some food for us to eat." She gave her a reassuring smile, hiding the sympathy she felt for the girl.

Fortunately, Celine didn't see the sadness in her smile and ran into Rosalina and Roxanne's room. Jenna sighed before walking over to the moss-covered couch and sat on it. "If only she knew." She muttered sadly to herself.

"I'm back!" Buck's voice rang from the foliage. Jenna's sadness disappeared drastically as soon as she heard his voice.

"Daddy!" Jenna began to laugh as Celine hastened out of her and Rosalina's room at the sound of his British accent. She had to admit: that cute scene cheered Jenna up. She heard Buck exclaim and quickly got up from the couch to see what was going on.

Jenna and Rosalina covered their mouths, snickering softly at the sight in front of them. Celine had her arms around his neck and her legs around his midsection. Buck was trying to keep his balance so that he wouldn't drop the two pouches of fruit on the ground.

"Did ya' miss me that much, lass?" Buck laughed. Rosalina was the first to walk over to him and bring one of the pouches in his paws inside the cave, making it easier for Buck to hold Celine in his free arm. "Thanks, Rosy."

"De nada!" The teen replied in Spanish.

Buck shook his head. "Let's hope no young men take my sweet fosta' daughters away from me."

Hearing this, Jenna chuckled softly before taking Celine into her arms. "Don't count on that hope for long. They're growing up. With them being beautiful seventeen-year-olds now, you're going to have to keep them away from some flirtatious boys, if there will be any falling down here."

Buck frowned. He didn't want to let Rosalina or Roxanne go, but the baby birds have to leave the nest eventually. He remembered his conversation with Rosalina and last week.

Flashback

_Rosalina was practicing her fighting skills and Roxanne was skipping rocks across a small pond when Buck came over to them and gave them a signal to sit down. Rosalina looked at him, confused until Buck told her and her sister that he needed to talk to them. _

_Rosalina stopped after throwing a punch at the air and Roxanne threw one last rock at the pond before heading over to where Buck was. The teens trotted over to a nearby big stone and sat down in front of Buck. _

_The one-eyed male just sighed at them as he took in their features. She still had the same dress she had on. She told him that it would be the memory of the day her sister nearly died. He tried to convince her to move on and go back to wearing the light blue dress she wore back then, but she was just so disheartened about her sister's situation. So, he gave up and let her wear the black dress. _

_Her beautiful, luminous, cerulean eyes still had the innocent sparkle in them, but they still had a little bit of sadness in them. He guessed it was still the memory of Roxanne's suicidal act that caused that sadness to linger in her eyes, also adding the family drama she had experienced before and after she and Roxanne met Buck. _

_Her healthy, shoulder-length black hair still framed her face and cascaded down her back, but there was one flaw. Her left bang covered one of her eyes. Since she's been down in a funk, Buck let her keep her hair that way._

_As for Roxanne, she still had the same tangerine-colored dress she wore every day. Her shoulder-length hair was up in a low ponytail and her hazel eyes gleamed with happiness._

_Finally, Buck spoke, "You're beautiful. You should know that by now," He smiled at his foster daughters that sat before him. Rosalina gave him a sweet smile. Buck chuckled silently before continuing, "Rosy, Roxanne, you two are growing up so fast. It seems like yesta'day I was staring into the eyes of sweet, poor, innocent, teenage females. Now look at ya'. Still the prettiest teens I've eva' seen. Anyway, back ta wot I was wantin' ta discuss with you." _

_That's when Rosalina started to blush insanely. She asked with an embarrassed groan, "It isn't 'the talk', is it?" _

_Roxanne blushed hard, as did Buck. Alas, that was one of the things he wanted to discuss with them. Finding his words, he replied, "Sort of. But I'll get ta that part later. Now, then. Here's wot I've been wanting ta talk ta you about. It's about you two growin' up and soon having a mate or boyfriend."_

"_Oh, dad! You're scared that I'm going to mate without knowing if I'm really ready or not." Rosalina smacked her forehead with her paw, sighing softly. Buck quickly said, "No, no, no, no, no. Listen. Since the two of you are seventeen now, I have decided ta let you two find your future mates. I know your shy and you have self-esteem problems, Rosalina, but you've go' ta put yourself out there." _

"_First of all, I'm surprised that you're talking to me about this and not Jenna. Second, I'm glad that you're letting me find a mate at this age. Third, I can't help but be that way, shy and not very confident. There's one problem. There are no males, except you, down here!" Rosalina looked over at a puddle that was in front of her and looked into it, seeing her reflection. _

"_She's got a point." Roxanne agreed with her twin._

_What Rosalina said was true, but she'll never know when a random male will fall down or find a passageway to this tropical and dino-infested paradise and sweep her off her feet. _

_Buck wrapped an arm around Rosalina's shoulders as he stared into the puddle alongside her. "Well, you can always go on quest ta find a mate, lass." Buck insisted._

_Rosalina and Roxanne snorted lightly and asked, at the same time, with a slight chuckle, "Without you? I don't think so. I could get killed!" _

"_No' if you use your fighting skills. You'll be all right. Roxanne, I'm pretty sure that as long as you're with your sister, you should be fine as well." He gave them a crooked, but reassuring grin. _

_Rosalina thought about it for a moment before she looked up at him with a smile on her face, as did Roxanne. They hugged him gently, squeezing him every two seconds. "We love you, dad." Hearing them say 'I love you' and calling him 'dad' was enough for Buck's heart to swell. _

_The one-eyed weasel wrapped his arms around his foster daughters, doing the same thing as Rosalina with the affectionate squeezing. "Love you too, Rosy and Roxanne." He then remembered about the 'talk'. Buck released the teen so that he could start his second conversation. _

"_Time for the 'talk', isn't it?" Rosalina asked meekly, blushing slowly. Buck blushed as well and nodded. Finally, he began the lecture._

End of Flashback

"Hello? Earth to Buck!" Jenna waved her paw in front of Buck's face until he finally snapped out of his trance. Realizing that he zoned out, Buck chuckled, "Sorry."

"It's fine. Now, I was asking you, before you zoned out, if you were ready to go back inside and eat." Jenna smiled as he nodded and walked back in, alongside her.


	2. Chapter 2

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hey, guys! Sorry I didn't put up an author's note on the first chapter. Well, I'm back and I've been working hard on each chapter. Went to watch Kung-Fu Panda 2 this afternoon. I almost cried twice, but I'm not going to tell you why because I don't want to give anything away. Well, let's start the chapter, shall we?

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Afraid They'll Forget Me<p>

Rosalina beamed at the two lovers as they walked in. She sat Celine on a stone before sitting down in between Roxanne and her. Roxanne had finally awoke when Celine called for Buck when he came back with the fruit.

Buck and Jenna walked over to the stone table and set the second bag of fruit on the platform. Once everybody was seated, they began to eat.

Rosalina started eating again right after the day Buck allowed Celine to be a new member of their family and recovered from her six-month depression. She was so happy that she didn't even remember when she said that she wasn't going to eat anymore. She was thankful to have Celine as a little sister, even though they weren't related, and she wasn't about to let anything happen to the brunette kit or her sister.

"So, Rosalina, I heard that you were going to go on a quest to find a mate with Roxanne. Is that true?" Jenna's question interrupted Rosalina's thoughts.

Her cerulean eyes widened a bit, getting back to reality. "Oh, y-yeah. Buck must have told you about that. And, yes, it's true. We may hit the road in the afternoon or we'll wait until tomorrow to leave. I don't know yet."

Buck's ears drooped. _She's planning on leaving this early? It looks like I'll only have one day to spend some time with my daughters._ He stopped eating a peach at the thought. He was no longer hungry for its sweet taste. He got up from his seat and walked out of the cave.

Jenna watched worriedly before turning her head in Rosalina and Celine's direction. "Girls, stay in here. I'm going to check on Buck." She told them, getting up from her seat.

"Okay." They replied and continued eating. When Jenna was out of their hearing range, Celine looked at Rosalina.

"Will daddy be okay?" She asked as her green eyes filled with worry. Rosalina knew how she felt. She was worried about him, too. Reassuringly, Rosalina replied, "He'll be fine. He's probably upset about something, but mom's going to take care of him, Celine. Don't you worry."

"Yeah, squirt, don't fret. Jenna's got this." Roxanne also reassured the little kit.

They pulled the little kit into a comforting embrace. Celine happily returned it and nuzzled against Rosalina's shoulder. She was enjoying the warmth the teenager's fur was providing her and almost fell asleep until Rosalina and Roxanne pulled away from their hug.

"Come on, kiddo. Let's clean up." Roxanne smiled. Grinning sweetly, Celine helped the she-weasels throw away the fruit.

Once Jenna was outside, she saw Buck sitting on a stone, his ears drooped and his eye shimmering with sadness. The sight saddened her. _He's taking the news hard, isn't he?_ She sighed softly, causing Buck to look up slowly. The she-weasel sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Buck, what's wrong?" asked Jenna. He didn't reply. Instead, he just rested his head against her shoulder, sighing sadly. Jenna's ears drooped. "Are you sad that Rosalina's growing up?" She guessed. Buck nodded.

Jenna sighed softly. "I figured." She muttered to herself.

Jenna lifted Buck's chin to get him to look at her. He stared at her with no words spoken. "Buck, that's life. We're born, we grow up, and then we die. Rosalina can't be a teenager forever, you know. You should also know that even though Rosalina's growing up, she'll always love you." She rubbed Buck's uncovered cheek with her thumb. Her caress was gentle and caring.

Buck placed a paw on her bandaged arm. Jenna looked down from him to his paw that rested on her shoulder. Her arm had healed three months ago, but she decided to keep the leaf bandage on just like she decided to keep the other bandage that was wrapped around her ankle on. Jenna told Buck that she wanted to keep the leaf bandages on so that she'll look tough, in a way. She made Buck laugh when she said that.

Jenna gently removed his paw from her covered shoulder and held it, squeezing his paw affectionately.

"I just feel like once Rosy and Roxanne finds themselves a mate, they'll forget all about me." Buck finally spoke in a solemn tone.

A placid, cool breeze reached the two weasels as they stared at each other. Jenna's light blue orbs softened, but went back to being serious. _Poor Buck. He's really down about Rosalina and Roxanne's finding a mate quest. _Jenna thought as she gave him another sympathetic gaze.

The female wrapped her arms around Buck's neck, pulling him closer to her. Buck rested his chin on top of Jenna's head.

"You're going to be all right." Jenna whispered reassuringly against his chest.

"I know. I'm just sort of down in the mouth, as some mammals say." replied Buck, who gave her a light peck on the top of her head.

"I know you are. To be honest, I feel the same way, too. I only got to know them for six months and already the girls are becoming grown-ups." Jenna murmured with a noticeable hint of disenchantment in her tone.

Three minutes ago, Rosalina, Roxanne, and Celine were finishing up on throwing away the fruit and were now doing their own thing. Celine was in their room and Rosalina and Roxanne was eavesdropping on Buck and Jenna's conversation outside the cave. They overheard what Buck's fear was. Rosalina's eyes glistened with tears.

_I would never forget about him. After all the things he's done for me, I promised, in my heart, that I would never forget him. I'm going to have to talk to him, privately. Maybe, once he's done talking to Jenna, I'll tell him that I'm ready to learn how to swing on vines. Yeah. I'll do that. _Rosalina thought to herself with a small smile slowly forming on her face.

Roxanne caught her sister's smile and whispered, "What are you thinking?" Rosalina's smile disappeared as she got out of her train of thought. "You'll see." The snow-white furred and black-dappled female replied with her smile stretching across her face again.

"So, are you okay now?" asked Jenna, who was getting up from her spot on the stone. Buck looked up at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll be all right."

"Whenever you have something on your mind, don't hesitate to come to me." The she-weasel patted his shoulder before going back in. Buck sighed to himself. _Jennifer's right. The girls won't be teenagers for long. I've got to spend more time with them before they goes. _

He was about to go back in the cave until Rosalina stopped him by quickly walking out from the cave entrance to get to him. Sadness and sympathy was written all over her face as she stared at him.

"Wot is it, lass?" Buck asked, obviously concerned. Rosalina shook off her sad expression with a small smile.

She said, "Since we'll probably leave by tomorrow morning, I think it's around time for us to learn how to swing on vines. I figured I would go ahead and tell you beforehand. So, what do you say?"

Buck smiled. Somehow, he knew part of the reason why Rosalina wanted to learn how to vine-swing ahead of time and there was no way he was going to reject her. It's best if he spends time with his older foster-daughters before they headed out tomorrow. Buck knew that and so did the girls. He placed a paw on Rosalina's shoulder.

"Sure. Let me tell Jennifer where we're going. Then, we'll go." Buck gently squeezed her shoulder before going inside to tell Jenna about their plans.

Roxanne brushed past Buck as she walked over to her sister. "You planned this?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Rosalina nodded with a smile.

Roxanne smiled back and whispered, "You're awesome!"

"Aw, thank you!" Rosalina said, feeling good after her sister's compliment.

Inside the cave, Buck was telling Celine and Jenna where they he and the twins would be. Jenna smiled at the two she-weasels that were waving at her from behind then turned her attention back to Buck.

"Well, you three have fun. Maybe, I'll take Celine to see Momma and her little ones. Kind of like a play date." Jenna looked down at Celine, who seemed happy about the news.

Jumping up and down excitedly, Celine asked, "Are the baby dinos cute?"

"I haven't really met them. I guess we'll find out together." Jenna smiled at the little kit with sincere happiness.

"Well, that sounds good. You two have fun. Oh, and Jenna! If you happen ta' run into any trouble, including Rudy, find somewhere safe ta' hide and scream fo' me." Buck gave Jenna a small peck on the cheek before heading out of the home with Rosalina and Roxanne following him.

Jenna picked up Celine and said, "I guess we should get going, too." Celine agreed with her and told her that she's ready to go. Chuckling, the female walked out of the cave with Celine in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hey, everyone! This chapter will involve almost all the OC's in it. I think I forgot to put a warning for that. Oh well. I don't really like this chapter. I feel like I rushed it. I was trying to finish it up quickly because I was distracted so much. Enjoy anyway, okay?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Drama in the Ice Age<p>

The sun shone brightly in the morning sky and made the snow shimmer like glitter. The trees hid some of the sun's rays, causing a golden ray of sunlight to shine into a small cave. In that cave, lived a family of weasels and two ferrets.

One of the weasels was awake while the others were still sleeping. The weasel was female with blonde fur and shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes that shimmered with happiness, and she was a teen, around seventeen years old and was skinny. The female was grooming her fur and running her fingers through her messy hair. She wanted to look nice because today was the day she would meet her future mate, whom was sadly forced to be her mate.

Finally, the she-weasel spoke. "Today's the day! This is it! I finally get to meet my mate! I hope he's worth seeing."

Suddenly, a groggily voice rang out, "Hey! Do you mind, Maryanne?" The blonde weasel, known as Maryanne, sharply turned her head to see her friend who woke up by the sound of her excited voice. Chloe, Maryanne's "friend", laid in the far, dark corner of the cave.

Chloe, one of the ferrets in the cave, had white fur on her face and all over her body, except for her ears, feet, and the tip of her tail, which was salmon-colored. She had short, sleek red hair that ended at her jawline and had piercing sky blue eyes with a tint of green in them. She was sixteen years old and was not skinny, but not huge either.

Chloe didn't like Maryanne as much as she used to. Two months ago, Maryanne used to be understanding and supportive, much to her surprise. Now, she was nothing but a stuck-up, bossy, and rude snob. Maryanne still found Chloe as a friend, even though she would criticize her and whine about every little flaw Chloe had. Some friend.

The redhead wasn't very excited, nor was she interested, in today's events. All she planned on doing was having a normal day. Sadly, that was not going to happen.

"Well, Miss Cranky, a girl like me should be excited to meet her mate. You're just jealous because I'm getting a mate and you are not." Maryanne huffed as she still raked her fingers through her blonde locks.

Chloe groaned softly as she got up and went to a puddle outside of the cave to look at her reflection. _Look at me. Why am I not pretty? Do I not belong in this world?_ Chloe averted her gaze, not wanting to look at herself anymore. She curled herself into a ball and tried her best to keep her hot tears from spilling out of her soft, sky-blue eyes.

Why did she feel that she wasn't beautiful like her sister? She guessed that it was Maryanne's comparing her to her sister that made her feel like she was garbage. She always wondered why Maryanne's parents put up with her and her criticizing. Chloe's thoughts went away when Maryanne growled and told her sister, Leah, to wake up.

Leah wasn't the most talkative mammal in the cave; she was mute almost all the time. The only mammal she ever talked to was her sister. She almost stopped speaking when their parents got killed by humans back when they were just little kits. Maryanne's family found them hiding in a den during a blizzard and agreed to take them in. Ever since then, she was Maryanne's favorite and was always being compared to her older sister.

Leah had well-groomed white fur all over, mysterious luminescent purple eyes, and maroon-colored hair with a sapphire streak on her left bang, which was covering one of her purple eyes. She had a really slim figure and no matter how much she ate, her figure would stay the same. She always thought Maryanne chose her as her favorite because she was slimmer and less talkative than Chloe.

Maryanne sighed in satisfaction as Leah got up from her sleeping spot and made her way over to her. "Leah. I'm so glad you're awake. Do me a favor and comb my hair." Leah nodded without a word being said and went outside to find a pinecone.

From outside, Chloe watched as her sister walked past her. Seeing this made some courage suddenly come into the redhead. She was going to stick up for her sister. Chloe went back inside and said bravely, "You know, you don't have to make my sister do everything for you. And, yet, you still do. Why can't you do things yourself around here?"

"Because, she knows what happens if she doesn't do what I request." Maryanne placed her paws on her hips and her hazel eyes glared angrily at her. Chloe gasped. _She isn't planning on using our parents' deaths as a threat to my sister, is she?_ She thought while her blood boiled with anger and her face turned slightly red. This couldn't be it, could it? Chloe didn't know. She was getting ready to hit the blonde when she felt Leah brush past her with a fresh pinecone in her right paw, which caused her paw to lower back down to her sides.

Maryanne smiled and let out a small laugh as she stared at Chloe's shocked face. "Unbelievable." Chloe muttered, annoyed. Maryanne turned to the mute she-ferret, once she was done doing her hair, and said in a sweet tone, "Thank you, Honeybee."

Leah gave her a fake smile as she brushed the she-weasel's thick hair one last time. _One of these days, Mary, I'm going to make you wish you weren't pushing me around. _Leah thought, but quickly shook it off. Remorse filled Leah when she said this in her mind. Why was she thinking that? It was because Maryanne had found out how to make her weak and used it against her so she could get Leah to be her obedient slave.

"So, Chloe, where are my parents?" Maryanne's honey-colored eyes stared "innocently" at Leah's sister. Chloe sauntered over to the blonde and said with a glare matching Maryanne's. "It seems that you didn't read their letter they left before they went off."

"Well, find the thing and read it to me."

"Are you too lazy to do it yourself?" Chloe grumbled in annoyance as she went over to a pile of dead leaves that were used as a bed and picked up a light green leaf that lay on a small stone next to the bed. Maryanne plucked it from Chloe's paws and began to read the note, her eyes going from side-to-side as she read.

_Dear Maryanne,_

_Your father and I are waiting for you at your mate's home. I can't wait to see you and the girls when you three arrive. I hope you will be very happy with your new mate. I know the other relationships didn't go well, but hopefully, this one will go well. Your father and I love you so much. See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Mom_

After Maryanne read the letter three times, she gasped. "Oh, my gosh! I'm late! I'm late!" She screamed as she ran out of the cave. She was so anxious to go to where her parents were that she tripped on the shallow puddle and fell in it, causing her to scream. The sisters heard the blonde scream and ran out to see what happened. When they saw Maryanne on her stomach in the cool water of the puddle, Chloe began to snicker while Leah tried not to smile or laugh.

The she-weasel groaned. _Why me? Why on this special day? _She thought with tears burning her hazel eyes. She got on her elbows as she tried to get up, only to slip and fall back into the puddle. Leah went over to the blonde and helped her out. Maryanne thanked Leah for helping her before looking at herself.

Her hair was all muddy and soaking wet, as was her fur; she had a bit of mud on her face and nose as well. Maryanne screamed bloody murder when she saw how grimy she was. To the she-weasel, her appearance mattered more than her personality. That's why she was hoping to go to her mate's home without getting her fur dirty. Looks like that wish won't be granted anytime soon.

Leah's purple eyes softened as Maryanne placed both of her paws on either eye to hide the tears that flowed down her muddy face like a small stream. Part of her wanted to feel sorry for her, but the other said forget her, she's been ruining your life ever since you've joined their family. Leah sighed in defeat and crouched down next to Maryanne to give her a comforting hug which caused her snow-white, healthy fur to get covered with mud, much to Maryanne's disapproval.

The muddy weasel pushed Leah away from her and groaned, "We're just now heading out and now we're dirty. How will my mate find this attractive?" Chloe rolled her eyes as she started complaining over this and that. _She's so full of herself and Leah knows it, as do I. _Leah seemed to be reading her sister's mind, for she gave the redhead the same unimpressed look she had on her face.

An arm pulled Leah away from her sister and pulled her over to the arm's owner. Maryanne let out a sigh and said, "We're just going to have to go, dirty or not. It will kill me, but I don't want to be late. Now, let's go!" The two ferrets jolted out of their train of thoughts and quickly ran after the frustrated she-weasel.

* * *

><p>The three weasels were scaling up a tall tree with leaves that were lush and a fresh green color and bark that was coarse against their paws. Roxanne looked down nervously and shuddered quietly. She didn't know how high up they were until she looked down, which was probably not a good idea. She quickly turned her head the other way and took a deep breath then exhaled, trying to keep as calm as possible. <em>Come on, Roxanne, you're not afraid of heights. You're not afraid of heights. Keep going! <em>Roxanne's conscience encouraged her to go on and she listened. She took another calm breath and continued climbing.

A long silence was broken by Rosalina when she asked, "So, is vine-swinging easy?" Buck turned his head to face her and answer her question. "Yeah, all you do is just swing back and forth, let go, and grab the next vine that's within reach." Rosalina looked uncertain and subconsciously looked down like her sister had done. She let out a small shudder as all she saw were small patterns of green and brown. Her grip on the tree loosened without her knowing. Before Rosalina knew it, she began to fall towards the ground, only to be rescued by Buck.

Rosalina stopped screaming and looked up with a gasp. Buck had managed to catch her in mid-fall and fear gleamed in his lonely, blue eye. Rosalina sighed in relief as the male pulled her onto his back. "You all right, lass?" Like Buck's eye, fear was in hers and she panted heavily from the adrenaline rush. Rosalina carefully got off him so she could sink her ebony claws back into the bark and continue where she had left off before she fell. Finally, she replied, "Yeah. I shouldn't have looked down."

"That was my mistake." Roxanne laughed. The trio kept climbing until they finally got to a point where there were plenty of vines to swing on. Rosalina looked at the thick, green strands that dangled before her. "Buck, are you sure about this?" Rosalina's cerulean eyes darted from the vines to her sister, who looked a little unsure.

A reassuring smile stretched across Rosalina's face as she placed a paw on her sister's shoulder. "I'm sure we'll be fine. As scared and nervous as I am, I know I'm going to be okay because we have Buck that will catch one of us if one of us falls." It took a few seconds for Roxanne to take in her twin's words and calm herself. Buck smiled at the blue-eyed she-weasel before asking if they were ready. Roxanne's body tensed, but Rosalina gave her twin another reassuring smile, calming her down again.

"All right. Welcome to Vine Swinging 101. I know you two are nervous, but you'll love it. Now, first, you run towards the vine you want to swing and jump for it. Be careful, though. Some vines will be too weak to hold you and they'll snap. Try going for some strong vines. If you accidentally swing on a weak vine, be quick about finding a strong one."

Rosalina and Roxanne listened on until they finally got to the part where they get to try vine-swinging. Rosalina volunteered to go first. She looked down and took deep breaths. _Don't look down! Don't look down! _Her mind screamed at her. Rosalina forced her blue eyes to look back up at the awaiting vine in front of her. She looked over at Buck and Roxanne, who gave her encouraging smiles. "Okay, here I go." Finally, she ran and jumped off the strong, wide branch the three weasels were standing on.

Rosalina let out a small scream as she gripped at the vine tightly as it swung back and forth. Roxanne cheered for her sister as Buck gave her a proud grin. "There you go, Rosy! Hang in there! Here I come!" Buck was next one to jump off and grab a vine that was next to Rosalina's. Roxanne smiled. _It does look fun and scary at the same time. I still don't know if I should do this or not. _Uncertainty came into Roxanne's mind once more when she thought it over.

"I'm stuck!" Rosalina yelled when her vine stopped swinging. Buck looked at her and yelled back, "You're no' stuck, lass! Just swing over ta' me. I'll get ya'!" Rosalina nervously looked down then quickly jerked her head back up, scared out of her mind. Her paws began to lose their iron grip on the vine. Roxanne caught her sister's paws losing their grip and quickly made a move for a vine. As soon as Rosalina was about to fall, Roxanne quickly grabbed her sister's wrist and pulled her to safety.

Roxanne looked down at her sister, who was clinging onto her tightly. "Are you okay?" Rosalina lifted her head, her cerulean eyes looking into hazel eyes, and nodded. She turned her head to see Buck with one of his paws extended, waiting for her to take it. Roxanne swung her body back and forth to move the still vine in her grasp. "Sis, grab Buck's paw. I'll catch up." Rosalina nodded extended her paw as well. Just when Rosalina's paw was close to meeting Buck's, Roxanne's vine snapped like a twig and sent the twins falling.

Buck gaped as his foster-daughters fell with ear-piercing screams and cries for help. Quickly, he let go of his vine and dove after them. His heart pounded against his chest rapidly as he fell. He was afraid he was not going to make it to the girls, but something fortunate happened. Rosalina happened to grip onto a strong, thick vine and save her and her sister. A sigh of relief escaped Buck's lips, but then he remembered he was still falling.

A female called the male's name. He turned his head to see Rosalina with her paw extended to him. Roxanne saw the distance between them and she had an idea. Buck was a little far from Rosalina's reach. So, she thought maybe if she held on to her twin's ankles as she went for the male, she could get a better chance at reaching him.

"Sis!" Roxanne gulped out. She hoped her idea would work. Her hazel eyes soon met her twin's face that had the look of fear and hope. _Please, for the sake of us, let this plan work. _Finally, Roxanne exhaled and said, "Lend me your ankles. I have an idea." Rosalina gave Roxanne an untrusting look. This annoyed her. Why does she not trust her? Granted, on a good day, she loves to prank her sister, but this was a rescue mission for Pete's sake.

"Trust me. I won't let you go." Rosalina knew that her sister wouldn't drop her because the look of sincerity was written all over her face. Still, she had an unsure feeling about what her sister was about to do. She sighed in defeat then yelled, "Let's do this thing!"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jenna and Celine were just on their way home after visiting Momma and her children. They were quite bigger the last time Jenna saw them throughout the days she had babysat them. Momma and Jenna had become great friends as Celine was getting along greatly with the T-Rex children.<p>

Jenna told Momma that they should do this more often. It would give them more time for them to bond and Celine to be around someone around her age. They had such a great time, and Celine didn't want to leave. Fortunately, Jenna told her that she was planning another playdate with her and her dino friends. The news made Celine happy and finally got her to leave her friends until that day came.

Suddenly, a vision came to Jenna's mind, making her forget how much fun she had today. The vision started with Ben running towards her with a glint of lust in his brown eyes. His smile stretched across his face in a disturbing way, making the she-weasel gasp in horror. It ended when he said, "I'm coming for you, Jenna. I'm getting closer than you think. Be ready."

Jenna let out a frightened yelp, accidentally startling Celine out of her little dreamland. "Mommy?" Worry filled Celine's forest green eyes as her foster-mother grasped at her head. Jenna's soft panting and eyes wide with fear and anxiety almost traumatized the poor girl. Choking back a sob, Celine asked, "Mommy, are you okay?"

The she-weasel realized that she was scaring her and let her body lose the tension she had and let her paws lower back to her sides. She pulled Celine into a tight embrace, repeatedly whispering she was sorry against her head. Celine held on to Jenna tightly. _What just happened? First, she was just fine, and now, she was freaking out. _The kit didn't understand what was running through her mother's head, but she did know something; it was not pleasant.

Celine felt Jenna pull away and looked up at her. Those innocent, luminescent, green eyes pierced right in to Jenna's soul. She knew that Celine knew that something was wrong, but the girl wasn't going to understand. Besides, she was just a child. Gently, Jenna lifted the kit off her feet and into her arms. "I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

"It's okay, Mommy." Celine looked up at Jenna again, those eyes staring into Jenna's light blue ones. Jenna saw the worry in her eyes and immediately felt remorse for scaring the little girl. She sighed softly and whispered, "Mommy's all right. Something just startled her. Now, let's go home and wait for Buck and the girls." Celine nodded plainly as Jenna started off. Somehow, she knew something was really wrong with Jenna, but the only problem was that she didn't know what she was afraid of. Soon, she would find out and Celine knew it.

_Thank gosh I was born smart. _A giggle escaped Celine with that thought on her mind. Jenna smiled at her giggle, glad that she was feeling better. She had to be better at not showing fear after having a vision. If she had continued freaking out, she would have disturbed Celine completely. Her ears pressed against her head in shame as she walked on with the kit in her arms.

* * *

><p>Me: Aw, poor Jenna! Well, will Roxanne's plan work? Will Maryanne get to her parents in time? Find out in chapter 4. You guys, I'm feeling discouraged because of the lack of reviews. I'm trying my hardest to improve and I feel like I have not gotten anywhere. I've been humble by not asking for reviews, but it seems it does not work that way. So, please review and make me feel a little better. That's all I'm asking.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hey, guys! It's freaking hot outside so now I'm trying to cool off. Well, I'd like to thank A.G. Wicked for sticking with me on this story. You rock! Anyway, even though I have very little reviews, I'm still going to work on this story. Still feeling like my writing hasn't improved at all so just send me some feedback or PM me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Celine Runs Away<p>

Jenna was standing at the cave entrance, waiting hopefully and patiently for Buck, Rosalina, and Roxanne's return, when Celine shyly walked over to her. Jenna felt the hem of her leaf dress being pulled and looked down to see Celine with gentle smile on her face. "Hey, Celine." She greeted the kit with a smile of her own.

"Are you waiting for Daddy and Rosy and Roxanne?" She asked softly, her arms wrapping around Jenna's waist and hugging her. "Yes. I hope they are okay?"

"You worry too much, Mommy." Jenna laughed softly at Celine's remark, remembering that Buck told her that after her nightmare this morning. It was true, though. She couldn't help but be that way after losing her parents.

She vowed to herself that she would do everything in her power to keep Buck, Celine, Rosalina, and Roxanne safe and unharmed. Whenever they were hurt or sick, she would do her best to make them feel better. When they were depressed, she would be there to comfort them. When they were in danger, she would go to the extremes to save them. That's how much she cares about her new family.

Jenna looked down at Celine and chuckled, "I know I worry too much. I just love all of you so much that I get anxious for every single one of you." Celine smiled as her foster-mother lifted her up and held her in her arms. Jenna looked down to face the kit. There was a small smile across her face as she stared at her.

"Mommy?"

"Celine, I wanted to tell you once you were old enough, but Buck told me to wait a little longer. It's about your…real parents." Jenna choked up a sob. She couldn't keep the truth bottled up inside much longer. It was killing her to see those innocent green eyes look at her with confusion. _Buck's gonna kill me. _She thought as she bit at her lower lip to keep herself from crying.

"Mommy, you and Daddy are my real parents." Hearing Celine's protest made Jenna turn her head as she felt sobs were already wracking her body. She was in denial and Jenna knew it.

Taking a shaky breath, Jenna continued. "No, we're not, sweetie. Rosalina and I found you when we heard sobs from a distance. Remember when that sweet saber-tooth, Destiny, told us what happened after that saber attack? No, you were too little to understand back then. Never mind. Well, she….told us about your….parents."

This was getting difficult. How was Jenna going to explain this to Celine without sobbing? Just staring at Celine's precious face was making Jenna feel horrible about telling her at her age. Celine bowed her head to make her short brown hair cover her eyes as tears began to spill over her glassy eyes. "So, you're saying that I'm adopted?" Celine's voice cracked.

More sobs wracked Jenna's body once she said this. Tears began to fill Jenna's baby blue eyes as well as she pulled Celine into a hug, but she pushed her away. "Why did you not tell me earlier?" She yelled. She couldn't hold the tears back anymore. Jenna sobbed and fell onto her knees, making it easier for Celine to escape from her embrace.

"I'm sorry. Buck wanted me to wait for you to be older, but I just couldn't keep it in any longer. Please, just come here and we'll…" Jenna yelped when she felt a burning sensation on her cheek. She saw Celine lower her paw back to her sides. She let out a shaky breath as Celine muttered, "I hate you." Those words tore at Jenna's heart. Those words made her die inside. Those words….made her feel like she was falling into nothing but darkness.

She couldn't do anything but watch as Celine gave her a death glare as she walked out the cave, leaving her to sob softly on the cold cave floor. She didn't cry because Celine smacked her and told her she hate her. She was crying because out of the guilt and sadness she felt in her heart.

This was all her fault. Now Buck was definitely going to kill her. Not only for letting Celine run away, but for telling her the truth at her young age. What was she going to tell Buck? Thinking about it made Jenna feel worse than she already felt.

* * *

><p>Rosalina kept a tight grip on Buck's paws as Roxanne tried to pull them back up. Fortunately, Roxanne's plan worked and Buck was holding on tightly to Rosalina's already sweaty paws. "Sis, swing!" Rosalina called up to her twin, who was hanging on to the vine by her legs. Roxanne did as she was asked and tried to swing back and forth.<p>

Once she was close enough to another vine, Buck let go and took Rosalina with him as he grabbed the strong vine. Sighs of relief came from their mouths. The crisis was over. "All right, girls, let's swing out of here and go home." Buck looked up at the sun-setting sky before swinging from vine to vine with Rosalina on his back and Roxanne following them.

They made it back to where they started and were now scaling back down the tree. "Well, that was some first experience." Rosalina said, breaking the silence. Roxanne agreed with her sister. Suddenly, they heard soft panting and whimpers coming from behind them. Buck turned his head to see a brown-furred figure running as fast as its legs could take it.

He looked closer to see that that figure belonged to no other than Celine. "Girls, let's go!" Buck said as he began to quickly climb down the tree. They finally made it to the ground and the twins found themselves running after Buck. "Buck, what is it?"

"It's Celine! She's running from something!" Buck yelled as he continued running. Horrified, Roxanne asked, "What should we do?" That's when Buck stopped running and turned his head to answer her.

"You two follow Celine. I'm going to check on Jennifer." The twins nodded and began to take off into a run again while Buck ran the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Jenna had stopped crying and was now lying on the cave floor and panting heavily as she tried to catch her breath from sobbing so much. Head began to hurt, her body began to ache in pain and guilt, and her heart broke into tiny millions of pieces. If she could go back in time, she would talk about their day with their dino friends instead of Celine's parents' deaths.<p>

Her ears began to perk up as she began to hear a male call her name in panic, interrupting her thoughts. She felt herself sitting up to see Buck running towards her with his piercing blue eye staring back at her. "Buck!" Jenna called out as loud as she could. The male ran into the cave and pulled Jenna into his arms.

Her head covered Buck's chest as she sobbed into his chest, soaking his fur immediately. Buck stroked her head as she cried. "Jennifer, love, tell me wot happened?" Jenna quickly looked up at him. The feeling of guilt, pain, and sadness struck her hard. She couldn't tell him. He would be furious with her, but she had to pay the price now.

Taking a breath, Jenna looked up at him, "I'm sorry! I couldn't hold the truth in anymore! I had to tell her!" Buck instantly knew what she was talking about. She told Celine about her parents. Buck was debating on what to do. Was he going to comfort her, or yell at her?

He looked into Jenna's teary blue eyes and he saw the regret in them. Sighing calmly, he pulled her into a hug again and shushed her. "Hey, it's okay. I was wrong to tell you to keep her parents' deaths a secret. I'm sorry, Jennifer. Rosalina and Roxanne are going after her right now."

Jenna slowly looked up at him, surprised he wasn't mad at her. Buck leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Jenna returned the kiss and whispered she was sorry every time they'd pull away. Buck gave Jenna a reassuring and sad smile as she dried her eyes. "The girls will find her. I promise." He sighed as he kissed her one last time before he pulled away.

"I should have known better than to not tell an honest mammal to keep a secret. I'm sorry that that mammal had ta' be you." Buck brushed Jenna's hair out of her face, revealing her other eye. Jenna placed a paw on his shoulder. She let out a soft, depressed chuckle.

"Wot?"

"When I told her that we weren't her real parents, she smacked me and told me she hated me." She heard him gasp. _Please don't be angry at her. Please, this was all my fault. I deserved it. _Her conscience begged the male that was in front of her.

Within Buck's eye, Jenna could see a deep blue flame flare in his eye. That wasn't good. Yep, he was definitely angry. "B-buck, don't worry a-about it, okay? I deserved it." She spoke hesitantly when Buck walked with a bit of speed towards the exit of the cave.

"I'm no' going ta' let her get away with this. She's go' the wrong idea if she thinks she can just go around and smack you." Buck growled as his paws tightened into fists as he got further out. He then felt a paw quickly land on his shoulder, making him turn around.

"Buck." Jenna's baby blue eyes glared into the depths of the male's lonely sapphire eye. Calmly, she continued, "I know you're mad at Celine, but please calm down. I know that you think that telling the girl about her parents was the right thing, but I told her too early. I understand her being angry at me and possibly you, too. When Rosalina and Roxanne come back with Celine, we'll greet her…"

"We'll greet her with 'why did you run away?' and punish her." Buck interrupted the she-weasel abruptly. Jenna's eyes widened. That wasn't what she going to say. What she going to say was that they should be calm and go easy on Celine then punish her whenever she comes back.

Jenna sighed softly. When it came to Buck being furious, there was almost no way to calm him down. Sighing again, she wrapped her arms around his neck, which was slightly tensed with anger. Buck looked down at the female. _She really wants me ta' go easy on the lass, huh? _He knew what the female was thinking and was against it. There was no way in this Dino land that he was going to let Celine get away with hitting Jenna across the face.

Jenna could feel Buck's body tense up again. "Buck, please. Just go easy on her then calmly tell her what her punishment will be, but nothing harsh, okay?" She reached up and caressed his face. Buck stared down at her again, seeing the gentle and disheartened look on her face. He sighed. Why did Jenna have to be such a calm and patient female?

He looked into Jenna's intense stare and saw the begging look in them. "All right. I'll be patient with her." He sighed in defeat.

"You promise?"

"Yeah, I promise" He hesitated a bit with his reply. He really wanted to go ahead and punish the kit, but with Jenna being the patient foster-parent, he had to wait a little longer to do that. Why must he surrender to her? He turned his to face Jenna, who was smiling.

Her smile lit up the cave as it stretched across her face. That smile told Buck that she wanted to talk about something else that will keep their minds off Celine's running away incident for a while. He nodded understandingly, feeling the same way.

Jenna was the first to speak. "So, how did Rosalina and Roxanne do with the vine-swinging?"

"It was a little crazy. Rosalina fell twice." Buck chuckled a bit. Another thing he had to teach them was to not look down. He heard Jenna gasp.

"Oh, my gosh! Is she all right?" Buck saw how worried Jenna was for her. He quickly reassured her, "Yes, she's fine. Roxanne and I caught her both times. I caught her when she almost fell off the tree, and Roxanne caught her when she accidentally let go of her vine. Then, Roxanne's vine snapped and sent them both falling."

Buck told Jenna about the adrenaline rush he and the girls had experienced and how the twins have saved Buck from falling. "That's how it ended before I saw Celine running past us."

"Wait! So, you saw her running?"

"At first, I thought she running from some angry dino, or maybe even Rudy, but then when you told me wot really happened that caused her to run away…" Jenna could see disappointment written all over Buck's face. She couldn't blame him. She felt disappointed, too. She was disappointed in herself and Celine. She still wished she never told her the truth.

"Buck," Jenna started. "I am so sorry. I'm a horrible foster-parent. If I had never told Celine the truth, this wouldn't be happening." She looked up and saw Buck laughing. _What? After sincerely apologizing, he's laughing? Is this some kind of joke? _Jenna angrily glared at Buck as he laughed.

The male was grasping at his stomach and gasping for breath and a tear was threatening to fall from his eye. He laughed, "You sound like me now! Wot eva' happened ta' Miss Optimistic?" Jenna's eyes softened and let her tense shoulders relax. _Yeah, what did happen to Miss Optimistic? _She thought to herself. She guessed that the stress has gotten to her.

Buck stopped laughing and looked up to see a silent Jenna in front of him. "Jen, are you mad?" Jenna was so lost in thought that she didn't hear him the first time. Before she could snap out of it, she had another vision.

This time, she saw Ben with a sharp, knife-shaped rock in his paw –kind of like Buck's weapon. She could see the male running towards Buck while his back was turned. Then, it happened. She could see him plunge the rock on Buck's side, causing him to fall in pain. As soon as Ben pulled the bloodied knife out of the male's side, he smirked evilly and lustfully, "I'm getting even closer, Jenna."

Jenna let out a loud scream and grasped her head in her paws, breathing heavily and shakily as her blood went cold in horror. Buck panicked. "Jennifer! Jennifer, wot's wrong?" The she-weasel didn't respond. Her body was too tense to make a single move. She couldn't speak, move, or let out a single breath.

"Jennifer, talk ta' me, lass!" Buck gently shook the stiff female's shoulders, but she didn't move a muscle. Finally, she spoke in a whisper, "He's getting closer." Buck raised his eyebrow. What did she mean 'he's getting closer'?

Taking Jenna's paw in his, he asked, "Who's getting closer?" Jenna slowly turned her head, her almost lifeless baby blue eyes staring into Buck's eye. Buck shuddered. She was starting to creep him out a little by the way she was acting. He hoped this wasn't some prank she made up. The horrific look on Jenna's face told him that this wasn't some joking matter whatsoever and that she was serious.

Shuddering, Jenna answered, "Ben." She said his name as if it was poison to her tongue. Buck sighed. _Another bloody vision of hers, huh? I should have known. _He sighed again. What was he going to do with her? He enveloped her in an embrace, only calming the she-weasel slightly.

He could feel the stiffness of Jenna's body against his front. He felt as if he was hugging a boulder. She was so tense. "Jennifer, dear, you need ta' relax yourself. How about you take a day off tomorrow?"

"What do you mean? I'm not stressed or anything." Jenna said with a reassuring smile and in a saccharine tone.

"You're as stiff as a stone, lass." Buck pointed out. Jenna knew he was right, but she didn't want him to worry about her. She sighed sadly, letting her ears press against her aching head.

"I'm sorry. I've been so paranoid over the last several weeks that I couldn't seem to find any way to calm myself. The visions just keep sneaking up on me, and the nightmares just keep piling up. I'm sorry I got you so concerned about me." A pang of guilt struck her as Buck looked down at her understandingly.

_Great, now he's feeling sorry for me. I feel horrible. _Jenna averted her gaze in shame, not wanting to see his sympathetic stare anymore. Tears threatened to fall, but she blinked them away. No. No more crying. Her head ached enough as it is, and she wouldn't let herself cry only to make the pain worse. Besides, she had done enough crying for tonight.

"Jennifer, look at me. Please." Jenna kept her gaze to the cave floor. Buck knew she wasn't going to look at him anytime soon. He gently lifted the she-weasel's chin and turned her head to where she was facing him.

He exhaled through his nose before he spoke, "Tell you wot, I'm going ta' do something about these visions and nightmares you keep having. I'll do everything I can ta' help you. How does that sound?"

Jenna nodded. Whatever he had planned, she hoped it would work. To make him feel a little better, she let a smile form on her face. It obviously worked. "There's that smile." Buck happily smiled back.

"The girls have been gone for a long while. Should we go out to find them?" Jenna looked outside to see it was now dark out. Buck stood next to her and thought about it.

He turned to her and replied, "Rosy can take care of herself and Roxanne. I'm sure they're all right. I'm more worried about Celine's safety."

"Me, too. Hey, are you going to watch for them?"

"I might. If they don't return in two days, we'll go out and track them down. Right now, I think you need some rest. You've had an overwhelming evening." Buck smiled as Jenna nodded and walked into their room to do what Buck recommended.

Buck's attention turned back to the exit. He sighed sadly, "Rosy, Roxanne, please bring Celine back home, safe and sound."

* * *

><p>Rosalina and Roxanne were still pursuing Celine. Their feet were getting sore from all the running; their sides ached as they still progressed, and their hearts pounded against their chests so fast that it hurt. Still, they ran without stopping to catch their breath and rest. They were determined to catch Celine and bring her home.<p>

Rosalina looked up and saw the night sky above them. She looked back ahead to see Celine already out of their sight. "Oh." She groaned in disappointment. There go their chances of bringing Celine home before dark.

The twins finally stopped running and fell to the ground as their bodies ached and begged for rest. "I guess we'll have to camp somewhere." Rosalina looked up to see a thick tree with a wide hole on it. Roxanne was panting heavily beside her sister. Quickly, Rosalina wrapped her sister's arms around her neck as she began to scale the tree.

Once they made it to the spot, Rosalina laid Roxanne down gently. "Roxanne, are you okay?" Rosalina asked her twin. Roxanne was panting too hard that Rosalina couldn't understand what her sister wanted. "Sis?"

"W-water. Please." She panted. _Water? Is that what she said? Oh, whatever. I'll get it. _Rosalina knelt next to Roxanne and whispered, "You just catch your breath. I'll get you some water and get some leaves. Maybe even food, too." She turned to leave when she saw a vine dangling in front of her. She took a breath.

She was going to redeem herself and get better at vine-swinging. Rosalina ran and made a leap for the vine, only ending up missing it by a couple of inches. She screamed as she fell to the ground. "Ow!" She yelped in pain.

Roxanne heard a thud then her sister yelp and made her way to the edge of their stay. She looked down to see her twin rubbing her ankle. "Sis, are you okay?" Rosalina looked up to see her twin's hazel eyes looking back at her. She must have heard her fall. Smiling, Rosalina answered, "I'm okay! I'll be back. Get some rest."

* * *

><p>While Rosalina went out to find some water, food, and leaves, Celine was resting in a cave, thirty miles away from where the twins were. She panted heavily as she tried to catch her breath. She was exhausted, starving, dehydrated, and slightly homesick. Why did she overreact like she did? Jenna did say that she was sorry for keeping the truth from her, but it didn't change Celine's mind, not even the slightest.<p>

Suddenly, she heard Rudy's roar from a distance, causing her to coward more into the cave, whimpering in fear. Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't the only one in the cave. She then heard a small whimper and chirping. Her eyes widened and she gasped as she whipped around to see a baby pterodactyl curled up at the corner of the cave.

Celine slowly crawled over to it. The pterodactyl reeled back further against the corner, showing fear in its eyes. "Sh. It's all right. I won't hurt you." The kit felt her paw move away from her sides to reach for the helpless dino.

The dactyl was somewhat reassured by her gentle and calm approach. It finally had the courage to wobble over to her slowly. "That's it!" Celine exclaimed softly so she wouldn't frighten the flightless dactyl in her presence. She giggled as it chirped happily once its beak made contact with the kit's paw.

Something caught Celine's eyes. She examined the dactyl's right wing, which was crooked in some areas. She gasped. She figured the poor thing must have fallen out of its nest and broke its wing.

_Its mother must be worried about him right now. I've got to find his mommy. _Celine's green eyes widened then filled up with tears. _Please, no crying. No crying! _Her conscience begged her, but was too late. "Mommy!" Her paws covered her eyes as she sobbed.

The baby pterodactyl flinched at her sudden outburst, but stared sadly as the girl began to cry. _She must be lost, too. _It thought, partly reassured and partly sad. He was reassured because he now knew that he wasn't the only one trying to find his parents; he was sad because he saw how much she missed her mom.

Chirping sadly, the dactyl nuzzled Celine sympathetically. He let the kit wrap her arms around his neck and sob. He tried to be comforting by nuzzling her and wrapping his unharmed wing around her, but it didn't mend Celine's broken heart.

Celine cried for a couple more minutes before she finally let go of her new acquaintance. She stared at the dactyl apologetically. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't act like this. I'm on my own now. Hey, since you don't have a name, I think I'll call you Remy. I can't think of any other good names."

She smiled as her new friend shrugged at the name and accepted it. "Hey, it could be worse –the situation we're in. We could be attacked by a snake that we didn't know was in here." Remy nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Celine heard hissing coming from behind them. Her fur rose in fear as she slowly turned her head to see a huge snake hovering over them. She let out a scream that erupted out of the cave and awoke almost every dinosaur from their slumber.

* * *

><p>Me: I suck at names! This chapter, to me, sucked. Oh, random thing! If anyone watches Higurashi, I don't, Celine's scream would sound like Rena's. I just think that her scream is scary and I thought that this would be interesting to hear a little kit scream like an anime character! Higurashi's an anime, by the way. Reason why I don't watch it is because of the blood and brutal deaths. I get scared easily.<p>

Anyway, Maryanne, Leah, and Chloe will be back in chapter six, I think. If I haven't told you guys this, but I think my character, Jenna, may have an emotional problem. I don't know. Just thought that because I realize that I make her cry almost too much. *shrugs* Well, please, leave a review or PM me because I have low confidence when it comes to writing. See ya'!


	5. Chapter 5

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Chapter 5: Rosalina to the Rescue

Me: Hey, guys! Sorry about the long wait. I've been watching a new anime, and it's a horror/mystery anime. Believe me, I'm not a big fan of blood, but it looked so good I just had to watch it. Plus, I've been trying hard to lose weight. Might as well try the Hydroxycut pills my dad bought me. Don't know what it'll do to me, but I'll find out soon enough. _Anyway_, to keep myself from boring you all with my excuses and problems, let's start the chapter!

* * *

><p>Rosalina's body jolted up as she heard a loud scream from a distance. She groaned as she felt pain all over. She thought about laying back down, but what if that scream belonged to Celine. With that on her mind, she got up with a little difficulty because of her aching legs and walked over to her sleeping sister.<p>

Roxanne could feel her sister's presence and sat up before she could lay a paw on her shoulder to wake her up. "If you're going to wake me up to tell me that you heard Celine scream and that you were going to go out there to rescue her, go ahead."

Rosalina blinked twice in shock. How did she know? She figured that she, too, heard their foster-sister's scream. Shaking her head to shake off the small shock, Rosalina said slowly, "Yeah, okay. So, I guess you heard the scream, too?"

"Yes. Should we alert Buck and Jenna, or should we save her on our own?" Rosalina thought for a second. She didn't think that they should run all the way to the family cave to tell Buck and Jenna that Celine's in danger. As sore as her body was, as well as Roxanne's, she decided that their bodies couldn't take anymore running, but someone had to go for Celine.

Rosalina sighed irritably, not because of the fact Celine was in danger, but because she had to do more running. _Oh, joy. As if I haven't done enough running already. _She turned to face her sister. "You stay here."

"Why? What if something along? Something dangerous?"

"You shouldn't worry about that. Luckily for us, we're in a safe area. You get some rest while I go find Celine. The way you were when we stopped running worried me, just in case you were wondering why I wanted you to stay. I thought maybe you should rest because I can't have you run alongside me without you nearly having an asthma attack."

Roxanne rolled her eyes with a smile. She knew she was right though. She thought she was going to die if she didn't get any water soon. Roxanne didn't think this would be so bad. Besides, that meant that she could sleep more, much to her delight.

"Sis, if something really does come for you, which I don't think there should be anything coming after you, come find me." Before Rosalina left, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, embracing her tightly. She gasped.

"Rosalina, please be careful. For Buck's sake, please try not to run into Rudy. You know how Buck told us that he likes to find himself a midnight snack? Yeah, try not to be that snack." Roxanne suddenly heard Rosalina laughing.

"Roxanne, you worry-wart, I'll be fine."

"Sis, you mean so much to me and I don't want you get hurt or get eaten, ya' know. Man, what if you get ambushed by huge poisonous spiders or hungry dinosaurs other than Rudy or…" Rosalina shushed her sister. Roxanne instantly kept her mouth shut as soon as her sister's finger touched her mouth.

Rosalina looked at her sister with her shining cerulean eyes. "Roxanne, you know that I can take care of myself. There's no need to worry. Now, I need to go. I'll be back in one piece. I swear to you."

Roxanne gave her a cynical look, causing Rosalina to give her one of her infamous reassuring smiles. Roxanne had so much on her mind right now that she was so anxious for her sister's safety. She really wanted Rosalina to stay with her so she wouldn't worry, but she knew that Rosalina had to do what she had to do. She released a stressed sigh before she finally let Rosalina go.

Rosalina gave Roxanne one last hug then scaled down the tree quickly.

* * *

><p>Celine tried to stay as still as possible, hoping that the snake wouldn't attack her. Unfortunately, it tried to strike at her, but the kit got out of the way before its fangs could pierce in to her flesh. Celine tried to run out of the cave, but the snake's tail coiled around her ankle, causing her to collapse.<p>

Celine started whimpering and crying as the snake pulled her towards it. The snake thought it would be a good idea to throw her around before it ate her. Celine stared into the snake's eyes.

"Please," Celine choked up a sob, "please don't hurt me!" She saw the murderous look in the reptile's brownish-greenish eyes. Why even try to beg for her life? She already knew it was going to kill her. Now, she wished she had never hit Jenna and ran away. She was lucky to have a family that loved her. She ran away from that and she now felt regret. She was afraid her foster-family wasn't going to be able to say goodbye.

Tears fell from her forest green eyes and down her flushed cheeks. "Before you kill me, I want to say goodbye and apologize to my foster-family." The snake ignored her and threw her violently against the cave wall. Celine screamed and cried in pain as her body hit the wall hard.

Celine felt something at the back of her head. She slowly took a paw then drew it back. She gasped. Pure, crimson blood covered her paw. Before she had time to react, the snake threw her against another wall. Celine began to sob. Why did she have to say something about her situation being worse? This, by far, was the worst night by herself ever.

The kit felt vomit going up her throat and vomited violently, coughing as well. Her stomach ached, her eyes were glassy with tears, her body hurt and felt broken, and the blood on the back of her head was still trickling down her head to her neck.

She gasped as the snake pulled its tail up to its mouth, making her dangle upside-down. As it bared it fangs, Celine closed her eyes, getting ready to feel the venom enter her body. _Mommy, I mean. Jenna, I'm sorry for hitting you. I shouldn't have done that to you. I should have been grateful that I had a mommy that took care of me and loved me. I still wish I got to see my real mommy before she died. _

_Daddy, I'm sorry for running away. I understand you must be angry with me. Not only for running away, but for hitting mommy, if she hasn't told you already. I wish I got to see your and mommy's face one last time, but you probably don't care about me anymore. I'm sorry I never got to say goodbye to you two. _

_Rosalina, Roxanne, I'm sorry for causing you to come after me. Right now, you may be worried about me, but I'll be fine as soon as I'm dead. I won't feel any more pain and I'll be with my real mommy and daddy. Thank you two for being the best big sisters I've ever had._

_I'll be out of your lives now. I'm afraid I'm not coming home to you and mommy and daddy, but I may be going home to my real parents tonight. Tell mommy and daddy I love them and I love you two so much. _

Celine choked after mentally saying her goodbyes and apologies and closed her eyes tighter as the snake now had its tail around her throat. Remy had run out of the cave to find some help. When he saw a white-furred and black-spotted female running past him, he began to screech at her to get her attention.

Rosalina turned around at the sound of a pterodactyl screech and saw a baby dactyl at her feet. She knelt down to it. "Hey, little guy, did you see my little foster-sister running around here?" The baby signaled the she-weasel to follow him. The closer they got, the louder Celine's chokes and sobs got. Rosalina's eyes followed the path and the dactyl as she ran.

They stopped in front of a cave. Rosalina thanked the pterodactyl before running into the cave. What she saw made her eyes widen in fear. In front of her was the snake with its tail coiled around the kit's throat. Her body seemed almost lifeless in its grasp. Her eyes were clamped shut as she awaited the pain that she was about experience. She needed to hurry.

The snake noticed Rosalina's appearance and let Celine drop to the ground with a thud. Rosalina's gasp bounced of the cave walls after the snake dropped the kit. The snake made a move for the she-weasel, but she jumped out of the way. Rosalina did a front flip and landed gracefully on her feet.

The snake's tail coiled around Rosalina's ankle, as it had done to Celine, and pulled her to it. Rosalina screamed as she fell and was being pulled. Without thinking, she bit the snake's tail hard. Her pearly-white sharp teeth bit into the scaly tail, and it was not a pleasant taste, according to Rosalina's perspective. She felt the snake release her ankle and quickly got up.

She looked around for a sharp object. Her eyes scanned the cave until she saw small stalagmite sticking right-side up. She ran towards it with the snake following her. Rosalina could sense the snake's presence and started doing her "special maneuvers", as she calls it. She zigzagged as she ran before doing a flip, not knowing she just dodged one of the snake's strikes.

When she felt the snake's tail wrapping around her ankle, once again, she twisted her body to try to pull her leg out of the snake's grasp. Unfortunately, the snake tugged his tail, making Rosalina fall. She then felt the snake's fangs getting closer to her ribcage once it had her closer to it. She began to panic, that is until a rock was thrown accurately at the snake's head.

It hissed in anger and released the she-weasel to pursuit her twin sister, Roxanne. When Rosalina saw that her savior was her sister, she was surprised, but remembered her task. She couldn't just lay there in shock while a snake was attacking them. Getting up, she quickly ran over to the stalagmite and tried to get the sharp part of it to come off.

Giving the stalagmite one last kick, Rosalina finally got the sharp end to break off. She snatched the stone and ran over to the snake. Blue eyes met with greenish-brownish eyes as the snake and she-weasel caught each other's eyes. Rosalina waited for the snake to get closer to her before she began to viciously stab at its eyes, blinding the snake completely and making its eyes bleed.

To finish him off, she continued stabbing at the snake's scaly body then, with a loud scream, she slit the snake's throat, beheading it. Rosalina panted. Her fur was in all directions and dirty with dust and small gravel pieces, her paw with the sharp stalagmite piece in hand, was covered in blood, as was her face. Her breath was heavy and her heart pounded violently in her chest after the adrenaline rush.

Rosalina was so stunned by what she had done; she didn't notice Roxanne's arms around her in an embrace. "Sis, are you okay?" Roxanne asked, her voice cracking slightly. Rosalina got out of small daze to stare at her sister, who had tears in her hazel eyes that showed anxiety.

"You shouldn't be asking me that." She signaled her sister to turn her attention to the unconscious Celine that lay before them. Remy kept on nudging his companion, chirping worriedly with his chocolate brown eyes tearing up.

The twins ran over to their fallen foster-sister on all-fours. Rosalina supported Celine's head while Roxanne held Celine's beaten up small figure. Roxanne gaped as she saw the damage the snake had done to their little foster-sister. Scratches, zigzagged and bleeding, were all over the kit's arms, back, shoulders, and legs. Her strapped leaf dress was now tattered and dusty, revealing more bleeding wounds on her abdomen and sides.

When Rosalina felt something on the kit's head, she quickly removed her paw to see crimson on her fingers. She gasped. Now, she hoped that snake rotted in the depths of hell.

"Celine, please wake up!" Roxanne yelled, shaking the kit's body gently. No response. Roxanne almost panicked, but Rosalina told her to calm down. Rosalina took Celine from her sister and held her in her arms. Remy nudged the she-weasel's leg, catching her attention.

Rosalina sighed. She carefully knelt down to the pterodactyl and stroked his scaly head. "Don't worry, little guy. Celine will be fine. We're her older foster-sisters. We look out for each other. As soon as we get her back to Buck and Jenna, we'll see about fixing that messed up wing of yours and getting you back to your mom and dad, if you have a dad, that is."

Remy gave Rosalina a trusting look, feeling comfortable around her now. He felt arms wrap around his belly and looked up to see a hazel-eyed she-weasel staring back at him. "Relax, little dude." Remy stared at her for a brief second before he let Roxanne pick him up so he could relax his wing.

* * *

><p>Buck and Jenna were resting in their own hammocks when Jenna was having another nightmare.<p>

Jenna's Nightmare

_It began when Jenna was alone in the cave when Ben came in to view. She gasped in horror. Her body began to quiver and her eyes began to fill with pure fear. His mischievous grin and lustful hazel eyes made Jenna's abdomen lurch out of nervousness. _

"_Why so nervous, Jenny Bean?" Ben asked her in a low, husky voice. Jenna wanted to throw up at the nickname he gave her. Since when did he call her that? She guessed it occurred to him. She felt her body tense as the back of Ben's paw brushed up and down her arm. _

_Jenna shivered. Not in pleasure, but in disgust. "Now, now. I'm not going to harass you this time. I'm just here to tell you I'm getting closer than you think. Actually, I'm just halfway there. See you soon, Jenna." _

End of Nightmare

Jenna quickly sat up with a small yelp, waking Buck less violently than last time. Buck sighed. _I've got ta' do something about those bloody nightmares. I don't think I can take any more of this. Jennifer is hardly getting any sleep, neither am I. It's time I do something about this. _

Buck got up from his hammock to console the frightened she-weasel. Jenna felt tears stinging her bloodshot eyes. Great, another nightmare, another time Buck was going to get up to comfort her.

Her paw reached up to wipe away a tear, but Buck gently caught it. "Jennifer, I'm starting to get really concerned about you, lass. Why are you so worried that he's coming after you?" Buck rubbed her back as she explained why she was having the nightmares and visions.

His eye widened. He never meant any harm with his prank on Ben back then. He didn't think he would make Ben mad enough to get back at him by taking Jenna away from him. _Apparently, the lad can't take a prank. _Buck thought, annoyed.

"Buck, why did you have to prank him?" Jenna's baby blue eyes stared into his deep blue one. Those eyes. Those innocent, sad, and anxious baby blue eyes that began to lose their hue stared into his single eye. Buck sighed sadly. He cupped her cheek tenderly, feeling her cheeks burn up.

"I don't know. It just came ta' me. Plus, I heard that Crash and Eddie were prank masters so I came to them, and you know the rest."

"Yeah, I know the rest. I ended up with Ben's lips on mine and I'm trying to push him away, only making him want me more." Jenna said with a hint of irritation and repulsion in her tone. Buck sighed again. He knew she had every right to be mad at him for his immature act to prank the male. It was his fault she was having these nightmares and visions. He knew that. Now, he's got to fix this and help Jenna be the happy, sanguine, and innocent female he knew before.

"Hey, I know this is my fault, but I swear ta' you, I will fix this. I know you're still mad at me, and I want you ta' know that I am so sorry for putting you through this." Buck's sincere apology and his wanting to help her was enough to make Jenna cry. She wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his shoulder.

"I love you. I'll be darned if I don't." Buck held her as she cried. He ran his fingers through her hair, shushing her softly. "I love you, too. Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry. It's just that when I have nightmares and you always wake up to calm me down, I feel so guilty. Here you are trying to get some sleep, and I'm keeping you up with my pathetic nightmares. I really didn't think that you would be that worried for me because of…this. I don't want you to worry. As much stress you're under right now with Rosalina and Roxanne leaving, Celine running away, and my nightmares and visions, to top it all off, you don't need this."

Before Jenna could say more, Buck stopped her. She averted her gaze, ashamed and depressed. Buck lightly kissed the corner of Jenna's mouth then whispered, "Want ta' know why I wake up almost every night ta' comfort you after a nightmare? Do you want ta' know why I worry about you? Do you want ta' know why I try ma' best ta' make everyone happy?"

Jenna turned her head slightly, waiting for what he was going to tell her. Buck turned her head in his direction gently with his paw. He stared into her eyes as he said, "The reason why I get up ta' comfort you is because you're my mate and I don't like that you're living your life in fear when you could be living a normal life.

"The reason why I worry is because I care about you and I want ta' help in any way I can. The reason why I try ta' make everyone happy is because I love you and the girls so much. I will fix this. That's a promise."

Jenna could feel her eyes water, but she blinked the tears away. She was in a mix of emotions: happy, touched, amazed, love-struck, and many more. She pulled Buck into a passionate kiss, letting her held-back tears run down her face. He kissed her back, holding her close to him.

They pulled away, their gazes never leaving each other's. Jenna laughed softly with tears of joy, "You don't know how much that meant to me." Buck smiled as he caressed her tear-stained face.

"Glad you're feeling better. Now, let's get some sleep." Jenna's eyebrow raised in confusion when Buck laid down beside her. _Why is he not going to his hammock?_ She thought until she finally realized what he was doing. She felt heat rise to her face.

"Buck, I-I-I t-trust you a-and all, but…." The embarrassment and awkwardness was too much for Jenna that she stopped speaking. Buck chuckled at her. "I won't do anything, lass. Come on, get some shut-eye."

"I..." She started shyly. There was a silence. Jenna sighed. She thought she would hurt him by saying that she wasn't ready to sleep next to him. She knew he wanted to help, but starting with this plan of his first, she just wasn't so sure.

Buck smiled, "I understand, but if you change your mind, you know where I'll be." Before he got up, Jenna stopped him.

"How did you know?" She asked. He simply shook his head with a comforting smile and got up to sleep in his own hammock, not answering her question. Jenna smacked herself while whispering that she was stupid. _Can this night get any worse? _She thought sadly as she closed her eyes to get some sleep. Well, hopefully get some sleep without another nightmare. _Yeah, like that's gonna happen._ She groaned with that thought on her mind.

* * *

><p>At last, they arrived at the cave. Rosalina quietly entered the cave to make sure the coast was clear. Nothing was seen. She signaled Roxanne to come in with Remy still in her arms. The twins ran into their room and sighed in relief. They were home. They were safe. Now, they were going to get some rest for tomorrow's quest.<p>

Rosalina gently placed Celine on Roxanne's bed and Roxanne placed Remy next to the unconscious kit. They watched him make himself comfortable before falling asleep, his broken wing held protectively by his other wing.

"What a day."

"You think?" Rosalina replied tiredly. She didn't think so many things would happen in one day. Well, she thought wrong. The twins got in their beds and said their goodnights. Rosalina looked at Celine and whispered, "Goodnight, Celine. Welcome home. Please don't run away again. Almost killed us trying to get to you." Rosalina let her eyes close, feeling grateful for finally getting the rest that she and her sister absolutely deserved after all they had to go through tonight.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry about the snake scene. American Mcgee's Alice inspired me to make the snake have a gruesome death. *laughs* I wish I could get the game, but sadly it's rated M. It looks so awesome, though.<p>

Ugh! I can't tell you how many adjustments I've been doing with this chapter. The part I was adjusting the most was the part where Buck was wanting to lay with Jenna. It was so embarrassing to me! I was trying to make it less awkward, but I still feel awkward. Well, I guess I'll update soon!


	6. Chapter 6

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hey, guys! A.G. Wicked said I accidentally put chapter five up again. My bad, ya'll! I fixed it. Well, my mom threw my eight-months pregnant aunt a baby shower today. It was fun. I sucked some helium out of a few balloons and went around either singing or laughing. Before I bore you, _here_ is chapter six. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Family Matters<p>

Jenna's eyes slowly opened and let out a quiet yawn. She looked up indolently to see Buck was still asleep. He had one arm around her and the other arm was resting on his stomach. She smiled sadly. She had another nightmare last night and finally considered to sleep with him.

Jenna still felt bad about last night. First, there was telling Celine the truth, which caused her to hit her, tell her she hates her, and run away. Then, there was Buck constantly comforting her and telling her everything was going to be okay. Now, the nightmares that kept bothering her has lead Buck wanting to lay with her overnight. Oh, had she regretted it all.

The she-weasel was careful about not waking Buck from his sleep as she crept out of their room to get out her art material she secretly made by herself while Buck was showing Celine the medical flowers that grew in the 'Garden of Health', as Roxanne named it. Its location was, at least, forty-five miles west of their cave. Rosalina and Roxanne decided to tag along with them just for the heck of it that day, so she was all by herself.

Jenna found a large boulder in the far corner near the entrance of the cave and decided to make her painting on it. She picked up her makeshift paints and other things over to it and began her work. She took out a paintbrush she made with a twisted twig and some thick, bluish-reddish feathers and dipped it in a black substance to make an outline. She had made an outline of a weasel kit, similar to Celine's.

She carefully rinsed the brush in a nearby puddle before continuing. Thirty minutes passed when Jenna was almost done with her portrait. She had painted the bright-eyed kit's eyes a dark shade of green, the kit's arms, paws, legs, and feet brown, the star-shaped birthmark on the kit's right shoulder white, and the kit's dress the same shade as hers. For Celine's short hair, Jenna glued pieces of bark on it with some tar she found on a tree to give it a coarse texture, being careful not go outside the lines as she did so.

Jenna took a step back to admire her work. While she stared at the portrait sadly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to the owner. "That's a beautiful painting." She looked up to see Buck staring back at her.

"You were asleep for thirty minutes. I thought maybe I would do something to clear my mind. Sorry if I had you worried."

"It's fine." There was a brief silence before Buck spoke again. "I like your painting. Is that supposed ta' be Celine?" Jenna's baby blue eyes stared blankly at the portrait again as she nodded.

"I wanted to make an apology gift for her when she comes back. When she sees it, I'll tell her I'm sorry and that I hope she likes it." Buck smiled. _Ah, Jennifer. Always thinking of others._ He thought to himself. He rested his chin on top of Jenna's head. Jenna nuzzled him lightly below his chin and entered his embrace as they both continued looking at the smiling portrait.

A loud yawn erupted from the other room, interrupting the amity and discreet the couple briefly enjoyed. Their eyes widened when they saw Rosalina coming out of the room with a drained look on her face. Her black hair was messy, as anyone would expect when waking up. Her usually clean and silky snow-white and black-speckled fur was in all directions and dirty, and she was limping a bit as she walked. They didn't know if it was from fatigue or if it was because of an injury.

Jenna got out of Buck's grasp to give Rosalina a tight hug. She lazily hugged her back and almost fell down when Jenna let her go, but Buck caught her. He picked her up and placed her on the moss couch. "Rosy, no offense, but you look horrible."

"I know." She groaned tiredly. Her eyes closed and her body leaned against the couch. Rosalina continued, "We had to run for, I don't know how long, to get her. We lost her along the way, and we were so tired. We camped in a nearby tree until I heard Celine scream."

She told them about how she had to fight a huge cave snake to save Celine's life and how she almost died if it weren't for her sister, even though she told her not to come along. "Wow! You went through all that trouble just to bring her home?" Jenna asked.

Rosalina let out another yawn before replying, "Yeah! We had to walk several miles to get here after that incident. I didn't want to be out there with more danger ahead. I just wanted to get home so that I didn't have to walk another several flipping miles. If you don't believe that Celine's home, you can see for yourself if you like, but the view will not be pretty."

"All right, lass, why don't you get more rest? You look like you still need some." Buck patted Rosalina's shoulder before getting up with Jenna to leave Rosalina to herself.

"I'm going to take a bath first. Like you said, and what I think as well, I look horrible." Rosalina yelled after them. Once they were out of her sight, she got up from the moss couch to the exit of the cave, only to fall down in exhaustion. She slowly picked herself off the ground and sighed, "Yeah, sleep first. Then, it's bath time for me."

* * *

><p>Buck and Jenna walked into the girls' room quietly so to not wake the two sleeping she-weasels and the baby pterodactyl that slept on Celine's right side. Jenna knelt down to Celine's level and gently cupped the kit's cheek.<p>

"Celine, sweetie, can you hear me?" Jenna waited for a response, a single move, one word to escape Celine's mouth. Buck got on his knees beside her with a paw on Jenna's shoulder. The female was trying to keep from crying, but seeing this sweet, innocent girl in front of her, injured and unresponsive, wasn't helping at all.

The couple gasped when Celine blinked her eyes open to see her foster-parents staring back at her. Her vision was blurry at first, but once she regained her vision, she was glad to see them again. Happy and sad tears fell from her cheeks and down her face as she grinned at them. "Mommy, daddy, I'm sorry." She managed to get out weakly.

"Celine! Oh, thank gosh you're okay!" Jenna held the kit in her arms, sobbing softly into her hair.

"Mommy, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Celine's body shook violently in her foster-mother's arms. Remy woke up from all that was going on. He turned his head and saw two adult weasels embracing his friend. He let out a small happy chirp, catching the female's attention.

"Celine, who is this?" Jenna asked. Celine felt her foster-mom release her from their hug and she saw why. She lay at Remy's side and smiled while drying her eyes, "Mommy, daddy, this is my friend, Remy. I met him when I was hiding in the cave. He was hiding from Rudy, too. I think he may have a broken wing. I examined it and it looked broken. Do you think he can stay here until his wing gets better?"

Buck looked at the baby pterodactyl's wing then back at the kit. She really looked like she wanted to help him. Her gaze seemed to be begging him to let her dactyl friend stay here until he's completely healed. Sighing in defeat, he said, "All right. We'll help him, but you're going ta' have ta' help us take care of him, since he's our guest."

Celine hugged him and calmly thanked him. She turned her head to face Jenna, who was gently petting Remy's head. He seemed to be enjoying it because of the smile on his face. "Mom, can I talk to dad for a moment?" Jenna looked up from Remy to the brunette kit. Her expression turned into an understanding half-smile as she quietly nodded and left them alone with Remy following behind.

Buck remembered that he was going to punish her. Celine saw the serious look on his face and instantly knew that she was in hot water. That's when she did a little role-play. "Celine, you're grounded!"

"But, dad…" she said in her real voice in a sad tone.

"No excuses! You nearly made your motha' have an emotional breakdown." She mocked Buck's accent, shocking him. She's never mocked him before. Sure, sometimes she would try to talk like him, but not in a mean way. The male listened on.

"I'm sorry!"

"I know, but you're still grounded!" Once Celine was done, she was staring at Buck, panting with a slight angry look on her face. Buck was shocked. What was that all about? Was that really necessary? Buck looked at her with the gape still on his face.

Snapping out of it, he placed a paw on her shoulder. "Celine…"

"You know what; I'm going to punish myself. I'll stay away from the outdoors, or even forbid myself from having a play-date with Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko for two weeks. Heck, I'll do all the work around here!"

"Celine!" Buck snapped. Celine stopped babbling after she heard him yell. She averted her gaze to hide her tears as she sobbed softly. Buck's eye softened. Why did he yell at her? She just got home. She's wounded, dirty, and under the weather. Now, here he is making it worse.

Buck sat down next to her with his arms around her in a loving embrace. Celine felt one of the male's paws running through her messy hair and held on to him. "Celine, dear, I'm sorry. You just go' home last night and you're scratched up pretty badly."

Celine's green eyes were staring up and down her arms once he mentioned her scratches. She felt fingers lightly touching one of the scratches. She winced at the stinging feeling the pressure left on her. "It still hurts." Celine said softly. She looked up at him sadly.

Buck sighed. He wished there was some way he could heal the kit's shallow cuts and scratches. That's when he remembered the day he first met Rosalina and Roxanne. He remembered that he used some sort of flower to heal Rosalina's abrasions that were caused by a monster of a step-dad. Eventually, the twins' step-father was exonerated, even though he was deceased before they really did forgive him.

Dark, forest green eyes stared back at a deep blue eye as Buck and Celine stared at each other. "Celine, stay here. I'm going ta' fix those scratches of yours."

"Okay. Oh! Dad, let me punish myself." Celine called after him.

"We'll worry about your punishment after we patch you up." Buck stated with a nod. Jenna brushed past him as he left. She didn't really worry about him. She overheard where he was going to be. _This would be the perfect time to talk to Celine. _The female walked over to the kit and sat down.

* * *

><p>"Hey, mommy." Celine tried to grin, but seeing Jenna after she ran away was too much for her. She figured she'd be mad at her. To her surprise, all she saw was a gentle and sad expression on her adoptive mother's face. She could feel her body quiver, frightened of what Jenna was going to say to her.<p>

"Celine," Jenna sighed. "I don't blame you for being mad at me. It was my fault that I told you at such a young age. This is my fault that you're like this." She and Celine hugged each other tightly, not wanting to let go. Everything was silent and peaceful until they heard a loud yawn coming from Roxanne.

They both giggled. "I forgive you. At least I know that my real parents aren't alive anymore and that you, Buck, and the twins were trying to protect me by not telling me. Hey, let's leave Roxanne to her beauty sleep." Celine suggested with a smile. The two she-weasels got up from Roxanne and Celine's bed and left, leaving a snoring Roxanne behind.

* * *

><p>Chloe slowly opened her eyes with a tired groan. She did not want to wake up, but she had to, for Maryanne's sake. "Finally, you're awake!" The blonde she-weasel looked down at her with an impatient scowl. Before the two had the chance to quarrel, Leah and Maryanne's mom walked in, smiling at them.<p>

Maryanne's honey-colored eyes softened at Leah and her mom's presence. She swiftly looked back at Chloe and whispered, "I'll deal with you later." Chloe rolled her eyes as she ran over to the other females and gave them a sweet smile of her own, forgetting her.

It was typical of Maryanne to forget her like that. Every time Chloe did something that made the she-weasel enraged and Leah or her mom –sometimes both- walk over to her, the blonde would go back in her fake "innocent" state. It made Chloe sick inside. She loathed her with a passion, but never admitted it unless she wanted the blonde all in her face.

"Morning, girls. Jason and his parents are outside, waiting for you, Maryanne." Maryanne's mom gave her a sincere grin. The blonde's mom was a total opposite of her. She was a nice female with dirty blonde, neck-length hair and had her daughter's golden brown eyes. Chloe and Leah loved her as if she were their mom instead of Maryanne's.

The four she-weasels walked outside and saw the said Jason with his parents, his brother, and his cousin. Stella, the teen's mom, frowned when she saw Maryanne giving her future mate a fake smile. She didn't really like what she saw in front of her, but at least she thought he was kind of cute. While she was staring at Jason, Chloe was introducing her and her sister to Jason's family.

"Check out that dark, red-headed girl." One male hit the other on the forearm and pointed at Leah. They seemed to have caught her attention, for her violet eyes met with brown ones as she turned to look at them. She hesitantly walked over to them with Chloe's arm linked with hers.

"She's coming this way." The brown-eyed male pushed Jason's brother towards her. The chocolate brown-eyed male was Maryanne's mate-to-be's cousin. His name is Lars. He was known to be quite the ladies' man. He had dark fur with a brown midsection and a mullet cascading down to his shoulders like a curtain.

Jason's brother's name was Rico. He didn't look much like his brother. He had pure, smooth brown fur all over, instead of black fur and a white midsection. His eyes were a greenish-bluish color, unlike Jason, who had almond-shaped, warm green eyes. Like Lars, he too had a mullet, but it was shorter than his.

Rico's thoughts went away when he heard someone gasp. He looked down to see Leah at his front, blushing madly. "H-h-h-hi." She stuttered softly. Poor Leah wasn't used to talking to guys. She was always so shy around them that she had Chloe walk next to her whenever she wanted to approach a male.

She would stutter so much that the male he was talking to would either walk away or just be plain rude and tell her to spit it out. That's happened four times, and each time Chloe smacked them and told them off. Jason's brother, to their surprise, was different.

"Hey." He said back. He took a couple steps back to give her some space. There was an awkward silence between them until Maryanne called for Leah. "I-I g-g-got to g-go." She stuttered again and left, pulling her gaze away from Rico's. _Man, she's beautiful. I pity for her that she lives with that stuck-up princess back there._ His eyes widened when he saw Maryanne hit Leah.

"Leah, you don't flirt with guys without my permission!" Leah was trying to hold back the tears as the stinging she felt on her cheek tingled nonstop. Jason's eyes widened like his brother's did. _I'm marrying this brat? Somebody kill me. Poor girl. _Maryanne huffed then hugged the violet-eyed she-weasel.

"I'm sorry, okay. You're to stay with me, not walk off to meet some guy."

"Hey, Maryanne! My sister's not a dog! Why don't you leave her alone, and let her do what she wants?" Chloe stood in front of her sister. Her blood boiled inside her like hot lava in a volcano that's about to erupt. How she would love to beat this blonde senseless imp in front of her. Through gritted teeth, she growled, "Hit my sister again, and I'll have you on the ground in a millisecond."

"I love how you have the guts to threaten me, Chloe, but my mom's here. So, you might not want to start a scene unless you want some trouble." Maryanne chuckled in victory when she saw the redhead's face turn read in anger and walked away. Chloe sighed irritably and turned to her sister.

* * *

><p>"Leah, are you okay?" She didn't get a response from her. Instead, she was staring off into space, or was staring at someone. She followed her sister's gaze to see that she was staring at Jason's brother through blurry eyes. Leah felt arms wrap around her shoulders and let her eyes turn back to the miserable shade of dark purple.<p>

"Sis, I know you like him. You'll get a chance to talk to him again. I know you will. Come on, let's go meet Jason."

"You go ahead. I'm going to get me some water _with_ Maryanne." Chloe heard the emphasis on 'with' and nodded slowly. She wished there was something she could do to help Leah stand up to Maryanne, but she felt that she couldn't do anything. She felt useless. Her mind drifted away from the drama to her world where she felt nothing but free and happy.

* * *

><p>Me: I'm feeling pretty bad for the ferret sisters and Celine right now. I really don't have anything else to say. So, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and not the one I accidentally re-updated. Bye!<p>

Sweethalo90 :)


	7. Chapter 7

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hi! I didn't expect this chapter to be so short. I made it a little longer, but it's still short to me. Well, get ready for some drama. Plus, Leah will finally talk in full sentences. *giggles* Her accent is like Buck's, except she's a female. Maryanne will probably be called 'princess' through the story.

Maryanne: I deserve that name.

Me: Yeah, sure. *turns to crowd and mutters lowly* Princess, more like a prissy brat. *clears throat* Anyway, please enjoy this unexpectedly short chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: He's Here<p>

Silence filled the cold, snowy atmosphere as a weasel and ferret sat side-by-side near a small stream. They drank the crisp water without a word spoken until the blonde weasel sighed, "I'm flattered that you wanted me to go with you to get something to drink. Did you want to talk to me about something? Oh, that's right. You don't talk, do you?"

The she-ferret's dark lavender eyes looked up from the stream to the female in front of her. "I only talk whenever I and my sister are alone. This is the only time I'm going to talk to you." Her voice was soft, but dark and had an accent.

Maryanne's hazel eyes widened in surprise as soon as she heard her speak. She didn't think she ever did talk. Ever since she and her sister moved in, all Leah's said was almost nothing. Pushing away the thoughts she had in her head, Maryanne asked, "Why don't you like talking to me?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet, princess? You're an indescribable horrid creature that has crawled from the depths of the Chasm of Misery. You care of nothing but yourself. Tell me, do you ever hear yourself when you insult my sister?" Leah's teeth were gritted in pure anger and disgust. She waited for an answer, but received no reply.

Growling, she lunged at her, only to be stopped by a familiar voice that she and Maryanne knew too well. "Hey, Ellie, look! It's them!" Maryanne laughed off the conflict between her and Leah and went over to Crash and Eddie, along with the other herd members.

Maryanne and her family have been well acquainted with the most-talked-about herd before Leah and Chloe lived with them. They all thought that she was a sweet girl, but soon, they will beg to differ, and Leah was going to make sure of that.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing on this fine day?" Leah grimaced sourly at the phony benevolence and saccharine voice that belonged to no other than that horrid female. If only they knew how she really was.

Her thoughts disappeared when a trunk lifted her from the ground into a hug. Leah looked up to see Ellie's emerald green eyes staring back at her. "How are you, sweetie?" The ferret gave her a sweet smile as she was set down to greet the others. She went over to Sid and gave him a hug.

"Hi, Leah! It's nice to finally meet ya'!" Leah gave Sid the same smile she gave Ellie. It was nice to know that someone was actually glad to see her. He sounded so sincere and excited when he talked to her.

_It breaks my heart that this herd likes Maryanne._ Leah sighed sadly. Don't get her wrong, she didn't mind that Maryanne had friends, but she did feel bad that she was fooling almost everyone around here.

"Hey, are you okay, Leah?" That fake compassionate voice. It was poisoning the ferret's mind. Sighing again, she said, "Yes, I'm all right. I just need some time alone." Those honey-colored eyes stared her down, but still kept their innocent glow.

"I'm afraid I can't let you run off without me, Leah. You'll have to wait." Maryanne giggled softly at Leah's aggravated glare. Even though the she-weasel favorites Leah the most, she loved to cheese her off. "Don't be a sourpuss. We'll go once we depart." Leah rolled her eyes. This is going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Stella, Maryanne and Leah have been gone for thirty minutes. May we search for them?" Chloe waited for an answer anxiously. At the nod of Maryanne's mom's head, Chloe, Jason, and his other relatives went off.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the world beneath the ice, Celine was laying on her side on the couch. She hissed in pain every time she tried to get in a comfortable sleeping position. She stared up at the dull ceiling, her fingers lightly drumming on her flat stomach once she was settled again.<p>

She felt something scaly rest next to her. Celine looked down and saw Remy curled up next to her, his chocolate brown eyes closed as he rested. She cracked a small smile before turning her head towards Jenna's direction.

"Mom, when is dad coming back?" Jenna turned her attention from Celine's portrait to the live kit that lay on the moss couch.

"I don't know. He'll be back, don't worry." Jenna was beginning to worry about Buck, too. He's been gone for thirty minutes. For Celine's sake, she tried her best not to worry in front of the kit. She's already scared her once, and she was not about to scare her again.

That promise wasn't kept for long, for Jenna could sense another vision was coming to mind. What was she going to do? Quickly, she said, "I'm going to be out there, waiting for dad. I'll be standing at the exit." Celine gave her a nod and watched as her adoptive mom ran out of the cave.

Something was up, and Celine knew it. For the past several weeks, Jenna has been acting strange. She could hear her screams at night while everyone was asleep, her anxiety level was off the scale, she kept looking around her as she walked, feeling stalked. To top it all off, she was screaming at random times of the day. Whatever it was, she hoped somebody would get to the bottom of it.

Her forest green eyes gazed at the she-weasel for one more second before flipping on to her stomach, hissing in agony again. Rosalina and Roxanne came out of their room, clean and refreshed. They noticed the kit on the couch and went over to her.

"Hey, Celine, how are you feeling? Not too well, I suppose." Rosalina sat down next to Celine, letting the kit rest her head on her lap. Roxanne knelt down to Celine's level to pat her and Remy's head. "Where's Buck?" Rosalina asked with a small yawn.

"He went to the 'Garden of Health' to find some things that will help me feel better. Mom said that he should be back soon."

"Well, when he comes back, tell him that Roxanne and I are getting ready to leave for our quest." Rosalina grabbed a leaf pillow that lay on the right side of the couch, just below Celine's feet, and placed it under the brunette's head as she got up to leave.

Before she took another step, Celine shot up from the moss couch, ignoring the searing pain that hit her, and wrapped her arms around Rosalina's waist. Her cerulean eyes widened in surprise then looked down to see green eyes staring back at her. "Please, don't leave, yet! I'll miss you!"

Rosalina and Roxanne's eyes watered with tears. As much as it pained them now, they felt like they had to leave. They did say they were going to leave today, after all. On her knees, Rosalina collapsed in front of the kit and held her close, her heart breaking at the sound of her soft sobs.

Celine held on to her, not wanting her warmth to leave her side. "We'll miss you, too, sweetheart. Maybe, once we find our mates, we'll see if one of us will be able to stay down here so we can visit you. How does that sound?" The twins' faces lit up when they saw their little foster-sister's frown slowly turn into a smile.

"Sounds like a plan!" All three laughed and bundled up in another sisterly embrace. Rosalina and Roxanne loved how quickly Celine's emotions changed at times.

* * *

><p>Outside the cave, Jenna was panting and whimpering as she awaited another horrifying vision. This time, Ben was circling around her, his eyes glued to her figure. He had this predatory gaze in his brown eyes that made Jenna feel weak and squeamish. Finally, he spoke, "I'm here. Stop with the visions and see for yourself."<p>

The female let out an ear-piercing scream erupt from her throat, frightening a few pterodactyls that they flew away from the trees. She grasped her head with baby blue eyes widened in fear. With a shaky breath, she turned around to see Ben right behind her.

"Hello, Jenna, such a pleasure to see you again. So, how's life in the Dino world treating you?" There he was. His brown eyes stared back at her light blue eyes once their gazes touched. His body was leaning against a tree until he walked towards her. Jenna choked. He was right. He was here now. _What is he going to do to me? _The female wondered worriedly. Part of her wanted to run, but she had Celine to watch over until Buck came back.

Before he could do anything to her, Rosalina and Roxanne ran out of the cave with smiles on their faces. "Daddy, hi! What are you doing down here?" Rosalina smiled brightly at her dad's sudden appearance. Ben turned to his girls and smiled happily.

"I'm just coming by for a visit." He sighed as he stared at his mature-looking daughters. If he could go back in time, he would, just to raise them with Clarissa and be a happy family, but it seemed that it was too late for him. He snapped out his thoughts and looked back at Jenna. "They have grown up so fast."

"Y-y-yeah. It happens." Jenna replied, feeling very uncomfortable by his presence.

Suddenly, Buck came back from the garden with different plants and leaves. They heard him drop the plants and turned their heads.

On Buck's face, was an angry glare, his piercing electric blue eye stared directly at Ben. Jenna groaned softly, afraid of what was going to happen now. "Well, well, well. Buck, is this not a coincidence? I see that my daughters still remember me. That's good. I know Jenna still knows me. Even though she tries to forget, I'm always on her mind."

Buck let out a low growl. He felt his paw tighten around the hilt of his knife. _Hold back, Buckminster. As much as you want to do it, just don't. _Buck let his grip on the knife loosen slightly. "Yeah. She sees you in her dreams and visions. They are not positive dreams and visions at all. Because of you, and mostly me, she's living in fear."

"I'm shocked that you're taking responsibility in your mistake, Buck. I was sure that you were going to put all the blame on me, but instead… You've really surprised me, my friend." Ben wrapped an arm around Jenna's shoulders, angering the male and frightening Jenna.

"I'm no' your friend, mate. You were the one who tried ta' take advantage of Jennifer. For that, I'm never going to forgive you. Because of your "smart" move, she's afraid twenty-four/ seven and can't find a way ta' relax. If you think that you will get away with harassing her, you're mad." Buck bared his fangs and got on all fours, getting ready to fight him.

Ben turned to the twins and whispered, "Go back in the cave. This won't take long." Rosalina and Roxanne did as they were told, but they poked their heads out on one side of the cave to watch the brawl. Rosalina was confused. She looked down at Roxanne.

"What are they doing?" Rosalina asked her twin with concern written all over her face.

"I think they're fighting for the girl." Roxanne smirked up at her sister. However, the blue-eyed female didn't approve of this. She made a move to go out there and break up the fight, but Roxanne's arm blocked her from going any further.

"Stay here. We don't want Celine to worry." Rosalina followed her sister's finger that pointed to the resting girl on the moss couch. Sighing in defeat, Rosalina stayed in the cave, still fearing the worst.

* * *

><p>Me: Uh-oh!I apologize that this chapter was short and kind of sucked, but the next chapter will be better. I'll try to make it better. Anyway, poor Celine. I almost forgot about Remy in this chapter. *chuckles* My bad. I just made a new Facebook account, and I found most of the people I know from my school on there. Yay! So, now, I may have someone to talk to after a long day at school and finished with homework. School hasn't started for me, yet. But next Friday, it will. Can't wait to see my friends again!<p>

Well, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. The next one will be longer. Feel free to leave a review!

P.S: Hey, if you refer back to Book 2: Breaking the Ice and you go to the chapter where the prank began, it kind of was Buck's fault, as well as the possums', and then Ben decided to forcefully steal some kisses from Jenna. So, his fault, too.

Bye!

Sweethalo90 :)


	8. Chapter 8

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hi! Well, I just started school today. I'm officially an 8th grader now! Now with school in the mix, I'm going to try to update every Friday, or Sunday. If that doesn't work out, then I guess whenever I have the time. With that out of the way, let's start the chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: The Deal<p>

In his blue eye, was anger and everlasting fortitude. The fortitude to keep her safe from the male that tried to take advantage of her. Was there any way to stop this madness before it gets worse? Buck looked up from his fighting stance. There, in front of him, stood his opponent. On his left, was the female he was fighting for. Jenna.

With worried, light blue eyes, she watched. She felt butterflies fluttering inside of her. Her heart was pounding like a mammoth stampede as she waited for someone to make a move. Her eyes gazed over at Buck, his knife in hand and ready for the attack. He wore a scowl across his face, his fangs giving the frown a menacing touch. Her eyes then scanned over at Ben, who had no weapon, but still had the courage to fight him.

"Well, make a move, mate." He challenged him, a smirk replacing the frown on his face. Just when Ben charged at Buck, Jenna ran in front of the one-eyed weasel and took the tackle instead of him. The female let out a grunt once her body hit the ground. She tried to regain her vision, but after the back of her head hit the rough earth, she couldn't focus.

However, she did hear Buck call her name. With a small groan, Jenna tried to sit up, only to be held down by Ben. He had her pinned. With a yelp of fear, the she-weasel kicked him off of her, got up, and ran to Buck. She enveloped him in an embrace, quivering slightly.

"Jen, are you all right?"

"I'm fine." The female replied, her eyes gazing at the unconscious Ben behind them. It turns out that she kicked him against the left side of the cave entrance, knocking him out. Her attention went back to the male. She sighed, "Let's give him a good place to rest."

"If you mean in his deathbed, then I approve of that."

"No. Besides, he's just unconscious. I got this." Buck watched as Jenna vanished through the foliage. She quickly returned with a few, large leaves in her paws. Her face was hard to see, but with the sun hitting leaves' green hue, it left a shadow the shape of her upper torso and head.

Jenna jumped when she heard Rosalina and Celine gasp. She felt Buck's arms brushing through hers as he took the leaves from her, leaving goosebumps from her shoulders to her paws and a light blush on her cheeks. Then, the female's attention turned back to the girls.

She followed their gazes and saw that they were staring at Ben's unconscious form. That's when Rosalina got mad. She thought that Buck knocked him out by beating him senseless. With an upset scowl and mean glare, she walked over to him and knocked the leaves out of his paws.

Buck looked at her in shock. "Wot did I do?" He asked with the gape still on his face.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know what you've done. Why did you hit him?" The teen she-weasel asked angrily with her paws resting on her sides. _She thinks I did it? _Buck wondered. He looked at Rosalina's once-cerulean-now-ice blue eyes and began to feel a little intimidated. _She is really onto me, isn't she? _The male looked over at Jenna, pleading her to help him out. Luckily, she saw his troubled expression and stepped in.

"Rosalina, Buck didn't do it. I did. Before you hit me, let me explain. Ben was about to tackle Buck, but I ran in front of him and took it. My vision was a little blurry until I finally gained it back and I saw Ben on top of me, pinning me. I got a little scared and kicked him off, only getting knocked out by getting a blow to the head. Okay, now I told you. Please, don't hit me too hard."

Jenna closed her eyes tight, preparing for Rosalina's fist to collide with her face. Instead, she just heard her scoff. She opened one of her eyes to see Rosalina's paws resting at her sides. "I'm not going to hit you. I just have one thing to say. That is a load of bull!"

"Rosalina, would I ever lie to you?" The light brown female calmly asked her, trying hard not to raise her voice at the teen. Jenna saw Rosalina's eyes soften and turn back into the warm cerulean blue they were before she got mad. Rosalina returned to her calm state. She sheepishly let an apologetic smile etch across her face.

"I'm sorry. Is my dad going to be okay?" Ben's groan could be heard right after Rosalina asked. Everyone turned their attention to him. Ben propped himself up with his elbows and groaned, "What happened?" Rosalina went to help him up, as did Jenna.

"Thank you, Rosalina." Ben smiled once he was standing back up. His vision teased him a bit, but once it cleared, he was staring back at Jenna. _Those eyes…funny, they seem lighter the last time I saw her. _He thought as he stared into the she-weasel's baby blue eyes. He let his paw retract from his daughter's, leaving his paw holding Jenna's. "Thank you, too, Jenna." The female began to feel uncomfortable when he gripped her paw tightly.

Buck felt an urge to attack the male right then and there. _Don't do it, Buckminster. Don't do it, for the sake of Rosalina and Roxanne. Just don't do it. _He sighed, defeated by his conscience. If the twins' father so happens to touch Jenna inappropriately or look at her wrong, Buck was definitely do more than attack Ben.

"Hey, dad, guess what? Roxanne and I are leaving to go on a quest to find our mates now!" Ben smiled at Rosalina's enthusiasm. He was glad that he had followed them. His heart broke because he wished that he was there to watch them grow up to be beautiful teenagers.

He was happy Rosalina was glad to finally meet him after so many years. Then, there's Roxanne. Ah, Roxanne. She still kept her distance from him. Who could blame her? He left their mother when she was expecting them. And for that, Roxanne never forgave him, or so he thought.

"Dad, are you okay?" Rosalina was waving her paw in front of Ben's face. Her face fell. She knew what he was thinking about. "Hey, dad, the past is the past. I forgive you and I love you. Now, come in and get some rest. It must've taken you almost all morning to find us." Jenna had this look of protest, but Rosalina fortunately didn't see it.

Jenna began to feel intruded. She didn't want Ben in their home, but she thought if she said something to Rosalina, she would lash out at her. A paw on her shoulder startled her and she turned her head to see who it was. She sighed in relief. It was just Buck, who had an understanding look on his face.

"Jen, if he stares at or touches you inappropriately; makes suggestive gestures at you, or tries to flirt with you, just let me know so I can deal with him." Jenna sighed. Great, so now Buck's going to be overprotective over her while Ben is staying here. More stress to add on to her already stressed shoulders. Suddenly, a thought came to mind.

_Maybe now will be the good time for Buck to teach me how to defend myself. No, I've got to teach myself. I should stop relying on Buck to come and save me every time I get into situations or help me. It's time that I man up! Buck, no more worrying about protecting me because I'm going to save myself! _Jenna lowered her head; her hair hid the bold look on her face.

Buck stared at her, concerned. He didn't know if she crying or hiding her tears. When she finally looked back up, she didn't have tears trailing down her cheek to her chin. "Buck, I'm going to go on a walk. If I'm not back in half an hour or more, feel free to search for me." That was half a lie, Jenna declared. As much as she hated lying to him, she couldn't let Buck know that she was learning to fight and defend herself on her own.

Before she was on her way, she gave Rosalina and Roxanne hugs as they were about to leave as well, but for their mate quest. She found Celine asleep on the moss couch with Remy in her arms. She smiled softly at her foster-daughter and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back, sweetie." With a sigh, she turned to face Buck.

He hesitantly walked over to her and cupped her cheek. "Jennifer, are you mad at me or something?"

"No, I'm just going for a walk. I'll be back in one piece. I promise. Just stay here and take care of Celine." Jenna gave Buck a kiss goodbye then turned on her heel and left, leaving a concerned Buck and a sleeping Celine and Remy behind.

* * *

><p>Chloe and the male weasels have delved for Maryanne and Leah for two hours, and they still couldn't find them. That is, until Rico pointed to some paw prints in the snow. "Good eye, Rico! Come on, let's go find my older sister and my annoying friend."<p>

"Your blonde friend's that bad?" Lars asked with a wheezy laugh. The she-ferret rolled her eyes. _Boys. _She thought irritably. She turned her head in his direction and nodded. "Don't ever speak of her." Lars decided to push her buttons and asked another question about Maryanne. Chloe growled lowly. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

><p>After what seemed about an hour, Maryanne and Leah finally said goodbye to the herd and watched them walk back to the village. They were out of sight when Maryanne asked, "So, Leah, where to? I really think we should head back, but I don't want you flirting with whoever you were flirting with this morning."<p>

"You can't control me, you bloody maggot!" Maryanne's balled paw collided with Leah's face, stopping her from yelling at her anymore. The ferret's body twisted and fell hard to the ground, the impact was so powerful. She was out of it for a few seconds until she could hear the blonde chuckling darkly.

"Just like your sister, except this time, it's you that defending yourself and not her. Not a surprise since you had lost your ability to talk until now. Maybe because of a certain ferret and her sister's parents being captured and killed by the humans."

"Don't you dare speak about them, you rasberry cuttle puff!" Leah shouted angrily, her eyes in purplish-bluish flames. Maryanne, not knowing what she just called her, began laughing uncontrollably, angering the ferret more.

"Wow, Leah, is that all you got? Name calling?" Leah had it. She threw a medium-sized stone at Maryanne. Her honey-colored eyes widened in surprise. The force of the throw was enough to make Maryanne fly backwards into the glittery white snow. The she-weasel began to whimper in pain. A gasp escaped her lips. Leah was slowly approaching her with a heavy, thick stick. "No, Leah, don't!" She ignored her plea and with no emotion, swung the stick downwards.

Thump! The stick came down on the blonde so hard that she started screaming. Leah continued to beat her with her weapon. She didn't stop, even if Maryanne felt the pain. She ignored Maryanne's cries and screams in agony. After one last blow, the ferret stopped. She looked down at her darkly.

Finally, she spoke again, but in a very low tone, "Maryanne, shut up and listen to what I'm about to say. Since you thought of me as your favorite and supposedly your best friend, I dealt with it for a while. However, I'm almost at the edge when it comes to your arrogant tone of yours. The next time you decide to try to hurt me by saying anything about me and my little sister's parents, I won't hear any of your excuses. Are we clear?"

The she-ferret looked down at the bruised Maryanne at her feet. Her body was shaking like a leaf on a windy day and in a ball. Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to hold back anymore screams in pain. Part of her heart broke for her and felt guilty for what she had done, but at least she got to do what she wanted to do to Maryanne after all those years living with her and her parents.

"Leah, Maryanne! We found you! Thank goodness you're okay!" Anger melted back into calmness, eyes softened back to light lavender, and the stick dropped from Leah's paws at the sound of her sister's voice. She greeted Chloe with a small smile.

"C-Chloe…down here." The ferret looked down and her eyes widened. Maryanne was on the ground, still shivering with hot tears streaming down her face. Chloe, Jason, Lars, and Rico knelt down on either side of her. Upcoming bruises could barely be seen under Maryanne's light blonde fur. "What happened?" Lars asked, lightly touching one on her side.

"One, don't touch me! Two, Leah did this to me." The she-weasel shot a glare at the ferret's sister. _You're not getting away with this, you little brat! _She took in the sounds of gasping and Chloe's scoff. Her hazel eyes looked up at Chloe.

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "There is no way that she could have done that! You're making this up! You just beat yourself up with that stick so that you could attract attention to yourself!" The blonde's eyes widened. _She doesn't believe me?_

"I did not hit myself with a stick! I'm not making this up! Leah really did do this!" For once, the she-weasel felt sincerely hurt, but that didn't stop her from acting the way she does. Leah sighed, catching the small crowd's attention. She nodded at them, telling them that it was true. Chloe shook her head and ran off, leaving the rest behind.

Hot tears flowed down Leah's face, much to Maryanne's delight. "Look what you've done. First, you beat me up, only causing your sister to run away and cry like she always does." A smirk grew on Maryanne's face, irking the ferret. With a low growl, she ran after her sister, as did Lars and Rico, leaving Maryanne and her mate-to-be alone.

* * *

><p>Jenna walked along a dirt path. The sound of the pterodactyls screeching from above, dinosaurs from near and far roaring and growling filled the air. She looked at the lush greenery around her until she heard a rustling sound coming from somewhere. Panic rose within her. Did Ben follow her? He couldn't have. He's still at the cave with Buck and Celine, so she hoped.<p>

She yelped when something heavy forced her on the ground. _No! No, no, no, no! Please, don't let it be him! I'd rather it be a guanlong than him! _She waited for him to make a move, but whoever she thought it was, chirped happily. Part of her calmed down, but the other part stayed tense. Jenna looked up with a shaky breath and looked up to see who it was.

Relief washed over her. Who she thought was Ben, it was actually Eggbert. His dark brown eyes stared back at hers then went to Momma. "Eggbert, don't scare me like that." A nervous laugh escaped her lips as she petted his head. Shelly and Yoko went over to her and nuzzled her in greeting.

Then, their eyes pondered when they didn't see Celine standing next to the brunette. Jenna followed their gaze and looked at them sadly. "Celine couldn't come today. She got hurt very badly last night. Don't worry, she's fine. Buck's taking care of her. Momma, would you like it if I hanged out with you today? So much has happened this morning. I need someone to talk to, just to get it off my chest."

The T-Rex nodded then offered her a ride on her back, which the she-weasel politely obliged. She smiled down at the baby tyrannosaurus rexes as they ran to catch up with their mother.

Momma turned her head slightly at Jenna's direction, waiting for her to say what she had to say, but the female seemed distracted by the sounds of Momma's stomps that echoed from the ground and sight of pterodactyls soaring in the sky. To get her attention, the dinosaur let out a small growl.

Jenna was startled back to reality and looked back at Momma. "Oh, I'm sorry. Hmm, where do I begin? Well, I woke up this morning, being careful not to wake Buck since he and I share a room, to paint of picture of Celine. She ran away last night because I told her about her parents being mauled by sabers. She overreacted, but who could blame her? I told her at the wrong time, but I couldn't keep the truth inside much longer. So, I decided to paint of picture of her as an apology gift."

The female paused for a breath and took in Momma's expression. Her golden eyes were widened in surprise and interest. The tyrannosaur nodded her head, signaling her to continue. Jenna nodded back. "After that, Buck woke up and saw my painting after thirty minutes went by. I work fast when it comes to art. Anyway, after staring at it for a while, Rosalina came out of her and her sisters' room looking like a hot mess. The poor thing went through so much to get her home. She told me that she had to fight a huge snake that Celine was hiding in with a baby pterodactyl she named Remy.

"When I saw her laying with Roxanne in their bed, my heart broke. She had cuts, scratches, and bruises all over her. The animal kingdom knows how bad I felt when I saw her battered up. When we finally got her to wake up, she was apologizing in her sweet little voice, I couldn't help but start crying and holding her close to me. There's more, but I'm going to save my breath before I lose it." Momma nodded understandingly at Jenna and turned her head back to the path ahead.

_Wow! Family drama is a thing with Buck's family, isn't it? Jenna seems so stressed out. I know a good place where she can relax and my children can play. _Momma smiled to herself. She knew just the place.

* * *

><p>"So, Benny…"<p>

"Don't call me that."

"All right. So, Ben, wot are you doing down here? Trying ta' make Jenna's stress level increase?" Buck glared at the hazel-eyed male angrily. He wanted his true answer. His attention went back to Ben's when he heard him clear his throat.

"I'm not here to make Jenna more stressed out. I'm here to make a deal with you." Buck raised an eyebrow. _What deal? _Buck pondered this for a moment before Ben started speaking again. "Here's the deal. If you let me have Jenna for a few days, at least two or three days, I'll leave and go back up there. If you don't agree, I'll take your precious little daughter instead. If you have any ideas trying to rescue Jenna from me, you'll pay the painful consequences, same goes for if you try to take Celine from me."

Buck gasped. He wasn't expecting something like that for a deal. What should he do? He loved both of them so much; he couldn't let him get his paws on them. If he agreed, Jenna would probably hate him for it and she would be a scared wreck. If he disagreed, Celine wouldn't know why she would be with him in the Ice Age. He had to make a choice.

Sighing sadly, Buck asked, "How long will you have Celine if I choose to disagree? I haven't decided yet. I'm just wondering."

"Forever. If you choose to disagree, it will be a great opportunity for me to start over as a parent." Ben smirked at Buck's troubled face. He was enjoying this. Seeing how puzzled the red-brown male was made him chuckle softly.

_Forever? No, he had his chance to be a parent, and he lost it. What fool would put Celine in the middle of this when she hasn't done a thing to him? I guess he got acquainted with the little kit well. I can't do this to her. Jennifer, I love you and I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. _Buck finally made his decision.

"I agree, but wait. Can she stay here one more night?" He asked.

"Yes, she can stay one more night. I'm not always that bad in person. You care for Jenna and the girls a lot. The least I can do is be generous and let you have Jenna one last time before I take her with me." Ben extended his paw towards Buck and asked, "So, do we have ourselves a deal?" Buck stared down at the male's paw. _Jennifer, please forgive me for this. _Sighing in defeat, the one-eyed weasel shook Ben's paw.

"Pleasure doing business with you. I'll take care of Jenna. Oh, don't you worry about that." Ben gave Buck a smirk.

* * *

><p>Celine gasped softly. She had heard everything, especially the deal. Before either male saw her, she quickly flung herself against the wall in the room she and the twins used to share, causing her to wince. Even though she was now healed, her body still hurt.<p>

Buck decided to not punish her. Instead, he told her what she had done, getting attacked by a snake, was her punishment and taught her to never run away again. It may have sounded harsh, but Celine took it well. She was told to rest, but when she heard the two males conversing with each other, she had to eavesdrop on what they were talking about. She was glad she did.

Suddenly, she heard clicking sounds and knew that her foster-dad was coming. She ran to Roxanne's bed, hopped in it, and covered herself up sloppily. She felt Buck's paw on her shoulder and slowly turned her head. "Goodnight, daddy."

"Have a nice nap, lass. Try ta' get some sleep, all right?" He set Remy next to his foster-daughter before giving her a gentle kiss on her forehead and left. When he was out of her sight, she turned her head to where she staring at the cave wall then cried softly.

"Mommy, I don't want you to leave me." Remy heard his companion crying and crawled to the other side of Roxanne's bed to nuzzle Celine's tears away carefully with the side of his beak. The kit looked down sadly with her forest green eyes still producing tears that flowed down her face.

"Remy, I need to tell mom about Ben's deal, but I'm scared to go out there after what happened to me last night. I don't want to make dad upset again. I guess all I can do is pray for my foster-mom." Remy curled up next to Celine like a cat would with its owner, and fell asleep.

Celine felt her paw leave her side as she gently began to pet the baby dactyl's scaly head. "Thanks for listening, Remy. You're a good friend, you know that?" With one last smile, she closed her eyes and let her mind wander from reality to dreamland.

* * *

><p>Me: Ooh! We got some drama. If you're wondering what the heck a rasberry cuttle puff is, it is another name for a...um...bratty girl, if you will. It's originally the b-word, but I don't want to swear. Found this on Urban dictionary, and that's how they spelled raspberry. Anyway, about Celine's punishment. That was kind of harsh, but I couldn't focus the day I was working on this chapter. Don't throw spears at me!<p>

The part with Leah and Chloe was inspired by this: /Tm_iIzuHkoM

Leave out the other girls that were with Satoko. I made my version of it, except with my characters, of course. Like I said before, I'm going to try to update every Friday or Sunday, or maybe once a week, depends on how much homework I have those days. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Buh-Bye!

Sweethalo90 :)


	9. Chapter 9

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hey, guys. I rather had a crappy morning at school. I don't feel like talking right now, but I'll let up at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: There's No Way<p>

Rosalina and Roxanne were taking a break after hours of walking. It was Rosalina that decided that they should relax at a calm lake that was located near the almost safest area of Dinotopia. The cerulean blue-eyed female watched her sister lay on her stomach on the rough Earth as she lazily made circles in the water with her finger.

"Rosalina, this is hopeless. Remember when you said that the only male mammal down here was Buck? Why are we even trying?" Roxanne propped herself up with her elbows and turned to her calm twin.

"Patience, Roxanne. I'm just as disappointed as you are, but I'm sure if we keep on going, we're sure to run into someone."

"Yeah, who do you think we'll run into? Rudy?" Rosalina sighed. She understood Roxanne's impatience, but her negativity was beginning to get to her. She then remembered how she was in the past and frowned to herself then smiled. The past was the past, and Rosalina had to accept that, as well as Roxanne.

"If we are careful, we won't run into that oversized lizard." Suddenly, she felt her sister pull her towards the water. Rosalina could only let out a startled gasp before she and Roxanne were underwater. Their bodies met with the coolness of the lake once they fell in.

Rosalina made a move to rise out of the water, but Roxanne held her back. She looked at her twin with confusion and anger in her gaze until she followed Roxanne's finger to the heavens. Her eyes widened. Rudy was standing over the lake, his snout getting closer to where they were.

With quick thinking, Roxanne dragged Rosalina through the ice-cold water and hid behind a large stone on the right side of the lake. Their gazes went from the baryonyx to the variety of fish. Rosalina was fascinated by the many colors and sizes each fish came in when the lake suddenly filled up with blurs of colors until Rudy's snout was underwater and was open.

Roxanne covered her twin's eyes as the dinosaur took a good amount of fish in his mouth and clamped his mouth shut. Blood began to come out from the sides of his maw and rise up to the surface of the lake. When Rudy was out of sight after pulling his snout out of the water, the twins rapidly kicked their feet and swam to the surface.

Coughs and chokes erupted from the two as they gasped for air. Rosalina moved her ebony hair out of her face to see Roxanne giving her a smug look. She growled lowly at her. "You were saying?" She teased, only receiving a slap on her left paw.

"Next time, when Rudy is in view, warn me about what you're going to do before you do it." Roxanne chuckled at Rosalina's angry glare then swam with her to the shore. _Oh, Rosalina, you are so easy to make angry sometimes. _

When they reached the shore, they sat on their own separate stones to dry off, but had to take off their dresses to make it easier. Rosalina, being very insecure when it came to something like this, quickly rounded up some large leaves to wrap around herself and her twin.

"Rosalina, you need to stop being so self-conscious. You look fine." Roxanne complained as she took the leaves from Rosalina's paws. She then realized why she was like that. From all the abuse Tim had done to her in the past, she still had some scars and nasty bruises on her sides and midsection. Sighing sadly, Roxanne helped Rosalina make a leaf dress to cover the damage.

"Roxanne, I've had insecurities ever since Tim was our step-father. Don't think, for one second, that you do not have any of your own." Anger could be hinted in the blue-eyed female's voice. She remembered the day that Petunia, the beaver also known as Ben's friend, had told her that her sister has been raped by Tim without her and her mother knowing. She was still very devastated about that.

_She didn't have to be so enraged about it. _Roxanne thought, rolling her hazel eyes. Thankfully, she decided to drop the subject and talk about something different to keep from upsetting her sister.

She smiled sincerely, "You know, whoever you end up with might like you just the way you are."

"Shut up. Who would want a bruised up, ugly, and miserable female like me for a mate?" Oh, there goes Rosalina's denial about her outer beauty…again. No matter how many times people tell her she's beautiful, she was always in denial. Of course, Tim was the one to blame.

Roxanne spun her sister around after finishing Rosalina's new leaf dress and glared at her. "Stop saying that! You are not ugly. In fact, you're nowhere near ugly! Miserable still? The past is the past! Forget it! This is now! We're happy, we have a foster family that loves us, and we're free! Stop talking as if we still live with Tim and enjoy now!"

The blue-eyed she-weasel flinched. Almost never had she heard Roxanne so infuriated. Her body quivered slightly from the fright. Roxanne placed her paws on her forehead. "Great. Now, I'm the bad gal." Rosalina sighed softly once she recovered. Her eyes softened back to a bright cerulean blue color and her body relaxed itself.

She placed a paw on her shoulder then said gently, "No, you're right. We both are thinking about the past, even though we try to forget about it. I'm sorry. Let's just pretend we never had this conversation. Okay?" Rosalina smiled as Roxanne gave her a small smile.

"Okay. I think I'm dry enough now. I'm going to put my dress back on."

"All right." Rosalina waited behind a bush for her sister to come out. When she did, Rosalina saw that Roxanne decided to make a leaf dress for herself as well. Smiling widely, Roxanne yelled, "Let's go!" A laugh came out of Rosalina because of the enthusiasm in her twin's tone and walked by her side, both of them looking after each other as they went deeper into the jungle.

Chloe rushed through the ankle-deep snow, trying to run away from Leah. Hot tears were flowing down her face. She never knew her sister was violent, and knowing Maryanne, she was the reason why Leah became that way after years of living with her. Why was she upset? She should be happy that her sister stood up for herself, but at the same time, she felt bad for not believing the blonde. Unfortunately for her, she did have a heart for Maryanne, even though she is always comparing her to her older sister.

* * *

><p>"Chloe!" She heard them yell after her. The more they called for her, the faster she ran. That is, until she fell through a hole in the snow. She yelped when she fell to the ground. The four weasels and Leah saw her fall and ran to the hole. They looked down to see Chloe panting and leaning against an ice wall, out of breath.<p>

Chloe looked up and saw them staring back at her. "Chloe, get your medium-sized rump up here!" The ferret was offended at the word 'medium-sized' and continued to look around her. Everyone followed her down. They looked around in awe.

"I didn't know the Ice Age had some underground passageways." Lars commented.

Rico turned his attention from his surroundings to Leah, who had unnoticeable snow patched on to her fur, giving it a glittery look. _She's beautiful. Talk to her, Rico. Come on! This is your chance to get to know her. _With that thought in mind, he tried to start a conversation with her.

"It's pretty amazing in here, isn't it?" Leah turned to face him, her lips curled in a friendly smile until she began to shiver. Rico noticed. _What should I do? I don't want that blonde princess or this girl's sister thinking that I'm hitting on her. Maybe they won't think that. I'll give it a shot. _With a small wince, he wrapped an arm around the ferret's shoulders, pulling her closer to him.

He was expecting Maryanne or Chloe, even Leah, to smack him, but instead Leah sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. Rico's paws began to shake not because of the cool temperature, but because of uncertainty and fear. Leah nodded gratefully and whispered, "Thank you."

Lars and Jason noticed them and gave Rico smug smiles. "That's my brother." Jason elbowed his cousin playfully. Maryanne was confused. What were they talking about? To find out, she turned her gaze to Rico and Leah. What she saw shocked her. Rico had his arm around Leah's shoulders and the ferret had her head rested against his shoulder with a contented smile on her face with her violet eyes closed.

Jason could sense what Maryanne was about to do. Without thinking, he threw his arms around her, startling her. He waited for a swipe across the face, a kick in the shin. Surprisingly, Maryanne stayed calm until she pushed him away from her.

"Get off of me! We haven't been considered mates, yet, and you're hitting on me? Ugh!" As expected, Jason got a slap to the face. The force was strong enough to turn his head to the side. Lars and Chloe stifled a laugh as to not disturb Rico and Leah. Jason heard him and growled at him.

"I was not hitting on you! I was stopping you from doing something unnecessary. I knew what you were planning to do. You were going to boss that girl around and tell her that she couldn't socialize with my brother. Did you notice how cold she looked? If Rico didn't do this, she would have been a ferretsicle. Who would want that?"

Maryanne knew he was right, but she wasn't going to admit that. With a scoff, she said, "Whatever." The rest of the walk was nothing more than silence. One thought ran through everyone's heads as they continued. _Where does this passageway lead to? _

The coolness of the cave began to fade to warmth when they approached a bright light at the end of the passageway. Leah pulled away from Rico then gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." Rico watched her catch up to her sister. A blush went to the male's cheeks, causing Lars and Jason to chuckle.

"Ata boy, Rico!" Lars laughed his wheezy laugh. The weasels and ferrets strained their eyes to see as they got closer to the light. Once they were finally out of the passageway, the light unveiled a Jurassic jungle up ahead. Everyone's, except Jason's, jaws fell to the ground in disbelief of what they saw.

Tropical trees and plants were scattered everywhere. Pterodactyls flew as far as the eye could see. Long necks, triceratops, and other dinosaurs could be seen here and there. Some noticed their presence. Some didn't. The blue sky could hardly be seen because of the icy ceiling above.

"Are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Chloe asked, still in awe of their surroundings. No one answered her question for they were still gaping at the sight before them. The shock ended when a guanlong came in for attack, scaring Maryanne and Chloe. "Run!" Lars screamed in sincere fear.

Rico and Leah held their sibling's paws in theirs while Maryanne and Lars followed behind them. The guanlong snapped at the blonde, getting a loud scream out of her. "Help!" Chloe tried to scream, but she panting so much that it didn't come out clear enough.

* * *

><p>Rosalina and Roxanne were eating berries for lunch when they heard a scream that sounded somewhere between a rat squeaking and a hawk screeching. "More mammals in distress? Roxanne, is it raining weasels?"<p>

"I don't know. Let's go see who it is this time."

"You read my mind." They cleaned up before sniffing for scents as they ran to save the newcomers. The smell of lilacs, peaches, and something husky filled their nostrils. That was a sign that Rosalina and Roxanne were getting close. They pushed ferns and large leaves out to the side so they could see their path ahead.

It turns out that they weren't very far from them, for they saw four weasels and two ferrets surrounded by carnivorous dinosaurs. Some were giving them hungry looks. Some were just staring at them with intimidating and interested glares.

Quickly, Rosalina searched for the berry grenades Buck used to save them the first time they met. "Looking for these?" Roxanne asked. She was on a tree with a vine covered with explosive berries in paw. Rosalina nodded and took them from her twin once she was back on the ground.

"W-we come in p-p-peace." Chloe stuttered nervously. She hugged her sister as if she was the first one to be eaten. Maryanne hid behind Jason and Lars. Lars gave her a charming smirk. "Don't worry, babe. I won't let them get you." He chuckled then grunted when the she-weasel punched his forearm.

"Shut up!" She screamed. Suddenly, they began to hear loud shouting and turned their attention to two female weasels coming their way. The duo hopped in front of them then began throwing berry grenades from left to right, hitting each dinosaur accurately.

Green smoke exploded on the dinosaurs as they were thrown at their faces. With one last berry grenade in paw, the blue-eyed female yelled, "Take cover!" They didn't need to be told twice once she threw down the explosive, making it easy for them to escape without the dinosaurs catching them.

_Who were they?_ The group wondered this as they ran through the foliage in panic. Leah, Chloe, Jason, and Rico were hiding behind a stone while Maryanne was hiding behind Lars. "Come on out! We won't hurt you! Show yourselves!" They heard the saviors' voices call out to them.

"Don't worry, Blondie. I got you." Lars smiled at Maryanne, who rolled her eyes at him. Jason and Chloe got up to their full height and saw the girls that rescued them. Jason's eyes widened when he caught the glimpse of the females.

Their ivory and ebony-spotted fur was covered up by dresses made out of leaves. The she-weasel with blue eyes was wearing a short-sleeved, ankle-length, dress; the other was wearing a strapless one. Clearly, they were twins.

The other siblings came out from behind the stone and sighed in relief. Maryanne huffed and walked towards Rosalina. "Who do you two think you are to come at us like madwomen?"

They didn't answer her, for they began to sniff their new acquaintances. Chloe gripped her sister again as Roxanne began to sniff them and Rico. Jason chuckled nervously when Rosalina sniffed him and Lars. He gave her a suggestive look. Rosalina caught it and stopped circling around him, embarrassed.

_Great! Now, I'm acting like Buck when he first saw us. Does he ever feel the least embarrassed when sniffing someone? _She blushed a light crimson at the thought. She was about to sniff Maryanne, but the low growl she gave her told her to back off.

Finally, they introduced themselves. "Rosalina! My name's Rosalina! You can call me Rosy or Rose for short, if you like." Rosalina gave them a welcoming smile then pointed to her sister. "This is my twin sister, Roxanne. You can call her Roxie for short, but don't overdo it. You'll wish you haven't."

_I'll keep that in mind. _Lars smirked a bit. He cleared his throat and gave the twins a sly smile, "Hey, the name's Lars." Rosalina looked at him, feeling uncomfortable already. She felt Roxanne's paw on her shoulder and saw her reassuring grin. Nodding, she calmed down.

Chloe was the next to introduce herself and her sister to them. "Hi, I'm Chloe, and this is my older sister, Leah. She doesn't talk much, especially when Maryanne's around." The ferret pointed to the blonde she-weasel with a look of annoyance on her face.

Roxanne grinned, "Ah, you're the sassy one in the group, aren't you?"

"I am not sassy! I'm still cheesed off that you started sniffing us like hungry wolves! What is wrong with you two? Don't you two hermits know anything about personal space?" Maryanne snapped, angrily folding her arms in front of her chest.

"Um, actually, we're not the only weasels down here." Rosalina replied calmly. Maryanne's eyes brightened at the news. "Oh, there's more? Can they show themselves?" She asked desperately. The twins began to laugh at the blonde before replying.

"They can't. Let's just say that there is some tension at our foster-family's home. Our foster-mom keeps having visions and nightmares of our real dad and feels uncomfortable around him. Our foster-dad has to take care of our little adoptive sister. She ran away last night and got attacked by a snake. It's a long story that we'll tell you about tonight, if you like." Rosalina's ears drooped. Her smile turned into a frown, as well as Roxanne's.

Everyone, except Maryanne, saw how sad they felt about the situation. Jason tried to approach Rosalina to comfort her, but the blonde female held him back. "They could be trying to trick us. Don't fall for their fake little ways."

"Well, I trust them." Chloe brushed past them with a small smile. Leah and Rico stepped forward as well. Maryanne knew she didn't have much choice. If she, or they, wanted to get out of this place, she will have to trust them. Jason saw her struggling to make a decision. He whispered, "You know we have to trust them, right? I do."

"Fine! We'll let you lead us home, but if you put any of us in danger, I'm finding my own way back." Rosalina and Roxanne gave each other a high-five. "Okay, let's go! Oh, it looks like it's already getting late. We might have to camp for the night." Rosalina pointed up to the ice-covered sky that was a light orange and yellow color.

"Camping? Who would think of camping at a time like this?" Maryanne kept from sounding worried in front of them.

"Hey, the dinosaurs hunt at night, too. Where would you want to be? Would you rather be at a campsite that's safe and dino-free, or in the middle of the jungle, alone in the wilderness where you're sure to be on a dinosaur's menu?" Roxanne waited for an answer.

"Fine." She grumbled in defeat, which brought a smile to the twins' faces. Rosalina turned to everyone and sighed, "All right, let's get moving, shall we?" Everyone nodded slowly before they began to walk in a small huddle.

* * *

><p>After a long day of training and relaxing with Momma and her kids, Jenna was making her way back to the cave when she had another vision. Ben was talking to Buck. What could they be talking about? She let her mind focus on the vision. A gasp escaped her throat. Ben was making a deal with Buck, and it involved her and Celine. The vision went from them to Celine, who was listening in on their conversation then it ended.<p>

All Jenna could do was stand there in pure horror, her blood ran cold and her heart stopped. "This can't be happening. I've got to find Buck!" She shook off the chills that ran up her spine as she began sprinting towards home. A brown blur fell upside down, stopping her in her tracks and causing her to scream.

Jenna placed a paw on her chest then relaxed when she saw that it was Buck. "Buck! Oh, thank goodness! I-I had a vision and I…" She noticed the somber look on his face. That's when she knew. Her vision came true. As calmly as she could, she asked, "Buck, what is going on?"

The male stared at her sadly. He sighed, "Jennifer, I'm so sorry." The tears were burning his blue eye. How was he going to tell her? Jenna's eyes softened and began to fill with tears. "What's happening?" Her voice cracked. Seeing her so scared broke Buck's heart. This was going to be hard to tell her.

Finally, he said, "Ben…he-he….wants you. He made a deal with me that if I agreed; he will take you to his home, where you'll stay for two or three days. If I disagreed, he will take Celine and keep her as her adoptive daughter…forever."

The female fell into his arms, sobbing softly. Buck didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her, because this will probably be the last night to hold her before she goes away with Ben. He prayed those days would fly by fast. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, letting his tears flow freely from his eyes.

"I'm going to guess that you agreed." It wasn't a question. She wanted to know. Buck pulled away and guiltily nodded. Jenna slightly turned. "Jen, I'm…"

"Hey, Buck, don't apologize. It's okay. It-it's okay. I'll be strong. All morning, I've been teaching myself how to fight and defend, with Momma and her kids supporting me. I know you promised me that you were going to teach me, but I wanted to teach myself because…" She paused, her ears drooping in shame. Jenna cut him off because she didn't want Buck to apologize.

She understood why he agreed. Celine was a new addition to their foster-family. She's attached to the twins, as well as them. How would she react if he were to disagree? Would she do the same to Buck –smack him and tell him she hates him? Now was the time for her to be strong and face her fear.

Buck was shocked. She was teaching _herself_ how to fight? He couldn't help but smile on the inside, but on the outside, was the frown that's been there since he told her about the deal. He then remembered that she had something else to say. Placing a paw on her shoulder, he asked, "Why did you want ta' teach yourself how ta' fight on your own?"

"Because I…I felt that I have been relying on you too much when it comes to you rescuing me. I thought that if I taught myself to fight, eventually, I would be able to fight my own battles and not always be the damsel in distress. I'm sorry, Buck. I'm so…" Buck stopped her with his lips gently against hers.

Jenna rested her paws on his shoulders as she kissed him back. Tears were shed and hearts were broken during the kiss. Once they pulled away, Buck cupped Jenna's cheek and whispered, "I love you, and I admire that you want ta' fight your own battles. If you eva' happen ta' run into some dinos and you can't handle them, I'll find you and I'll help you fight them off."

The female hugged him. "Thanks for supporting me. It means a lot." There was silence. The tension broke, for now at least. The brief silence was broken when Buck said, "Hey, I'm wanting ta' spend the rest of the afternoon with you."

"What about Celine?"

"I took her ta' Momma. I had ta' tell her little ones ta' not get too rowdy with her. You know, she's still sore all over from last night." Buck assured her. Jenna nodded a bit. Then, a smile tugged at her lips.

"Okay, I guess we can spend the remaining hours of daylight together." The male chuckled at her and held her paw in his. Buck was going to surprise her tonight, and she was going to love it. Definitely.

* * *

><p>Me: I didn't know if I should have done that conversation with Rosalina and Roxanne at the beginning of this. Lars's behavior was inspired by Imadori's in School Rumble, hilarious anime by the way. I finished it months ago. Well, now that I'm home, I feel a little better. Reason why I my morning was crappy, I finally told my mom that I felt as if I am being taking advantage of. Other words, I'm too nice to say no. I was trying not to get upset this morning, but I failed. I'm all right now.<p>

I feel better. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review. Bye!

Sweethalo90 :)


	10. Chapter 10

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Surprise! I updated today because I have an interesting thing to tell you. It's been talked about at my school today. My principal has been suspended. Yep! She went to a dude's house to talk about her mother's health and he pinned her on the bed with a hand on her throat. He pulled out a gun and threatened to shoot her. Luckily, she didn't get shot, but has been suspended. The dude was my school's physical education teacher and he was arrested and charged.

I was at my mom's last night, so I didn't hear about that until today. It was shocking! Anyway, near the end of this is a song-fic. I'll have the link at the bottom at the end of the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Last Night, Goodnight<p>

It was a peaceful night. Well, almost peaceful. Lars was already asleep and was snoring loudly. The group sat around the fire that Jason helped Roxanne and Rosalina make. The silence was getting to one of the ferret sisters. Sighing, she asked, "So, Rosalina, what happened to your foster-sister last night?"

Rosalina's gaze went from nothingness to the ferret. She gave her a small smile and got up from her spot, as well as Roxanne. "Before we begin, I must warn you that this is a pretty sad, but epic story." Roxanne received nods. She gave her the signal to start.

"Okay. Well, our foster-dad, Buck, was teaching us how to swing on vines when he saw Celine running. He told us to go after her while he went back to the cave to check on Jenna, our foster-mom. We were running through the jungle, panting nonstop, I looked up to see that it was already night. When I looked back straight, I saw that she was out of our sight." Rosalina paused for a breath and drank in their audience's expressions. She gave Roxanne a nod for her to continue for her.

"We stopped running, only to end up falling to the ground. Guys, we ran hard and didn't stop until we got her then she disappeared from our vision. I was panting the hardest that Rosalina had to carry me up a tree to sleep in without being Rudy's midnight snack. After my sister got us something to eat and water, we were sleeping peacefully. Suddenly…" Roxanne paused dramatically just to get the group in to the story.

Chloe, Leah, Jason, and Rico all leaned forward, wanting to know what happened next. Maryanne huffed and snapped, "Suddenly what?"

"It's called a dramatic pause. Be patient!" Rosalina commanded then shut her mouth when her twin began to speak again.

"We heard our little foster-sister, Celine, scream." Roxanne let her twin tell the third portion of the story.

"I got up, my body sore from all the running, to find Celine. Roxanne wanted to come, but I told her to stay so that she wouldn't nearly have an asthma attack. While I was running, I ran into a baby pterodactyl. It was his screeching that got my attention. I asked him if he knew where our little sister went off to. A few miles later, he stopped in front of an abandoned cave, or so I thought. In that cave, was our sister, the snake's tail coiled around her throat." Everyone, except Maryanne, gasped.

_I didn't think that the blonde really cared about what happened to her. I don't think she has a heart_. Rosalina thought, trying not to feel offended. She looked at everyone's expressions as she did before. Chloe and Leah were holding each other, Jason was gaping slightly, Lars decided to wake up to hear our story and he was leaning forward, waiting impatiently for more, and Maryanne had a blank stare.

Rosalina continued, "That slithering beast saw me and dropped her. Then, it tried to strike at me, but I got out of the way. I did a flip, landing on my two feet until that snake had its tail wrapped around my leg, causing me to trip. I felt it pulling me towards it. Before it could have a taste of my flesh, I bit into its tail. Let's just say, it left a very nasty taste in my mouth. The snake let go of me, allowing me to get away from it.

"I looked around for something sharp. My gaze casted upon a stalagmite; I ran to it with the snake following me. I began to do my "special maneuvers" and I dodged some of the snake's attacks."

As the blue-eyed female told the rest of the story, Roxanne heard Lars say, "I would like to show you my special maneuvers."

"That's my twin sister you're talking about, you creep!" Rosalina felt heat rush through her cheeks. What is wrong with him? She didn't know. Once the story was over, Rosalina went over to Jason and sat down next to him. _He was pretty handsome. Why was I thinking that? He's going to be mates with Maryanne. I can't think stuff like this about him. We just met! _With a sad sigh, the female let her ears droop again.

Then, she saw Lars give her another grin. She politely smiled back then slowly turned her head in Jason's direction. "Is he always like that?" He nodded.

"He's a ladies man. Yeah, he's like that whenever he sees pretty girls, which there is a lot back at home. Why? Is he making you uncomfortable?" Jason asked, but Rosalina didn't hear him. She was too busy blushing to even notice. _Did he think I was pretty? Hearing that from a male that is around my age…that means a lot._

Jason seemed to notice her dazed state, for he started snapping his fingers in front of her face. That worked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I-I just z-zoned out a bit." Rosalina stuttered slightly. _His eyes were almost the same shade as Celine's. They are so beautiful. Wait! I can't think about him like this! I just can't! At least, not with Maryanne around. _The she-weasel's mind retuned to reality and she saw that she was still staring into his eyes until the blonde female came over and said smartly, "It's not polite to stare."

With a fake smile, Rosalina said, "Thank you."

"Your welcome." She turned her head, purposely causing her hair to sweep against Rosalina's face. She growled lowly. _How did we end up with an immature and bratty blonde? I hope she doesn't cause us problems during our adventure. If only she wasn't going to be mates with Jason, but she doesn't seem to communicate with him a lot. This could be my chance. _Many thoughts were running through Rosalina's head this afternoon. Most of them involved Jason. That can't mean she already had feelings for him, right?

This frightened her. To clear her mind, she decided to get to know Jason a little more. Hesitantly, she cleared her throat, easily catching Jason's reaction. "I would like to know more about you and the ferret sisters. I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to talk about it. It's completely fine…"

"Sure, sure! I don't mind. Hey, Chloe, Leah, come here!" He cut her off with his kind laughter. While he was waving the ferrets over, Rosalina was oblivious of Roxanne being right behind her until she placed a paw on her shoulder. Rosalina jumped and looked up at her.

She teased, "Somebody has a crush."

Rosalina's blue eyes widened and pushed her sister away. "Shut up. We just met." She giggled, but the laughter soon stopped when Jason, Chloe, and Leah were staring at them, their expressions showing curiosity. Feeling embarrassed, Roxanne's twin told her sister to get to know Maryanne and Lars a little more before getting back to the trio in front of her.

"Sorry. I hope you didn't hear that brief conversation. Anyway, so Jason, who picked Maryanne to be your mate?" Regretting asking that question, she smacked a paw in front of her mouth. _No! Why did I ask that?_ Once again, heat rushed to Rosalina's face. Her stomach lurched at his reaction. His smile became a frown and his gaze went to the ground. She heard him sigh softly.

"Well, my parents have heard of Maryanne even before Chloe and Leah knew her. They said she was supposedly a sweet and compassionate female, but when it came to today when I met her. My parents were extremely wrong about her. When Leah came back from talking to my brother, I saw her hit the poor thing across the face. When I get back home, I'm going strangle my parents for pairing me up with her."

Rosalina still felt bad for asking him that question. Guilt crept into her soul. She should have never asked, but she did. _Why do I seem so desperate? I'm hoping it's just a phase, but part me thinks that it is not. _ Slowly looking up at the ice sky, Rosalina begged quietly, "Mom, please help through what I'm experiencing right now."

Unfortunately for her, they heard her and their faces fell with sympathy. When Rosalina looked back to them, she noticed their somber looks and sighed. "My mother was killed by my step-father. He beat her to death with his own fist. He shouted at her, screamed curses at her while she was on the ground, pleading him to stop and spare her. Roxanne and I were so young and we were the ones that watched her die. After her death, we became his slaves. Every time he was mad or I came home past my curfew, he would beat me the same way he beat my mother.

"Once he was done with me, he would either throw me down to the ground or kick me one last time before going to his room. And as for Roxanne, six months ago, I found out that she had been raped by our step-father. My mother and I never knew until then, and, of course, I was heartbroken. She never told me. She didn't tell anybody!

"Roxanne told me that if she ever did tell, and this was back when we were kits, that he would kill me, our mom, or both of us, with her watching. One night, when I was past my curfew –I was visiting my mom's grave- I got another beating, and that's when Roxanne had enough. We tried to sneak out, but I accidentally tripped on my tail, I was nervous. Our step-father caught us, we ran on thin ice, the ice cracked, and that's how we ended up down here."

Rosalina gasped. She had just revealed their past to them. Full of guilt, she stared at their expressions. Chloe had her paws covering her mouth with her sky blue eyes glassy with tears, Leah had an arm around her sister and her eyes were filled with sadness, and Jason wore a sympathetic frown.

Rosalina's tears began to form. "I'm sorry! I should have never told you all of that! I-I…" She ran through the foliage, leaving a saddened Chloe, Leah, and Jason behind. Her heart shattered and the remaining scars that were left by Tim felt like they were opening again. Burning tears rolled down her face as she continued to run.

* * *

><p>Roxanne caught a white blur ran past her. She realized it was her twin. "Um...I…um." Roxanne didn't know if she was supposed to stay here with them until Rosalina came back, or go after her. Doing that would be a fat chance for the newcomers to be attacked by nocturnal dinosaurs.<p>

"We'll get her." Before Roxanne had the chance to stop them, Leah, Chloe, and Jason ran after Rosalina. Maryanne saw them run and quickly got up from where she sat. "Wait! You guys are crazy! It's dangerous out here!" Roxanne heard the blonde yelling.

_Since when did she care? _She wondered, but she remembered that Chloe and Leah were a part of her family, even though they were clearly not related. Her attention went back to Maryanne, who was still calling after them. Better to calm her down than to keep hearing her yell all night. Sighing through her nose, Roxanne calmly walked over to Maryanne and placed a paw on her shoulder, stopping her screams for them to come back.

"Hey, relax. They'll be all right. We're camping in a safe area." They heard Rudy's roar from a distance. Roxanne put on a slight smirk. "Well, almost safe." She giggled softly at Maryanne's look of worry.

"Wow! I didn't think that you would be so worried about them." Maryanne scoffed at Roxanne's comment.

She replied sharply, "I am not worried about them. The only one I'm worried about is Leah. She's my favorite!" Hearing this, made Roxanne's hazel eyes widen and darken. She was surprised at what the blonde had just said. She figured that she would be worried about her mate-to-be and the ferret sisters, but she thought wrong.

_I guess Rico and I are stuck with this crazy twit until they come back. Well, I better keep watch then. _Roxanne sat down on a stone across from Maryanne's and kept her guard up as she began to look around them for danger.

* * *

><p>Ebony hair floated in the breeze as Rosalina sprinted through the shrubs and ferns. Sounds distant roars and chirps could be heard. Her vision was blurry with tears, making it hard for her to see. She let out a scream when she tripped on a small rock. She landed on her abdomen roughly, knocking the wind out of her.<p>

Panting heavily, she dragged herself over to a nearby tree and placed a paw on its rough bark. Rosalina pressed her back against the tree, sliding down until she was on her rump. She laid down in a weasel position and started crying softly. Suddenly, she heard the rustling coming from the foliage. She let one of her ears twitch to pick up the noise.

The rustling ended. Curious, Rosalina let her head lift from the ground. She saw Jason, Chloe, and Leah by her side. "Rosalina, are you all right? It's okay." Chloe helped Rosalina to sit up then pulled her in a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry. I should have never told you about our past. It was none of your business, and I shouldn't have said a word." Before Rosalina could apologize any further, Chloe shushed her and told her that they forgive her. There were no more tears for the she-weasel to shed. She stopped.

Jason sighed. He never really dealt with an emotional female, besides his mom, before. He wondered what he should do. He hesitantly placed his paw on hers. Rosalina's eyes widened at the warm touch and began to blush under her fur. "It'll be okay." Jason lightly patted her paw.

"Thanks, Jason." Rosalina pulled away from Chloe's arms to face him.

Jason sighed again. He let his paw retract from hers. "You are welcome. Let's just pretend you didn't tell us anything, okay? Come on, let's go back to the camp." Everyone jumped by the sound of Rudy's roar.

Chloe added, her voice quivering slightly, "And fast." They didn't need to be told twice. Pacing quickly, but also being quiet so that the baryonyx wouldn't hear them, they made their way back to the camping area.

* * *

><p>"Where are we going?" Jenna asked softly. Buck was walking alongside her, his eye never leaving their surroundings. "You'll see." He finally replied with a teasing smile on his face. <em>She's going to love this.<em> Buck thought to himself. He had something wonderful in store for her, and he couldn't wait to show her.

His train of thought was broken when he heard Jenna gasp. "Wot's wrong?" He asked, worried that she may have had another one of her terrible visions. To his surprise, she was smiling happily at small, luminescent, yellow flashes. Buck sighed in relief and relaxed. She was just excited about the fireflies. _She has the innocence of a child tonight. _A chuckle escaped his throat at the thought.

"The fireflies are out." Jenna replied. Buck realized that her baby blue eyes had their color back, and they were no longer a very light blue. It made him feel more relief to see her in her calm state. Hopefully, she was going to remain that way until the next day. He couldn't keep that promise, but he will see how long she stays the way she is right now.

Seeing her like this, reminded him of how she was when they first met. So sweet, calm, relaxed, compassionate, and patient. She was still all those things, except she was going through a hard time at the moment.

"Buck, are you all right?" Her gentle voice got broke into his mind again. Buck looked at her with a smile and nod.

"Just admiring the night "sky", lass." Buck reassured her.

* * *

><p>Through the ferns, not too far from the pair, Ben was spying on them. He had an eerie smile etched on to his face. "Enjoy your last night with your boyfriend, Jenna. Tomorrow, I'll be waiting for you." He muttered to himself. Ben sped after them, being careful not to make too much noise.<p>

* * *

><p>At last, Buck and Jenna arrived. They stood in front of two long leaves that covered their location. "Are you ready?" The male asked, turning his head to meet Jenna's gaze. She nodded. She had butterflies in her stomach, and they were fluttering insanely. Jenna was a little nervous and excited.<p>

Once the male moved the leaves out of the way, Jenna gasped. Hidden behind the leaves, was a calm waterfall with a shallow, wide pond at the bottom. Lilly pads were scattered around the water with white water lilies on top. The moonlight that shone through the ice gave it an enchanting glow. The female noticed the fireflies now had different-colored lights as they began to reappear.

"Wot do you think?" Jenna jumped at the sound of Buck's voice. Her gaze didn't want to leave the sight before her, but she let her eyes look back at the male. "It's so beautiful! How did you find this place?" Jenna sighed through her nose at the view. Buck smiled victoriously. _I knew she would love it, but there's more to come._

He answered her question. "I was just walking one day, with Rosy and Roxanne, before we met you and Celine, and we so happen to have ran into this part of Dinotopia. If you're worrying that this place is in dangerous area, it isn't. There's anotha' waterfall somewhere, but it has carnivorous fish down under. Thank goodness we went ta' the right one."

Buck winced when he heard Jenna laugh nervously at the second to last part. _You had to say something about carnivorous fish, didn't you? _He mentally slapped himself, but then grinned. No matter, he was going to make up for that and have a wonderful night with Jenna.

* * *

><p>Through the lush, green plants, Ben was watching the couple talk until a small, familiar voice came from behind. "What are you doing?" He jumped and quickly turned around. It was Celine. <em>What is she doing here? She's going to ruin my plan. <em>A growl erupted from his throat, but it was a low one so the kit wouldn't hear it.

"Shouldn't you be with that T-Rex and her kids?" Ben scowled at her. He saw her smile turn into a menacing frown and her kind, forest green eyes darken with rage. She knew what he was going to do, and whatever it was, she was going to stop it before it happened.

"Shouldn't you be back in your home and not stalking my mom and dad while they are having their last, romantic night together before you take my mommy away from me?" Celine shot back at him in a disturbingly low tone of voice.

Ben's eyes widened in shock. She overheard his and Buck's conversation back in their cave. She knows about the deal! Without thinking, he hit the girl across the face, hard enough for her to go unconscious. Celine fell with a small yelp and a thud. Ben threw the kit over his shoulder and whispered, "Shouldn't have come to stop me, little girl. Hurts my heart I had to hit you, but it will keep your mouth shut."

* * *

><p>"Buck, stop." Jenna said in a small whimper. Her head was beginning to hurt. Her light blue eyes were turning into a very light shade of blue, and her right paw was slowly making its way to the side of her head. Buck held her paw in his.<p>

"Wot is it?" He asked. When he turned around, he knew exactly what was wrong. She was about to foresee another vision, much to his disappointment.

In Jenna's vision, Ben was watching them through the foliage and then Celine appeared. She gasped. _What could she be doing here? I thought Buck left her with Momma. _Jenna continued to watch, feeling squeamish and her body quivering slightly. Celine was confronting him until he slapped her face, causing her to fall to the ground, unconscious. The vision came to an end when Ben threw the girl over his shoulder and ran off with her.

"Celine, no!" She screamed. Buck's eye widened. He threw his knife down to throw his arms around Jenna as she began to shake nonstop. "Buck, Ben has Celine! She knows about the deal! She was confronting him, and…Oh, make this stop!"

"Jennifer, relax. I promised myself that we were going ta' have a nice last night togetha', and I don't want you all shaken up from those visions. Come on, love. Enjoy yourself." Buck gave her a short peck on the lips before walking her towards the pond.

Jenna sighed, "You are right, you're right. I just need to relax and have a good time with you. Let's just take in the scenery and relax." She let her gaze go to the ground. _My visions are never wrong, but for Buck's sake, I need to enjoy myself, like he said._

_You're sleeping profile next to me._

_What kind of dream are you dreaming?_

_I see a tear sliding down your cheek._

_What kind of world are you in?_

Buck and Jenna laid side-by-side next to the pond. They were staring up at the moonlit "sky" above them. Jenna turned her head to the side. Her small smile faded, for she saw a tear rolling down Buck's uncovered cheek. She sighed sadly. She felt as if it was her fault that she had gotten him to cry. She wondered what he was thinking about. Probably about her previous vision and how anxious she was.

_I've been nursing this feeling._

_That I had for a moment you never knew._

_Last night, good night._

_Last night, good night._

Buck wiped away that single tear from his face before facing Jenna, who was staring back at him with concern and guilt. "I'm sorry." She whispered, her voice slightly shaky as she tried hard not to cry. Fresh, hot tears began to glaze her eyes, but she blinked them away.

Buck changed his position to where he was lying on his side and propped up by his elbow. "Don't be sorry, lass. You can't help it, I know. Jennifer, even though you're living in fear and always anxious, I still love you. There's something I've been wanting ta' ask you for so long. It was too soon to think about this at the time, but I feel like I can ask you now."

_For the last night I lie could I be with you?_

_Holding your hand I lie next to you._

_And kiss you goodnight._

Jenna looked at him, confused. Getting in the same position as Buck, she asked, "What are talking about?" The male took Jenna's paw in his. His gaze was gentle, but serious. He had to get his bearings. He finally remembered. He used his other paw to lift up the female's cheek.

"Remember when we were back in the Ice Age, I asked you if I could ask you something later?" Jenna's eyebrow furrowed as she, too, tried to remember. It's been a long while since then and it wasn't easy for her to remember the past. It took her about five minutes until her eyes widened. She nodded.

_I wish I could see the morning sun with you._

_Like we once did._

_I remember it was so sweet._

_I wish you would always stay here with me._

"Well, I waited longer than later, but now I'm ready ta' ask you." Buck said in a serious tone. Jenna nodded again, but still wore the look of confusion and interest on her face. What did he mean? She felt chills running down her spine. She shivered. The intense moment was getting to her, but she wasn't going to let that bother her.

_I'm waiting for a miracle to happen._

_I can't leave you behind._

_There is just too much that I have to stay._

_Last night, good night._

Jenna whispered softly, "What did you want to ask me for so long?" She felt Buck's grip on her paw tighten, but no too hard as to not hurt her. Heat coursed through her body after feeling that.

"Jennifer, after having you at our home for quite a while now, I know that I can rely on you when it comes to taking care of the girls and loving them like a mother should. Six months ago, I saw this sweet, innocent, funny, compassionate, brave, and selfless female. Now, I still see her as she was before, side the fact that you're now afraid and paranoid most of the time since that incident with Ben.

"That doesn't make me love you any less. I think I chose the best moment possible ta' ask you this. Jennifer," Buck sat up, as well as Jenna.

_Last night, good night._

_Even if my voice is gone, I'll always sing this melody._

_Last night, good night._

_Last night, good night._

Jenna's heart was beating faster than a hummingbird's wings. Her eyes were beginning to get teary again, but she still held back the tears. She honestly didn't see this coming. What he was about to ask her was going to change her life. She and Buck both knew that. If Buck was ready, then she was ready.

"Will you be my mate? This time, the real thing." Jenna felt like releasing the held back tears, but she didn't want to get emotional in front of Buck like she did many times before. Pulling him in a tight embrace, she whispered yes. Buck could feel her body shaking. Smiling sweetly, he whispered, "It's okay ta' cry, lass. You're no' feeling sadness or fear, you're happy. Don't hold back, Jennifer. Let it out."

Doing what was asked, Jenna began to cry softly into his shoulder. She didn't feel both feelings the male had mentioned, but she was more than happy. She was ecstatic. "You just made me so happy!" She laughed happily. Hearing her laugh made Buck's heart melt. He missed her laugh. She sounded so sweet when she laughed.

The hot tears flowed down her face like a river. This, by far, was the best night she ever had. "I'm glad." She heard him say sincerely. They laid back down on the hard Earth and stared back up at the "sky", tears flowing down both weasels' cheeks. Few hours passed until the couple's eyelids were growing heavy with tiredness.

"I love you." Jenna murmured, smiling sweetly at him. Buck smiled wider at this and whispered back, "Love you, too." They kissed each other goodnight before sleeping in each other's arms.

_I'm lost in thought about the day when I have to be without you._

_So I'll just wish upon a star._

_And you'll never stop smiling._

_So long._

_Good night._

* * *

><p>Me: Aw! All this time, they were boyfriendgirlfriend. Now, they're the real thing. I honestly didn't think I would do that! I swear! I just let my fingers do the typing on this one. For the song, here are the links.

Original: .com/watch?v=C6QsIRxtszA

English Dub: .com/watch?v=0XfGMqsNIjo (I think this girl did an excellent job!)

I kind of blushed at the special maneuvers part, but I did kinda laugh as well. You know I love the anime School Rumble when I make a character inspired by one of the characters on the anime. Imadori was too funny. Why not make an OC with his personality?

Well, if you do use both or one of the links, let me know if you liked the song choice. I thought it would fit because it was Buck and Jenna's last night together. I used the lyrics from the person's English dub. I found four different lyrics and I didn't know which one was the right lyrics. So, I save myself the trouble and just used the lyrics in the English Dub.

Phew! Mouthful to say, but that's because I don't talk much at school. I'm shy and soft-voiced, but a moterboat when I'm at home. Well, I hope you enjoyed my early update. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: *sighs* Hey, guys. I had a rather crappy day at school. Why? Well, to start it off, I had a period stain on the back of my jeans and had to wear a different pair. I was trying not to cry, I was so embarrassed. I'm not a crybaby, but I was really mortified, and I still am! Then, I just stayed in a gloomy mood the rest of the day, hardly ate anything at lunch, not going anorexic, don't worry about that.

In this chapter, yes, Leah and Chloe's mom has a Japanese name. I couldn't think of anything!

So, the least you guys can do is just read the chapter and feel free to leave a review. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: Lake of Death<p>

Rosalina let out a soft yawn. Her cerulean eyes opened slowly and looked around. Everyone, except for her and Leah, were still sleeping. Her gaze went up to the sky and saw that it was way early into the next day. She guessed it was two or three in the morning.

Getting up, the female carefully walked over to Leah, who was staring into nothingness. She placed a paw on her shoulder, feeling a slight jolt from the ferret. Her violet eyes met Rosalina's gaze when she turned around.

"Why are you up? Did you have a nightmare?" No response. That's when Rosalina remembered that Chloe said her sister didn't talk much. To her surprise, Leah opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it. Rosalina's face fell.

"You can talk to me, Leah." She said to her. Leah saw that Rosalina really wanted to know what was going through her head. She trusted her enough to tell her. As much as she didn't like to talk about it, she thought maybe she should know.

"I was just thinking about our parents. Since you've already told of your past, I guess it's my turn." Leah looked up at the weasel. Rosalina sat down beside her, waiting to hear her story.

Leah's Flashback

_Playing in the deep, glittery, powdery, white snow, were two ferret kits. They were running through the snow, laughing happily, as well as their parents. The father picked up a little red-headed kit and began to tickle her. Their mother lifted the other kit from the ground and began giving her feathery, motherly kisses all over her face, causing her to laugh._

"_Mother, it's snowing again!" The maroon-haired ferret kit pointed up to the sky. Sure enough, there were tiny snowflakes falling from the gray sky. Their mother's sky blue eyes brightened at her daughter's excitement. _

"_It sure is, Leah, dear." She said in the same accent as Leah's. Leah's younger sister came over to them and stared up at the snowy sky, hugging her mother and older sister close to her. _

_Suddenly, the girls' father sniffed the air and gave them a look that said there was danger approaching. "Michiko, run! Take the girls with you." _

"_What's going on, honey?" Leah and Chloe exchanged worried glances then looked up at their parents. There was pure fear in both kits' eyes. When they heard a battle cry, they turned to see a band of human hunters with their bows and arrows._

"_Michiko, go!" Their father screamed at their mom. Quickly, Leah and Chloe were on their mother's back as she ran on all fours. They held on to her tightly, tears stinging at their eyes. They didn't know what was going on._

_Leah turned her head just in time to see their father fighting the men with bows and arrows. She gasped in horror when one of the men shot their father directly in the heart. A river of tears flowed down her face as she watched him fall to the ground, dead._

"_Father!" She screamed. Michiko heard her daughter's call and knew that her mate was dead. Tears blurred her vision, but she blinked them away so she could see where she was going. _

_Chloe heard the men let out more battle cries and buried her face into her mother's back, trying to hide from all the horror. She felt her mom pick her and Leah up from her back and placing them inside a half-snowed-in den. Chloe held on to her older sister, shaking violently from the cold. _

"_Girls, my time is running out! Whatever you do, don't abandon each other! Leah, take care of your sister. Chloe, I want you to be a brave girl for mommy. Will you do that for me?" Michiko saw her young daughter nodded with a whimper. "I love you!" That was last thing she said before running off, leaving the two girls behind. _

_They heard her scream of agony and men speaking in their language. "Mother!" Leah yelled. She began to sob and hold Chloe closer to her. Chloe cried loudly into her sister's ivory fur. Leah sobbed softly with her. Both of their parents were gone, and there was nothing they could do about it._

End of Flashback

"And that's how it happened. To this day, Maryanne still uses my past against me to get her way." Leah looked over at her guide sadly. Rosalina was tearing up. Her dark lavender eyes turned into a light lilac when the she-weasel threw her arms around her in a hug. Leah calmed down and accepted her embrace.

"Hey, is it morning already?" The girls turned around. Jason was staring back at them. He let out a yawn before walking towards them. Leah and Rosalina gave him small smiles as he approached.

"Yeah, but it's too early to get moving. I just woke up not too long ago when I saw Leah already awake. Now, you're awake." Rosalina answered, blinking back the tears.

"Uh-huh." Jason replied. There was a long silence among them until Rosalina got up to get some breakfast.

"Where are you going?" The she-weasel turned her head and told them that she was going to get some fruit. Hearing this, Roxanne quickly got up and reassured them that she would keep watch like she did last night. Nodding in approval, Rosalina left them.

* * *

><p>Jenna's bright blue eyes fluttered open. She heard soft snoring from behind. The female chuckled. Buck was curled up next to her, sleeping hard. Last night was a long one for them, and Jenna couldn't blame the male for being so tired. It shamed her that she had to wake him up, even though she liked it when he was sleeping peacefully. Unless.<p>

Jenna carefully escaped the male's grasp without waking him up. Before she took another step, a groggily voice asked, "And just where do you think you're going?" Buck let his blue eye open. He smiled at the female. "Morning." She smiled back at him, but then her happy expression changed into seriousness. "Buck, before I leave, I want to find Celine."

"I told you, lass, I took her ta' Momma." The male weasel began stretching his arms and legs. Once he was done, he grabbed his knife from the ground, removing the smudge of dirt of the tip of the weapon.

Jenna was skeptical about what he said. She wouldn't have had the vision where Celine was with Ben if she was with Momma. Maybe she sneaked away from the tyrannosaurus while she was tending to her kids and went to find her. That could be an almost accurate theory. She was worried.

Buck's eye softened at her cynical face. "I swear ta' you, I left her with Momma. Come on, let's find 'er." Jenna tried to smile, but was in too much in thought. She knew that her vision was correct. The weasel sighed to herself and followed Buck. _Celine, I hope you really are with Momma. _Jenna hoped, her stomach lurching from nervousness.

* * *

><p>"Wow! This is the best thing I've ever eaten!" Chloe yelled happily as she ate a mango. Rosalina and Roxanne laughed, as well as Jason, Rico, and Lars. Maryanne rolled her honey-colored eyes in annoyance. Leah shot the blonde a glare. She caught the blonde she-weasel's nasty look and she didn't want her to start today.<p>

"I'm glad you like it. The fruit down here tastes amazing! Did you know they come in different sizes? I'm not kidding!" Rosalina grinned, munching on a small peach. "Can I have another mango, is that it?"

"Yeah, you got it right. Here you go!" Roxanne threw the fruit to the ferret and laughed as Chloe took a big bite out of it. Maryanne shook her head. She always had a problem with Chloe always eating, yet she seems to stay the same size she usually is. Maryanne thought it would be amusing to tease Leah's sister a bit.

"No wonder you have medium-large figure, Chloe." The blonde smirked at everyone's shocked faces. Leah gave her another angry glare, only causing the she-weasel to giggle. Roxanne was about to lunge at Maryanne, but Rosalina held her back.

Chloe, who was almost done with her mango, stopped in mid-bite when she heard her say that. Sighing sadly, she put down the fruit and whimpered, "I'm done." She got up from the ground, went over to a stone, and sat on it, her ears pressed against her skull.

Jason chuckled nervously, "Will you excuse me for a moment. My mate-to-be and I need to have a little conversation." He grabbed Maryanne's paw in his and took her into the foliage, leaving a shocked crowd shaking their head and feeling sympathy for Leah's sister.

* * *

><p>The male pinned Maryanne against the tree and barked, "What is wrong with you? Do you think it's funny to make fun of Leah's sister right in front of her? You just embarrassed her! I can't believe my parents set me up with you!"<p>

"Well, first off, hotshot, nothing's wrong with me! Second, I do find it amusing to tease Chloe. She's fun to offend. Seeing Leah cheesed off by what I do shows me that I'm doing my thing right! Lastly, I didn't want to have you as a mate anyway! I mean look at you!"

"You're such a hypocrite!" Jason punched the side of the tree, missing Maryanne's face by two inches. Maryanne let out a terrified squeak.

* * *

><p>Rosalina, Roxanne, Rico, and Leah turned their attention to the foliage. What was going on back there? It was clear that they were arguing, but it was frightening the females. Rosalina and Leah were about to go back there to see what they were doing, but their sisters restrained them.<p>

"Let them have their first fight." Lars smirked at Rosalina, disturbing the female slightly. She still wasn't used to his sensuous behavior. Roxanne had to smack him across the face a few times during their small trek to find a safe place to camp. He was giving her twin comments about her derriere and curves. That boy wasn't right.

_Lars, you dirty rodent. Next time you say something inappropriate about my sister, it's going to be more than a slap in the face. _Roxanne wrinkled her nose at the memory. Suddenly, she heard gasps. "What?" Rosalina stood in front of Leah, Roxanne, and the two remaining males, getting into her defense stance.

Two figures came out from behind a shrub. Rosalina went in for attack but stopped herself when she saw it was only Jason and Maryanne, who were returning from their "conversation". Lowering her foot, Rosalina drew back and gave a sheepish smile.

"My bad." Maryanne glared at her angrily before pushing past her, purposely making her lose her balance. With a small scoff, Rosalina snapped, "Excuse me would have been nice!" Jason sighed irritably and explained that she was in a bad mood.

The female took the excuse and went to where Chloe was. She still had her head down, her ears pressed against her head, and a frown was on her face. The ferret's sky blue eyes were clouded with sadness and shame. _Who am I kidding, they don't need me._She started to get up, but Rosalina sat her and herself down.

"Chloe, don't listen to Maryanne. She's nothing more than an oblivious witch who doesn't know how awesome you are. Cheer up for us, pretty please?" Rosalina's cerulean eyes began to widen as she gave the ferret the 'puppy dog' face. Chloe was trying to stifle a laugh, but seeing the female giving her that face, she was losing battle.

Leah smiled at the two. She was happy they were getting along well. Rico noticed her smile and asked, "What made you so happy all of a sudden?" He didn't mean for that to come out as if he had a problem with her happy state. Thankfully, she didn't take it seriously. Still smiling, she said, "I'm just glad that my sis has someone to talk to. She's so nice, and so is Roxanne."

Roxanne looked up at the sky. Now, it was the perfect time to get moving. "Hey, everyone, are we ready to go?" Rosalina help Chloe off the stone they were previously sitting on and linked her right arm with hers and left arm with her twin. Leah, Rico, and Jason were smiling behind the trio's backs. As for Maryanne, the blonde was staring at them with annoyed looks.

Maryanne was starting to hate Rosalina. No, she envied and hated her. Rosalina had the bubbly attitude, sincere laughter and smiles, and a great personality. With her living down in this dinosaur-infested universe, for who knows how long, she still kept her ivory and black-speckled fur well-groomed, much to her surprise. Her hair was shiny black strands of silk that lifted from her shoulders whenever she walked. She was so beautiful.

Then, there was Roxanne. Always full of life, so she thought. She seemed energetic and had a little bit of sass in her, like Maryanne. For some reason, the blonde didn't feel as annoyed around her as she was with the other females.

Rosalina turned head and saw that Maryanne was staring. She had a smirk slowly etching across her face. "It's not polite to stare." She used the blonde's advice against her. Rosalina imitated the female's voice almost perfectly, but it was enough to make Roxanne, Lars, Chloe, even Rico to laugh.

* * *

><p>Celine groaned; her head was throbbing rapidly. The vision in her forest green eyes failed her for a few minutes then became clear again. A gasp bounced off the walls of the cave. Where was she? Was she home? A lump caught in Celine's throat, but she swallowed. She couldn't cry. At least, not until she finds out if this was her home.<p>

Before she got up from the cold floor to look around, a familiar male came into the cave. The kit turned her head to face Ben, his brown eyes filled with a small amount of guilt and evil. She stared at him, her gaze not wavering. What was he going to do to her? He wasn't keeping her to himself, was he? Since the night he made the deal, Celine didn't remember her being held captive being part of it.

The male's chuckle interrupted her thoughts as he knelt down to her level. "Hope you had a nice sleep, Celine. I apologize you had to wake up with a sore head. Your mother should be here this afternoon." The child glared at him. She didn't know why he was so obsessed with having her foster-mom in his arms, when she was in love with her foster-father.

Finally, the kit spoke, "What am I doing here, when you just want my mother?" Ben smirked at her. In his head, he laughed at the oblivious girl. She didn't know why she was here. He figured he should tell her. It would hurt him to see her cry, but he didn't care at the moment.

"You're being used as a trap, my sweet. When Buck finds you, I'll do something that might possibly kill him. Originally, I was going to use a good-size stone to knock him out and kidnap Jenna, but you came into the picture and ruined last night's plan. Now, you're here and when Jenna comes, she will be shocked to see her precious little girl here with her." Ben explained to Celine, who had the look of disgust and slight fear in her stare.

Celine couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was planning on killing her foster-father just to get to Jenna. Another lump came up on her throat, but she swallowed, as she had done before. Her eyes were getting teary, but she blinked back the burning tears that threatened to fall. She wasn't about to show weakness to that monster. She was stronger than this, and she knew it.

Getting up, the kit brushed off her leaf dress and placed her paws on her waist. "You're not getting away with this." Ben couldn't hold the suppressed laughter and let it out. She thought she was so brave and heroic, but in his eyes, she wasn't. He wasn't intimidated by her at all. She was just a little, stupid weasel kit who didn't know why she was thrown in the middle of this. If only he could say all of that in her face.

"Oh, I beg to differ, girl. I beg to differ." He took the kit outside then pushed her down. Celine yelped, but was muffled when Ben gagged her with a strong leaf. Her muffled screams filled the air as Ben began to tie the kit's paws with a thick vine. She kept struggling to escape his grasp, but he was too strong. Darn his buff physique!

When he was done, he took a couple steps back to admire his handiwork. "You just keep screaming, girl, but no one will rescue you, not even Jenna. If she does, I'll forcefully stop her." He walked away, leaving a screaming Celine behind.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Buck and Jenna were on a quest to find Momma and her kids. If Celine wasn't with her, Jenna was probably going to have a panic attack. Buck noticed her worried expression and smiled. "Hey, it's all right. I know that Celine's with Momma. I promise." The female nodded absentmindedly.<p>

Suddenly, she began to whimper. _Oh, not now. Not now, please! _Her mind screamed at her, but alas, it was too late. Quickly, Jenna grabbed Buck's wrist, startling him slightly. He turned his head to see Jenna with one paw on the side of her head. Buck groaned. Once again, she had another vision.

There was Celine waking up from unconsciousness. _Thank goodness, she's okay. _Jenna sighed in relief, but was cut short when she saw Ben coming into view in her vision. He told her about his devious plan. It didn't faze her foster-daughter at all. However, she did have the look of disgust on her face.

Her baby blue eyes widened when the male took the kit outside then pushed her down. Before Celine's screams could be heard, they were muffled by a leaf gag and she was tied to a tree with a vine. The vision ended when Ben left Celine to sit there and scream, even though no one could hear her.

Jenna growled. How dare he do this to their little adoptive girl. She didn't know Ben anymore. She remembered him being so nice and sweet. What caused him to act the way he was now? The female exhaled before turning to Buck. His look of concern hurt her on the inside, but she was so angry to even care.

"Wot was it this time?" He asked.

"Ben has Celine. He has her held captive." The female replied, resting her paws back to her sides.

"Lass, you're just paranoid." Buck shook his head. Jenna began to feel heat around her face as she was blowing steam. Her baby blue eyes darkened with rage. Did he just say she was paranoid? Sure, she could be that way sometimes, but not all the time. She hated when he said that to her. They began to argue.

"I am not paranoid! I know he has her!"

"Will you relax? Granted, you were right about Ben coming afta' you, but for him to have Celine. You've lost your mind, Jennifer."

"Oh, I've lost my mind, huh? Well, what about you? You were married to a pineapple!" Before Jenna could say more, Buck's lips were pressed against hers, the male's paws gripping her shoulders. The female's body went limp and her closed eyes spilled hot, fresh tears.

That was their first argument after the night they became official. Jenna's heart shattered. Why did she mention his first love? She was afraid she had hurt him. Once they pulled away, the light brown she-weasel locked her gaze to the ground. She couldn't look at him, not after what she just said.

"Jennifer, love, I'm sorry." Jenna cringed. She should be the one apologizing, not him. Now having the courage to face him, she stared into his lonely eye and shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything about your pineapple wife. That was cruel of me."

Buck chuckled softly, "No, it wasn't. That pineapple incident was just a sign that I have lost my head. I really, truly loved her, though. But then you came, afta' she died, and she wanted me ta' be happy. I granted her wish." Jenna tried to smile at that, but the guilt was eating at her heart.

The male lifted her chin after she averted her gaze. "Hey, we're all right. Come here." Jenna gasped softly when Buck pulled her into a warm, loving embrace. She let her body relax in his arms. She was glad that they had forgiven each other after their brief fight. However, she still felt very bad about overreacting the way she did. Sighing contently, she rested her head on his shoulder, returning his hug.

* * *

><p>Rosalina stopped, causing Chloe and Jason to bump into her. They arrived at the River of Death. Down below the surface, were tentacles. If one were to fall into the water, they would be grabbed by a tentacle and be pulled down under to drown, Rosalina told the group.<p>

Maryanne piped up, "There's no way I am going to swim across a tentacle-filled lake!"

"That's why we're going to swing across." Roxanne pointed up at the dangling vines above them. The blonde still refused. Everyone sighed. This was going to be a long day for them. Chloe wasn't going to let her slow them down. Her exhale could be heard before she began to run towards a tree, sink her claws into the smooth bark, and scale the tree.

Following her lead, Jason, Lars, Rico, and Leah made their way up the tree, leaving the three she-weasels on the ground. The twins exchanged their expressions. They were expecting the honey-eyed female to join the rest, but she growled. "I am not going up there."

"Maryanne, stop being so stubborn and get your prissy rump up here!" Rosalina tried not to giggle at Chloe's outburst, for she was right about Maryanne being prissy. She wondered how many times they were going to be slowed down by Maryanne. Their new acquaintances wouldn't make it home at this rate. Thoughts began to flow through the blue-eyed female's head.

"Sis, are you okay?" Rosalina felt a paw on her shoulder, startling her out of her trance. Roxanne's face brightened once she nodded.

"I was just out of it for a moment. Let's go." Exhaling, Rosalina made her way in front of the tree. She let her claws sink into the trunk. Her stomach lurched nervously. She was afraid she was going to fall off again, but she had Roxanne behind her to catch her if she fell.

She shook her head, trying to get rid of the terrifying moment –her and her twin's first time learning how to vine-swing. She remembered that they almost died, or would have been injured, if Roxanne didn't grab that vine. A frustrated growl rumbled in her throat. Rosalina didn't know why they were struggling to not think about the past events, including the ones before they met the insane weasel.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Roxanne was beginning to worry about her twin. Again, Rosalina declared that she was fine. She sighed as Rosalina slowly climbed up the tree. They finally reached the same branch as the others. Not much to their surprise, Maryanne was the only one still standing below them.

Chloe was about to yell at the stubborn female, but Roxanne said, "If she doesn't want to listen to us, let's leave her behind. No reason to constantly tell her to come on if she's not going to do what we say. If she thinks that she knows every location in Dinotopia, let's let her find her own way home. She'll fail in minutes."

A shriek interrupted their conversation. Everyone, except Rosalina, looked down to see Maryanne swimming across the lake against her will. "Maryanne, you idiot, get out of there!" Rosalina, who was distracted by her own thoughts once again, wondered why everyone was yelling. She carefully brushed through the crowd to see a blonde she-weasel swimming in the tentacle-infested lake.

"Ay caramba!" She groaned. She knew what Maryanne was doing was one of the stupidest things she's ever seen anyone do. Part of her wanted to just watch, but she couldn't do that. She wasn't going to let anybody die. With an exhale, she bravely jumped off the branch to swim after her.

"Rosalina!" Roxanne screamed. _You idiot! Why are you going after her? You're going to join her in a watery grave! _Her conscience seemed to scream in her mind. She felt two of her fingers twist around each other. She was crossing her fingers and praying that Rosalina would be okay.

* * *

><p>Me: Wow! Drama, drama, drama. That was mean of Maryanne to say something about Chloe's figure. I'd be all up somebody's face if they said something to me. I have anger issues, but I try to suppress myself from bursting. I do a decent job at it. Well, I'm slowly recovering from my bad day at school. It was picture day. I hate picture days. I always stress out about what I can and can't wear. So, I did what I usually do when that happens: I just wear the old, boring polo shirts. I'm no fun. *chuckles slightly*<p>

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I did like that I had a Japanese name for the ferrets' mom. I thought it would be a little funny as well as Rosalina saying 'ay caramba'. I guess I'll be updating next Friday, or surprise you again, depends.


	12. Chapter 12

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hi! Well, I went to watch Glee 3-D...again, but this time with my mom. We're both Gleeks! Had some technical difficulties at first, but they got the manager and they fixed it. Mom and I were singing a few songs. Not very many people were there. I guess some people aren't into Glee. Oh, well. At least we liked it.

Maryanne: Want to know why some people don't like Glee? It's because it is for losers like you.

Me: *smacks her* Don't mess with me, chika! That's what you think. If you're trying to call me a loser, why don't you say something. *gets cleaver out and gives Maryanne an evil look* I dare you.

Maryanne: *eyes widen in fear*

Me: *chuckles darkly* I love doing that. *clears throat* Anyway, let's start the chapter. *gives Maryanne an eerie smirk*

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Celine Meets Chloe<p>

Rosalina's POV

I heard everyone's calls for me to get out of the water, but I paid them no mind. I admit it, what I just did was stupid of me. I just didn't want anyone to die, especially Maryanne. Sure, she was a snob, but she doesn't deserve to die in her watery grave.

My feet kicked behind me as I frantically tried to catch up to the female. Suddenly, something slimy wrapped around my ankle and pulled me under. My eyes widened in horror. A tentacle managed to grab me. I tried to fight it, but it was no use. The last thing I heard before I was completely submerged was my sister and the ferrets screaming.

I closed my eyes, waiting for my heart to stop beating. They snapped back open. I can not admit defeat, now! I have to fight, even though I thought it was no use, I had to fight! If I didn't, Roxanne wouldn't be able to defend herself. I'm her shield, her protector, as well as the others'. I can't give up now! They need me.

With the remaining oxygen in my lungs, I swam down further with the tentacle still wrapped around my ankles. My vision began to get blurry, but I wasn't going to let that stop me. I glared at the tentacle then, as hard as I could, I bit into it. Relief washed over me as it let go of me, allowing me to swim back up to the surface.

I gasped for air. Sweet, fresh air, oh have I missed you! I knew I wasn't away from danger yet. I swiftly turned my head to the crowd on the branch. "Roxanne, get everyone across! I'll get Maryanne! Go, now!" I panted heavily. Luckily, she heard me and did what was asked of her.

I briefly watched them swing from above before getting back to my task in perfect timing to see my target being pulled under. "Oh, ay caramba!" I groaned again. I dove underwater again, the lukewarm water meeting my face. Even though my ears were filled with water, I managed to hear a scream then a small splash.

My eyes squinted as I tried to see who else fell in this death lake. I almost lost my held-in breath. Chloe fell in and she was trying to save Maryanne. I thought she despised her! Then, there may be only one reason why she did this: she must have the same heart as I. She didn't want her to die either. Nodding in approval, and with an unsure feeling, I let her help me.

Maryanne, who was trying so hard not to lose her breath, was screaming inside her mouth. I gave her a somewhat look of assurance. Chloe gave me a few signals for what she was planning to do. She pointed to me and then the tentacle. I understood her plot. She wanted me to bite down on the tentacle while she pulled Maryanne away from its grasp.

I did as she told me and, once again, bit into another tentacle. I wanted to throw up. The taste in my mouth was vile, it was so gross! Again, it released its victim. We held either side of the blonde as we swam back up to the surface.

Through the coughing and gasping for air, I saw everyone's scared and hopeful gazes turn into relief and happiness and barely heard them cheering, due to the water in my ears. I kept rushing Chloe to swim as fast as she could before more tentacles could grab us.

When we got closer to shore, Jason had his paw extended for me to grab. I took it, blushing madly. I don't know why I did, but he's bringing out the girl in me. Ugh, having feelings for him is not good! Why do I have them for him?

I got on all fours to shake the water off my fur, much like a dog would do after getting drenched, and thanked Jason for pulling me out of the lake. Roxanne and Chloe gasped. I turned to them to see what was wrong. What else could go wrong after saving an ignorant female from her watery grave? Oh yeah, she's unconscious!

"Don't worry, ladies, I got this." Lars said calmly.

"Hey! That's my mate-to-be, buddy!" Jason poked him in the chest. Roxanne, Chloe, and I laughed at their teasing quarrel until Maryanne suddenly came to. We heard her groans. I guess the brief laughter was over, for now. It was nice to have a small laugh among the group. If only Maryanne would lighten up, it could be like that during our adventure.

"What happened?" She asked, her honey-colored eyes searching ours for answers. I turned to Chloe, who had a hopeful look on her face as she answered, "Rosalina and I saved your life." I beamed at Chloe's bright smile.

Then, my smile went to a frown. She said that as if she was asking for Maryanne to pay attention to her. Could she possibly be trying to impress her for attention? Oh, Chloe. She was going to be disappointed by what Maryanne was about to say.

I was right. "Oh, thank you so much for saving me, Rosalina! I was stupid for trying to swim across. You were right. I have to listen to you if I want to get home in one piece." She said in vain. I wanted to growl at and punch that brat, but I kept up with the phony smile, my claws biting into the palm of my paws as they were in fists. All I thought about after she said that was Chloe.

My gaze went to the ferret again. Her sky blue eyes were glassy with suppressed tears and she was biting on her bottom lip to keep from crying. I stared sadly at her. My hate for Maryanne grew at the sight. Why is she so mean to her? She hasn't done anything wrong. So, there can't be any reason for her to make her upset like this, right?

"Chloe helped, too! In fact, she purposely let go of a vine to help Rosalina save you." Roxanne piped up. She must have read my mind. I smiled a sincere smile at her. What would I do without her? Once again, my smile disappeared. There was no use telling that wretch. She wouldn't care, I mean, she doesn't care.

"She did, did she? I didn't think she was brave enough to do something like that." My claws dug deeper into my palms. I don't how much anger I can hold in until I finally lash out at her. Perhaps, Chloe has already done that for me.

"I am sick and tired of you ignoring me! You pretend I'm not here when you're around others! You complain about everything from my head to my feet! Why do you hate me? Do you think it's funny to see me hurting inside and out everyday because of you? That's it! I can't take it anymore! I…I'm." Chloe burst into tears as she began to run off, leaving us in the dust.

My heart broke for her. I couldn't contain my anger anymore either. Finding my voice, I spoke, "Maryanne, tell me, why do you make Chloe suffer?"

"Because, she's weak! I can get through her easily. She's easy to make upset. I've been doing this to her since my parents and I found her and Leah." My ebony claws dug even further into my palms until I felt blood. Shoot! I pierced my own paws! I searched around for a few small leaves to wrap my paws in.

When I found some, I carefully wrapped the leaves around my paws with Leah helping me. "You know what? Until you learn some manners and some respect, you are no longer coming with us. You're going to find your own way home! That's what you wanted to do, right? Then, do it! I'd like to see you try!" I gaped at Roxanne, not believing what she just said.

She didn't mean that, did she? Leah was wearing the same look of worry as we stared at Roxanne. She was serious. I debated whether or not to oppose to what Roxanne had just said, but I decided that this would be best for the blonde. If she was going to be disrespectful to everyone, she might as well find her own way back. No one wanted to hear her complaints and insults.

"Well, now that that's said and done, let's go shall we?" I whimpered softly before Roxanne and Leah walked beside me. We left Maryanne behind, but I was afraid for her fate.

End of POV

* * *

><p>Back at Ben's home, Celine was scanning her surroundings, searching for something sharp to cut the vine that was tied around her wrists. Her searching eyes landed on a stone shaped like a knife. Underneath her leaf gag, she smiled victoriously. She looked around her again, but saw no one. She figured that he lived somewhere unknown to dinosaurs and Buck.<p>

Celine felt her eyes stinging with tears at the thought of him. She blinked them back. Now was not the time for crying. She had to escape and find Buck. Celine laid down on her back and extended one of her legs so that the stone would be in between her toes. Suddenly, she heard a twig snap.

Fear crept into the kit. Celine was afraid that a dinosaur was coming this way, but she was wrong. When the creature showed itself, she was surprised to see a teenage ferret with fur like snow and short hair, almost like hers, red like fire. Her light blue eyes, that were puffy from crying, went wide-eyed. She saw her, tied to the tree as well as gagged.

"Oh, my gosh! Are you all right? Who did this to you? I'm going to get you out." The female ran over to Celine and began untying her. Chloe groaned. The vine was tied up in so many knots. She knew she couldn't just leave the girl here to be food for the dinosaurs. So, she continued doing her best to free the kit.

Celine felt unsure around the stranger. "What is your name?" She asked, but her voice was muffled by the gag in her mouth. Chloe heard her muffled voice. She stopped her progress to remove the leaf from her mouth. "What did you say, sweetie?"

"I asked what your name was." Celine replied, inhaling and exhaling the air desperately. She was so ecstatic to be out of that gag. She didn't care if she was frightening the ferret because of her heavy breathing. She was just happy to be able to breathe without that stuffy gag in her mouth.

"The name's Chloe! You don't know how much has happened since we fell down here. First, I was trying to find my sister and my horrible friend back at home. Then, I ended up running away with the others following me. Now, we're down here, trying to get home. We ran into these two girls named Rosalina and Roxanne."

Celine's bored forest green eyes brightened with interest. "Wait! First, who's 'we'? Second, you found Rosalina and Roxanne? Where are they?" Chloe gasped. Apparently, the girl also knew the twins. Was she…their foster-sister that they've been talking about? She then remembered Celine asking her a question.

She answered, "By 'we', I mean my sister, friend, and my friend's mate-to-be along with his brother and cousin. Second, we first met Rosalina and Roxanne when they saved our tails from being devoured by starving dinosaurs, and kind of along the way…I ran away from them, to answer your third question. They're at some place called the Lake of Death, but they're probably looking for me, now. Hey, aren't you the twins' foster-sister?"

"Oh. Yes, I'm their foster-sister. Please, do me a favor. Leave me here and find my foster parents. Where Ben lives is safe, so don't worry about me. When you find them, tell them that Ben has me."

Chloe nodded. She was about to be on her way, but she stopped. "Um, how will I know if it's your foster parents?"

"If you find a male with an eyepatch, that's my dad. If you find a female with him and she's a light brunette, that's my mom." Celine described her adoptive parents and gave their names to the ferret so that she knew who to look for and keep an eye out for. Chloe nodded again and began her search.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Buck, I know I shouldn't be thinking about this, but, did Ben even give you the choice to think about the deal?" Jenna asked the male. That question was running through her head all day, and she was glad she finally got it out of her chest. Buck looked down shamefully.<p>

"No, I don't think so. By the way he looked at me back at our home, he wanted a straightforward answer." His face fell when he saw Jenna's do the same.

The female all or a sudden felt sick. She clamped a paw in front of her mouth. Buck's eye widened. _Oh, no, no, no, no!_ He screamed in his mind. "J-Jennifer, go, go, go!" She didn't need to be told twice. The light brown weasel ran towards a small shrub and began to vomit and cough violently.

Buck got on his knees to comfort Jenna as she continued to throw up. His paw ran up and down on her upper back while the other pulled the female's medium-brown shoulder-length hair back so that nothing would get on the silky strands. Once she was done, Jenna looked back at Buck. Her cheeks were flushed and her baby blue eyes were watery.

"Jennifer, wot happened, lass?" Buck held the she-weasel close to him, looking down at her for a response. She was panting so much that she couldn't answer him. "Jen, are you all right?" The female finally calmed down. She gulped the lump in her throat before groaning, "I don't feel so good."

"Do you want ta' take a break?" Buck was concerned about her. She's been fainting and now vomiting all morning. He was worried that she was sick and decided that what she needed now is more rest. Jenna seemed to have read his mind. She smiled softly.

"Hey, I'll be okay. Just didn't feel good for a moment there." She gave him a brighter smile.

"It's been more than a moment. Jennifer, you've been fainting and getting sick eva' since we go' up. I think I should carry you to Momma. Besides, that's where we are heading and you need to rest a bit." Buck advised.

Jenna frowned sympathetically. She felt as if she was stressing him out more. She didn't want that for him. He was worried about her enough as it is. She then began to feel lightheaded for the sixth time today, stopping her train of thoughts in its tracks.

Buck caught her before her slender body touched the ground. "See wot I mean? Let me carry you."

The female came to again and sighed, "No, don't. I'm fine. Honest."

"Don't argue with me, Jennifer." Buck told her sternly. Jenna pressed her ears against her skull in quick defeat. Whenever he used that tone of voice with her, she knew when to just suck it up and let him have his way. She sighed, resting her head on his shoulder as he lifted her into his arms.

"You know, I believe I forgot to thank you for last night. It was definitely the best one I have ever had." Jenna murmured, her eyelids growing heavy once she got comfortable in his warmth. She felt Buck's chest rumble as he chuckled.

"No need ta' thank me, lass. Now, get some shut-eye. We should arrive at Momma's location at any time now." Jenna nodded absentmindedly and closed her eyes to fall in a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>Roxanne batted the ferns out of their way angrily, startling Rosalina slightly. "You know, hitting plants with your paws isn't going to make things better." The cerulean-eyed female was trying to lift some of the tension by amusing the group. No one laughed, not one giggle or chuckle could be heard. Rosalina sighed. It was worth a try.<p>

Silence engulfed them again, except for the screeches of pterodactyls from above. Rosalina understood that everyone, including her, was worried about Chloe. Instantly after meeting her, Rosalina grew fond of the ferret and thought of her as her second little sister. She wondered if Chloe thought the same way. She shook her head.

It would take a while for the redhead to get used to her and Roxanne. The first time the twins saved the group, she saw the look of fright on Chloe's face. Rosalina sighed sadly. She really missed her, to tell the truth, but once they find her, they would be reunited again, hopefully.

Leah was the one that was worried about Chloe the most, with her being her older sister. She, as well as everyone else, knew how dangerous this world was. It wasn't like the Ice Age world at all. Up there, all they had was snow, pine trees, and some weird-looking animals. Here, they had dinosaurs, bunch of them, tropical plants and trees, amazing scenery, and danger at every turn.

They had to be careful and stay close to their guides, Rosalina and Roxanne. Leah frowned. She so much wanted to go home, but at the same time, she wanted to stay. She couldn't do that, though. This world was meant for Rosalina, Roxanne, and their family that they had to leave to rescue them and return to where they belong. Leah was in a mix of emotions at the moment and Rico noticed.

"Hey, are you all right?" At the sound of the male's voice, everyone's heads turned to face Leah and Rico. "Do you mind?" Rico asked kindly. He nodded in approval as they shrugged and looked at their surroundings.

Jason's brother stared into the dark violet eyes of Leah and found worry, sadness, and pain in them. What has Maryanne done to her and her sister over the years, besides insulting them? He wondered about this for a moment before placing a paw on Leah's shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Leah stared at the ground. She didn't want to admit that she was afraid for her sister, but she couldn't lie to him. She trusted him. With a brief sigh, Leah murmured, "I'm scared. I fear that Chloe will be killed. Look around you. There's no way that she could possibly still be alive."

Rico and Leah's ears pressed against their skulls. Rico felt horrible for the ferret. He pulled her into a reassuring hug, startling the female. His nuzzled his cheek against Leah's dark red hair; his paws ran up and down her back, trying to comfort her.

"Hey, lovebirds, catch up!" The two stopped hugging to see the twins and the rest were ahead of them and Roxanne was nudging her head to the side, signaling them to hurry up. Rico nodded. He didn't want to let go of her, but alas. The ferret felt his arms loosen around her shoulders.

Her light lilac eyes turned back into the miserable dark purple they once were. She felt like she was on cloud nine in his arms, but when he released her, she felt empty. She did have feelings for him and has had them every since she first saw him. The ferret wondered if he felt the same way. She looked at the twins' backs, their shiny black hair bouncing behind them. Sighing sadly, she ran to catch up with them.

* * *

><p>After finally finding Momma, Eggbert, Shelly, and Yoko near a stream, Buck gave a still sleeping Jenna to her and explained what happened. Momma nodded her head understandingly. She gently coiled her scaly tail around the female's waist and placed her on her back. "Thanks, Momma. You won't happen ta' know wot happened to Celine, do you?"<p>

The tyrannosaurus's golden eyes widened. She remembered that one of her kids fell in a shallow puddle and went to help him out. She had kept an eye on the kit, but when she turned her head back to her kid, she was gone. Momma didn't understand. How could she tend to her kids' needs without Celine running off? Guilt washed over her.

In her language, she told Buck that Celine had sneaked out of her sight while getting Yoko out of a puddle that day. Buck, who understood dinosaur language, held his breath as he was trying not to yell at Momma. He counted to ten in his mind before exhaling out of his nose.

* * *

><p>"All right, Mummy dino, I guess I'll go look for her. Take care of Jenna for me." Buck waved goodbye to them, but didn't leave without climbing on Momma's back to give Jenna a peck on the forehead. He was glad that she wasn't awake. If she had heard everything they said, she would have said she told him so. He chuckled. She would definitely say that.<p>

His half-hearted chuckling stopped when he heard rustling coming from behind the stringy ferns. Instinctively, he got in his defense stance, the grip on his knife tightening. "I…hate…running!" The male's eyebrow rose. He didn't recognize that voice, but it was feminine and whoever the female was, she was panting heavily.

"Come out!" Buck commanded, getting back to his stance. His body relaxed itself as the female showed herself. The ferret stared at him fearfully until she realized that this male was Celine's foster-father. Chloe was about to say something, but the weasel began to circle around her, sniffing her snow-white fur and examining every detail that was found on her.

Once he was finished, Chloe gave him a slightly cheesed off look. "There's this thing called personal space. Ever heard of it?" She spat grouchily. After running for who knows how long, she was pretty cranky, and having a male she never met before sniff her didn't lighten her mood.

"The name's Buck! Short for…"

"I know. Your daughter requested me to find you." The ferret cut him off. She saw the look of shock on the weasel's face.

"You know where Celine is?" Buck asked hopefully. He threw his knife to the ground; the tip of his rival's tooth went through the dirt. His electric blue eye brightened with happiness as relief came over him. Buck let out an excited 'ye haw'. That was something he hasn't done in a long time.

"Yes. She's at some guy's cave. She said she was kidnapped by some dude named Ben. She's all right. No bruises, cuts, or scrapes. She's just fine, but her paws are tied to a tree with a vine and she was gagged." Chloe reassured the ecstatic male with a pleasant smile.

At the mentioning of Ben's name, Buck quickly changed from contented to infuriated. His grip returned to the hilt of his knife like many times before. The blue fire in his eye didn't die down. He was going to make Ben pay for what he was doing to his family. He then remembered that Chloe was still here and exhaled sharply. "All right, ferret, if you, too, think that she's at Ben's, do you think you can take me ta' her and prove it?"

"My name is Chloe, and, yes, I will lead the way." The female waited for Buck to lift his knife from the ground before they went off.

* * *

><p>Jenna groaned. Momma looked down at the she-weasel and saw that she was waking up. She used her tail to help Jenna sit up. Baby blue eyes slowly fluttered open until they were wide open. She felt something scaly holding her up and decided to look up to see who it was.<p>

"Momma, have you seen Celine?" Jenna asked, her face brightening with hope, but fell when the t-rex shook her head no. _I knew it. Celine did sneak out of Momma's sight! I'm not going to get mad at Momma, though. Maybe, Celine sensed that I was in danger and went to stop Ben, like in my vision. _She pondered for a while until she felt her throat filling up with things that violently wanted to come out.

Hurrying to get on her feet, Jenna ran towards a small bush, as she did before, and vomited. Momma wore a concerned look on her face, but then she smiled. When Jenna's upset stomach finally calmed down, the she-weasel looked up at Momma, who was smiling at her. She raised an eyebrow. Was she thinking what she thought she was thinking?

"Momma, what is with the look?" Momma lowered her head to the female's stomach and gently began to nuzzle it. Jenna gasped, both in horror and surprise. Was Momma trying to say that she was…..pregnant? "M-Momma, are you sure? Do you not think that I could be just sick?" She stuttered. Scared tears rolled down Jenna's face. Was this some kind of joke?

The tyrannosaurus nodded, smiling wider. A soft exhale escaped her throat. Her paws covered her mouth while more tears ran down her tan cheeks. Jenna let out a nervous and excited laugh. "Momma, you're joking, right?" Jenna's voiced cracked as she laughed. Momma shook her head.

"Ben can't see me like this, Momma! Please, tell me you're lying. As much as I want to have Buck's kids, this is not the right time. Momma, Ben can't see me like this. He…just…can't." That's when Jenna fell to her knees and sobbed. She knew that she should be happy, but with Ben lurking around, she didn't feel safe. The male would try to claim her kits as his.

Jenna knew she couldn't hide it from Buck and Ben for long, for her stomach would begin to grow big and the signs would show. What could she do? She was going to be a biological mother, as well as a foster-mother to Celine. There was nothing she could do about it.

Actually, there was one thing she could do about this, but it would cause her so much depression and pain. She was going to keep these kits that she was carrying in her stomach because they belonged to her and the one she loved. Jenna wasn't going to let Ben get anywhere near her kits, and she was going to make sure of that.

Momma carefully wrapped her tail around the female's waist and sat her down on her back again. "Well, looks like I'm carrying precious cargo now." Jenna sighed, calming down as she lightly stroked her soon-to-be-big abdomen. She let her eyes scan her surroundings while Momma and her kids began to walk back to their home.

* * *

><p>Me: Poor Jenna and Chloe. In the midst of tension, more fuel is added to the fire, if I said something like that right. *looks over at a tied up Maryanne* How do you feel about being left behind, Blondie?<p>

Maryanne: I will die!

Me: With me being a nice girl, that's not going to happen. As much as I would love to kill you off, I could never do that unfortunately. I tried with Roxanne in the second book, but I wanted Roxanne to be at Rosalina's side. Sorry, Roxanne, but let that be a warning. Don't get too sassy with me, same goes for you, Blondie.

Maryanne: Stop calling me that!

Roxanne and I: Okay, Blondie.

Maryanne: *tries to attack us, but is restrained by a weasel-sized straightjacket*

Me: *chuckles evilly* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Feel free to leave a review!


	13. Chapter 13

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Oh, my gosh! I am so freaking embarrassed right now! I was sweeping at the end of sixth period and I ran into a teacher, accidentally elbowed a girl, not too hard, and accidentally stepped on a guy's foot! Sweeping is no job for a clumsy girl like me! I should ask for a different job. I was laughing about it in the van when I left. So embarrassed. Anyway, let's start the chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: The Earthquake<p>

_Pregnant. _The word sent shivers down Jenna's spine. For the past two hours, she was still trying to deny what Momma had told her. She knew she should be happy as well as lucky that these kits that are growing inside her were Buck's, but in the situation she was in right now, she couldn't help but feel very nervous. With Ben lurking around, who knows what could happen. The female's body tensed. No, she had to stop thinking about him, but she couldn't get him out of her mind, which scared her more.

"M-Momma, I'm scared. With Ben down here, after finding me, he wants me to himself. If he sees me with a small bump on my stomach, he's going to be suspicious and know that I'm pregnant. I'm not letting him anywhere near the kits or me. And, I don't want to leave Buck, Momma. I love him, and he loves me. He's gentle and compassionate to me, and in tense moments like the one I'm in, it makes me feel bad. I feel as if I'm a burden to him, now. Momma, what do I do?" Jenna's glassy, light blue, hopeless eyes met gold ones when the T-Rex turned to look at her.

Momma gave her a sad gaze, her golden eyes piercing in to Jenna's soul. A pang of guilt hit the she-weasel. _Great, now I'm doing this to her. _Jenna's paws went to her temples as she began to massage them. "Momma, I'm sorry. Forget I said anything. I got Buck worried about me, and now I'm doing it to you. I'm sorry."

She felt the dinosaur's tail coil around her waist, being careful not to hurt her, placed her back on the warm ground, then lowered her head to Jenna's level and gave her a gentle nudge with her snout.

Trying to smile, Jenna patted Momma's maw with a sigh. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>A yelp of surprise came from behind Buck. He turned slightly to see Chloe recovering from tripping over a small hole in the ground. "Careful, lass." He waited for the ferret to get done dusting herself off before walking again with the ferret following closely behind.<p>

"So, Buck, how are you handling the family drama Rosalina talked about, if you don't mind my asking?" A smile tugged at the male's lips at the sound of his foster-daughter's name.

He's been thinking about Jenna so much that hearing Rosalina's name brought him back. The memories of bonding with her and her twin when they first met to how they were now flooded through his head. He missed them a lot and couldn't wait to see them again soon for their mates' first impressions. He stayed silent for a while then grinned again.

Chuckling half-heartedly, he replied, "Well, if Rosy didn't tell you that drama is kind of a thing when it comes to us, it happens from time to time. Jennifer, my mate, thought that Ben had Celine, and I told her that she was crazy for thinking that. We got in a brief, ridiculous fight and quickly made up. She's with Momma dinosaur. Don't worry, she's friendly and we know her well. Rosy and Roxanne, I suppose, is trying ta' get you and, whoever else is down here, back up there."

Chloe's sky blue eyes went up to the ice ceiling above them, separating the Ice Age world from this one then came back down to face the one-eyed weasel. "Yes, they are. I kind of ran away and I ended up finding your daughter. My ignorant "friend" constantly insults me for no reason and what she did this time made me really upset." She then realized that she was talking to Buck. An apologetic smile etched across her face.

"So, wot did your "friend" do ta' you, if you don't mind my asking?" Buck mocked her with air quotes around 'friend' and said 'if you don't mind my asking'. Chloe rolled her eyes at him with a smile, causing the male to laugh. She knew he was teasing her and meant not to be rude to her.

The ferret sighed, "She gave Rosalina all the credit after she and I saved her from drowning in the Lake of Death. She did it on purpose. That pompous, ungrateful, parsimonious, atrocious imp has been ruining my life since my sister and I had to move in with her after our parents got killed by humans. She favors certain people but me. I can't blame her. I mean, look at me."

Hearing the last part, reminded Buck of Rosalina when she had the lowest of self-esteem. He remembered her sad, soul-piercing, enchanting, cerulean eyes staring at him. The memory saddened him, but he reminded himself that Rosalina was happy now, as well as her twin, and was doing much better. She was growing up to be a strong, valiant, and beautiful young adult. A smile stretched across his face.

Buck placed a paw on the ferret's shoulder. "Rosy used ta' say the same thing about herself. She didn't think she was beautiful, either. She still doesn't think that. I wish she would stop demeaning herself."

Chloe averted her gaze sadly. Why would Rosalina think she was ugly? She was beautiful! If they ever do reunite, she was going to ask the female what caused her to think that way of herself.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Roxie, when are we going to take a break?" Roxanne growled lowly at Lars for using her abridged name. Why did her twin say it was okay for the group to call her that? Well, at least she told them not to overdo it because if she didn't, she would have smashed Lars' face with her fists.<p>

She remembered one day when she, Buck, and her twin were just walking around Dinotopia, admiring their surroundings. Rosalina began saying Roxie repeatedly in a sing-song voice. Once she reached the point where she couldn't take it anymore, she playfully, but roughly, tackled her sister and told her to shut up. Roxanne chuckled to herself at the memory.

Before Roxanne could get out of her train of thought to answer the male, Rosalina told him that they would take a break, but only for ten minutes. Suddenly, they heard heavy panting. Leah's, as well as the twins', ears perked up. They hoped it was Chloe. Instead, it was Maryanne. How did she find them? Must have caught their scents, they supposed.

Leah's face fell with disappointment. Roxanne gave the blonde a dirty look, excluding the others. If there was one mammal that she was hoping not to see again, it was her. Already, she disliked her from her personality to her actions and attitude. With a frustrated sigh, Roxanne asked, "What do you want? Are you going to insult one of us now?"

"No, I was trying to get away from those chicken-headed dinosaurs to get to you all! I look like a mess!" Maryanne had leaves, twigs, and dirt all over her fur and hair. She had a few scratches on her shoulders, but they were minor scratches, so they were bleeding a little.

Rosalina trotted towards the blonde female to examine her. "Let me patch those up for you." She lightly tugged at Maryanne's arm to get her to follow her, but she didn't budge.

Maryanne pushed the blue-eyed she-weasel away and huffed. "Don't touch me!" Roxanne saw her push her twin. Glowering angrily at her, she marched up to the blonde and smacked her so hard that she fell down with a bloody nose and a red cheek.

"If you push my twin again, or hit, punch, kick, slap her, I will tear off you limbs, shove your tongue down your throat, cut you open and feed your heart and limbs to the dinosaurs! No body, and I mean no body, hits my sister!" Roxanne yelled at the blonde.

Everyone cowered at her screeching. Leah hid behind Rico, her paws lightly resting on his shoulders, Jason took a couple paces back, and Lars fell off a stone from scooting back too far with a yelp. Rosalina winced. She didn't expect Roxanne to make such a big deal over one small thing Maryanne did to her. All she did was push her. It's not like she was harmed.

Hesitantly, Rosalina reassured her coolly, "Roxanne, it is okay. I'm fine."

"It is not okay! She does not have the right to lay a paw on you!" Her twin yelled in reply. She turned around to see the group with confused and alarmed faces. Roxanne's eyes scanned everyone's expressions as they felt a light rumbling come from underneath their feet. Tiny pebbles moved around at the rumble. It stopped for a moment, but then the ground cracked in between the twins and Maryanne.

* * *

><p>Screams could be heard from a distance, frightening Jenna from her sleep. Surprisingly, she was having a pleasant dream. There was no Ben in sight. It was just her and Buck fencing with sticks. Her laughing and taunting could be heard by no one but her and Buck. After losing a second time, Buck growled playfully at Jenna's harmless taunting. He pulled her into a short kiss. It gave the male just enough time to defeat the she-weasel again while she was in a daze.<p>

Why did that dream have to end? It was one of the best dreams she'd ever had after all the nightmares she's experienced many nights before. She figured she had fainted, for she could feel scaly skin underneath her paws. Jenna began to feel her body slide off of Momma as she took off in to a sprint, without a warning. She was running so fast to even notice the female slipping off her scaly back.

The weasel let out a strangled scream. She didn't have enough time to react when she fell. Luckily, a large leaf broke her fall, relieving the scared Jenna until a pair of arms lifted her off the ground. She thought it was Buck, but she unfortunately thought wrong.

Her rescuer was her pursuer, Ben. With baby blue eyes widened in fear, the female began to thrash in his grasp. "Let go of me!" Ben ignored her plea. He carried her bridal-style, dodging every crack that the earthquake was creating as he weaved his way back to his home, where Celine would be there, waiting for Jenna as planned.

"Jenna, do you even know what's going on?" Ben asked her, inhaling and exhaling violently.

"I wish I did know, but I'm too worried about what you are going to do to me!" Jenna smacked his arms repeatedly, knowing that it was no use. She was scared of him. Obviously. The female didn't trust him like she did in the past. A jolt of fear came to Jenna as she felt Ben's hot breath getting closer to her ear.

"There's an earthquake going on. If you want to live, you'll let me take you to safety." Jenna stared at his determined glare, showing that he was being serious. Not wanting to admit defeat, she continued to argue with him.

"Why would I let you take me somewhere safe when I know that you want to do more than that? Well, listen up, buster, I don't need your help!" As hard as she could, Jenna sent a fist to Ben's face. While the male cursed, the female got out of his grasp and ran, hoping to find Buck or even the twins.

* * *

><p>Celine looked around frantically. Everything was shaking, collapsing. The ground beneath her shook almost violently. Her forest green eyes clamped shut, desperately wanting to get away from this hellish reality. Tears of fear slid down her cheek, but she was determined not to cry. If she was lucky, Chloe would come back with Buck and untie her and set her free.<p>

_She will come. She will come back with daddy. She will! _Celine screamed in her mind. Through the loud rumbling and violent shaking, she could make out a few shouts. The kit's ears went back and forth so she could hear them better. A relieved smile went across her face and her green eyes brightened with happiness. She heard her foster-dad and her new friend calling her name.

With an excited and relieved laugh, Celine screamed, "I'm over here! Here! Daddy, can you hear me?" The shouts stopped all of a sudden. This worried the girl. Did they not hear her? Perhaps, they were crushed by a tree, or one of them fell to their death in a wide crack in the ground. More tears went down her face. That was a horrible thought! The image of Buck getting smashed by a tree like a bug brought the little girl more tears that rolled down her cheek rapidly.

"Celine! Sweetie, we're here! Can you hear us?" Celine heard Chloe scream. The kit got up to run in their direction, but she remembered that she was restrained by a vine tied around her paws and around a tree to keep her from running away. She fell down on her knees, her body quivering once she fell.

"I can hear you! Daddy, you can hear me, right?" The girl choked up a sob as she yelled. The dust that flew around her collected in her mouth, making her cough and spit it out.

Buck pushed one last bush out of the way to find his foster-daughter. Her face was dirty with dust and tears and her leaf dress was tattered on the sides and bottom. He ran towards her, pulling her in a tight, protective embrace, nuzzling his cheek against her dark brown hair.

His heart broke to hear the kit break down in his arms. He held her closer, shushing her and whispering that he was here. "Chloe and I are gonna get you untied. I'm here, now." Three minutes later, the one-eyed weasel heard the satisfying thud of the vine falling to the shaking ground, making him smile for only three seconds. He then heard Chloe and Celine scream. Instinctively, Buck wrapped one arm around both females and jumped out of the way before a tree could fall on them.

"Daddy, what's going on? I'm…I'm…" Celine didn't want to admit that she was scared, but on the look on her face, it showed. Her dark green eyes were wide with fear. As she ran, she could feel her little heart rapidly beating against her chest like an off-beat drum. The kit clutched her side, for they were beginning to cramp from running so fast.

Chloe saw the girl stop running and stopped in her tracks, nearly tripping over her two feet. She could hear Celine panting heavily and saw that she had a paw gripping on her aching side. Thinking swiftly, the ferret carried Celine on her back. She gave the kit some time to wrap her arms around her neck and her legs around her middle.

Buck looked over at the females, seeing Chloe giving his foster-daughter a piggyback ride. He smiled until he realized that Celine was out of breath just by hearing her heavy panting.

"Look out!" Before Buck had the time to react, Chloe pushed him out of the way, threw Celine to him, and suffered the consequence. She tried to reach them. Unfortunately, a heavy, thick, branch fell on Chloe's left leg, keeping her from getting to them. The ferret howled in pain. Suddenly, right after she let out the loud scream in agony, the earthquake stopped.

It seemed, to the female ferret, that the heavens understood her pain and stopped the quake that rampaged through all of Dinotopia.

Chloe could feel her trapped leg bleeding and her bones breaking due to the weight of the branch. She tried to get some air into her lungs, but she was in so much pain at the moment that all she could focus on was getting that tree branch off her leg. She let out a quiet curse to all that she had gone through. The only best thing that's happened to her was meeting Rosalina and Roxanne. That was the only thing she didn't regret.

"Lass, are you all right?" Buck shouted across from her. The ferret swiftly turned her head in his direction.

She snapped, "Do I look all right? My leg just got smashed by a tree branch, and you think that I'm all right? No, I am doing just peachy! Actually, I am in a lot of pain!" Chloe's anger increased. What gave him the idea to ask her that? Did he not see that limb fall on her leg? Nostrils flaring, she gave Buck a menacing glare.

It didn't frighten him at all. Instead, he and Celine came over to her. Buck knelt down to Chloe's level, as did Celine. "It's getting late. I guess where we are now is where we're going ta camp tonight. We can't just leave you here. Don't worry your pretty little red-haired head, lass, I'll be keeping watch. Rest."

"How can I rest when I am hurting badly right now?" The ferret shot back at him. She scowled, for he just ignored her when she was really hurting. She watched him lean back against the branch that trapped her leg and began making different animal calls.

A frustrated huff came escaped her mouth. _This is going to be a long afternoon. _The ferret tried to lay down, but began to wince. The pain was getting to the female. Groaning softly, Chloe propped herself up with one of her elbows, disappointed that she wasn't going to be able to be comfortable enough to lie on the rough earth. She looked over at Celine, who gave her a small smile and whispered, "Thank you for finding my daddy and saving me."

Trying to smile in return, Chloe whispered that it was no problem, but she wasn't so sure about that. At least, the girl was happy. Who could want more from a child? She then heard Celine gasp in surprise. Buck and Chloe looked up to see what surprised her and saw a baby pterodactyl coming the kit's way.

"Remy! I can't believe we forgot you! How did you find us?" The pterodactyl used his wing to point to an adult pterodactyl that Celine thought was his mother. She must have found Remy, who was probably looking for the kit this entire time, and her boy wanted her to help him find her and now they were here.

_Funny, he didn't fly here due to his broken wing. His mommy must have let him ride on her back._ Celine mentally noted. She gently wrapped her arms around her scaly friend's neck, happy to see him.

Chloe smiled. "She must have dinosaur friends down here. At least, now, I know that not all the dinosaurs down here are vicious."

Buck heard the ferret's hesitant voice. He felt his ears press against his skull. He thought she didn't have very many friends. Whatever her said "friend" did to her, she was destroying Chloe's confidence and life. Her smile was clearly a sad one, but Celine didn't know that. He didn't know much about females and their situations. However, he does try his best to understand and listen.

"Ay, Chloe, you all right?" The ferret jumped at the male's voice. She calmed down and gave him a small nod. Chloe sighed. _I want to go home. No. No, I don't. Not with Maryanne, especially. I want to find a place where I won't have to feel sadness and hear Maryanne's insults. I just want to die. No. I don't want to die. I want to belong somewhere. Who would want me? No one. I guess I'm better off alone, all by myself. _ To hide her tears, Chloe laid down and pretended to be asleep.

She mentally nodded in approval when Buck and Celine fell for it. What she didn't know was that Celine was curled up next to her, Remy being used as a pillow on his unharmed side. The ferret opened one, watery eye to see the little girl already sleeping with the baby pterodactyl on her side. Now, she let the tears fall down her face and cried herself to sleep, almost like every night back at Maryanne's home.

* * *

><p>Me: I apologize that the chapter seemed rushed. I hardly had time to work on it and I had to speed it up. It was going to be longer, but like I said before. Poor Chloe. Broken and bleeding leg, and feeling useless. *hugs Chloe* I'm sorry.<p>

Chloe: It's all right. My life was a living nightmare anyway.

Me: Feel free to leave a review and help Chloe feel a little better. I'm trying my best. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Sweethalo90 :)


	14. Chapter 14

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Surprise! Before I begin to bore you with my day, yes, there will be a swear word in this chapter. Anyway, today at school was boring. My sixth period class is more fun. We play a game called Silent Ball at the end of seventh period. I was almost creamed by a ball the other day while sweeping the floor. I had to do the soldier crawl to avoid getting hit. I don't really play that game. I just read a book, chat with a friend, or do both. Okay, let's start the chapter before I start boring you more. Enjoy!

P.S: I didn't know what to name the chapter. So, my bad.

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: What is He Doing to Me?<p>

Jenna sprinted through the jungle. Her feet took turns hitting the ground as she ran from Ben, from danger. When she realized that the ground had stopped shaking, she stopped in her tracks, taking a breather.

All around her, she saw many different footprints of various dinosaurs. Some were deep into the earth. Some were shallow. The pterodactyls stopped their panicked screeching that gave Jenna a headache while she was running. There was so much debris littering the rough ground. Ferns, many sizes of leaves, and trees that have fallen surrounded her.

_I've got to find Buck, but it is getting late. There's no way I can protect myself from danger. Wait! I almost forgot I taught myself how to fight. What good would it do if I tried to fight a dinosaur, or Rudy, in that matter? I'm pregnant! I can't endanger our kids! Then, if I want to find him, I've got to speed it up and pick up his scent. _After thinking it over, Jenna began to run again, her nose trying hard to pick up Buck's earthy scent.

* * *

><p>Silence filled the air. Buck was still reclining against the fallen wide branch, carving something with his knife. Chloe could hear the scraping noise from where she laid. Groaning, she held herself up with one of her elbows and stared at the male with a frustrated glare. "How can you be still awake? Are you not in the least tired?"<p>

The one-eyed weasel was about to respond when he heard rustling of leaves from a distance. Getting in his defending stance, with knife in hand, he waited for whatever or whoever to appear. An eerie grin went across his face, making Chloe get chills down her spine.

Buck heard the mystery person whisper his name. It sounded afraid as well as familiar. At the sound of a swish, he lunged at the figure, the blunt side of his knife against the figure's neck and his other paw holding the person's paws behind their back. He heard a loud yelp come from whoever he threatened to kill.

"Buck, it's me!" The one-eyed weasel's blue eyed widened. That familiar voice belonged to his companion. He let his paw release his victim. He had attacked Jenna. Feeling embarrassed, he slowly lowered his knife from her neck, giving the female an apologetic smile.

"Jennifer, you scared me! I thought that you were some dino passing by. No' that I want you ta' be, but aren't you supposed to be with Ben?" The male watched Jenna's face fall with disappointment and sadness. She really didn't want to leave him, especially not without telling him about their first litter.

Buck noticed the bright moonlight beaming on the female, giving her an enchanting glow. _Beautiful, she is. _He mentally grinned. He was startled out of his thoughts by Jenna's gentle touch on his shoulder. Her light blue eyes were shimmering with nervousness and happiness.

"Jennifer, is everything all right?" Buck asked, concerned for the female's sudden change of mood. He didn't think he has seen her so happy since the good days. A wide smile was noticeable on her face. A laugh escaped her lips. It was an ecstatic, at the same time scared, laugh. The one-eyed weasel was growing impatient. He was almost going to say so when Jenna finally said.

"There is something I've been needing to tell you," before the female could say more, Ben came into view, his paws resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. _No! Now, of all times! With Ben here, he can't know that I'm pregnant! Buck, sweetheart, I didn't want to do this, but I have to lie. I'll tell you when we cross paths again. If we ever cross paths again, that is._ With a small giggle, she lied, "I'm…um…feeling better! I don't feel sick anymore!"

Buck replied with a hint of disappointment in his tone, "That's good, love! I guess it is time for you ta' go. I am gonna miss you, lass." Sincerely, he cupped Jenna's cheek with a gentle paw, admiring her facial features. He was going to miss her bright, baby blue eyes staring back at him, her small peach-colored nose, and her sweet smile he loved so much.

Knowing this would be his last time seeing her, the male leaned down to plant his lips against hers, wanting to savor this last moment with her. He smiled during the kiss as he felt Jenna wrap her arms around his neck and at the fact that she was standing on her tiptoes to reach him better.

The kiss was about to get passionate, but Chloe cleared her throat before they could get that far. They both heard her. They didn't want to let go of each other. Unfortunately, Jenna felt Buck's arm that held her against him lower back down to his side. He was still caressing her cheek with his other paw, though.

Ben glowered at the couple. _I'll make sure she never sees him again. Tomorrow, I'm taking her back to the Ice Age realm where we belong…together. Even if I have to force her to come with me, we will still go. If that little brat, Celine, gets any ideas following us or using her sixth sense that I believe she has, I won't hesitate to feed her to the dinosaurs. _

He watched jealously as Buck and Jenna both kissed a sleeping Celine's forehead and had a brief conversation with Chloe, probably introducing themselves properly. He couldn't bear to watch his rival wrap an arm around his mate's shoulders in a friendly way. Ben was going to give more affection to Jenna than Buck would ever give her. He was finally going to get what he thought was rightfully his.

"Well, I guess it is time to leave now." Ben said quickly, interrupting the couple's short kiss. Smiling with satisfaction when Jenna released Buck from her embrace, he came over to her, his cold paw resting on her warm shoulder. "Ready to go?" He flashed his toothy grin, giving the female uncomfortable chills, not because of his cold paw, but because of the creepy, low tone of voice he used when he asked. With a calm sigh, Jenna pressed her lips onto Buck's cheek before leaving. She looked back at him one last time with a tear sliding down her face.

* * *

><p>Buck couldn't help but feel the same way: heartbroken and miserable, now that she was gone. "Buck, what was Jenna really going to tell you before that guy came in?" The ferret's voice made the male remember he had a female to bring back home.<p>

Kneeling down to Chloe's level, he shook his head then raised an eyebrow. What did she mean by that? Why was Chloe listening in on their conversation? "I honestly have no idea."

"But didn't you see how the moonlight beamed on Jenna? Do you know what that means?" The ferret's sky blue eyes brightened like a Christmas tree, hoping he would take the hint. Buck shook his head again. She sighed in frustration when he said that the moon would almost always do that when it comes to her.

_Come on, stupid! Well, he will just have to figure it out himself, since he doesn't understand what I'm trying to tell him. _Blowing a strand of red hair from her face, Chloe whispered, "Never mind. Just get back to whatever you were doing."

"How can I, now that Jen is gone? That innocent, sweet female became my mate last night. Now, Ben's taking her away from me, from Celine and the twins! I might no' ever see her again!"

The ferret cowered slightly from the male's yelling. She wasn't expecting that from him at all. However, she somewhat understood how he was feeling at the moment. She missed her sister as well as the others. She was afraid that she would never see them again, but she was going to try to be determined that she will cross paths with them.

Hesitantly, she rested a paw on the male's forearm. "Hey, it'll be all right. Maybe, he'll let you…"

"No! He won't! He hates me! I know he's going to keep Jennifer from me longer than three days!"

"Then, why don't you be that crazy, Buckwild, swashbuckling, brave weasel you told me about in your stories and go save her!" Celine suddenly snapped. She watched their heads turn in her and Remy's direction. Their expressions showed nothing but shock.

Celine happened to have overheard Chloe's conversation with Buck and decided to say something. Her dark green eyes were watery with tears and her paws were balled up in fists.

"Celine, stories are just stories."

"No! The stories you tell me are true with a mix of fantasy! I know you are crazy and courageous! I know you enough to know that! If you really care about our safety, I say save mom from that dastardly man! Save her, daddy, save her!" The kit screamed at him, frightening Remy and Chloe. The tears that were threatening to fall were blinked back. Celine was determined to stay strong and not shed a single tear as she did when Buck and Chloe found her tied to a tree.

Buck placed a paw on his foster-daughter's shoulder. He sighed calmly, "If you really know about the deal, didn't you hear Ben say that if I tried to save her, I could get killed. Your motha' sensed that you overheard it. I didn't want you to be fatherless, Celine, no' again. I don't want that for you. There's nothing I can do."

"LIAR! If you truly love mom, you would risk your life saving her. It doesn't matter if you die trying, at least you would save the one you love! What happened to the old you? What happened to the insane, daring, and cunning dad I hear stories about, huh? Why do you not want to be mom's knight in shining armor when she is in need of rescuing? She needs you, daddy, now more than anything. Save her, please." The restrained tears finally flowed down her face when Celine was finished.

_She's right. If I really love Jennifer, then I would be there. I said that I always would be, didn't I? Then, I need to keep that promise. _Buck reached up to wipe away his daughter's tears. He lifted her chin to get her to face him. "You're right. Girls, we leave tomorrow. Chloe, we'll see into getting that branch off your leg. We aren't leaving anyone behind. Now, try to get some shut-eye, especially you, ferret."

The two females and the baby pterodactyl eventually went back to sleep, preparing for a long day of adventure ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>I knew I should have told Buck I told him so about Celine being held captive at Ben's, but it have been immature of me. Besides, it was a great relief to see her with him and Chloe. They must have rescued her during that quake. Bless them for doing that. Now, I just have Ben to worry about. No, not just him, but the babies as well. I've got to try to keep my pregnancy a secret for as long as I can. Ben cannot know about this. Oh, but he will soon enough.<em>

Jenna was restraining herself to think about anything else. The journey back to Ben's cave was silent and still continuing. Not a word was spoken until Ben said, "You know, I've been dying to have you in my home. You'll love it there. I know you may miss being in that hermit's home, but mine is much wider-spaced, so you can do whatever you like. It'll be a great place for our children to roam."

The female choked up a sob when he mentioned about "their" future kids, which would not happen, over her dead body. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she quietly replied, "I'm sure you were waiting for this moment –to have me to yourself. However, I will not enjoy you forcing yourself onto me and touching me where I don't want to be touched."

Ben's hazel eyes darkened, his lips curled up to be a small smirk, and his grip on Jenna's paw tightened. "I can't say that I won't do those things to you. I'm going to shower you with affection unlike Buck, who shows little to none of it."

"Hold on a minute! It may not look like he shows me love, but he does! He comforts me whenever I'm down, he makes sure that I don't get harmed and protects me from danger, he kisses me with sincere love, he listens to me when I have something to say, and he is gentle and sweet. You, on the other hand, will start destroying me like the animal you are!" Jenna gasped as Ben pinned her against a tree, his arm on her throat.

The female found it hard for her to breathe. Ben's arm was preventing her from getting air inside her lungs, causing her to let out strangled gasps. Jenna's eyes widened in fear as the male leaned down closer to her ear. He whispered, "Say anything more, I'll crush you. Understood?"

Jenna glared at him angrily before biting down on his wrists, hard. While distracted, Ben was punched across the face. He quickly turned his head in time to see Jenna running away. _You aren't going anywhere! _ The male began to give chase. Jenna kept on running as fast as she could. She ran through the jungle without any reminders that it was dangerous to be running amok at night. Dinosaurs also hunt in the night, Rudy, being one of them.

She suddenly felt something hard hit her in the back of the head. Jenna fell, unconscious from the hard blow. Ben lowered his fist back to his sides, lifted the female off the ground, holding her bridal-style, and walked back in the direction his home was.

* * *

><p>Rosalina stared at her twin, who was sleeping peacefully by her side. After the crack separated them from each other, Roxanne managed to get across before it got wider. Maryanne, being the ignorant rodent she was, refused to leap to the other side. She said she didn't want her fur to get filthy.<p>

If she hasn't looked at herself the other day, her blonde fur was covered with patches of dirt. Once again, Roxanne decided that they leave her behind again so she wouldn't slow them down.

Jason, who was still awake, watched as Rosalina got up from where she laid to give Roxanne a gentle hug goodnight. Then, she made her way over to Leah and Rico with a sweet smile on her face. Rico had a protective arm around Leah. Her face was buried into his chest, smiling contently in her sleep.

Rosalina smiled wider at the couple. Jason was too late to pretend to still be asleep when Rosalina caught his green eyes watching her. Rosalina got on he knees next to where he laid. "Are you all right, Jason? Do you need a drink? There's a stream up ahead with fresh water."

"Sure, I guess. Will the others be okay without us here?" Jason asked, unsure about them leaving the sleeping group alone.

"Of course everyone will be all right! I'll have Roxanne keep watch." The male watched Rosalina walk over to her sister again and explaining where they were going. _I feel bad that she and her sister have to put up with us when they could be having regular days. I should talk to her about that. She did say that they were going to find their mates, but we just barged in and changed their plans. I'll talk to her about that, too. _

"You ready?" Rosalina's voice interrupted Jason's inner thoughts. He looked up at her while slowly picking himself off the ground. At the nod of his head, the two began on their way.

* * *

><p>There was a long silence between them. Rosalina finally spoke, "You know, when I was a kit, my mother used to take me and my twin to this quiet, peaceful place before my step-dad would damage us. I remember the first time we found that place…"<p>

Rosalina's Flashback

_A mother and her two kits were walking along the village, greeting a few mammals that stopped to say hello or compliment the mother's little girls before returning to their homes to sleep the night away. The cerulean-eyed one would blush while the hazel-eyed one would just shrug. As they got further from the village, the sound of their feet crunching the powdery, glittery snow was the only thing the three weasels heard as they walked in silence. _

_A gasp escaped the blue-eyed kit. Her mother and twin looked at her, worried something was wrong. They then realized that she was smiling widely at the fireflies that lit their way to their destination. "Mom, have you ever wished to live in a place where no one could hurt you and it would just be us doing as we please?" The blue-eyed girl stared up at her mother, waiting for an answer. _

_Her mother smiled slightly at this. "That would be nice, Rosalina, but it is life. Everyday, I wish it was just us. You two don't deserve the life you have now." The female knelt down to her daughter's level to hold out her arms to show their step-father's damage to the blue-eyed kit, Rosalina. The girls' faces fell. _

_Scratches, bites and bruises covered poor Rosalina's arms. As if it wasn't bad enough, the same things the kits mother and twin sister saw on her arms were also all over her back, sides, legs, and a few on her ears. "Mommy, it's not your fault I'm suffering. I'm still trying to be strong for you. Most of the time, I just want to run away, but I'm afraid to leave you and sis behind. I'm still here, mommy, and I will never leave you." _

_The mother's identical cerulean eyes watered with tears as she gathered her twin daughters up in her arms in a motherly embrace. "I love you two." The twins said the same before their mother released them. "I want to take you somewhere. You'll love it." _

_Rosalina and her hazel-eyed twin exchanged curious glances then looked up at their mother with excited smiles. They followed their mother until they reached a deserted cave. Lush moss grew inside the cave, as well as some snowbells, and the luminous moonlight that shone in the middle of the cave made the twins' curiosity grow. Their mother intertwined her fingers with Rosalina and Roxanne's as they entered the cave. _

"_What is this place?" The hazel-eyed kit, Roxanne, asked in an amazed whisper. Rosalina examined a snowbell, admiring the white flower's beauty. Never, had she seen a flower like this one before. It was shaped like a bell and was the color of the snow on the ground, thus that's how the flower got its name. _

_She turned her attention to her mother, who was now joining her on her knees, staring up at the moonlight. "Girls, from now on, if either of you feel depressed or you have news, we will come here to talk freely. Since this is the only peaceful place I know, we can come here anytime to get away from everyone and it'll just be us until time to go home." _

"_But, we could stay here! We won't have to go home to Tim! We can just stay here and start a new life here, together." Rosalina's little arms wrapped around her mother's waist, as did Roxanne's. Clarissa sighed, returning their hugs and kissing both of them on the forehead. _

"_I wish I could do that, sweetheart, but Tim wouldn't like that. We've got to stay with him, no matter how much we despise him." _

"_Who cares what he likes or dislikes, he doesn't love us! Leave him to die alone!" Roxanne shouted, her hazel eyes ablaze with rage. Clarissa and Rosalina gasped. They have never heard her say anything like that before. Rosalina calmly placed a paw on her sister's shoulder, calming her only slightly. _

"_Roxanne, I know you hate him just as much as we do, but don't you ever speak like that again." Clarissa scolded her as calmly as she could. To tell the truth, she felt the same way. She never should have given in to that male's "sweetness". Because of her, she thought, her daughters were miserable._

_Another sigh escaped her lips as she got back up. "Girls, I didn't want to say this, but it's time to go." Disappointment was written on the three weasels' faces. Rosalina and Roxanne didn't want to leave. They were happy to be away from that monster they have to call their step-dad. Now, they had to return to hell. _

_Getting up from the moss-covered ground, the twins got up and followed their mother out of the cave, their paws clinging on to either of their mother's paws._

End of Flashback

"Ever since sis and I fell down here, I almost forgot about that place. I do remember it was one of the beautiful places in the Ice Age world I've ever been to. Part of me wants to go back, but I don't want to leave my family behind." Rosalina stared sadly at the ground beneath her and Jason's feet.

"Hmm." Jason didn't know how to respond or what to say. He remembered that he was going to talk to her. "I like that you are a family girl. I'm sorry you had to leave them partly because of us." Rosalina's gaze tore from the ground to Jason. She began to shake her head violently.

"No! Don't be sorry. I'm glad I getting to meet someone new!" The duo began to talk some more after that topic. Jason would smile every time Rosalina would laugh, and vise versa. "I like you, you know that? You are funny!" Rosalina grinned with sincere happiness.

* * *

><p>Roxanne stared up at the "sky". So many thoughts were running through her head. Most of them were about her foster-family, some were about the new acquaintances, some were just random questions, and a few were about Ben. She shook her head vigorously. Why was she thinking of him when she should be worried about the remaining group members' safety while Rosalina and Jason were gone?<p>

She was still at war with whether or not she should forgive her real father for leaving them. Her mind said no, but her heart told her the past was the past and accept him as her biological father. Roxanne growled in frustration, cradling her head in her paws. She definitely didn't need to be thinking of him, but it was hard. Thankfully, Lars awoke before she thought anymore of her father.

"Rosalina made you keep watch again? Where is she? Where is Jason?" He searched around for them.

"Rosalina is taking him to the stream for a drink. Now, go back to sleep. She and Jason should be back soon." Roxanne shooed the male away, but he did not cease walking over to her. Heat rose to her face as Lars took a seat next to her. For a half tomboy as well as a slightly girly female, she almost never blushes. What was this man doing to her?

She began to blush harder when she felt his breath near her neck. "She shouldn't make you keep watch every time she has to go somewhere." Lars smirked at her, seeing that he was succeeding in making the hazel-eyed female shudder. Roxanne was trying not to let his intense stare get to her. She wanted to look away, but his eyes were captivating so it hard to.

Regaining her voice, Roxanne pushed Lars away from her and snapped, "Stop seducing me, you jackass!" The male began laughing at her, causing Roxanne's anger to rise. Her paws were now in fists, preparing to punch this ladies' man. Growling loudly, she lunged at him, pinning him on the wide, flat-surfaced stone they were sitting on.

"Seduce me again, and I swear I will make…" Roxanne stopped in mid-sentence while punching the male's arms and chest as she felt Lars' nose pressed against hers. Afraid of what just happened, Roxanne quickly got off him, blushing wildly while doing so.

Lars finished for her, "You'll make me regret it. I know. I was just seeing if I could make you blush." He sat up, dusting himself off with a teasing smile. Roxanne didn't reply. She was remembering the nights when her step-dad would take her to his room to rape her. Ever since then, she was afraid to fall in love, fearing that that was what happens when a couple was in love. That explains why she had a hard time trusting Buck the first time she and Rosalina met him.

Roxanne quickly turned around at the tap on her shoulder, stopping her from thinking about her step-father. She faced Lars, who was concerned about why she didn't speak for several minutes. "Are you all right?" The female was startled out of her trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Now, please go to sleep and be careful with who you mess with. I won't go easy on you next time. That's a promise." Lars saw that Roxanne really wanted some time alone to think and did as asked, not knowing that Roxanne watching him.

Roxanne sighed. _What am I going to do with that boy?_

* * *

><p>Me: Roxanne! We are going to have a talk about your language. Where did you get that word?<p>

Roxanne: *shrug* I don't know.

Me: We are going to have serious talk about this. *turns to audience* Well, while I get on to Roxanne, feel free to leave a review. Bye!

Sweethalo90 :)


	15. Chapter 15

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: I apologize I didn't update again last week. I had my friend and her little sister over and I was at my mom's house for the weekend. After that, I had a massive writer's block. And I **never **get writer's block. So, this chapter is going to majorly suck because of that! Next chapter will be better. I'm going to be watchin' some movies tonight to get my imagination brewing again. Going to watch Ice Age 3 again, too. Try to enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Ben Finds Out<p>

Jenna slowly sat up, her light blue eyes struggling to lift the sleepiness off her heavy eyelids. After that painful blow to the back of the head last night, she woke up with a headache. The female bit at her bottom lip to keep a groan of pain from escaping her throat. Her ears picked up the sound of clicking as she placed a paw on one side of her head. Once her eyes were wide open, she realized that she was lying on a moss couch.

Much to her relief, Ben wasn't sleeping by her side. Instead, he was standing over her. Jenna covered her mouth with her other paw to muffle her own screams. She laid a protective paw on her stomach, which was now a small-medium bump under her leaf dress.

"Well, good morning to you, too." He leaned down to kiss her cheek. Jenna wanted to smack him, but she was too scared of what Ben would do if she did that. Taking a chance, she pressed her back as far back into the couch as she could, raised her paw, then smacked him across the face. Unfortunately, it was just a small smack, which didn't affect Ben at all. He just wore a light smirk on his face, making the female uncomfortable.

"Already being a tease, eh? I can fix that." Jenna encouraged herself not to cry, but as Ben was getting closer to her lips, she couldn't help it. She was very anxious right now, she admitted in her mind. Her baby blue eyes widened when she felt Ben's lips over hers. The light brown she-weasel didn't kiss him back. Her stomach lurched, her body began to tremble, fearful tears began to burn her eyes, and her heart was beating faster than ever.

What has she done to deserve what was happening right now? She didn't hurt a fly. Alas, here she was, trying to be controlled as well as being taken advantage of by Rosalina and Roxanne's father. She was thrashing her head left and right, desperately wanting to escape his meaningless kiss. Thankfully, he pulled away from the kiss, giving her another one of his creepy smirks.

"I'm going to get some breakfast. I will be back. Oh! Just in case you try to run away while I'm gone…" Ben began making screeching noises, his paws in front of his face to make it slightly louder. Jenna looked at him skeptically until three pterodactyls the colors of dark blue and blood red flew over to Ben. He went to one of the three pterodactyls with a scar near its right eye and commanded, "Keep watch and make sure this lady doesn't make any attempts to escape. And, if you see her mate, the weasel with an eye-patch, kill him."

His finger pointed at the female, who gasped in horror at what he told them to do to Buck if he were to come to rescue her. They nodded their heads understandingly before two stood outside the cave while the third one ducked its head to get inside to watch the female's every move. Jenna heard the male's voice again. "Have fun, beautiful!" Once he was gone, Jenna fell to her knees, her head resting in her arms that rested against one of the arms on the couch, and began to sob softly.

She felt the pterodactyl's careless eyes watching her. They were staring at her with no emotion, she knew. _I want to go back to Buck so much! I miss him! I want to run away, find Buck, pull him into a long embrace, and tell him that I love him and that I'm pregnant with his kits. Sadly, I can't._ At the image of Buck in her mind, Jenna sobbed a little louder.

* * *

><p>Celine's DreamMemory

_Somewhere in the Ice Age, a mother and father were walking along the waist-deep snow with their first child bundled in leaves in the mother's arms. All was quiet and peaceful. Their baby girl was sleeping soundly. The kit snuggled closer to her mother's chest, trying to keep warm. The mother smiled sweetly at her daughter and carefully held her closer. _

"_Danita, do we need to turn back?" The father spoke suddenly after seeing their daughter shivering from the harsh cold temperature. With the girl being their first child, he was worried about his mate and baby girl. During the birth, they've lost all but one of their kits. It was a heartbreaking moment, but it was also a happy moment because they at least had a child of their own. Now, the father was overprotective and concerned about them._

_Danita's gentle green eyes stared from their daughter to her mate. A light smile was on her lips as she replied, "It's all right, Reiss. I've got her situated." The female sighed, placing a small kiss on their child's forehead before looking up at the sky. Snowflakes were falling from the cloudy sky and landing on the snow, only to make it even deeper, and the family. _

"_Danita, stop." Reiss placed a paw on her shoulder, stopping the mother from walking any further. The look he had on his face told her that there was danger ahead. "When I say 'now', I want you to run as fast as you can and hide Alana." _

_The male's mate nodded, holding Alana protectively. She didn't know what was going on, but she listened to Reiss's command. When Reiss said now, Danita took off running, not knowing that her mate was being attacked by a pack of saber-tooth tigers. She kept on running, panting and desperately gasping in the cool air. No matter what, she wasn't going to turn her head or go back to aid her mate, even if she wanted to._

_The sounds of roaring and paws violently hitting the snow made the mother run faster. They were coming after her and she knew it, but her kit didn't. Her heart broke when she heard Alana crying loudly in her arms. Danita suddenly tripped over her own feet out of fear, causing her to fall. She made sure she fell on her back and not on her front where Alana was being held. _

_A gasp of horror escaped the mother's lips when she saw the pursuing saber-tooth pack getting closer. Moving quickly, she got up and continued to run, holding Alana closer than ever. Danita kept on running until she came across some bushes. She turned her head to check if the sabers were getting closer. She didn't have much time. _

_Danita hid Alana in the foliage. She fixed the leaves she used to hold the kit so that Alana wouldn't get too cold before setting her down. The mother got on her knees, bending over to give her daughter one last kiss on the forehead and a gentle hug. Once again, her heart broke to hear her girl crying loudly. Tears of her own began to burn her eyes. _

_She didn't want to leave Alana here, but she had no choice. Again, she hugged her daughter then turned to leave, feeling guilt and sadness in her heart and soul. When she got out from behind the foliage, she suffered the consequence and was slaughtered by the saber-tooth pack._

End of Dream/Memory

Celine jolted awake with a shriek. Buck and Remy were startled by the young female's scream. Chloe was still sleeping, for she hardly got any last night due to being uncomfortable.

The kit's paws were on her chest as she tried to calm down. Her forest green eyes stared up at Buck, who was knelt down in front of her. "Celine, are you all right?" The female was still shaken up by her dream. How could she remember the day when her parents were killed by a pack of saber-tooth tigers? She was so young!

"I'm not Celine and mom was right!" Buck raised a concerned eyebrow. What was she talking about? He was about to ask when Celine yelled, "Mom was right about my parents being killed by sabers! It was my real mom, Danita, who hid me behind those bushes and left me behind! And, my real name is Alana!"

Celine held on to Buck as tears began to spill down her panicked and troubled face. Buck sighed, wrapping his arms around the girl, consoling her. "Wot was that all about, lass?" The kit released her foster-father from her embrace to explain. She told him about her dream, or memory, whichever one she thought it was, to him. She told him what she knew now.

"My mom left me behind! She was supposed to take care of me! How could she do this to me, daddy? How could she?" Tears of rage and sadness continued to spill down Celine's face.

"Celine, Alana, whichever one you prefer, you know your parents were trying ta' protect you. They didn't want you killed." Buck's lonely blue eye met Celine's dark green eyes as she turned her head fiercely to look at him. Her gaze was in green flames when she glared at him angrily.

"I should have died with them! They didn't deserve their brutal death! When I heard Rosy and mom's voices, I thought that mom had come back for me, but it was just two females I have never seen before. My vision was slightly bad at the time, and I thought the woman that is my foster-mother now was my real mom." Celine began to calm down after saying the last part.

Buck's eye softened and gently patted Celine's head. "You're a good child. I know life may be confusing ta' you right now, but we'll get through it. Jennifer loves you so much. We all do. Come here." The male pulled the kit in a gentle, fatherly hug.

"Even though mom already told me about my real parents' deaths, I was still in denial. That's why I said she was right. I'm an idiot for not believing her. Oh! Do me a favor and keep calling me Celine. Alana was the past, Celine is now." Buck smiled with a small chuckle at the girl's words.

"All right, I will." Buck then remembered about Chloe. The ferret was still sleeping heavily, tossing and turning only to cause her to yelp in pain in her sleep due to her leg still being stuck under the blasted branch that broke her leg during the earthquake. A smirk etched onto Buck's face. _If we want to find Jennifer a lot quicker, then we're going to have to search for a certain dino to lift this branch off of the ferret's leg. I know just the dinosaur._

* * *

><p>"All right! Next stop: Chasm of Death!" Roxanne cheered in an almost excited tone. Rosalina grinned. They remembered their first time going there. While Buck was telling Jenna and Celine about the Chasm of Death while Rosalina and Roxanne were inside, breathing in the green gas on purpose to make their voices sound like female chipmunks just to make little Celine laugh. Buck had to tell them to stop laughing and get out.<p>

"If you're wondering why they call it the Chasm of Death, Buck told us that they tried calling it the Big, Smelly Crack, but that just made everybody giggle." Roxanne smiled plainly, but on the inside, she was laughing. She made a small sigh of annoyance when she heard Lars's wheezy laugh. Rolling her hazel eyes, she tried to ignore it and listen to the others chuckle.

The others then heard Jason shudder loudly in fear after walking along the path. Rosalina turned to him. "What is it?" She asked. The male wouldn't answer. He could feel something crawling along his back, causing his body to quiver with anxiety. His breathing began to shake as he shuddered, "There's a spider on my back."

"Maybe it's just a leaf. Turn around." Doing as asked, Jason turned to where his back was facing the female. Everyone stopped in their tracks to see what was going on behind them. Leah and Roxanne's eyes widened when they spotted a huge spider about the size of a softball on Jason's back. Lars and Rico were trying not to say anything as to not alarm Jason any more than he already was.

Rosalina, failing to stay calm, quickly slapped the spider off of Jason, letting out a loud scream when her paw collided with the monstrosity. Jason turned his head slightly at the noise. The female regained herself at the sight of one side of the male's face and went back to her calm, happy state. "I told you it was just a leaf." She lied, but decided it was for the best.

Playing along, Jason playfully elbowed Rosalina. "Yeah, I guess you're right." His lips twisted into a smile as the cerulean-eyed female laughed her angelic laugh and elbowed him back.

_I guess he knows that I'm a horrible liar. That's good. Next time I'm upset and he sees it, I'll open up to him. I trust him and the others enough, except for Lars. What a degenerate gentleman!_

_I really, really like Jason, but he can't know that. Even though he seems like a nice guy, I am afraid that he will hurt me like Tim hurt our mother. That sweet act she said that he used on her lured her to trust him until he began doing despicable things to us. I don't want to go through that, not again. _Rosalina's mind drifted off until Roxanne called out to her to catch up. Realizing that she was way behind, the female sprinted after them, still thinking about what was running through her mind previously.

* * *

><p>Jenna walked around the cave out of boredom. She couldn't believe she cared, but she was wondering what was taking Ben so long. She looked around for something to do, something to get distracted by, but saw nothing. Her baby blue eyes then landed on the pterodactyl who was watching her. A somewhat calm, kind smile appeared on her face.<p>

She anxiously made her way over to the dinosaur. The pterodactyl threw its wings up in the air, threatening the female to not get closer. It soon got startled then calmed down at the gentle touch of Jenna's paw on his beak. "I'm not looking for an escape. I just feel a little lonely."

The female tried to smile a little more when she saw the pterodactyl's gaze soften only slightly. He knew that Ben told him to watch the she-weasel, but he didn't say anything about not communicating with her. His body jolted as he heard Jenna gasp. He felt the female's warm paw touch a few scars on the side of his face.

"Did Ben do this to you?" Jenna asked in a whisper. Sincere sympathy could be heard in the female's hushed voice. She thought that Ben slashed the three pterodactyls' faces with his claws to force them to do this deed. She was proven wrong when the dinosaur shook his head. It began to explain what happened to him and his comrades in his dinosaur language.

Jenna, knowing a little dinosaur speech, responded with understanding nods and soft gasps. The pterodactyl told her that they had a battle one day with some other pterodactyls and suffered a few injuries like slashes across the face, broken wings, and scrapes to name a few.

By the time the dino was finished with his story, Ben came back with some fruit and a fresh fish. "Thanks for keeping me company, Scarface." Jenna could have sworn she saw the pterodactyl roll his dark chocolate brown eyes at her with a very slight smile at the nickname she gave him.

Ben noticed the change in the dino's mood and grew concerned. What were he and Jenna doing while he was gone? Just something unimportant, he supposed. He cleared his throat to get Jenna's attention. "Had fun?" Jenna swiftly turned her head to meet Ben's darkened gaze.

She was glad that she got to have some time without Ben here, but now he was back with their food. Well, the food part sounded good to her, especially now because of her pregnancy.

"I hope you like fish and fruit because that is what we're having." Ben interrupted Jenna's further thoughts about the food. He raised an eyebrow at Jenna as she quickly grabbed for a fresh mango and immediately began to eat it without hesitation. Still looking at the female as if she was insane, Ben slowly reached for the fish and took a small bite.

"Well, I'm surprised you didn't try anything stupid while I was gone. Besides, there is no way to escape. I still have those forsaken dactyls guarding outside the cave just in case Buck would show up. Maybe, when we our done, I'll send them away so we can have some alone time." The male saw Jenna stop eating right after he said that.

Disgust, fear, and discomfort made the pregnant female's apatite fade away temporarily. She didn't want what he wanted. Why did he want her so much? He was a complete stranger to her now. Jenna didn't know who he was, but whoever she thought he was, she wanted to get away from him.

She knew it was Ben, but not the one she knew in the past. Like her parents once told her, people change over the years, but she did not like the change in the male at all. He was a determined, malevolent, revolting, and twisted man that wasn't going to stop harassing her until he got what he wanted.

After staying still for a long while, Jenna began to eat again, but self-consciously this time. She hardly could focus on eating when Ben's brown eyes were fixed on every movement she made. Part of her wanted to stop eating, and so she did. Jenna set a peach down next to her, not feeling safe enough to eat any more of it. The female felt the juice from the fruit dribble down to her chin and made a move to wipe it away, but Ben's paw caught her wrist.

Ben's lips twisted into a disturbing smirk at that. "Let me clean it off for you." The female flinched as the male's face got closer to hers. Without thinking, Jenna slapped him across the face. Ben did a double take after the impact of the she-weasel's paw on his face.

"Hey! Huh-uh! You are not going to do that! Who do you think you are? If you're going to do that mess, I am not going to have it!" The light-brown female yelled with an angry glare, her face tomato red underneath her fur. Even though she knew it was no use in sassing him, she still did so. Another thing to add to the list of the stupid things Jenna has tried to attempt.

Ben chuckled darkly. _She is so cute when she tries to seem tough. I would love for our kits to have that genetic from her. _Before Jenna could make another attempt to assault the buff male, Ben called for two pterodactyls to pin her to the ground. Her yelp in surprise made the male smirk at her again. She was so weak under his control. Seeing her struggle under the force of the two dactyls made him feel stronger than ever.

Ben got down on his knees beside the light-brown she-weasel. Her light blue eyes fiercely glared at him then widened in fear when she felt Ben's cool paw touch her stomach. Vomit crawled up Jenna's throat when Ben's hot breath hit the side of her face as he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"If you will let me, I will bless you with little miracles of our own. I missed out in being a big part of Rosalina and Roxanne's lives, and I want to start all over. This time, I will be there every step of the way. I won't abandon you after you tell me you're pregnant with our kits."

_No, I will never tell you about me being pregnant with your kits, but I will tell Buck that I am expecting his. I won't let you anywhere near the babies or me. _The female mentally growled. This male was making her sick. His little fantasies were sickening to Jenna. Jenna swallowed the bile in her throat, not wanting Ben to notice how disgusted he was making her.

Not a word escaped Jenna's lips, for she didn't know what to say. Ben grew suspicious of this until he realized why she didn't respond. _She is pregnant! She's pregnant with Buck's kits! This is not how I wanted this to go down! _Fury surged through Ben's veins and his blood began to boil with anger and jealousy.

With a strong grip, the male lifted Jenna off the ground with his paw on her throat. Then, with a good force, he slammed her against the wall. He received a scream of pain from Jenna as his claws began to slightly pierce her neck. "There is something you are not telling me and I want to know right now! Tell me, or you suffer!"

Jenna was surprised by the change of emotion from the male. She didn't expect him to harshly pin her against the cave wall with a paw trying to strangle her. The female began to thrash in his grasp as well as gasping for air. What was it that Ben wanted to know? Her baby blue eyes widened in horror. He wanted her to confess that she was pregnant! That didn't take her too long for her to know that.

"I will not tell you. Let me go!" Jenna's head swiftly turned to the left after Ben sent a painful slap across her face, leaving a red mark once his paw pulled away. The female began to plead for Ben to stop what he was doing to her, but his paw still strangled her.

"Tell me!" Ben threw Jenna on the ground.

The light-brown female screamed in pain again as she fell to her knees. _My babies! I can't lose them! I have to tell him against my will if I don't want to endanger my kits! So much for keeping my pregnancy a secret._ Giving in to the violence, Jenna yelled, "I'm pregnant with Buck's kits, all right!"

The female thought he was done, but he sent another smack to her tear-stained face. "Where are you going?" She asked frantically as Ben stormed out of the den. What else is he going to do to her to cause her pain?

Jenna turned her head to the pterodactyl that watched her from inside. The emotionless gaze was no longer seen in its dark eyes. Instead, it was the look of sympathy and guilt. More hot, fresh tears rolled down Jenna's face. Why did she feel as if she had that effect on everybody –the effect to make people feel sympathy for her?

She didn't like it at all, but she did appreciate the dactyl's concern, even though it didn't show. Her fear came back as Ben returned with a vine. The menacing expression he wore on his face was enough for Jenna to cower against a corner.

"Why are you doing this?" Ben didn't answer her. He dragged her across the cave until he reached a medium stalagmite in the center of the cave. Jenna yelped as she was forced on her knees. She could feel him behind her, tying her paws with a very long, thick vine. He made sure the vine was tight against the female's wrists before taking the other end of the vine and tying it around the stalagmite to keep Jenna from escaping.

The blue and red pterodactyls were commanded to make sure the vine restraining Jenna wouldn't break. If that were to happen, Ben told them to grab her arms to prevent her from running away.

Jenna watched every step he took until she saw him with a sharp stone wedge in his grasp. She gaped in horror. Ben seemed to notice it, for he began to chuckle. "Your eyes are not playing games with you, Jenna. I'm going to be waiting behind the brush for Buck to appear. When he does…" The female's body began to shiver as Ben made insane, swift movements with the paw holding the knife-like stone.

Jenna cried silently after the male left the cave. _Oh, Buck. I've put your, as well as Celine and Chloe's, lives in danger because of me. I never got to tell you that I was pregnant. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry._

* * *

><p>Me: This chapter sucked eggs! Like I said, I had a massive writer's block and didn't know how to make this chapter flow. I rushed this one big time. I can't believe I had a freaking writer's block. Wow! Well, I was uber tired all day and couldn't think straight.<p>

Yes, Celine's old name was Alana. I actually made up the name, Danita, then I looked it up and saw that it meant God is judging, or something like that. I was like, 'holy crap!' but I was too lazy to change it. Well, I hope you enjoyed this rushed, crappy chapter. There will be more Rosalina, Roxanne, Jason, Leah, Rico, and Lars moments. I wonder who this dinosaur that Buck is thinking about will be. I'm not giving away anything! Muahahahhahha!

If you're wondering about Maryanne, she'll reappear at some point. I haven't forgotten about her. Anyway, sorry for not updating again last week and I will be working on chapter sixteen when I can. Feel free to leave a review and PM me if you have any good ideas. Who knows, I might just use 'em. I will give credit to them. Bye!

_Sweethalo90  
><em>


	16. Chapter 16

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

**Me: Hey, everyone! I apologize for not being able to update last Friday. I got to ride the bus with my friends because she invited me to her and her little sister's house to spend the night. I had fun, but now I'm back at home and ready to keep working on my story. Sorry for the delay. I didn't know what to title chapter 16, but I think it is better than the previous chapter. This is your apology gift. Hahaha. Enjoy!**

**I know I forgot to say this many times, but I don't own Ice Age. However, I do own my characters.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: It's All Fun and Games until Someone get Hurt<p>

At last, they've arrived the Chasm of Death. They entered the cave, the thick, green fog blocking their view of the other side. Lars looked around nervously, having a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned his attention to the group and their guides. Finding his voice, he asked, "Are you sure this is safe?"

Roxanne turned to him, a smirk on her lips. "None of the locations here in Dinotopia are safe. That's why you all should be lucky you ran into us. Besides, Buck fixed the thing that takes us across. Warning, do not breathe in the gas if you want to live. Rosalina and I almost died due to laughing so hard."

"Oh, so basically, the green gas is laughing gas and helium?" Rico piped up, an eyebrow raised in interest. Leah, whose head was resting on the male's shoulder, darted her eyes in Roxanne's direction after she took in her surroundings.

The hazel-eyed female nodded. "Correcto! Now, how about we let these lovebirds go through first." Roxanne shoved Rico and Leah into the carrier, which was a dinosaur ribcage.

The ferret's dark purple eyes turned a light lilac. She didn't expect this to happen, but she was glad it happened. Her cheeks flushed a rosy red as Rico faced her. His kind, gentle face made her adore him and his green-blue eyes had the ability to make Leah become lost in them.

She felt her body jolt when Rosalina's warm paws landed on her shoulders. "Eyes forward, back straight, and as we have said before, breathe in the toxic fumes and you'll probably die from nonstop laughter." The ferret heard the blue-eyed female weasel say before her light violet eyes went back to their dark shade.

At first, she thought she and Rico were going to go themselves, but someone had to pull the ribcage carrier back up for the others to cross. Exhaling softly, she did what Rosalina told them.

"Okay Roxanne, go!" With a wide, excited grin, the twin swiped at the vine and watched as Leah, Rico, and Rosalina disappeared through the green fog to the other side. There was a brief silence. Jason and Lars were holding their breaths, afraid that they didn't make it.

To make sure they were all right, Jason shouted worriedly, "Bro, Leah, Rosalina, are you okay?"

"Yeah! Try it, man!" Roxanne gave a reassuring smile to Jason and Lars at Rico's reply.

"Okay! Now that you know your brother, Leah, and my twin are all right, let's go!" A few moments passed after they got in the carrier. They were supposed to be on the other side right about now, but something stopped them from going further. Lars purposely began to breathe in the gas before they even started their way to reunite with Leah and the two weasels.

_For the love of…this boy is pushing my buttons. One more screw-up from Lars and I'm going to kick him where it hurts! I've done it to a few of my enemies before. I'm not afraid to do it again! He's such an idiot. _Roxanne really wanted to say all of that out loud, but she reminded herself that she was in the Chasm of Death and had to hold her breath, even if she desperately wanted to curse at the male who was irking her.

Her hazel eyes narrowed at the male as he began to laugh in his squeaky voice. "Oh, man! I'm so glad I did this! So, Roxie, is this how we're going to die?" Anger coursed through Roxanne's veins when she heard Lars use her abridged name again. So much had she wanted to strangle this baka at this moment, but decided to wait until it was necessary.

"Sis, get ready!" The hazel-eyed twin could hardly hear her sister's voice through Lars's high-pitched, wheezy laughter. No longer able to control her anger, Roxanne gripped the laughing weasel's shoulders tightly, backhand slapped him a few times, then screamed, "Shut up!"

Realizing what she had just done, Roxanne quickly clamped her paws in front of her mouth with an annoyed glare. Then, what she had not expected, Jason began breathing the gas to join Lars in with the laughing and chipmunk-pitched talking. _Boys, never depend on them when it comes to things like this._ Roxanne gave herself a mental note.

To her relief, the carrier began to move and make its way over to the side where her twin, Jason's brother, and Chloe's sister were waiting. The sounds of the two men laughing and singing the Christmas song in their chipmunk voices made Roxanne want to smack the both of them if they didn't stop anytime soon.

"I have to thank Chloe for bringing us into this mess. I've never had this much fun in so long! This is a great stress reliever after putting up with Maryanne." Jason laughed, holding his aching side.

Lars replied after straining to take a deep breath. "I bet. She's a spoiled brat!" At this, Jason and Lars laughed hard, both clutching their sides. Suddenly, the carrier roughly landed on the other side. The three weasels fell out because of the force.

Roxanne picked herself up and began to dust herself off. She gave another glare, but this time, it was directed to both Jason and Lars. _I'm giving them what they deserve after causing me to get a migraine._ With as much hard as she could, she smacked them both on the back of the head. They exclaimed in unison. "That's what you get for being dimwits!" She replied with a growl.

From the side, Rico was laughing at his brother, Leah placed a paw on her temple and shook her head, and Rosalina was making her way over to Jason. The green-eyed male lifted his paws as he asked, "You aren't going to hit me, too, are you?"

With a warm smile, Rosalina shook her head no. "Just be more careful. I could hear Lars gasping for air in there. What were you two thinking? You could have laughed to death!" Her cerulean eyes met Jason's. She was trying to be serious to prove a point, but she soon burst into laughter.

"I have to admit, though, when you two were singing that Christmas song, I wanted to laugh. If I did, I would have lost my grip on the vine and the carrier would have fallen." Jason laughed with Rosalina after she pointed that out. Their little laughter fest was over at the sound of Roxanne clearing her throat. With a sigh, they both stopped and began to pick up their feet to catch up with the others as they were already ahead of them.

* * *

><p><em>Well, Buck hasn't shown up yet. I guess I'll go check on Jenna. <em>Ben set down his weapon on the moist ground where he stood and walked in front of the entrance of the cave. His gaze landed on the sleeping female on the cave floor.

Jenna's baby blue eyes were closed, meaning she was clearly sleeping. Her paw rested on top of her pregnant stomach that held Buck's kits. A pang of envy silently hit the male at the face, but kept staring at her as she slept peacefully. Then, Ben's eyes took in all the forming bruises and shallow scratches he gave her.

He winced. He didn't mean to cause her any harm, did he? Why was he feeling guilty for what he had done all of a sudden? Ben closed his eyes as he took a breath and stepped inside. "All right, you three, you're done for today. You can leave, now." The hazel-eyed male watched one of his pterodactyl minions nod before the made their way out and took flight.

Jenna sensed Ben's presence. Part of her wanted to stay asleep longer, but the other told her to wake up. She felt her eyelids pry themselves open against her will. Once her vision cleared up, the female gasped softly.

At the sight of Ben, she wanted to cower, but he had a troubled expression on his face. Growing concerned, Jenna asked hesitantly, "Is something wrong?" Her caring gaze searched for an answer in the male's brown eyes. Jenna felt her ear droop slightly when she heard him sigh.

"I've never abused a female before. Out of all of them in this world, I hurt you. What is wrong with me?" This reply was not expected from him. Did that mean he was returning to his old self? _Is this really Ben I'm talking to? Am I talking to a clone version of him? I don't think so. Ben, is that you? _A pinch of hope was in her soul.

Jenna placed a paw on his forearm, her gaze not leaving his. "That man that hurt me wasn't you, Ben. There's probably an evil twin in your soul telling you to make you do things unimaginably horrible that _you_ wouldn't do. You may not believe me when I say this, but now that I know I'm talking to the real you, I'm glad to see you."

Ben tried to smile, but the guilt was taking over. Hearing Jenna say that she was glad to see the real Ben made the male want to cry, and that's what he did. He felt his arms leave his sides as they wrapped around Jenna's shoulders. He buried his face into her shoulder, tears soaking the female's light brown fur.

"I'm so sorry, Jenna, for everything. Even for trying to take advantage of you back in the Ice Age. I'm not myself. I think you may be right about me having an evil clone in me. I can't control it. I'm so sorry!" He thought Jenna was going to smack him. Instead, he felt her arms wrap around him, her right paw gently rubbing his back comfortingly.

She sighed, "I know you're sorry. Hey, what happened in the Ice Age is water under the bridge. Granted, I was still afraid of you because of that, but I suppose I must let that go. Better that than to keep reminding myself about that incident."

"I can't believe you still… like me after all that I've… done to you, Buck, and Celine." Ben choked up another sob. He looked up at the female, whose gaze showed sympathy and a little fear. Who could blame her? He beat her, possibly killed one of her kits from the abuse, and tried to break her. What was causing him to be so lustful, wicked, and disturbing?

Ben felt appalled at what he had done. He wanted to puke, kill himself, something. This wasn't like him at all. Something was controlling him to act the way he was, but the brown-eyed male didn't know how to stop it. Could this mean he is slipping into insanity, and not the good kind?

Ben's attention went back to Jenna. He looked at all the damage he had done to her again. Suddenly, his head began to ache. His eyes began to close tightly as he hissed in pain. What was happening? The last thing he saw was Jenna's worried expression before he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>Celine felt smaller as she stared up at the albino baryonyx that loomed over them like the giant he was. <em>Rudy? Is my dad serious? Well, I guess we should be glad that Chloe isn't awake yet. We know very well that she would scream nonstop at the sight of the white beast. <em>The kit went over to Buck while he was trying to talk Rudy into helping them instead of devouring them.

"Come on, you over-sized lizard! At least, let us go this once. My mate is out there with Ben who is doing who knows what ta' her. My little one here convinced me ta' save Jennifer after giving a little speech, and that's wot I'm gonna do. Now, help us out and I'll see about findin' you a mate." Buck tried to talk the albino dinosaur into lifting the branch off Chloe's leg, but Rudy was being defiant.

Celine saw how he was struggling. A smirk tugged at her lips. _Perhaps, I can convince this stubborn dino by doing this…_ Celine fell to her knees as she began to fake cry. She made it as realistic as she could with the sniffles, small hiccups and whimpers, and wiping imaginary tears from her face.

Buck and Rudy turned their attention to the girl. She sobbed, "Rudy, my mommy's out there, probably suffering and missing us so much that she can't stop crying. Ben's probably hurting her, beating her up when she did no wrong. She's lost out there somewhere. If you don't help Chloe, it will be too late for us to get to her before she…"

What was going on in Rudy's mind? Seeing Buck's adoptive daughter crying, believe it or not, made him feel sorry for her as well as Buck. He was a cold-blooded killer! He didn't help anyone, but this could possibly be an exception. No!

The baryonyx declared in his mind that he wouldn't help his rival, even if his mate is supposedly out there in temporary custody of a horrible male. What should he do? His red eyes stared down at the kit and gave it some thought. After some time, he growled in defeat and agreed to help them.

Celine got up from the ground, dusting her tattered leaf dress with a clever smirk on her face. "Hehehe…suckers!" She chuckled. Her smirk faded when Buck heard the last part. He stood over her, pretending to seem serious. Celine's face fell with an apologetic smile on her face until he started chuckling.

"You did have me fo' a moment there, lass. Nice work!" Celine laughed a relieved laugh as Buck playfully ruffled her brunette hair, praising her for her efforts. She thought he was a little offended when she called him a sucker for falling for her act, but was happy when he started laughing. Her ears twisted at the sound of Chloe's small yelp of agony.

The little kit glanced up at Rudy, who had the branch in his mouth, then back at Chloe. Celine gasped at what she saw. Crimson blood stained Chloe's dirty white fur near her ankle. She could have sworn she saw a bone from the ferret's ankle sticking out slightly, but she wasn't so sure. The weasel kit scurried over to the teen ferret to see if she felt somewhat all right.

Buck nodded in approval as Rudy let his strong jaws drop the tree branch. "Thanks, Snowflake." He smiled at his rival, who rolled his red eyes in annoyance and walked away. _I'm gonna keep my word about finding him a mate. He may be my rival, but I think he deserves to be happy, too, I suppose. _Buck never said anything like that before. Could that mean after all the brawls they have, some involving the twins and Jenna, they could be mending a rivalry and friendship?

The male refused to think about that anymore. Besides, he had other things to worry about, such as patching Chloe up and reuniting with Jenna.

* * *

><p>Silence. There was nothing but silence among the group, except for the dinosaurs distant roaring and the pterodactyls screeching every now and then, of course. No one said a word until Rosalina's mouth opened.<p>

"I'm bored. Hey, why don't we sing a fun song or something?" The female searched their eyes for answers. When she got to Lars, he had the look of mischief written all over his face. _Oh, boy. What could he possibly have in mind? _

Her attention went back to him as Lars began to sing, "Once upon time, we met these two girls, Rosy and Roxie. Roxie lied on her stomach and then said to me 'come and get me, baby'!" Roxanne growled loudly at this. She lunged at Lars, interrupting his wheezy laughter.

The hazel-eyed female punched him in the stomach, arms, and his jaw without stopping. She screamed, "Lars, you stupid pervert!" Roxanne kicked him hard in the crotch, not showing any mercy at his cry of pain. With an enraged huff, she got off him, still glaring fiercely at him.

Rosalina and Leah stood in silence, not knowing how to react. Rosalina didn't know if she was going to laugh or avert her gaze in embarrassment. She did neither. Leah, on the other hand, quietly made her way towards the males.

Jason and Rico were shifting uncomfortably after Roxanne kicked Lars where the sun didn't shine. Roxanne turned to them. "This will happen to you if you have any ideas on being like this idiot." Rico hid behind his brother as she walked past them. It was official: he was now afraid of her.

Leah placed a reassuring paw on Rico's shoulder, giving him a sweet smile to calm him down. "Thanks." The ferret said nothing, but nodded her head in reply. "Let's keep moving, please. I don't want anyone else getting hurt." Rico lent Lars his paw and pulled him up after the male recovered from the kick.

Roxanne huffed at Lars before taking Rosalina's paw in hers. "Yeah, let's go. Oh, and Lars, call me Roxie one more time and you're finished, you hear?"

Lars nodded his head quickly. He knew now to not mess with her. However, that didn't mean that he was going to stop testing her nerves. She wasn't like all the female weasels back at home. She was….different, but in a kind of good way.

A quiet sigh escaped his lips before following behind the group. _I need a tough cookie like Roxanne. _Lars smiled at the thought as he watched the hazel-eyed female from behind. He then realized that he had stopped walking and sprinted as fast as he could to catch up to them.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Lars, you need to be more careful about who you're singing about.<strong>

**Lars: Well, I didn't know she was going to react that way! *still writhing in pain***

**Me: You should know by now. Oh! And if you're wondering what 'baka' means, it mean 'idiot' in Japanese. I made that song up, but don't get any perverted ideas about it. I'm pretty sure Lars already did that. *rolls eyes in annoyance then hears Rosalina and Jason fighting over an Oreo cookie* Knock it off, you guys! Why don't you half it***

**Rosalina: I saw it first! **

**Jason: I did!**

**Rosalina: *tackles him to the ground with the Oreo still in their paws* Give me it!**

**Me: Jason, I would do as she says. She's hostile when it comes to sweets.**

**Jason: Huh-uh! I'm getting this cookie!**

**Rosalina: *kisses Jason full on the lips***

**Me, Jenna, Roxanne, Leah, Chloe, and Celine: *gasp***

**Rosalina: *pulls away with a smirk as she now has the Oreo***

**Jason: *blinks in shock***

**Me: Whoa! Alrighty then! *to audience* Um...until next time, I guess. Buh-bye!  
><strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Konnichiua, everyone! I apologize for the long wait. I've been busy at school and trying to finish this chapter. Well, to make up for it, here is chapter seventeen! The only thing that relates to Meg and Dia's 'Monster', is the violet wrists and ankles part you'll see in this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Monster<p>

"How are you feeling?" Buck asked. He just finished cleaning Chloe's fresh wound with cool water, pulled out any splinters that were seen, and wrapped her injured leg in a leaf so it wouldn't get infected or get any dirt in it. He also examined her leg. Unfortunately, the ferret's leg was broken.

"A little better, now that the branch is off. Now, I have a broken leg at the worst time possible. I'm sorry. I should have moved out of the way when that tree was so close to collapsing on you and Celine."

Since the day that earthquake happened, Chloe felt regret for slowing them down because of her foolish bravery to push them out of the way, only to get caught under the tree. She couldn't bear the sight of Celine getting smashed like a grape by the tree, though. At least, some good came out of it. Celine was unharmed, and so was Buck. It was because of her said "foolish" bravery, they were still alive.

Chloe felt her lips tug into a proud smile, feeling proud of herself. She then heard Buck reply. "Hey, you were pretty brave. I'm no' mad. I thank you fo' saving us, especially Celine. She means a lot ta' me and Jen, and we can't bear ta' see her get hurt. Well, now that you're free and patched up, I'm gonna carry you."

The ferret put up her paws and shook her head violently. "No! You don't have to…" She knew it was no use to reject him, but she already slowed them down. She didn't want to slow them down again. If she refused to let him carry her, she would slow them down more due to her leg. _True._ Sighing in defeat, Chloe let his arms lift her from the ground and into his arms.

Buck chuckled at her defeated expression. "It's all right, lass. You don't need ta' walk fo' a while. Precisely, around a week or two will your leg heal completely."

_Oh, great. I'm not going to be able to walk for two weeks! That's just epic. How am I going to explain this to the others when I eventually meet up with them again? _Chloe groaned at the thought.

Celine smiled up at her adoptive dad and Chloe before sniffing around, trying to find her foster-mother's scent. Whenever they smelled the scent of strawberries, Buck and Celine both knew they were getting closer to Jenna. Much to the kit's dismay, she didn't smell her scent at all. Celine sighed sadly.

She missed her adoptive mother so much. The girl wanted her back. She wanted to feel her arms around her again, to hear her gentle voice that soothed her again, and she wanted to see her beautiful face, smile, and eyes again.

Tears threatened to fall from the kit's forest green eyes, and she blinked them back. She refused to cry anymore until she found her foster-mother. Celine declared she was going to be strong for everyone, especially for Jenna. She wasn't going to cry in the face of danger, death, or pain. No! She wouldn't have it.

Buck placed a concerned paw on Celine's shoulder as she had not spoken since they continued their quest to find Jenna. "Lass, are you feeling okay?" Celine snapped out of her silent state at the sound of his voice. His single blue eye was staring into the kit's green ones.

The girl put on a cute face and smiled sweetly, "I'm fine! Heh, I was just zoned out." Buck nodded with a small grunt before adjusting the ferret in his arms and kept on walking. Celine's shoulders slumped in relief.

_That was close! I know I shouldn't keep my feelings bottled up inside, but I don't want to cry. I won't cry! I'm staying strong for mom. _Again, she declared she wasn't going to let tears fall down her face. Celine was something; she herself knew that for certain. Shaking her head, no longer wanting to worry about crying anymore, she followed slightly behind Buck and Chloe, who offered to hold his knife.

Chloe sighed through her nose, accidentally catching Buck's attention. "You all right?" He asked with his eyebrow raised in concern. Why was he worried about her when he should be worried about his mate's life possibly being in danger and Celine? Even though she did have some nice acquaintances that worry about her, she still felt as if she wasn't important because of Maryanne.

The image of that female made her shrink in Buck's arms. That was a bad move to the female ferret. Chloe looked up at the male's kind smirk. Coughing, she said with her gaze averted, "Sorry."

_Well, that was embarrassing. But I am afraid of Maryanne, even though I don't show it sometimes._ Buck's voice thankfully interrupted Chloe's thoughts as he replied that he forgave her. The ferret smiled at him before hesitantly resting her head against the weasel's shoulder. "Let's just go already."

Buck had stopped walking after hearing Chloe sigh and Celine was ahead of them, waiting patiently. He nodded assent and carefully walked fast to speed up.

* * *

><p>"You know, I was just kidding back there, didn't you, Roxie?" Roxanne furrowed her eyebrows and her hazel eyes were a light brown fire as she glared at Lars. <em>I am almost at the edge. This guy is cheesing me off. Well, I know what to do now. I've kept my word. He called me that again! <em>

Roxanne lunged at the male again, only to feel someone wrap their arms around her waist. She squirmed in the thin arms' grasp. Whoever it was, she felt like telling them to let her go so she could pound Lars with her fists. Instead, she said nothing while she tried to escape.

"Stop it!" Roxanne's ears picked up her twin's voice. Her body stopped fighting in her sister's arms, her anger towards Jason's cousin lowered very slightly, and her fiery glare at the male softened. If someone knew how to calm her down when she was in her violent state, it would be Rosalina…sometimes.

_Calm down, Roxanne! There is no need for more violence. I think Lars has had enough damage done to him already. It is obvious that he likes you, sis. The only way he is trying to get your attention is to annoy you senseless. He means no harm, really. _Rosalina told Roxanne in her mind. She didn't want to say that out loud because Lars was in hearing range and she didn't want to embarrass or possibly enrage her sister with the words, 'he likes you'.

Rosalina didn't notice her sister slipping out of her grasp slowly, for she was in so much thought. Roxanne sighed in defeat, her hazel eyes glaring daggers at Lars. Pointing at him, she said in a low tone, "This isn't over. I will get you!" Lars shook his head with a charming smile, angering Roxanne.

_He doesn't think I'm serious. Stupid moron. _Roxanne folded her arms in front of her chest with a small pout. She then felt Leah gently pat her shoulder. It wasn't hard for Roxanne to realize they were trying to calm her down. She was just too furious at the moment to even care if they had a problem with her anger issues.

Rosalina thanked Leah for trying to get Roxanne to relax and told her she'll get over it sooner or later. She felt Jason's paw touch her shoulder. The cerulean-eyed female felt her cheeks heat up until she remembered he was Maryanne's mate. Well, she isn't anywhere in sight, right? It must be all right to converse with him.

The female felt self-loathing as she turned to face Jason. Why did she feel that way? She really shouldn't be feeling any hate towards herself just because she was talking to someone's mate. Besides, they weren't really official yet. This reassured her and began to smile softly at the green-eyed weasel.

"Yes?" Her voice was sweet like honey and soft like a mother's placating voice when she hesitantly responded to the touch of her shoulder. Jason tilted his head slightly at the tone of voice she used. Rosalina noticed this and quickly averted her gaze.

Why was she acting so introverted around him? This reminded her of how Jenna used to be shy around Buck back then, and now she's going through the same situation. Laughing softly, Rosalina's blue eyes forced their gaze on Jason's puzzled green eyes, her face slightly facing the ground. "We c-c-can talk l-later. We've got to keep going. We still have the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare to go through."

Rosalina felt her rapidly beating heart thump against her chest. What was happening? She was acting as if she was her old self. The old Rosalina took a beating without fighting back, cried a lot, talked like she did earlier, and was a fur ball of anxiety. The Rosalina she was now was brave, strong, slightly confident, and in love.

_Whoa, wait! I'm not really in love, am I? If I am, who am I falling for? Uh, duh, that's an easy question! How about I give myself some hints. First, it is Rico's brother. Second, his fur is black, except for his midsection. Lastly, it's Jason. _

_Oh, how am I going to tell him? If Maryanne somehow finds out about this, she'll be as mad as those red and blue pterodactyls. Hopefully, before she finds us again…if she finds us again, that is, I'll try to tell Jason. For now, it has to wait._ Rosalina's ears pressed against her skull in disappointment, but agreed with her inner thought.

She decided tonight would be a good time to talk to him, for she didn't want him to hear how she talked when she was acting the way she was acting right now. She could hear her twin chuckling at her flustering face, which made her cheeks turn a darker shade of crimson.

"Acting shy again, are we not? I bet I know why. Hey, everyone, Rosalina's…!" The cerulean-eyed twin quickly smacked her paw against Roxanne's mouth, muffling her outburst. Obviously, Roxanne did that on purpose just to make Rosalina angry. By the look of her twins glare, it seemed to have worked.

"S-s-shut up." Rosalina stuttered after she removed her paw from Roxanne's face, checking to see if she had licked her paw. Her twin was entertained by this and kept teasing her, not knowing that the others were watching them. Poor Rosalina was blushing so hard she and her sister both thought she was going to faint.

While Roxanne was pulling on her cerulean-eyed twin sister's leg, Jason's lips tugged into a smile. It made him happy that the twins had a great relationship and that they took care of each other as well as looking after each other. They were siblings, weren't they? Of course, they were going to have each other's backs, just like Jason had his brother's back and vise-versa.

_Rosalina seems like an enjoyable girl. She's courageous, amusing, sweet, benevolent, and endearing. My parents would adore her! I hope they would, anyway. Why wouldn't they? She's beautiful, and she's not a faker, unlike Maryanne! I want to tell her how I feel because…I think I may be in love with her._

_No, wait! How do I know that? Well, I guess it's because I see the way she interacts with everyone. She laughs and smiles sincerely with the others and me, she has a good friendship with Chloe and Leah, which makes me so happy, and she is a fighter. I love a girl with a tough side. I guess I'll tell her tonight if Maryanne doesn't find us before then. _

His attention returned to the twins to see Rosalina on the ground, her cheeks a brilliant dark red shade under her fur, and Roxanne standing over her, laughing at the blushing female. Jason chuckled at this. "I can't wait to tell you." He muttered to himself, but didn't go unnoticed by his brother. An eyebrow was raised and his greenish-blue eyes were fixed on his older brother.

Jason stared at his brother with a nervous chuckle and lied, "I was just talking to myself." Rico didn't believe that, but for his brother's sake, he nodded and turned to talk to Leah. _That was close._ Jason let himself watch the twins hug it out after Roxanne was done teasing Rosalina until she blushed to death and declared that everyone could take a break.

* * *

><p><em>Ben, I know I promised I wouldn't do any harm to Buck's family again. However, I also promised I would have my revenge. I hate that Jenna has to be the victim of this, but as I've said, this is revenge! I am in control of your mind and I can make you do the unthinkable.<em>

"_Please! I don't want to do this anymore! Besides, you had your revenge back to the day you put me in a coma for years! Just let me release her! She's pregnant with Buck's kits and she…" _

_You survived the blows, and now I have another revenge plan going on. By the looks of it, it is making great progress._

_I know you feel more regret than I, but you need to keep her with you. She will not return to Buck. Take her to the Ice Age realm as planned, Ben. If you don't, I'll make you do the unthinkable to Jenna. Are we clear?_

"_I don't want to do this! She doesn't deserve this! She needs to be with Buck and Celine, not with me." _

_All right, since you won't listen to me, I'm taking action. Goodnight for now, Ben._

"_No!"_

Ben groaned. His head ached and sweat matted his fur as he slowly awoke from unconsciousness. He tried to sit up, but his body was also aching from lying on the hard, cave floor. Ben lied there for a while until his head began to severely ache. He grasped his head in his paws with a loud groan of agony.

Jenna was startled by the noise and turned her attention to Ben. Her baby blue eyes widened in fear at what she saw. She called out to him softly, "Ben, are you all right?" No reply. Jenna waited for an answer, but never received one.

Finally, Ben answered, "I'm fine, Jenna. I'm absolutely all right." Anxiety came over the light-brown female at his lustful tone. Something wasn't right. At first, she thought Ben was just joking, but when he turned his head, she saw a smirk on his lips and his eyes giving her a hungry gaze.

_No, I'm not going to let this frighten me. I have to be careful with my movements, though. One wrong move, as I've already done many times before, and I could lose my kits. _Jenna's body stopped quivering at her inner thought. She promised Buck that she was going to be strong for him, and that was what she was going to do.

Jenna tried to stand up, but her legs felt numb from the cold cave floor and fell. Luckily, she caught herself before her body hit the floor. Ben's dark chuckle could be heard as he moved closer to her and helped her stand up. Jenna wanted to jerk her wrist out of his grasp, but decided that that would have been a bad move. Much to her dismay, she let him help her.

"Be more careful next time, Jenna." He whispered in her ear. He was making the female very uncomfortable when he did that. Her light blue eyes dared to stare at him with a small hint of courage in them. She slowly backed away from him, her gaze never leaving Ben. It took her enough encouragement from her conscience to confront this being, she thought, was living inside Ben's mind.

She took a breath and then said, "You are not Ben. You're someone else that is controlling him to do horrible things. I know this somehow, I really don't know how I did. But you do not scare me anymore. I know the things that you made him do are the things he would never really do to others."

Ben stared at her in shock. He couldn't believe what she just said. She was putting herself, and her unborn children, at risk of being assaulted by the monstrosity that dwelled in him.

"_Jenna, don't anger him! You should know what you getting yourself into."_

_Don't stop her. I want to hear what else she knows. She caught on rather quickly than I thought. I dare her to continue._

"_What are you going to do to her once she finishes?"_

_I'm going to make you beat her to death as I've done to your mate in the past. She won't be able to live to tell the tale to that hermit of a mate and those accidents._

"_So, you haven't changed! I swear, if you make me hurt anyone else, I'm going rid myself from this hellish nightmare you have caused."_

_You will not commit suicide until I am done with you and my plan!_

"_The plan was to make me do your dirty work and then kill me!"_

_Exactly! I'm the one that's going to finish you off, not yourself. Now, let's listen on, shall we?_

Jenna stood in front of Ben, her paws balled into fists, her baby blue eyes ablaze with rage, and her heart thumping rapidly in her chest as she was facing danger and possibly death for her kits as well as herself. She had to be careful.

The female continued, "I don't know who you are, but I know who Ben is. Hopefully, he would never do the things you're doing to me to other females. Answer me, what are you doing corrupting Ben's mind?"

The male gave her a smirk and applauded her for her bravery. "Well done, Jenna. I'm quite surprised! You see, he survived his who-knows-how-many-years coma. So, I had a better revenge plan. To tell the truth, I didn't want you to be the victim of this, but I was going to make Ben pay for breaking Clarissa's heart."

Jenna's eyes nearly popped out of her head at the mentioning of her deceased friend. Now, she knew who was living in Ben. She thought he had changed! Tears burned her eyes as she felt betrayed. The female knew he had made a promise not to threaten her and her family's lives again, but he broke it.

She growled angrily before she screamed, "You traitor!" That's when Ben snapped. He darted towards Jenna, but she dodged to the left, making him hit the wall. His eyes were closed in pain after he hit his head against the cave wall, giving Jenna enough time to run out of the cave as fast as her legs would let her.

* * *

><p>A faint sound of thunder could be heard from above, stopping Rosalina, Roxanne and their friends. They couldn't get to the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare in this weather. Well, it was getting late, anyway. Rosalina brought her attention back to the gang and decided they needed to camp somewhere to get out of this dreary weather before it started raining on them.<p>

"Okay, everyone, it seems that the weather isn't on our side tonight. We're going to have to camp somewhere before the rain pounds on us." Rosalina frowned understandingly at the disappointed groans that escaped a few throats, not counting Leah, for she just shrugged with a nod of acceptance. Roxanne escorted the group towards a good sized den she found while Rosalina stopped to tell their acquaintances about their plan.

Jason looked over at Rosalina. _Great, now I won't be able to tell her how I feel. I can't tell her with my cousin, brother, Roxanne, and Leah lying around. Should I tell her now, or wait until we take shelter from the oncoming storm? _

The cerulean-eyed female noticed Jason eyeing her. Her gaze softened at the sight of Jason's emerald green eyes staring back at her. "Are you all right, Jason?" Her kind, sweet concerned voice was enough to make the male tell her what he wanted to say.

He rubbed his neck with a nervous chuckle. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…um…Rosalina, there is something I have wanted to tell you, but I was waiting for the right time."

"You might wanna make it quick because we're almost to that den Roxanne found." The female informed him. She didn't mean to sound rude, if she did. She was just telling him to quickly say what he wanted to say before they got there.

Jason nodded then cleared his throat. His cheeks were flushing a dark crimson under his black fur. He stammered, "W-w-well, um…I j-just wanted t-to say that I….that I…l-l-like you." Jason then smacked himself across the face after what he said. _You idiot! You told her out loud!_ His conscience loudly scolded him in his head, giving Jason a minor headache.

Rosalina was taken aback by this. Sure, she already knew he liked her, but hearing that from him surprised her. Heat rose in the teenager's cheeks while she stood there, frozen in her spot and not sure how to respond. The response should be easy for her now because she liked him, too. She hesitantly said so with a light blush on her face.

"I like you, too, Jason." She grinned kindly at him until she bumped into her sister's backside and fell in Jason's arms as he caught her before she even hit the ground. This made Rosalina blush more and she thanked him. Even a heroine can be clumsy, Rosalina once said.

Roxanne turned to face the group, her paws giving them the signal to quickly come inside. One by one, they all came in the den, freezing from their shelter's cool temperature. Oh well, the thing was that they were taking shelter now and didn't have to walk in the rain.

Rosalina's twin told her that she was going to get some things to make a fire. "Okay, but get back here as soon as possible. It really looks like it's gonna rain in approximately fifteen minutes. You don't have much time. So, don't dawdle around!" Rosalina called after Roxanne. How she knew it was going to rain in fifteen minutes, she didn't know. It was a guess.

She hoped Roxanne heard what she just told her about the fifteen minutes until the rain fell and about the no fooling around thing. Rosalina knew she wouldn't do that, but she still told her not to. _She'll be fine! Relax and talk to somebody. _The twin mentally convinced herself to not worry and take her mind off of anything that bothered her.

Her gaze self-consciously landed on Jason and Lars. The two males were chatting on about nothing a female would give a rat's tail about and laughing. Rosalina felt a shy smile play at her lips as she stared at them both. She was a little anxious to go near Jason because she knew Lars almost enough to know he would do or say something unnecessary to her.

That shouldn't bother her, though it did. She reminded herself to not worry about anything and pretended not to be intimidated by Lars's flirtatious actions and words. Taking a calm breath, Rosalina made her way over to them, greeting them with a friendly wave.

"Hey, what's up, chickadee?" Lars pulled Rosalina's paw from her sides to kiss it. Jason gave his cousin a look that said, 'don't overdo it'. Much to Rosalina's relief, Lars saw the look the green-eyed male gave him and understood. Rosalina shyly removed her paw from the male's grasp.

"I just thought maybe I could chat with you two just to keep my mind off of things. Is that okay?" Her cerulean eyes searched for their approval, which she happy to see they didn't mind at all. She grinned and sat down in front of the two males.

They talked about one topic to the next, laughing in unison whenever someone said something funny, and they made sure not make Rico and Leah feel left out. If only things could be this much fun with Maryanne, but she was nothing more than the killjoy of the group. Rosalina smiled at everyone's cheerful, laughing faces. She figured they didn't have this much fun back where they lived. This made her sad inside, but didn't admit it in her mind.

Jason was about to talk about his brother's embarrassing moments when an out of breath Roxanne fell the ground, dropping the firewood, dry grass, a medium leaf pouch filled with different fruit and small fish, and a little surprise no one expected to see. On Roxanne's back, lied a badly injured and unconscious Maryanne.

Her hair was messier than ever with twigs, leaves, and dirt. Her blonde fur was almost completely covered in sludge. Her arms and legs were covered with deep gashes, scratches, bruises, and dried-up blood. It was terrifying sight!

Rosalina got up quickly to her twin's and Maryanne's aid, as did Leah and Jason. "I found her near a river, unconscious. She's still blacked out, but she'll wake up soon." Roxanne panted while her sister pulled her from underneath the unmoving blonde female. Rosalina then carried Maryanne on her back and lied her down somewhere near one corner of the den.

"There. Leave some food for her so that when she wakes up, she won't become a cannibal and eat one or all of us." Jason and Roxanne couldn't help but chuckle softly at Rosalina's remark. It would be insane for Maryanne to become a cannibal. Hopefully, that wouldn't happen anytime soon, everyone prayed in vain.

* * *

><p><em>I am an idiot. No matter how many times I try to escape, I'm going to get caught anyway. But I can't let this stop me, though. I've an idea. <em>Jenna began to run in a crazy zigzag fashion, dodging anything that got in her way. The female was too busy running until she felt a light droplet of rain fall on her.

"Ugh, it has to rain at the worst time possible." She groaned aloud and continued running. Jenna didn't care if it was raining or if she was doing something incredibly stupid. She just wanted to get as far away from Ben as she possibly could. Did she dare turn her head? She swiftly turned her head, seeing no signs of Ben anywhere, much to the pregnant female's relief.

Jenna figured he may have stopped running after her. That is, if he was pursuing her. A sigh escaped Jenna's slightly swollen lips as she relaxed, but then realized that she needed a place to take shelter from the rain that bit at her already-soaked arms, face, and shoulders. The female took off running again until she found a small den with an orange glow coming from inside.

Curiosity grew in Jenna. She cautiously took a few steps towards the den and peeked from the left side of the entrance. Her baby blue eyes had their joyful glow back when she saw who was in there. It was Chloe, Celine, and Buck, who stared back at her. They must have sensed her presence, for they were grinning widely at her.

Tears spilled down the female's cheeks as well as the rain that hit her face when Celine ecstatically got up from where she sat to give her a very tight hug. "Momma!" The kit screamed and clung onto Jenna's leaf dress, sobbing uncontrollably in her arms. Jenna sobbed with her, but they were tears of joy.

Buck stood there in disbelief. _How did she get away and how did she find us? Well, this is a inconvenient. Whatever! I'm just so glad to see her. _He shook his head and walked towards Jenna, his heartbeat beating faster than a rhino stampede after each step. A tear threatened to fall from his single, blue eye, but he didn't want to cry. Not yet, at least.

He was about to hug her until Jenna lightly pressed her paws on his shoulders as she did before Ben took off with her. "Buck, I needed to tell you this, and now that I've found you, I can tell you now," Jenna exhaled softly with her gentle laugh echoing throughout the den.

Chloe sat up, leaning forward with anticipation for Buck's mate to tell him the big news. Celine stared up at the couple, concern written all over the kit's face. She didn't know what was going on, but she sensed it was a good thing so she smiled.

"Buck, I-I'm pregnant." Chloe got up to cheer, but fell down with a groan of agony when she felt a painful jolt shoot through her leg. Buck turned his head at the female's yelp, but only for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Jenna, who had tears pouring down her face.

She seemed frightened. Her body and paws were shaking, but he wasn't sure if it was out of anxiety, from the cold temperature the precipitation caused, or both. Why was she afraid? He was happy! To prove this, Buck pulled Jenna in a warm, tight embrace, being careful not to hurt her.

Jenna gasped quietly as the male gently nuzzled his cheek against her damp, brunette hair. She could have sworn she heard Buck's breath catch and felt a few of his tears hit her head. "A-a-am I the fatha'?" The female giggled happily at the question. She pulled away from the hug, reached up to caress his uncovered cheek, then laid a soft kiss on Buck's lips.

Oh, had he missed that! Not only her kisses, but he missed her entirely. Buck wrapped one arm around the female's waist while a paw rested on Jenna's stomach. He felt the small kicks of his…their unborn children under his paw and smiled into the kiss. They pulled away to stare into each other's eyes.

Their passionate gazes didn't last long when Jenna heard Buck gasp. "Wot did he do ta' you?" The male demanded with anger, hurt, and sympathy in his voice. Jenna's wrists and ankles were violet, her arms, legs, and right cheek had scratches all over. The female looked at the damage she could see and sighed to herself.

"Don't worry about it. We're reunited once again and we're safe, and that's all that matters to me right now." Jenna rested her paw over Buck's, which was still resting on her pregnant stomach. Her angelic smile made Buck smile in return until the couple heard Chloe yell.

"Look out!" Alas, it was too late. A sharp object stabbed Buck in the side. The male grimaced in pain and fought back a shout as it slid out. Jenna took two steps back, horror filling her eyes when Buck fell to the ground, clutching his wounded side.

Celine screamed and held on to the injured ferret. "Daddy!" She whimpered loudly. Her forest green eyes spilled fearful tears down her innocent face at the sight of blood leaving her foster-father's body. Chloe held the kit protectively in her arms while glaring at the brute that was responsible for Buck's pain.

Standing there, with Buck's knife stained with fresh blood, his brown eyes giving a menacing glare, was Ben.

* * *

><p>Me: Ohhh! Poor Buck and the girls (Jenna, Celine, and Chloe). Okay, so I did take a reference from the song, 'Monster', by Meg and Dia because I came across that song one day and thought this would be a good title for this chapter.<p>

Anyway, if you all haven't heard about that satellite crashing down to Earth, you know now. People aren't sure where it is going to land, but I pray/hope it doesn't hit the U.S. I'm praying for everybody this afternoon that you all stay safe.

With that item out of the way, I wanna thank Mwang for that idea they gave me for one of my chapters one day, and I made a little bit of a twist with it. Rosalina and Roxanne won't know about their father abusing Jenna until they meet up with her, Buck, Celine, and Chloe again. (Spoiler alert for ya'!)

Again, I'm praying that everyone will be all right and they hopefully won't get hit by the satellite the radio talked about today. Stay safe! Bye!

Sweethalo90 :)

P.S: I don't own anything, but my OC's!


	18. Chapter 18

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Heyo! I was determined to update today before I left to go to my mom's. Felt like forever since I last updated, and I felt like updating today. Warning: There will be very mild swearing in this chapter. I do not own Ice Age or Buck, only my OC's. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Nothing Like What Happened in Her Nightmares<p>

Rosalina watched the heavy rain and little bit of hail fall down as she stood inside of their shelter. _Man, the weather this evening is as miserable as a kit with no playmate. I hope it won't be this way tomorrow. We really need to return them from whence they came. _A sudden groan interrupted the female's thoughts.

She turned instinctively at the sound, tearing her gaze away from the depressing weather, only to realize that Maryanne was starting to come to after three hours passed. Roxanne read her mind and slowly made her way towards the blonde. Rosalina carefully stepped over Lars's resting body to be by her twin's side.

They hovered over Maryanne, waiting for her to open her eyes, to say something, and to do something. "Mary, are you okay?" Rosalina awaited the female's reply, but received nothing. All she did was stare up at them with a blank stare, dazed. Rosalina looked over at her sister to see she was plotting something due to the sly smirk on her lips.

_Oh, Roxanne, don't wake anybody up. They've had a long day, and so have we. Let them sleep, please. _The cerulean-eyed twin pleaded mentally to her sister. Luckily, before Roxanne could do anything unnecessary, Maryanne sat up quickly. Rosalina was startled by this and jumped back before the female's head hit hers.

"What happened? The last thing I saw was a dinosaur with a tail that had a spiky ball at the end of it. Where am I?" The blonde demanded. Once Rosalina calmed down, she explained to Maryanne that Roxanne had found her unconscious by a river and thought it would be kind of her to bring her here.

Maryanne didn't know what to think. She has been disrespectful to them and they're still kind to her –Rosalina at least. That wasn't right to her. Surely, Rosalina was annoyed by her many times, but then again, she is the patient and kind twin.

Trying not to show any signs of gratefulness, Maryanne got back in her diva mode and huffed, "Well, all have you know, I could have found my own way to reunite with the rest of you. Anyway, I have a question for you,"

Rosalina felt her stomach drop as worry crept into her mind. She knew what the question was going to be and grew anxious. She turned to her sister with a pleading expression on her face. Rosalina hoped her twin would just butt in and give her something to devour, but she just sat there, waiting for the question to be asked.

Roxanne chuckled disappointedly. _And…she's back, brattier than she was before. This should be fun. Oh well, at least we had some good times without her having to complain about every little thing. It was fun while it lasted. I can't wait to watch her leave when we get them back to that passageway they were talking about._

The hazel-eyed twin came back to reality when Maryanne asked Rosalina, "Did you and Jason do anything while I was trying to find you guys again?" Rosalina's body froze in her spot. She never liked being in the spotlight, and now Maryanne had her right where she wanted her.

The cerulean-eyed female swallowed the lump in her throat nervously. What should she say? Telling a fib would immediately be the eliminated choice. She was a horrible liar and she and Roxanne both knew that. _Looks like I have to face the music. _A sigh escaped Rosalina's lips.

She faced Maryanne, trying not to seem scared in the blonde's eyes. _Here goes nothing._ With a little more confidence, Rosalina confessed, "Yes, all we did was talk and cut up, though. Nothing intimate. I promise you." That was one less weight off the female's shoulders.

Rosalina exhaled in relief when Maryanne didn't ask her about anything else, but she would very shortly. However, the blonde did have a look of concern on her face. It made Rosalina wonder why she even cared if she and Jason talked to each other when Maryanne had no interest in him whatsoever. Rosalina's head began to ache as she tried to make sense of this situation.

She tried to stop thinking about it, but it kept coming into mind. Maryanne then asked, "What did he say to you?" Rosalina's head began to throb and she thought she was going to faint, but kept her strength up. The blonde was really beginning to get on her nerves, though she never really showed that when Maryanne was near.

Jason had his gaze locked on Rosalina the entire time she and Maryanne talked. He couldn't sleep and he heard the girls talking, which made him interested enough to listen. When he heard Maryanne ask Rosalina about her and him doing anything, He wanted to help Rosalina, but with Maryanne here, he couldn't do that as to not get the blonde suspicious about his and Rosalina's relationship.

That would just make Maryanne ask more questions to the blue-eyed female. By the looks of it, it seems Rosalina already has a migraine from the blonde. Who could blame her, though?

"Well, we talked, we laughed, and he kinda said that…he liked me." Rosalina whispered the last part out in which Maryanne didn't hear.

"What? I didn't hear the last part. Would you say that again?" Maryanne asked in a sickening saccharine tone. She was hot on Rosalina's tail now! Whatever Rosalina was hiding, she was going to find out right now. If she refused, she would strangle the life out of her and probably end up with a broken arm caused by Roxanne. With that on her mind, she decided to be patient for once, feared by the thought of her being attacked by Roxanne.

Her attention went back to the defenseless Rosalina when she repeated, "H-he said th-that he l-l-liked me." Rage, burning and steaming rage, hit Maryanne like an oncoming train running over a foolish person. Her claws dug into her palms, her eyes darkened with anger and a pinch of jealousy, and a low, intimidating growl rumbled in her throat.

Maryanne knew she said she was going to control her anger, but this made her very cheesed off. She lunged at Rosalina, only to be caught by Rosalina's twin and thrown to the ground. The impact knocked the wind and daylights out of her, for she was now unconscious, yet again, and was gasping heavily for breath.

The twins looked around to make sure everyone was still asleep after that little scene. Fortunately, everyone except Jason was sleeping peacefully as if nothing had taken place. Jason wore the look of fear written all over his face. His mouth opened to say something, but then closed, feeling as if now was not the time to speak.

Rosalina drowned in the awkward silence among them until she leaned sideways until her lips were close enough to Roxanne's left ear. She whispered, "Sis, why don't you lay Maryanne down while I try to recover from what just happened." With a single nod, Roxanne did as she was told, keeping her mouth shut, in too much of a bad mood to speak.

"Sorry you had to see that. My sister can be pretty hostile." Rosalina turned to Jason again, her cerulean eyes gazing into Jason's emerald green ones. She nervously twiddled her thumbs, waiting for the male to respond. A smile played on Jason's lips as he replied that it was all right and he acknowledged the fact that Roxanne was a bit tough.

Suddenly, Rosalina began to feel uncomfortable, not because she was talking to Jason when Maryanne was here, but because she sensed something horrible has happened to her foster family. She shook her head viciously, trying not to think about it. No, they are safe and sound back at the cave, Rosalina reassured herself. However, she didn't feel that way. Knowing how adventurous Buck was, she knew him, Jenna, Celine, maybe even Chloe were around somewhere.

Jason's concerned tone interrupted the rest of the female's worries. "Hey, are you okay? You got quiet." Rosalina forced herself out of her train of thought to shoot a startled expression at the male. The green-eyed male flinched only slightly at the she-weasel's jumpy reaction.

"I'm sorry. I just had this weird feeling…" Rosalina's voice drifted off as she wasn't sure how to explain this to Jason. She pursed her lips before continuing, "I don't think my family nor Chloe is safe. Of course, I'm just being paranoid, being a worry-wart, being too anxious about them, whichever one you'd prefer."

Rosalina took a brief glance at Jason before quickly averting her gaze. Jason smiled sympathetically and reached up to place a comforting paw on her shoulder. "I understand what you're going through. I'm worried about my family, too. Mom and dad are probably worried about us –me, my brother, and my cousin. I'm sure Chloe is just fine, and so is your foster family. The way you described your foster dad makes me believe that he is going to do everything in his power to protect his mate, your and Roxanne's little foster sister, and maybe Chloe as well, even if he dies trying."

Before he could react, Rosalina wrapped her arms around his neck in a friendly embrace. He could hear the female's breathing catch as hot tears began to roll down her face and land on his midnight-furred shoulder. Not knowing what to do, Jason nervously hugged her back, running his fingers through Rosalina's silky, soft, black hair. He then stopped when he remembered Maryanne was here.

_Well, she's asleep, right? So, it is okay for me to do this. _Jason was brought back to reality when Rosalina pulled away, wiping away the tears that dampened her innocent face. "Thank you, and I'm sorry. It's just that I really miss them –my family as well as Chloe. It feels like forever since I last saw them." She sniffled softly, lowering her head to hide the blood red blush that faintly tainted her cheeks.

"No need to be sorry, Rose. Whenever you need to talk or need a shoulder to cry on, come to me." Rosalina's blush grew redder once Jason said this. _He really does care. Is that a sign that he likes me? Uh, duh! He told you he did earlier, didn't he? Well, not me as a friend, but something more…No! I don't need to think about this. I'm just going to pretend I didn't have this inner conversation to begin with. _

Jason felt his ears lift from his head to hear Rosalina very delicately singing to herself. He felt his compassionate smile leisurely fade from his face as he realized that she was singing a song that reflected her mixed emotions: anxious, indomitable, confused, and despondent.

"R-Rosalina…" Jason's eyebrows knitted in concern. The female responded to his hesitant call with a slow turn of her head. Jason couldn't bear the sight of his guide's puffy, irritated eyes from crying, her lips curved in a sad smile, and the hopeless look on her face.

He rested a caring paw on her shoulder, startling the cerulean-eyed female from her soft singing. "Just go back to sleep, Jason. I already feel bad that I'm telling about my messed up problems enough as it is. And, here I am, doing it again when you so much needed sleep. Please, get some rest. I'll keep watch." That was Rosalina's final request before standing up, leaving a concerned Jason behind.

Apparently, Roxanne heard their quiet conversation, for she made her way over to her twin after settling Maryanne in. There Rosalina stood, her cerulean eyes, puffy and red, watching as the rain fell on the moist ground. Roxanne sighed, "Sis, everything's going to be all right, you know?"

Rosalina didn't respond. She kept her gaze on the gloomy weather outside, wearing a look that told her twin that she didn't feel like talking. Sighing again, Roxanne nodded and left her sister to think.

Lars opened one eye to see their guides and Jason were awake. He propped himself up with one elbow to lazily turn his head to where he was facing Leah and Rico, who were sleeping peacefully next to each other. Rico's arm was wrapped around Leah's lithe figure, holding her close to him, and Leah had one paw on his chest as her head was nuzzled against Rico's neck.

"Hey, why are you awake?" A familiar feminine voice breaks the long silence and made Lars jolt. The male's gaze tore from the sleeping couple to meet Roxanne's eyes. One paw rested on her hip while the other one relaxed by her side, and her foot slowly tapped on the den floor, waiting for Lars to answer her.

_I don't know what's going on, but something is up._ "Um…I kinda decided to wake up when I saw you and your twin awake. Is something wrong?" For once, it seemed, Lars was worried about the twins and his expression showed it.

Since when did he care if something wasn't going right? Roxanne exhaled desolately before telling the male about hearing her twin and Jason's chat. She told him that Rosalina told Jason she missed her foster family and when Roxanne heard this, she had reminisced the exultant, heart-wrenching, tough, and affable times the twins, Buck, Jenna, and Celine shared as a family.

"I don't blame Rosalina for missing them, though. I do, too, even if I don't show it. Anyway, you didn't have to wake up to hear the explanation why we were awake, you know? It was all just the longing to return to our family members. It was nothing major. I guess you can go back to sleep, now." Roxanne was about to get up to get somewhere comfortable to sleep when she felt a paw rest on her thigh.

This frightened her as she then remembered the images of her step-father laying a paw on the same thigh and giving her a twisted smirk. She struggled to not think about it, but only ended up acting insane to Lars. Roxanne quickly backed away from him, her hazel eyes widened in alarm.

Lars realized she didn't like being touched there and let his paw rest on her shoulder. This only seemed to calm her down just a tad. "I didn't know you disliked being touched somewhere uncomfortable. My bad. What I was going to say, before you got scared, was that I am always all ears if you ever need to talk to me."

Roxanne felt stupid now. She, surprisingly, nodded shyly and went off to find a place to sleep. Lars stared at Roxanne's hips as they swayed while she walked. He felt his perverted side slip into his mind. "Hey, did I ever tell you that you have a nice pair of hips and a cute butt?" Lars jested. He chortled when Roxanne turned her head with peeved look on her face and snarled lowly at him.

"Shut up." She said once she turned her back on him. Behind the Lars's back, Roxanne smiled and her eyes laughed kindly then closed as she shook her head. _I'm gonna strangle him if he says something like that to me again._ She burst into a fit of tiny giggles that she tried so hard to hold in. _He thinks he is so funny, doesn't he? Well, he kind of is. _Roxanne admitted in her mind.

Rosalina heard her sister's giggling coming from behind her and smiled very slightly. Hearing her twin laugh made her content, but at times like this one, it didn't really matter to her. Her mind was still on her foster family. _I need them. I feel so alone when I have my new friends surrounding me with open arms. I feel as if I'm in my happy place when I'm with them. Then, why do I feel so upset?_

Honestly, Rosalina didn't know why she felt so down all of a sudden. She turned her attention towards her friends and sister, the troubled frown still on her face. Her gaze landed on Jason, who closed his eyes swiftly as to not show the same look of concern he wore when she told him what was on her mind. Rosalina nodded understandingly; she already made him worried enough as it is, and she felt horrible about it.

She shook her head, trying to erase the conversation with Jason from her memory. She knew what to do when she was in doubt. Her lips opened as she began to sing softly to herself as she had done before with the same emotions she felt previously and still felt. A silent tear fell down her face then landed on the floor with a splash. _I miss you Buck, Jenna, Celine, and Chloe. Please, be all right and still alive._

* * *

><p>"Buck!" Jenna panicked at the sight of the male on the ground, bleeding from his side. She ran over to the downed one-eyed weasel, but then was blocked by the male who was accountable for Buck's pain. The female gasped out of fright and laid a shielding paw on her pregnant abdomen.<p>

There stood Ben, his glare giving Jenna uncomfortable chills. However, the female was trying not to be intimidated by this monster. Growling angrily, baby blue eyes ablaze with rage, Jenna said, her voice unwavering, "Ben, move."

The insane male just laughed at her, the harshness of his cackling frightening Jenna on the inside. "I don't think so, dear. You don't need this freak of nature that lies before us all. Just think, I can be the father of your kits. We can raise them to be smart, respectful, and beautiful children."

Jenna writhed in disgust. Who did this stranger think he was? Never, would she allow this cruel male to be the father of her and Buck's unborn kits. "Over. My. Dead. Body." Jenna's heart almost leaped out of her chest when Ben hovered over her in a blur. The she-weasel felt herself being grabbed by the hands of fear, but she didn't dare show weakness to Ben.

"You leave mom alone!" Celine barked suddenly, her forest green eyes showing no signs of trepidation or intimidation. Chloe understood the kit's fury, but restrained the girl from charging over to the male only to get herself hurt, or possibly killed.

The ferret tried to remain tranquil, though she'd rather be at Jenna's side to protect her. Unfortunately, Ben ordered the ferret and the weasel kit to stay where they were unless they wanted him to impale Buck with his own Dino knife. Not wanting that for Buck, they obeyed him.

Ben turned to the kit, a smirk playing on his lips. "What are you going to do if I don't? You defenseless, weak, silly bitch. You think you're so tough, do you? Think that you can save your precious momma, do you? You're weak, and so are your ferret friend and your excuse of a father!"

"Don't you dare talk to Celine that way? She's stronger than you think, and so is Chloe!" Jenna shouted, stomping a foot in anger, her paws balled in tight fists. She wanted to beat the life out of this male for calling her foster daughter that. So much she wanted to swipe that knife out of Ben's paws and pierce him with it. But she kept herself from doing so, for that would put her and her kits' lives in more danger then they already were.

Ben simply laughed at her again. The drama was cracking him up. He loved it, but his other self didn't like it at all. _"Stop! Stop, stop, stop, stop!"_

_Yeah, and what if I don't, hmm?_

"_Just stop! You've done enough damage to them as it is! I think they've had enough. Please, leave them alone!"_

_Underneath that buff figure of yours, you are a weakling when it comes to someone's life being in danger._

"_That's because I have a heart, and you don't, you coward! Screw this! I'm leaving the stage! I'm done torturing them!"_

_Oh, ready to die already? It was just getting good. You were about to receive something wonderful out of this._

"_By force? I never asked for this, and neither did they! I don't want to make Jenna's and the others' lives a living hell anymore!" _

_All right, since you think you've had enough, go ahead. Do what you've wanted to do at this very moment._

"_I will." _

An aggrieved shout erupted from Ben as he fell to his knees in front of Jenna, alarming her and Chloe. Jenna didn't know if she was supposed to rush to his side to see if he was the real Ben or if she should stay where she was to be safe. That would probably be best, she suggested.

Celine was slightly shaken up by male's sudden action, but was determined not to express it. She felt Chloe's arms wrap around her unexpectedly tremulous form. The kit knew she was terrified now that she realized she was trembling in fear and welcomed the ferret's somewhat reassuring embrace.

"B-Ben…?" Jenna took three steps back when the male finally stood back up, Buck's knife in hand. His blank expression hid the culpability, pain, and sadness he felt in his heart from the females as he stared at them.

He looked into the pregnant female's light blue eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry for all the pain and suffering I've caused you all." What she didn't know was that was Ben's last words before he positioned the knife at his chest. Knowing what was going to happen next, Jenna signaled Chloe to cover Celine's eyes.

With one last, bleak glance, Ben forcefully shoved the knife through his torso. He left it in for five seconds before feebly pulling out the bloodstained weapon from his body. Jenna squeaked in horror at the sight of the male collapsing to the cave floor, blood spilling from his chest to the cool ground they stood on.

This all happened so fast! Her head was spiraling and her heart was pounding as if it was trying to punch its way out of her chest as she stared at the bloodied male that lied lifeless before them. She then remembered Buck. Panting from the scare, she rushed over to Buck to examine the stab wound on his side, being careful not step in Ben's blood and his corpse.

Much to her relief, the stab wound wasn't deep, but it wasn't shallow either. It had stopped bleeding some time ago. Luckily, Buck was still alive. The stab in the side Ben had given him wasn't enough to execute him; it was just to prevent him from protecting Jenna. His lonely blue eye stared up at the horrified female that hovered over him.

"Buck, oh, you're all right! Does it hurt?" Celine and Chloe scampered over to the couple, sitting on either side of Jenna. Celine made an uncertain move to gently hold her foster father's paw in hers while her foster mother held his other one.

"I'm fine, love. Hurting a little less now, but I'm fine. You really shouldn't panic like you did. It's no' good fo' our kits' health." Buck beamed weakly up at Jenna, releasing his grip on her paw to rub her stomach. He felt a one of his kits gently kick at the contact, making his smile wider. _I neva' thought I would have kits of my own until now. _

Buck vigilantly sat up with Chloe supporting him. He winced as a jolt of pain ran up his wounded side then relaxed once it went away. His blue eye stared into a pair of light blue ones as he and Jenna stared at each other. Buck saw the sadness in Jenna's eyes and decided to cheer her up.

He placed one paw on her bloated stomach that held their children and said, "Hello there, sea monkeys," He smirked at Jenna as she began to chuckle quietly. "Your motha and I are awaiting your arrival, little ones. Convince your motha ta' calm down befo' one of you get hurt." As if on cue, he felt more kicks meet his paw.

Jenna groaned in pain. "Ow…thanks a lot! They took it seriously. After they're born, I'm going to hurt you so bad." Buck chuckled apologetically. He reached up to cup Jenna's cheeks, feeling the she-weasel's cheeks already heating up at his touch. The female knew what he was wanting and leaned in to plant a long, tender kiss to the male's lips.

Celine smiled at the couple then stared at Ben's dead corpse, her brief grin slowly disappearing. _He killed himself and he apologized? How does he expect us to forgive him after everything he had done? He did seem as if he meant it, but I don't know how I can forgive him. _

"Celine, is something on your mind, sweetie?" Chloe startled the kit from her thoughts. Celine's big green eyes met Chloe's as she turned to look at her. She made a cute face and smiled harmoniously, "I'm just fine. My mind just drifted into space."

The ferret gave the girl a nod and began to converse with Jenna once the couple had pulled away from their passionate kiss. Celine glanced down at Ben's body one last time before starting a conversation with Buck. _I wonder how Rosalina and Roxanne are going to react when we tell them Ben committed suicide. Of course, Rosalina would be in denial. _The girl shook her head, not wanting to envision the images of Rosalina yelling at them with tears in her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Rosalina, you haven't said anything for I don't know how long. Are you sure you're going to be all right?" Rosalina turned to face Jason. <em>He should really be getting some rest, not worrying about me. I'm a tough girl! I'm going to tell him that I'm okay and that he should get some sleep. <em>That's what she did.

Jason didn't listen to her, however. Instead, he got up from where he laid, walked over to Rosalina, and wrapped his arms around her like he did before. He felt Rosalina tense vaguely, but then immediately relax. "J-Jason…" Finally, the cerulean-eyed female turned around completely to return the hug.

Hot tears drenched Jason's fur again as Rosalina silently cried into his shoulder…again. Jason held her closer, shushing her and whispering reassuring words in her ear. "I'm sorry you have to worry about me tonight. I am feeling down."

Jason's paw slowly moved up and down on Rosalina's back, a comforting gesture. He could have sworn he heard her shudder from this and continued. "You don't have to apologize. It's absolutely okay." Rosalina lifted her head to meet Jason's kind, emerald eyes.

_He's so nice. That's why I love him. W-wait! I mean, like him. No! I do love him. I wish I had the courage to tell him how I feel. Well, I heard someone say, back when I was little, that a kiss expresses the love you have towards that special someone. Should I…? No! Yes! No! Ugh! What should I do? _Rosalina averted her gaze to the ground sadly.

"I think it's time for you to sleep now." She pulled away from the hug with a forced smile playing on her lips.

"I will once you cheer up for me." Jason flippantly nudged Rosalina on her forearm, which made Rosalina phony smile wider. She was determined to conceal the melancholy and nostalgia she still felt. She didn't want him up all night because of her. It just wouldn't do if one of them grew tired during their adventure.

Playfully shoving Jason, Rosalina replied, "I'll feel better in the morning. Now, get some shut-eye." Giving up, the male did as told and went back to his resting spot. He decided that he's done enough to try to make Rosalina feel better for one night. He closed his eyes, hoping that everything would be okay tomorrow.

* * *

><p>Me: Sorry about the ending of that chapter. I was trying to make it longer. Good news: Buck is all right! Guess that makes two injured characters now. Chloe with a broken leg and Buck with a stab wound on his side. They'll recover eventually.<p>

Other than that, I hope you have a great Fall Break, if you are out of school this week or will be soon, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Feel free to leave a review!


	19. Chapter 19

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hola, everyone! I'm extremely sorry for the very long wait. I can't tell you how bad I feel for keeping ya'll waiting so long. I've been busy with school and trying to find things to inspire me for the upcoming chapters. This chapter's going to be a little short so bear with me. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: Possible Feelings for Lars?<p>

Jenna slowly sat up, sleep no longer with her. How could she sleep, knowing that Buck was still hurt? She felt as if everything that has happened was her fault, even Buck's stab wound. She would never forgive herself for putting everyone's lives in jeopardy.

The light blue-eyed female let a sigh inaudibly escape her lips. Jenna's gaze drifted from oblivion to the sleeping male by her side. His faint snoring amused the she-weasel somewhat, a smile tugging at her lips. His snoring was a comfort to Jenna. It reassured her that the male was alive and was getting the much needed sleep he deserved.

Next, her gaze loomed over at Buck's sides. She had made a concoction that would heal Buck's abrasion, hopefully in two days, and poured it onto a medium-large leaf. After many months of living in this "utopia" with her new family, Jenna knew which plants, herbs, and substances to use to create cures for almost any injury, thanks to Buck, who has lived down here much longer than she has. While she wrapped the leaf around him, Buck was trying hard not to wince once she had it around him and was making sure it was secure around his waist.

Tears stung at Jenna's eyes like wasps at the memory. Jenna got on her knees beside Buck, letting her paws leave her sides. Her left paw tenderly rested on Buck's forehead while her other one held the male's paw in hers. She suppressed a gasp when she felt Buck squeeze her paw in response.

Did he know she was awake? To find out, Jenna quietly spoke, "Buck, are you still asleep?" No answer. That was good. She didn't have to fret about him awakening to check on her like he did nearly every night back at the cave.

Before she went to sleep, Jenna removed the paw that was on Buck's forehead and replaced it with an affectionate kiss then went over to where Celine slept to do the same thing she did to the one-eyed weasel. Once she returned to her mate's side, she let her heavy eyelids close as she strained to get more sleep, which was going to be very hard for her.

Her body jolted when a pair of arms wrapped around her carefully due to her pregnancy. She then felt someone rub her stomach. When she realized it was only Buck, Jenna let herself fall back into her slumber, a content smile slowly working its way across her lips.

Buck opened his one eye to gaze at the sleeping female in his arms. Her baby blue eyes were lightly clamped shut and her light brown fur faintly glowed in the moonlight. Buck exhaled softly. He knew he had to take her and Celine home as to not get them in any more danger like they already were. With Jenna pregnant with his unborn miracles, he definitely had to take her home, but he also had to help Chloe.

_I'll try calling for Mommy dinosaur. If she doesn't find us, I might have to take them home myself. _Buck carefully sat up, hissing in pain quietly while doing so, and looked up at the den's ceiling in wonder.

Celine opened her emerald eyes again once her foster mother went back to sleep. After everything that had happened tonight, she couldn't let herself fall asleep, afraid something else was going to happen. Not even the sounds of grasshoppers chirping, the cicadas crying into the night, and the serenity of the outside world could soothe her enough to return to her slumber. The kit decided to give up and rolled over to where she was lying on her back, her gaze fixed on the den's ceiling.

"Hey, are you all right, sweetie?" A feminine voice startled Celine. At first, she thought it was her foster mother checking on her, but it was Chloe. The ferret wore a concerned look on her face. _I think she's still traumatized by what happened tonight. Poor thing had to see her foster father get stabbed and Ben commit suicide right in front of us. Actually, she didn't get to see that due to my paws covering her eyes. Still. _

Chloe soon got the girl's response. "I'm okay. I just don't feel like sleeping." That was a lie and the ferret knew it. She also knew that Celine was trying to be courageous and strong, pretending nothing was wrong, just to keep Buck and Jenna from being worried about her. In reality, the kit was scared. She didn't know why all of this was happening right before her very eyes.

A child was supposed to live their lives happily and grow up, but Celine was one of the unlucky ones, Chloe thought. She had to experience something almost as worse as what other children had to experience. She had been tied up by her paws near a tree until she and Buck came along during the earthquake to rescue her and she had been caught in the middle of Ben's plan until he killed himself, just like he did tonight. Chloe's thoughts melted away when a pair of dark green eyes met her sky blue ones.

The ferret looked into them and saw the sadness, pain, and uncertainty that Celine refused to show. While the kit was giving her a reassuring grin, wanting Chloe to nod and go to sleep, her forest green eyes were smiling despondently. It nearly broke Chloe's heart. Exhaling through her nose, the ferret whispered, "You know you can talk to me, right?"

"I know, but I am fine. Honest. Now, go to sleep." Celine gave Chloe an annoyed glare before letting her eyes close tightly, convincing the ferret to let the kit have some time to think.

_Maybe she's right. I should get some sleep. I'll make sure she's okay tomorrow. Rather late to be up. _Before Chloe decided to sleep the remainder of the night, she saw Buck sitting up, the back of his head facing her. Why was he awake at this hour? She then reminded herself that he keeps watch overnight and convinced herself to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Buck had set off to get some food, leaving Jenna, Celine, and Chloe alone until he returned. Jenna was the only one awake since Buck woke her up to tell her where he was going and that he would be back shortly. She stood at the den's entrance where the calm winds caressed her face and lifted her silky brunette strands of hair from her shoulders. Her eyelids slowly closed as she breathed in the fresh air, feeling content and serene.<p>

Celine was standing slightly behind her, doing the same thing as her. It was only by the time Jenna turned around that she noticed the kit's presence. "Oh! Good morning. Did you sleep well?" The female said rather quickly, for she was startled by Celine's sudden appearance.

_No, I did not sleep well. Chloe kept me up because of her concern over me. _Celine told her foster mother mentally. The kit checked her expression to see she was frowning. Dark green eyes widening, she swiftly put on a saccharine smile and replied, "Yes! I can sleep peacefully, now that you're here."

Jenna, though she knew that Celine was lying, played along and smiled her genuine smile at the kit. "Well, I'm glad. I really missed you, Celine." She said sincerely, taking her adoptive daughter in her arms in a gentle embrace. The kit nuzzled against Jenna's shoulder in reply.

"Morning, Jenna. Morning, Celine." The two weasels turned at the sound of Chloe's distant yawn. The ferret's left paw rubbed her eyes while her other one raked through her short, messy red hair. By the look of Chloe's half-lidded eyes, Celine knew she didn't get enough sleep, probably still worried about the kit. Perhaps, she thought of her as a little sister, just like Rosalina and Roxanne did.

"Morning, Chloe. Buck went out to fetch some food. He should be back soon, or maybe shortly." Jenna told the confused Chloe. Celine felt her foster mother's arms loosen around her shoulders as she released the kit from their hug.

"Oh, all right." Chloe nodded slightly. She then felt the need to start a conversation with the pregnant she-weasel. "So, how does it feel, now that you and Buck are expecting children of your own?" Jenna grinned nervously with a light blush and began telling the teen how excited and anxious she was and that she still treasured Rosalina, Roxanne, and Celine so much.

While the two females continued chatting and softly laughing, Celine went outside to visit Ben's grave. Jenna and Chloe had buried him last night after patching Buck's wound. She stared at the patch of dirt that hid the deceased male's body. Finally, she spoke, "Ben, you had the guts to ask for forgiveness. You were lucky my mother is a forgiving person. I don't know if I should forgive you for taking my foster mom away from us, holding me captive, tying me to a tree, and hurting my foster dad."

The kit's gentle forest green eyes darkened with anger and disgust. She wanted to spit on the grave, but thought she would have sinned if she did so. Instead, she growled, "I hope you know that once Rosy and Roxanne find out about you're suicide, they're going to be very heartbroken, especially Rosalina. She'll probably kill herself over a pusillanimous, sick, and evil being that was her father." With that, she went back inside the den, still thinking about what she had said to Ben.

Remorse hit Celine hard. Never had she talked so coldly to anybody. She wanted to slap herself for saying something so cruel. Not wanting to think about it anymore, she put on her sweet smile and walked over to where Jenna and Chloe stood.

* * *

><p>Rosalina lazily let her eyes open as she awoke. She couldn't sleep at all last night. She kept thinking about how concerned and sweet Jason was to her. The way he hugged her while the others were asleep made her feel warm inside. The female shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking about Jason this way, and she knew it. With Maryanne around, she knew it wasn't safe for her to interact with the male in any way.<p>

A quiet sigh escaped her lips as she turned to face her twin and the others, who were waiting for her to say something. Her cerulean eyes gazed at everyone before nodding her head, signaling that she was ready. Roxanne nodded in reply and led Leah, Rico, Jason, and Lars out of the den.

"Hey, Rosalina, how many more days until we get home?" Lars asked Roxanne's twin, breaking the silence among the group. Roxanne felt a strange pang of hurt and disappointment hit her when she heard this. Her mind said she couldn't wait to watch the male leave, but deep in her heart, she was pleading him not to leave her. Frightened, Roxanne quickly shook her head.

No! She didn't want to fall in love with a perverted and annoying male like Lars. Who would want a female that already lost her innocence by force a long time ago? The damage was done. She felt as if she couldn't trust any other male but Buck. He'd never touch her where she didn't want to be touched. He wasn't like him.

Tim had corrupted her, raped her, damaged her, took away her innocence, and now she was scarred. Who would want her? Realizing her tears pricked at the corners of her eyes, Roxanne blinked and exhaled softly. Finally, she heard her twin answer the male.

"Maybe one more day or two and then you should be right where you entered. The Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare is the last place to go through. Buck told me that some new dinos lurked in there, which is why I advise you to stay close to me and Roxanne. And, whatever you do, do not look at the silhouettes the fog and mist make. You'll found out why when we get there." Rosalina huffed to regain the breath she lost while explaining this to the group.

_Thank goodness. Maybe once they're gone, I can stop thinking about Lars. I don't love him nor do I like him. He's the pain in my neck and the most annoying guy I've ever met! _Roxanne realized Lars and Leah were staring at her angry expression. "What are you looking at?" She snapped.

Not wanting to anger Roxanne, Leah turned her head swiftly, but Lars kept looking at her. "Hey, what's wrong with you?" Roxanne's anger rose at the sound of his voice. She placed her paws on her hips, a death glare in the female's hazel eyes.

"Nothing is wrong with me! How about you mind your own business and leave me alone!" Rosalina was startled by her twin's yelling. Sure, there were times where she would get up on the wrong side of the bed and be cranky, but there had to be another reason why she was acting like this. Suddenly, a conclusion came to her mind. A smirk slowly made its way across her face. Her sister was in love with Lars.

_Ha! Now, I have the upper hand…erm…paw. However, I shouldn't anger her right now. She's crabby enough as it is. _Rosalina's smile soon faded when she heard high-pitched, obnoxious laughter coming from behind her. Her eyes rolled when she realized that it was Maryanne. By the sound of her laughter, the blonde was getting a kick out of the drama. _Why am I not surprised? _Rosalina thought plainly.

The blue-eyed female's attention soon went back to her sister. Roxanne's face was flustered with anger and her paws never left her hips as well as her menacing scowl that was on her face. Before Roxanne could throw swear words at Lars, Rosalina's calm voice interrupted their quarrel.

"Hey, come on. Please, don't fight. I don't want anybody to get hurt." Roxanne felt her body's tension loosen and her harsh glare softened. She hated that her sister had that effect on her whenever she was mad. Her twin's voice would almost always ease her, sometimes making her forget why she was mad to begin with.

Hazel eyes met cerulean ones as Roxanne stared at Rosalina. She could see how her blue-eyed sister's eyes pleaded her silently. Knowing it was not the time to start another fight with Lars, Roxanne sighed in defeat. She muttered softly, "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Buck had returned to the den with food and almost everyone was finished. Jenna was the only one still eating, and she knew that her cravings were kicking in. Buck and Chloe watched Jenna in amusement. The male was usually used to seeing the female eat half of what she eats, but since she was pregnant, she couldn't help it.<p>

Once Jenna felt full, for now, she looked up to meet Buck and the ferret's friendly faces. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks, embarrassed. The one-eyed weasel chuckled at her before asking, "Are you ready now?" Jenna slightly nodded, still embarrassed that she had kept them waiting.

Celine followed slowly behind the two weasels and ferret once they were ready to walk out of the den. She was disappointed that she and Jenna had to tag along with Momma. She didn't hate Momma dinosaur. No, not at all. She was really hoping to see Rosalina and Roxanne again, but she knew it would be no use begging Buck to let her go with him after all that has happened.

He strictly told her and Jenna that he was going to call Momma to take them to their abode while he helped Chloe reunite with the twins. Celine's thought clouds disappeared when she heard Buck call for the tyrannosaurus rex. "Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?"

The kit turned her head to see Jenna staring back at her with concern written all over her face. There was no use lying to her, the girl knew. With a small exhale escaping her nose, Celine sighed, "I was hoping I would be able to go with dad and Chloe so that I could see the twins again. I miss them."

Jenna's heart melted at this. She missed Rosalina and Roxanne as well, but she knew they would return to her and Buck with their mates. Smiling sadly, Jenna replied, "I miss them, too, honey. I know you want to go with them, but Buck wants us to be safe because we've been in too much danger these past few days. Besides, Rosalina and Roxanne will come back eventually. Just be patient."

Unbeknownst to the pregnant she-weasel and Celine, Buck had heard everything Jenna told the kit. His ears pressed against his skull and his gaze went to the ground. He knew that Celine and Jenna missed the twins just as much as he did. Rosalina, Roxanne, and the adoptive kit got along so well that the two teens thought of Celine as their little sister.

Once again, his head began to fill up with precious, heart-warming memories of the twins. Buck heaved a sad sigh. He longed to have them in his arms again. It just wasn't the same without them. He then remembered what Celine said to Jenna about wanting to go with him to help Chloe find Rosalina and Roxanne.

Of course, he knew it would be a really bad idea to let her tag along. _No! Celine's already been in enough danger. I don't want the lass to get hurt or killed. _Buck told himself mentally before bumping into something. His single blue eye looked up slowly to see Momma towering over him and the females. A small, kind smile lightened his face.

"Mummy Dinosaur, will you take care of Jennifer and Celine? I need ta' help this ferret reunite with my girls." Chloe let out a small squeak in fear and gave the T-Rex a timid wave. Buck reassured her that Momma, Egbert, Shelly, and Yoko were harmless, only easing half of her nervousness.

Momma nodded at Chloe's little wave then lowered her head to the ground, waiting for Celine and Jenna to get on. Before they got on, Jenna gave Buck a brief hug, planted a tender kiss to his lips, and then went to Chloe to give her a hug as well.

"Dad, when you find Rosalina and Roxanne, tell them I love them and I miss them so much." Celine requested after hugging Buck. She was still upset that she couldn't go with him to find the twins, but she knew they would come back –Rosalina and Roxanne. Part of her wanted to beg the male in spite of herself, but she chose not to.

Buck smiled softly at her and replied, "I will do that. I promise." He lifted Celine off her feet and placed her on Momma's snout, quickly giving her a kiss on the forehead when Momma lifted her head once Celine and Jenna were aboard. They waved goodbye and told them they wished them luck.

Chloe waved until the dinosaurs and the two she-weasels were out of her sight. She turned her head toward Buck's direction when he asked where she thought the twins would be at by now. "Well, we passed the Lake of Death, or as I like to call it, Tentacle Pond. I'm not so sure where they are now because I ran away. Considering how fast Rosalina and Roxanne are, I think they might be one step closer to getting the others home."

Buck thought for a moment. He remembered going through the path with the Tentacle Pond being the first destination, Chasm of Death being second, and the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare being last. It was before he met the twins, Jenna, and Celine. He was out exploring, hoping to find new areas, and he happened to run into the same path the twins were taking.

After a long moment of silence, the male turned to Chloe, his eye telling her that he may know where Rosalina and Roxanne were at. "Follow me, lass, and hurry! The cave isn't that far. It's just fifty miles west." Buck grabbed the ferret's paw, giving her no warning that he was going to run fast and causing her to trip several times.

Chloe's sky blue eyes widened as Buck dragged her through the Jurassic jungle. Large leaves and a few branches constantly hit her face and limbs. Finding her voice, Chloe panted, "Why do we have to hurry?" It was hard for her to speak, for she was panting so much. _Maryanne was right, I am out of shape._ She thought glumly.

"I want ta' get there befo' they do and surprise Rosy and Roxanne at the exit of the cave. Come on, lass. Keep running!" The one-eyed weasel answered loudly. Chloe thought she was going die of exhaustion and dehydration if they didn't slow down soon. However, that didn't stop her from catching up to Buck.

* * *

><p>Me: I know. Crappy chapter. Should have gave you a warning about how crappy this chapter is. I've been brain dead on this one, too. Anyway, very sorry for the long wait.<p>

Oh! And has anybody seen the second part for Scrat's Continental Crack-Up? It's awesome! I have a little more confidence in Ice Age 4 now. Let's all hope it's epic like the third movie. Well, until next time! Bye!

Sweethalo90 :)


	20. Chapter 20

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hi, everybody! Well, I'm so happy to have more time to work on this story. It is almost done. Maybe a few more chapters and that should do 'er (don't have an exact count of how many chapters left, but it will end soon). Hope you enjoy this chapter! I did repeat a few things in this chapter. My bad! -_-

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: The Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare<p>

"Buck, how close are we getting now?" Chloe asked through puffs. The male decided the poor ferret needed to catch her breath and they slowed down to a walk. Buck watched as the female wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"We're getting close. I believe we have sixteen miles to go befo' we get there. Need ta' take a break?" Buck asked. He stopped in his tracks just in case she did. Instead, Chloe shook her head. "Are you sure?" Chloe nodded.

Her sky blue eyes met Buck's single cerulean eye as she said, "I want to see my sister again. I don't want to waste any time trying to get back to them. I want to keep going! I miss my sister! I…" Before she got too carried away, the female stopped talking and fought the tears that were burning her eyes and blurring her vision.

Chloe's breathing began to catch, her body began to tremble with approaching sobs, and her heart ached with longing. She longed to be at Leah's side again. Why did she have to run away from them over something Maryanne said? She knew it was an immature move and now Rosalina, Roxanne, and all the rest were worried about her, excluding Maryanne. They're probably thinking she was dead by now, but she would prove them wrong once she comes back to them.

The thought of Leah's arms around her in a tight, protective embrace finally made the red-headed female ferret break down into tears. "Leah, Leah, Leah, Leah…" Chloe repeated her sister's name in loud whimpers as she cried. She soon felt Buck's paw on her shoulder, his voice trying its best to sound comforting.

"Hey, lass, come on. Don't cry your eyes out. We're almost there." The male reassured her. Chloe looked up at him with puffy, red eyes before wiping her tears away with the back of her paws. Her cheeks flushed with mortification for crying in front of him. She trusted Buck to get her back with her sister and the others, and he did tell her they were getting closer. So, why was she crying?

The ferret gently moved some of her hair away from her face and whispered an apology for her sudden emotional breakdown. Buck patted the female's shoulder with a knowing smile. "I'm ready now." Chloe mumbled and picked herself off the ground. She followed behind Buck once he was ready and had his knife in hand.

* * *

><p>Leah quickly lifted her head when she heard someone screaming her name from a distance. Rico looked at her, afraid something was wrong. Instead, the ferret got excited and whispered in his ear. Once she finished telling him, Rico hugged the violet-eyed female close, happy that Leah was going to reunite with her sister soon.<p>

"Hey, Rosalinda, how much longer until we get to the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare?" Maryanne shouted, wanting to break the silence among the group. Jason corrected the blond, only to end up being yelled at and smacked in the back of his head, hard. He was about to start a dispute, but decided not to fight with this female he had to call his mate once he returned home unless he decided to persuade the twins into coming up to the Ice Age with them to beg his parents to reconsider him being with Maryanne.

_No. They probably wouldn't allow it. They don't want a female from a Jurassic world. They want one that is in the Ice Age and is snooty and demanding. If they don't like Rosalina, then I will not hesitate to go back to this world with her. If they do accept her, then I will give her a choice to either stay there or stay where she is now._

Jason smacked his forehead when he realized he was thinking about wanting to be Rosalina's boyfriend. "Stupid, stupid, stupid!" He harshly murmured to himself only to catch the cerulean-eyed female's attention. She wore an expression showing her confusion and apprehension.

He rubbed his neck, not knowing how to reply. Rosalina gave him a reassuring smile as if telling him he didn't need to explain. "Sorry." Jason said quietly, only making the she-weasel's smile grow a little more until Maryanne repeated her question with more starkness in her tone.

Rosalina replied as patiently as she could. "We just have five more miles to travel and we should be there. It's not much longer. I promise." Roxanne glared at Maryanne, her hazel eyes silently threatening the blond to watch how she spoke to her twin or she would suffer the consequences like before. _I'm so glad that we're getting one step closer to bringing them home. I'm getting sick and tired of Maryanne and Lars both. I have never hated somebody so much before, but Maryanne is definitely on my 'Hate List'. She's a…_

"Roxanne, calm down. You look as if you're going to kill somebody and throw them in a pit filled with other dead bodies." When Roxanne heard her sister's voice, interrupting her thoughts, she realized that her paws were balled in fists and her body was tense with anger. Embarrassed, she marched ahead of the group and grumbled to herself.

"Um, is Roxanne okay? She's been crabby ever since we left the den." Lars asked, concerned about Rosalina's sister's moody state. Rosalina simply told him Roxanne was just in a really bad mood today and to not worry. _If only Roxanne would admit she does like him…_ She thought, but knew how obstinate her twin could be.

Roxanne jerked Rosalina's arm, causing a loud yelp to escape the cerulean-eyed weasel's lips and her body to slightly bump into hers. "Don't talk to him. He's just wanting your attention. Besides, we're already here." Rosalina looked up to see Roxanne was right. She felt Jason and Leah bump into her. She smiled, amused, before turning around to face the group.

"Well, here we are. Now, I think I should remind you to stay close, don't look at the silhouettes, as that will cause you to be killed by one of those new dinos if you stand there too long. And don't, I mean _don't_, scream, for that will get the dinosaurs' attention. Any questions?" Rosalina waited for someone to say something, but not a single word was spoken.

* * *

><p>Buck and Chloe had gone from a little jog to a sprint through the jungle a while ago, trying to get to the other side of the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare. The many shrubs, plants, and trees were like green blurs as Chloe ran faster than Buck, much to her surprise. She figured she was just excited to reunite with her sister again and didn't want to waste any time walking. This time, it was the ferret dragging Buck. His blue eye went wide-eyed, but he was determined to catch up.<p>

"We're making great time, ferret. We only have a few miles to go." He shouted, but Chloe ignored him. She was so enthusiastic to be with her sister, Rosalina, Roxanne and the others that she let go of Buck's paw to get on all fours and began running as fast as she could with Buck now doing the same thing.

"Don't tire yourself out, lass." Once again, Chloe didn't listen to him. She wasn't about to let anything or anyone slow her down. Not even Buck's voice stopped her from running faster than she ever did before. After running the rest of the way to the group's destination, Buck and Chloe finally arrived. During their race to the canyon, the ferret had tripped. She was lucky she didn't sprain anything.

Chloe was now on the ground, panting hard from all the running she and the weasel did. Buck sat on a stone next to the worn out ferret, panting as well. "I…told you…you would grow exhausted and sweaty…by running…the way you did." Buck said between breaths. Chloe groaned softly. Her short, red hair was messy, her white and salmon-colored fur was moist with sweat, and her sky blue eyes were half-lidded with fatigue. She thought she was going to pass out, but she told herself she wasn't going to.

Regaining some of her breath, Chloe asked in a husky voice, "What do we do now?"

"We…wait." Buck replied, still panting a little. He saw the disappointment in Chloe's face and reassured her they would be to the other side in no time. Chloe nodded without a word spoken and sat down, thankful she was finally going to take a break.

* * *

><p>Leah clung to Rico as they and the others walked through the canyon silently. The violet-eyed ferret looked up to see a silhouette beginning to form. She watched with tiny whimpers as she watched her nightmare reveal itself. When she realized her nightmare was the day her mother and father died, she buried her face into Rico's chest to hide her tears and muffle her quiet sobs.<p>

Jason turned around slightly at the sound of her crying. His ears pressed against his skull, feeling bad for the female. It didn't take long for Rosalina to be the next one. He watched her nightmare with the blue-eyed female. Rosalina was sure it was her past life where she and Roxanne lived with Tim, but it was a different nightmare, much to her surprise. What she saw made her cheeks burn and her heart beat against her chest like a hummingbird's wings.

Jason watched as the silhouettes were formed into two females and one male who seemed to be asleep. The silhouettes appeared to be arguing about something. The first female silhouette soon had a sharp weapon in its hand and threatened the second female. The second one took a few paces backwards until the first silhouette charged at the second silhouette with the sharp object and began to stab the female until it seemed to be dead.

Rosalina looked at Jason with an expression that said she was going to explain this nightmare to him later. To the male, she didn't look scared after seeing this. She seemed…mortified. _I didn't think the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare would show this. This isn't my worst nightmare, though it was one at the time. Oh, well. _

Rosalina urged the others to keep walking, which they did. She looked over at Roxanne, who looked at the thick cloud of fog above her. That's when she knew it was her twin's turn to see her nightmare. She whispered to Rico, Leah, Jason, and Lars to go ahead of her, but Lars didn't listen.

Roxanne and Lars stopped walking once they saw the silhouettes reveal themselves. Horrified at what she was seeing, Roxanne quickly turned to face Lars, her hazel eyes watching the male's reaction as her nightmare was shown before his very eyes. The silhouettes were of a little kit and a figure of a male weasel. As the scene continued, Lars's eyes widened in dreadfulness and fright while his jaw dropped in disbelief.

Once the nightmare was over, Lars turned to Roxanne and yelled, "You didn't tell me you got raped?" Rosalina shushed him noisily with a look of fret on her face. Her ears twitched and moved side-to-side, waiting to hear the intimidating hisses of the hidden dinosaurs. Calming down slightly, she pushed Lars and Roxanne ahead of her just in case they would come out to attack.

"Roxanne, I want to talk to you tonight after we get out of here." Lars whispered to Rosalina's twin, his harsh voice causing a pang of edginess to hit Roxanne. She didn't respond. She kept her gaze on the ground as she struggled to hold back the tears that burned her hazel eyes.

Rosalina saw the hurt her sister felt after the truth had been exposed to Lars. She walked towards her sister with her arms opened. Her arms enveloped around her sister, sending a jolt of anxiety to Roxanne. "Sis, it'll be all right. Come on, let's catch up with the…"

"No! It is not okay! Lars just found out about my past and you're saying it's going to be okay? You try being raped almost every night when our mom isn't home and I'm struggling to sleep! How would that make you feel?" Roxanne shouted, her paws balling into fists and her cheeks burning with rage.

"Roxanne, please quiet down. You're going to alarm the dinosaurs in here!" Rosalina murmured as she looked around in alarm. Her twin didn't listen to her. She continued to vent her frustrations to the blue-eyed female until a low growl stopped her yelling.

Rosalina wore a fierce look on her face and was glaring at Roxanne angrily. She tried to warn her, but she didn't listen. Her hazel-eyed sister stared at her before grabbing Rosalina's paw in hers and bee-line sprinted through the canyon. Sensing one of the dinosaurs' appearances, Rosalina screamed, "Run!"

They didn't need to be told twice. As the weasels and ferret ran to the end of the cave, the dinosaurs came out of their shadows and chased after them. Rico lifted Leah off her feet and ran ahead of the others, desperate to get the ferret to the other side where she would be safe. Unfortunately, a dinosaur with black and white scales throughout its body except for its belly, which was a pearl color, leaped on Rico, causing him to drop Leah.

* * *

><p>Chloe stared at Buck, begging him to save them. She could hear Rosalina and Roxanne's screams echo through the canyon. This made her more worried about her older sister than she already was. "Buck, I'm going to have to use your knife. I'm going in! Oh, and I suggest you hide somewhere since you want to surprise Rosalina and Roxanne." Chloe turned to the one-eyed male, her sky blue eyes meeting Buck's single blue eye. Before Buck could protest, the ferret grabbed the handle of his knife and ran inside the canyon.<p>

Rico struggled against the dinosaur's weight on his body. The reptile had him pinned against the cold ground and opened its wide jaws. The weasel stared in terror at the three rows of razor-sharp teeth in the dino's mouth. He tore his gaze away from his killer to stare at Leah one last time.

_I won't be able to say goodbye. No, I don't want to say goodbye! It's too late for me to confess my love to her. I don't want to die yet! Not without telling her how much I really love her. Please, let it all be a dream. Please! _Rico felt moisture in his eyes. That's when he realized he was crying.

The reptile's malodorous breath soon hit Rico's face. _ This is it, isn't it? _The male thought sadly before the dinosaur roared in pain and fell to the ground, dead. Panting heavily, he looked up to see Chloe standing over him with a bloody knife in hand. "Get my sister out of here! Go!"

Rosalina felt her lips curve into an insane and happy smile once she saw Chloe. _Thank the animal kingdom she's alive and here with us once again! _Her thoughts soon vanished when she heard a vociferous, high-pitched screech come from behind her. Chloe and Rosalina turned around to see Maryanne on the ground with dinosaurs clawing at her.

_Just let her die. She's been mean to me ever since I and Leah lived with her. No, I'm too nice to let those reptiles kill her. I've saved her before, and I am willing enough to save her again. This time, she will notice me. I just know she will. I hope._ Once Chloe finished debating whether she should save Maryanne or not, she got back into action and ran in the blonde's direction.

Rosalina happened to catch Chloe going back for the attacked female. She couldn't just leave her in here to fight the dinosaurs alone. She knew what to do. Rosalina turned to Jason and whispered, "Jason, get to the other side with the others. I'm going to help Chloe."

"What? No, I'm not going to let you get killed!" The male objected.

"Hey, I've lived down here longer than you. I can take care of myself. I'll be fine. Go." Rosalina reassured him. She was about to turn to help Chloe, but she didn't move. It was as if her feet were glued to the canyon floor. She just stood there, staring into Jason's beautiful green eyes. Part of her wanted to kiss him right then and there, but she knew it would only mean trouble for her in near future.

Forcing her gaze away from Jason's eyes, Rosalina cleared her throat and reminded the weasel of what she asked for him to do. "Be careful." The female nodded before turning back and letting out a battle cry.

Roxanne waited anxiously for her twin and Chloe to come out with Maryanne with them. Lars seemed to notice this as he came her way. "Don't worry. By the looks of your sister, she can withstand anything. I never knew Chloe could fight, but I guess I can kind of say the same thing about her."

The female jolted at the sound of his voice. What did he want? Was he trying to assure her that Rosalina would come out alive? After Lars found out about her past, she still didn't feel like talking to him nor did she want to look at him. He knew now that she was tainted by the fiend of the past, her step-father, and she couldn't bear to stare at his handsome face with beseeching eyes.

Roxanne didn't respond, just stood there as still as a statue on a pedestal. She then felt Lars's arms around her, pulling her closer to his front. Realizing he was hugging her from behind, Roxanne felt her cheeks heat up, her heartbeat pounded against her chest, and her breathing got ragged. What was he doing to her?

Lars placed his head on Roxanne's shoulder only to make the hazel-eyed female blush harder. "I know you may still be upset that I saw that nightmare of yours, and I know you may still hate me, but just know that I do care about you."

Roxanne thought her eyes were going to pop out of their sockets when she heard him say this. Here she thought, all this time, that he was a perverted, aggravating, and seductive male. But she saw that there was also a sympathetic and lenient side of him.

Turning slightly, she murmured, "Thanks. And, hey, I don't hate you. I never hated you. You're just annoying that's all. That fun song you sang almost had me up to the point I would have done more damage to you than I did that day." Roxanne felt her lips curve into a smile as Lars began to chuckle.

"I must be grateful I didn't get you to that point, then. So, feeling a little better, Roxy?" The male began to cackle when Roxanne began to shove him off of her to punch him in the arm. To the female's surprise, she found herself laughing along with him. What was happening to her? She was laughing with Jason's cousin whom she got annoyed with most of the time.

The two weasels stopped their laughing fit when they saw Jason run out of the canyon. "No need to worry, Roxanne, your sister is helping Chloe fight of the dinosaurs that are attacking Maryanne. They'll be all right. Besides, Chloe's got a knife and Rosalina can fight physically." The male reassured her. Roxanne thanked him and sat down, wanting to take a moment to calm down and relax.

Leah plopped down next to her. Roxanne smiled, but then frowned. Something seemed to be troubling her. She wondered whether she should ask or just sit there with her and say nothing. Roxanne stared at Leah again, her hazel eyes meeting a light lavender pair. "Something wrong?"

The ferret stared for a while before answering, "I really like Jason's brother, but I'm afraid of what his parents might say about me being his mate, if he wants me to be his. I've been into him ever since we first met, and I really want to be more than friends with him. What should I do?"

Roxanne could only smirk in victory. She knew Leah had a crush on Rico by the way they interacted with each other. Now that she admitted it, Roxanne couldn't be more than happy to help Leah out. She leaned over to whisper in the ferret's ear. "Try talking to him in private tonight. I'll tell Rosalina to pretend she doesn't hear you two chat while she keeps watch. If necessary, I'll hogtie Maryanne with vines and gag her so that she won't interrupt your moment."

Leah shook her head with a small laugh, amused at the thought of Maryanne tied up in an uncomfortable position and screaming curses muffled by a gag. "Thank you, Roxanne. I needed the laugh. Well, I guess I'll talk to him tonight." She grinned sincerely at the twin. Roxanne replied with a thumb up.

"Hey, girls, guys, Rosalina and Chloe are coming out with Maryanne!" Jason shouted in relief. The two females got up quickly to reunite with their sisters as they exited the canyon. Roxanne helped Rosalina lay a passed out Maryanne on a stone before hugging her tightly. Leah did the same to Chloe, but her hug was much tighter.

"My Chloe! You're alive! Thank goodness! I thought I lost you." Leah held her sister closer, nearly squeezing the life out of her. Tears poured out of her beautiful dark amethyst eyes as she nuzzled her sister's red hair. Chloe hugged her sister back, crying into Leah's shoulder.

Everyone, except Maryanne, smiled at the scene. It was so heartwarming to see the sisters who have worried about each other find each other again. The two ferrets pulled away from their tight embrace a few minutes later. Chloe's gaze met the twins' as she said, "I couldn't have found you guys without a certain someone you two girls might know."

Chloe turned to a shrub and signaled the mystery savior to show himself. Rosalina and Roxanne's jaws dropped in awe and shock. There he stood, his right eye covered by a leaf used as an eye-patch, his sides wrapped with a bandage, and his single eye gleaming with happiness. It was Buck.

"Dad!" Rosalina and Roxanne ran into his arms without any hesitation, the force nearly causing the one-eyed weasel to fall over. The two girls began to sob tears of joy as they hugged Buck, afraid to let go.

Buck hugged them close, glad to have them back in his arms again. It felt like three or four, maybe even more days than that to him since he last saw his foster daughters. Pulling away slightly, he smiled, "Surprise!" The two females began to laugh and hugged him one more time before releasing him.

"How did you find us?" Roxanne asked.

"Your friend told me about Tentacle Lake, and I happened to have traveled the same path you're leading these mammals through. It was a long time ago, though. Anyway, I really missed you girls, but Celine and Jenna miss you two just as much as I do. Celine even told me to tell you that she loves and misses you two." Buck explained to them.

Rosalina and Roxanne smiled as they thought about Celine and Jenna. "Well, you tell Celine and Jenna that we love and miss them, too. Also, tell them that we're all right. That's an order, sir." Roxanne playfully poked Buck's chest. The male chuckled at her and ruffled her shoulder-length hair in the same manner.

Their fun seemed to go on for a while until Lars cleared his throat. Taking this as a signal to introduce Buck to the group, Rosalina grinned, a tad uneasily but happily. "Buck, this is Jason. Next to him, is his cousin, Lars. See that couple beside Chloe? That's Jason's brother, Rico, and Chloe's older sister, Leah. Oh, and the unconscious one is Maryanne." Like a child, the female pointed at everyone she introduced Buck to so that he would know who was who.

Leah walked up to Buck, gratefulness filling her light violet eyes. She took Buck's paw and shook it. "Thank you for finding my sister. I'm forever grateful." Buck smiled with a nod. He noticed that the female ferret almost had the same accent as his, but hers was more British than a mix of British/Australian, like his accent. Hiding the fact that they went through some trouble to reunite Chloe with the gang, Buck simply said that it was no problem.

_If Maryanne doesn't acknowledge the fact that Chloe risked her life to save hers once she wakes up, I'm gonna kill her while she's sleeping. _Roxanne thought angrily without knowing a low growl was rumbling in her throat, attracting the others' and Buck's attention. Once she saw everyone's eyes on her, she smiled sheepishly and lied, "A fly was flying around my head and it was making me mad."

No one laughed at this, but they smiled at her. Buck looked at Jason and Lars, who were chatting with Rosalina and Chloe. _Those two lads look like the right mates for my girls. Of course, time will tell. I can't make any predictions. Besides, it their choice, not mine._ Buck cleared his throat and sighed sadly, "Well, I guess now that Chloe is safe and sound with you all now, I guess I should be headin' back."

Rosalina and Roxanne felt the pangs of homesickness and sadness hit their hearts. They didn't want him to leave just yet. Unfortunately, he had to go back to wherever Celine and Jenna were as to not get them worried. Whimpering softly, Rosalina slowly entered Buck's embrace and cried into his shoulder. "Please, don't leave. I missed you so much, and I don't want you to leave."

Buck's heart broke when he heard that. His arms enveloped around Rosalina's small figure. He hated to see and hear Rosalina, as well as Roxanne every once in a while, cry. It hurt him. Buck placed a gentle kiss on Rosalina's forehead. He whispered, "Don't cry, lass. You'll see me, Celine, and Jennifer again soon. Jen's got one heck of a surprise for you two once you come back with your mates. That's for her and me to know and for you two to find out."

"Come on, sis. Toughen up. Like he said, we'll see him, Celine, and Jenna again. For now, we just need to be strong and get our new friends out of here." Rosalina stared at her twin in defeat, knowing she was right. Wiping her tears away with the back of her paw, the cerulean-eyed female gave Buck one last hug with Roxanne doing the same.

"We'll see you soon. And, lads, don't do anything suggestive with my girls, or I might just have ta' slay you." Buck joked in a stern tone. He smirked at their rapid nods and cowering stances. With a chuckle, he retrieved his now bloodstained knife from Chloe before leaving the group behind.

Rosalina felt the reminiscence hit her again. She concealed more of her tears with a cough and turned to everyone, "Well, you just met our foster dad. Now, who will…carry Maryanne until she comes to?" Her left eye twitched when she saw Roxanne lift the knocked out blond from the ground. _If this has to be on my list of 'The Most Awkward Things I've Seen', this would have to be number thirty-three. _She thought with a shudder.

* * *

><p>Me: Ha! I was going to add more to this chapter, but I decided to leave it at that. I am thinking about doing a Christmas Special with Buck, Jenna, Celine, the twins, and maybe even Buck and Jenna's kits if I decide to. I still don't know yet. I've got two female names for their kits. Anybody got some good boy names? If so, PM me whenever you have the chance. Hope you liked the chapter. See you on chapter twenty-one!<p>

Sweethalo90 :)


	21. Chapter 21

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hi! Before we start this chapter, I just want to apologize about how short it is. I basically just rushed it and now I feel like crap for doing so. Anyway, there is very mild swearing in this one. Only one cuss word near the end and that's it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: A Night of Romance<p>

After walking for two hours, the twins stated that they needed to stop where they were and camp. While Rosalina and Jason went out to find some firewood, the others were socializing and getting comfortable. Roxanne walked over to Chloe, who happily smiled at her. The female messed up the ferret's hair playfully. "It's good to have you back, girl."

Chloe laughed as she batted Roxanne's paw away. "It's good to be back, Roxanne. So, I suppose this is our last night down here, huh?" The ferret asked sadly. She had grown to like this place despite how dangerous it was. She didn't want to leave, but at the same time, she wanted to go home and go back to having a normal life with Maryanne's family.

Patting the redheaded ferret's head, Roxanne sighed, "Probably." Her hazel eyes gazed at Lars. He was laying on the ground with his head tilted back, his mouth slightly ajar as he snored softly. His chest rose and fell with every breath he took. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. It was almost…..an angelic sight. Realizing she was staring, Roxanne quickly glanced back at Chloe with rosy cheeks.

The redhead smirked at her once she turned to look at her. "He may be a pain in the neck. Deep down, however, you do like him. Don't you?" Chloe waited for an answer, but received nothing. Roxanne just stared at her with a shocked expression. Why was she asking her this? Why was her liking Lars any of Chloe's business?

Sucking in a breath to keep her from snapping at the female, Roxanne exhaled and replied, "Hey, why don't you take a load off get some rest? You've had a long day, and so have we."

"Fine, deny it all you want. Mark my words, if you really do have feelings for Lars, it will be too late to tell him come tomorrow when you take us back to where we entered this dinosaur-infested place." With that, Chloe walked past Roxanne, her arm lightly brushing against the weasel's shoulder as she went to find a spot to get comfortable on.

Chloe's words repeated in Roxanne's head. She knew the ferret was right, but convinced herself that she was just teasing her. _Roxanne, you know she's right. Why will you not accept it? You're in love with Lars. You like that he teases you and gets you riled up. You love it! Why are in denial? Don't you see this is the fated quest for you and Rosalina to find a lover? You act all tough around him just to hide your feelings. Why will you not accept the fact you like him?_

Roxanne's conscience's words and questions almost made the hazel-eyed female pass out. She felt dizzy. She balanced herself to keep from fainting right then and there. The teen distracted herself by giving Leah her signal to talk to Rico privately while she made sure no one would interrupt them.

* * *

><p>Rosalina looked over at Jason as they made their way back to their camping area with firewood and something to start the fire with. They haven't spoken a word until she piped up, "J-Jason, I was wondering…y-y-you don't have to answer this if you don't want to…I-I…sorry." She couldn't stop stuttering for some reason. Was she starting to act shy around him?<p>

Jason patiently waited for her to say what she needed to say, which made Rosalina calm down a bit. She tried again. "Jason, why did you're parents choose Maryanne to be your mate? I-I-I don't know if I've already asked you this, but I just thought I'd ask, just in case I didn't."

"Well, my parents were good friends with Maryanne's mom and dad back then, and they still are. When my mom found out that they had a baby girl, she told Maryanne's mom that she, too, had kits. They agreed that when we were young adults, we would meet each other and that once we were mates, they would have a new addition to both families.

"Rico's still searching for that special someone while I could care less if Maryanne likes me or not, which I know she really despises me. Anyway, that's how we were chosen to be mates, even though we don't like each other. I just wish they would let me choose my own mate. You're lucky you have amazing foster parents. They let you go out on a quest to find a mate while I get forced to marry someone that doesn't like me back." Jason's gaze dropped to the firewood in his arms.

Rosalina let her ears press against her skull. She felt bad for Jason. He was right about her having the best foster parents she and Roxanne could ever ask for. They always made sure to take care of them and cheer them up whenever they were down. Suddenly, she had an urge to do something risky. With enough courage, Rosalina dropped her load of firewood to caress Jason's cheek. She felt herself and Jason blushing insanely at how close they were.

Their hearts were pounding. Passion was in their eyes and their body heat rose as their lips got closer to each others. Realizing what she was doing, Rosalina quickly pulled back with guilty tears flowing down her face like a waterfall. "Jason, we can't do this! Maryanne wouldn't like this. I'd be a home wrecker if I did this! I can't….I can't! I'm sorry."

It was Jason's turn to let his ears droop in disappointment. He was really hoping she would cover her lips over his, but the harsh reality of him marrying Maryanne returned to them. _That stuck up prima donna doesn't show any interest in me. Why is Rosalina afraid she wouldn't like it if we kissed? She won't care anyway. I'll make the move. I don't care anymore!_

Jason dropped his load of firewood to wrap his arms around Rosalina's waist. Before she could react, his lips met with hers. Rosalina stared in shock and horror, but then closed her eyes in bliss. Their hearts, once again, beat rapidly in sync and their cheeks were crimson with pleasure. They pulled away to stare into each other's eyes affectionately.

"I don't care, Rosalina. Maryanne doesn't show any interest in me whatsoever. So, why should we care? Come on, let's hurry back to the camp. They must be worried about us now." Jason tore his gaze away from Rosalina's gleaming cerulean eyes to pick up the wood he dropped and walked ahead of the female.

Rosalina was in a state of shock and happiness. Her paw reached up to her lips in disbelief. She couldn't believe what just happened. _Maryanne's going to kill me if she finds out. _With that thought, Rosalina let out a low chuckle. _Who cares? If Jason doesn't, then I shouldn't either. _Doing the same as Jason did, she picked up her load of firewood and carefully hurried after the green-eyed weasel, smiling excitedly as she ran.

* * *

><p>Leah exhaled calmly, trying to appear as if she wasn't nervous at all. Unfortunately, she wasn't doing so well. Her violet eyes were a very light purple, her body was quivering with uncertainty, and her legs were crossed shyly. She looked at Roxanne again, who continued to give her the signal to talk to Rico. Leah drew in another breath before getting Rico's attention by walking up to him.<p>

"Hey. You startled me. Did you need something, Leah?" Rico quickly turned around when he felt her finger tapping on his shoulder. Leah went wide-eyed for three seconds then let her body relax itself. She took one last glance at Roxanne before nodding. _This is it…_The ferret thought anxiously.

Roxanne smiled contently once she heard them talking. Rosalina and Jason returned with the wood in their arms and were greeted with a quiet shush from Roxanne. The blue-eyed female stared at her twin, confused, until she pointed at Leah and Rico. "Oh, okay." She whispered before she and Jason carefully put the firewood down as to not disturb the couple.

Jason stared at the female for a few seconds then looked at Maryanne, who was still out of it. Who could blame her, though? She had scratch marks all over her body and long gashes across her arms, causing her to lose some of her blood. He felt almost sorry for her. He looked back at Rosalina to keep himself from feeling more sympathy for the unconscious blonde.

"We are going to keep that kiss we had back there a secret, right?" Jason whispered.

"Yeah, I'd rather be alive than be killed by Maryanne. Oh, I meant to tell you that's what that nightmare was in the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare." Rosalina found herself blushing again. It was such a stupid nightmare. There was no way that blonde could kill her. Rosalina was more coordinated than her, but it could still happen. Who knows? She could kill her while she was sleeping, vulnerable, or alone. This thought sent icy chills down Rosalina's spine.

Luckily, Jason didn't notice, for he was searching for something to start the fire. Roxanne crept over to her twin without her knowing. "You two are having a secret relationship? Absolutely scandalous, darling! Don't worry. I won't tell Maryanne. Your secret is safe with me." Terrified, light blue eyes met calm hazel ones as the twins stared at each other.

Rosalina glared at Roxanne. She didn't think her sister was listening, but Roxanne had the ability to hear from far distances. "You eavesdropped on us? Well, I guess you deserve to know what happened, now that you found out. While we were out getting the wood for the fire, we just talked for a few minutes. The next thing I knew, I made a move to touch his cheek. We were about to kiss, but I cowered because I knew it was wrong. However, Jason didn't care and he kissed me."

Roxanne blinked. _I knew Jason had a thing for my sister, but he does know he's cheating on Maryanne, even though they despise each other and are not official yet. At least, I hope he knows that's what he's doing. Wait a minute! They aren't official yet! _The female shook her head to get rid of the thought and smiled at her sister. "That's pretty cool, sis. Like I said, I won't tell Maryanne."

"Thanks so much, sis. Now, do your thing while I get the fire started." Rosalina gave her sister a hug before receiving two stones from Jason who was now standing behind her.

Roxanne smirked, "All right. You lovebirds have fun." When the hazel-eyed female turned around, she saw Leah and Rico kissing rather passionately under the moonlight. Leah's left paw was on Rico's cheek while her other arm was wrapped around his neck. Rico had his arm around Leah's waist and his left paw was running up and down her back. It was quite a sight to Roxanne.

She suddenly felt jealousy hit her._ I see their talk went very well. Now, that makes two couples. I guess I'll never get a mate. Maybe this isn't my fate to be with someone. Hold up! That's so not true! Lars likes me a lot, but I keep pushing him away, don't I? I think I should give him a chance. No! He's a pain in the butt! Ugh, what should I do? _Sighing sadly, Roxanne sat by the fire after her sister started it and began to think about others things that didn't relate to her situation.

* * *

><p>Jenna stood outside Momma's cave, waiting for Buck to show up. Celine wanted to wait with her, but the pregnant female told her to get some rest as to not wake up in a cranky mood the next day. A small grunt came from behind her. Knowing it was only Momma, Jenna replied, "I'm fine, Momma. Go back to sleep."<p>

Once the dinosaur did so, she looked outside again to see two familiar figures in the air. Knowing who they were, she called out to them softly, "Roger! Buck!" The pterodactyl flew in her direction with a smile. Buck got off his flying friend to be greeted by Jenna's embrace.

"Hey, lass. Sorry I took so long. I thought I'd get here quicker by calling fo' Roger. By the way, he wanted ta' thank us fo' finding his son." Buck said to her after they pulled away from their long hug.

"Wait, Remy is Roger's son? Roger has a family? Why didn't you tell me?" Buck chuckled softly at Jenna's shocked tone of voice at the new discovery. To be honest, he, too, didn't know he had a family. He remembered the day he asked Roger if he ever thought about having kids. His response was a funny look before he flew away. _I guess he thought about it after all._ Buck thought.

Jenna slowly turned her head in the pterodactyl's direction in disbelief. Roger just nodded his head. The she-weasel put on a small smile. "Well, Roger, it was no problem. However, it isn't us you should thank. You should thank Celine for being the first one to find him and bringing him to us so that we could nurse him back to health. I'll tell her you said thank you tomorrow." Jenna gave him a small pat on the snout then watched as he flew out of Momma's cave.

She watched him fly away until he was out of sight. Buck's paw lightly rested on her stomach, startling the female from her daze. "Well, Chloe and I found Rosy and Roxanne. They introduced me to their friends, and then the girls and I just took a while to chat. After a nearly several minutes, I sadly had ta' tell them I had to leave. Rosy didn't want me ta', but I told her she and Roxanne would see us again. I kept out the fact that you were preggers and told them you had a surprise awaiting them when they came back as a cover." Buck explained.

"Aw, sweet Rosalina and Roxanne. I miss the girls so much." Buck and Jenna walked over to where Celine was and just stood there. The girl's forest green eyes were closed as she slept peacefully. Her head was resting on Eggbert's side, using him as a pillow. Buck helped Jenna kneel down due to her growing stomach so that she could kiss Celine goodnight.

"I know you do, Jen. In the meantime, though, we have Celine and our babies to worry about. Besides, the twins know this place at the back of their paws. They'll be all right. Come on, Jennifer, you need some rest." Jenna knew everything he just said was true. She did have other things to worry about other than Rosalina and Roxanne. Sighing, she followed behind Buck until he stopped beside Momma's sleeping form.

Again, he helped her lay down before joining her. They cuddled for a while until Jenna finally fell asleep, her head resting on Buck's chest. As for the male, he stayed up a bit longer. He lightly stroked the back of Jenna's head and kept his left paw on her stomach to feel their kits kicking where his paw was. He smiled.

He was looking forward to the day when their kits would arrive, but he knew he would be the one holding Jenna's paw as she was giving birth. _I guess that's what she means when she said she was going to hurt me when the kits were due._ Buck chuckled a bit then rested his head against Momma's side to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

><p>Roxanne groaned. She looked around to see everyone was sleeping and the fire was still blazing. Her hazel eyes gazed at Leah and Rico, who were sleeping flush against each other. Chloe and Rosalina were sleeping on both sides of Roxanne with Chloe on her left and Rosalina was on her right. Last, but not least, her gaze regretfully drifted over to where Lars slept.<p>

He was in the same position he was in when she was talking to Chloe. That's when the ferret's words returned to her. _If you really do have feelings for Lars, it will be too late to tell him come tomorrow…_ This sentence tempted her to get up and talk to the male, but she decided against it.

_Maybe if I sing something, that'll get my mind off things. _So, Roxanne got up, careful not to wake the ferret and her twin sister as she walked over to a tree. She hummed her little tune and sang some of the lyrics softly to herself. It was a lullaby that their –Rosalina and Roxanne's- mother sang to them after Tim was done abusing them almost every night.

"_And when you cry, I'll be there baby telling you…you were never nothing less than beautiful. So don't you worry. I'm your angel standing…by._" Roxanne sighed contently once she finished her mother's soothing song until she heard shuffling coming from behind her. Startled, she instinctively turned around.

"That was pretty. I didn't know you sing." Lars complimented as he yawned and wiped the sleep out of his eyes.

Roxanne felt herself flush. She never heard that coming from another male besides Buck. Laughing nervously, Roxanne replied bashfully, "Oh, thank you. It was a song our mom used to sing to me and Rosalina before she died. It's no big deal, really. Still, thanks for the comment." She averted her gaze slightly. How could he make her act so shy around him easily? Was he trying to make her a softie? Her inner thoughts were soon interrupted by Lars.

"I bet your mom was an amazing woman." He was standing up now and was making his way to Roxanne.

_What is he going to do? He better not make a wrong move, or he'll end up with a sore crotch and scratches! _She gasped when she felt his arms around her and placed his head on her shoulder like he did after they got to the other side of the canyon. Forcing air into her lungs, Roxanne sighed, "She was. Everyone loved her. When they found out about her death, her friends grieved for days, which soon turned to weeks. Rosalina and I were the ones grieving the most. After her death, Rosalina was abused, cussed at, and accused for her death by Tim. As for me, he raped me every time he felt lonely. If I didn't come up with that plan to run away with Rosalina, we'd still be living a hellish nightmare."

Lars felt his ears go back in sympathy. His grip around her waist tightened a bit when he heard Roxanne's breath catch as she began to cry. He shushed her and held her closer. _That's why she didn't like me so much. She was afraid I was going to take advantage of her, wasn't she? I may be good a flirty with the ladies, but I would never have the disgusting urge to rape them. _

Roxanne realized she had opened up to Lars, the one who got on her nerves and teased her for his amusement. Now, he knew. Suddenly, she felt something soft touch her shoulder. Roxanne looked to see Lars affectionately kissing her shoulder.

"I would never do anything so vile to you, Roxanne. I'm not that kind of guy you think I am. I may be a lady's man back at home, but you are a different female. You're not like those flirtatious, desperate females up there. You're unique and I care about you, Roxanne." Lars murmured against the hazel-eyed female's shoulder before kissing upwards.

Roxanne gasped. "What the hell are you doing?" She shuddered as his lips went to the curve of her neck. Her body shivered at the touch. Roxanne felt herself slipping into bliss each time Lars's warm lips made contact with her neck. She tried to keep herself from moaning, but she was failing. She knew if she let out a loud moan, she would wake some of the sleeping mammals around her.

With a shaky breath, she whispered, "We shouldn't be doing this. The others are trying to sleep, and if we wake them up, I'm holding you responsible." Roxanne was satisfied that Lars stopped his actions once he heard her speak. She heard his sigh of disappointment and felt the same. To make it up to him, she did something she never thought she would do. She pulled Lars into a brief kiss in which he returned happily.

"We are going to keep this conversation a secret, aren't we?" Lars asked after they pulled away.

"Yeah, we are. Let's get some sleep now." Roxanne returned to her spot between Chloe and Rosalina with a smile plastered on her face. She could sleep peacefully, knowing that she could trust Lars completely now. _I knew you could do it, Roxanne. _Her conscience spoke to her only to make Roxanne's grin widen more as she slept.

Rosalina felt herself grinning from ear to ear. She had heard and seen everything that went on between her sister and Lars. A smirk came to her lips. _That's what you get for eavesdropping on me and Jason, sis. Now, I know your secret. This should be fun. _Rosalina chuckled quietly at this.

Her cerulean blue eyes landed on Jason, who was snoring softly. _Roxanne's lucky she doesn't have to go behind a mate-to-be's back to be with Lars. Why am I even worrying about this? Maryanne could give rat's backside about Jason. If that's so, then it should be safe for me to have a romantic relationship with Jason. Right?_

* * *

><p><em><em>Me: I probably should have warned you about the sexy scene between Roxanne and Lars. I feel as if it was rushed. CRAP!

Rosalina: Calm down, Halo! Calm down.

Me: I can't! I feel like crap. I rush romance too much! Crap, crap, crap, cr...

*please stand by beep*

Rosalina: Okay, we calmed her down.

Me: *eating Oreos like a mouse*

Roxanne: *chuckles and shakes her head* Yeah, she loves her Oreos.

Jenna: Well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always, Halo will try to update when she can! Bye!

Sweethalo90 :D


	22. Chapter 22

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Well, guys, I practically rushed this chapter. Please forgive me for doing that recently. Anyway, I had an awesome Christmas! Got Dance Central 2 and I'm sore all over. Partly because of the game, and partly because I slept on the floor last night. Ugh! So sore, but it was worth it -playing the game. Finally got my Christmas tree down, so maybe now I'll have enough space to dance.

Okay, so before I bore you, please try to enjoy this chapter. Like I said, I rushed it and now I hate myself. I'll live. I'm just trying to finish this fanfiction so that I can make a late Christmas special before the end of December. I might do it, but I'm determined to.

All right, Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Bringing Them Home<p>

Roxanne woke up to meet the sun's bright glare through the ice ceiling. She swiftly turned away with an irritated and exhausted groan then sighed softly. Today was the last day of their quest to bring Chloe, Jason, Maryanne, Leah, Lars, and Rico back to whence they came. Her hazel eyes darted to the sleeping male whom she had kissed last night before going to sleep. To be truthful with herself, she was going to miss that seductive whacko.

The female thought to herself. _Maybe Jason will ask us to go up there with them to sort things out with his family. _Roxanne quietly crawled over to where Lars was. She thought about waking him with a punch in the stomach, but decided against it. Instead, she hovered over him, her face close to his. She stayed like this until Lars woke up to meet her gaze.

Lars began to feel someone's warm breath hitting his face. _For the love of Pete, this better not be a prank. _He forced his eyelids open to see Roxanne's smirking face very close to his. His eyes widened in surprise as he gasped. He was sure she was going to give him a rather impolite awakening, but he never thought she would do something like this.

He playfully pushed her off of him. "Don't scare me like that!" Roxanne fell on her back as she laughed at his startled expression. Lars raised an eyebrow. He wondered why she was in such a great mood this morning. He figured it had to do with last night. His ears soon twitched when he heard Roxanne snort while she laughed. That's when he began to laugh with her.

"Y-y-you should have s-s-s-seen the look on your f-face!" Roxanne cackled, tears glazing her eyes as her sides got sore.

A few minutes later, the two weasels stopped their laughing fits when they realized they woke everyone up. Chuckling apprehensively, Roxanne muttered an apology. Maryanne just huffed and turned to Rosalina. "Can we go now? I'm ready to get out of here and pretend it was all a dream." The cerulean-eyed female just rolled her eyes with a nod. _Still no thank you from her after saving her life? She was unconscious though. I guess I can't really blame her for that, now can I? _

Rosalina grabbed a leaf and stick to write a message to her foster family telling them that they would be coming home soon. Once she was finished, she let out a very loud whistle that always caught Roger's attention. She waited a while, but the flying dino still hadn't turned up.

Maryanne sneered, "Whoever you're trying to whistle at, I don't think they heard you. I guess you're not that good of a whistler."

Chloe and Roxanne glared at Maryanne, warning her to watch herself. _Just because this is their last day down here doesn't give her the right to still disrespect my sister. _Roxanne thought furiously until she felt Lars gently pushing her along, telling her they were ready to get going.

* * *

><p>"Thank you for letting us stay with you last night, Momma. Take care!" Jenna smiled sweetly at the tyrannosaurus rex as she helped the three weasels down by letting them slide off her tail. Celine waved goodbye to Momma's children before turning to Buck.<p>

She spoke, "I'm glad Remy found his parents. Maybe now, he'll have more time for his wing to heal." Her cute, gentle voice made Buck smile at her, showing that he agreed with her. The kit's green eyes went from the skies to her foster parents.

"Mom, when do you think our new additions to the family will arrive?" Celine asked Jenna with a hint of excitement. It was strange. The girl was acting as if all the scary things that had happened these past days didn't affect her. She was probably in a very good mood, which made Jenna happy.

Laughing tenderly, Jenna replied, "It'll be several weeks before they come, sweetheart." Celine nodded understandingly and continued to look at her surroundings.

Jenna leaned over to her right, used her left mouth to cup the side of her mouth, then asked, "She must have slept well, don't you think?" Buck chuckled. It seems that everyone has woken up in a great mood. Buck thought they were just ready to get home and wait for the twins to return with their mates. If that was the case, he couldn't blame them.

"Yeah. It's good to see her all happy. I guess she's glad that you're with us again." Buck finally replied. Jenna nodded in agreement. She didn't think about that. The female's lips twisted into a little smile as she thought about returning to the cave and finally having the time for her to unwind.

After those past events over the last few days, she was glad they didn't have to worry about danger anymore. Well, not entirely since Rudy likes to attack them every now and then. Jenna liked the challenge though. She couldn't wait for the next time he would try to attack them because then she could show off her fighting skills before she got pregnant.

Blushing at the memory, the baby blue-eyed female forced herself out of her train of thought and talked to Celine about the girl becoming a big sister when the kits arrived. Without them knowing, Buck was listening to their chat. He and Jenna were nervous while their little foster daughter was looking forward to helping Jenna take care of the kits. He figured that was a good thing.

* * *

><p>Even though Rosalina wasn't able to reach Roger, she kept the note she wrote for her family so that she could give it to him whenever she could get the pterodactyl's attention. Roxanne, Lars, and Chloe were chatting and laughing so much that Rosalina thought they were going to die from Lars's hilarious jokes. She soon found herself gazing at Jason, who was talking to his brother.<p>

Maryanne seemed to have noticed her staring at her mate as she said, "Hey, Rosalisa, you might want to get your googly eyes off my mate-to-be."

"I-I was just l-l-looking around."

"Don't act all innocent. You think that I don't see how you look at him. You wished he wasn't marrying me, don't you? Well, tough kumquats. I know I may not be into him, but he's still my mate. So unless you're looking for trouble, I suggest you stop flirting with him."

"First of all, my name is Rosalina. Second, you hardly show _any_ interest in him whatsoever, and he talks to me about how you treat the ferret sisters as well as him. Third, I do not flirt with him. We're just simply acting like good friends. Lastly, I am not afraid of you and all you're doing is wasting your time with your petty threats." Rosalina spat. Was this female seriously trying to start a conflict? If so, she chose the wrong time to start it. She had to lie about her being good friends with Jason because she didn't want to be pummeled by the blonde if she had told her about their secret kiss.

Jason saw Rosalina's desperate-for-help expression and stopped Maryanne from snapping at the blue-eyed female. "Maryanne, stop it." The female glared at him angrily before she smacked him across the face. Rosalina felt her blood boil at the sight. Her paws were in fists, her eyes like blue flames, and her urge to defend him escaped her.

"Hey! You have no right to treat this man the way you're treating him. No wonder he doesn't like you. You abuse him and act as if he's trash! How would it make you feel if he were to treat you the way you're treating him now? You wouldn't like it, would you? You're nothing but a bratty, stubborn, abusive, bully that preys on the ones that hasn't done a darn thing to you! You know what? How about I wipe off that better-than-you smirk off your pretty face?" Without thinking, Rosalina sent a punch to Maryanne's face.

Everyone gasped in shock. They couldn't believe what just happened. Rosalina stood up for Jason and told Maryanne straight, and now the two females were getting ready to attack each other. Rosalina grabbed the blonde's arm and threw her to the ground with no mercy. Maryanne was shielding her face and throwing back tiny slaps which was no match for Rosalina's harsh punches and kicks.

Leah held Chloe as she was trembling in fright while Rico rested a reassuring paw on Leah's shoulder. The ferret's redheaded sister was never fond of fights, but sometimes she got into them. Just watching them made Chloe react the way she was. Lars and Roxanne were wincing and flinching as they watched the brawl. Part of Roxanne wanted to cheer her twin on, but she knew it would be a bad idea to encourage her.

Jason was the most shocked out of the group. All he could do was blink. He couldn't believe Rosalina actually stood up for him. Of course, he knew she cared about him. He thought that when Rosalina saw the blonde strike him, her past must have came to her mind and triggered her to yell at Maryanne. He would have broken up the fight, but he was too stunned to even move. So, the weasels and ferrets could only watch the two females battle it out.

"It doesn't feel good to get your butt kicked, does it?" Rosalina sneered as she picked Maryanne up then threw her down again. The blonde let out a cry once her body hit the ground. She shouted in pain each time Rosalina sent a punch or kick her way. Finally, Rosalina jerked Maryanne off the ground, forcing her to stand up, even though her legs were quivering.

She whimpered as Rosalina's claws pricked the skin underneath her fur. The cerulean-eyed female had her arm clutched tightly in her grasp. "If I see you hurt him or anyone else one more time, I'll finish you off. Understand?" With that, Rosalina shoved Maryanne harshly to the ground, leaving her whimpering and shaking.

Maryanne's breathing was ragged. She had just been defeated by her guide. Rosalina's words repeated in her head like a broken record. Her right paw slowly reached up to her arm then brought it back to her face. She gasped. Blood stained her fingers and tears began to burn Maryanne's eyes. Hiding her tears, the female turned her head away from the group and shook violently as she cried.

Rosalina looked at Jason with remorse and guilt written on her face. She didn't mean to snap like that, especially in front of the male. He walked towards her with no word spoken. The blue-eyed female's chest tightened with nervousness and more guilt. Was he going to hit her, yell at her, cuss at her? He did none of those things. Instead, he just shooed the others away, signaling them to go ahead of them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Rosalina quickly fell on her knees and chanted her apology. Jason still didn't say a word to her, but he lifted his paw to tell her to stop her panicking. She looked up with guilty tears streaming down her face. The male's green eyes softened as they stared into Rosalina's glassy blue ones. _She really does mean it. _He thought.

Finally, he spoke, "Don't apologize. I was waiting to see who would actually straighten her act, besides Roxanne. You stood up for me, Rosalina. Thank you. I know you're sorry that you didn't mean to get so violent, but Maryanne asked for it."

"Y-You're welcome, but I still don't feel right after that. It's just….I don't know what triggered me to start that fight. I don't know what came over me. It just happened. First, I felt my anger burn my face, and then everything else was a blur and…I just did it." Rosalina let her body relax as she slowly began to calm down. It was a relief that he wasn't mad at her, but seeing Maryanne on the ground, bleeding and crying, it didn't make her feel any better. She knew what she had to do.

Sighing, Rosalina got up and made her way over to Maryanne. She lightly touched her shoulder, feeling the blonde jolt at her touch. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. I just wanted to apologize for hurting you. I overreacted when I saw you hit Jason, and I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Maryanne's eyes widened. It all made sense now. Rosalina liked Jason more than she liked him. When she hit the male, Rosalina went nuts and defended him. She knew, now, that Rosalina and Jason were in love. She could tell. Her head lifted to meet Rosalina's face.

"No, I deserved it. All this time, I thought I was superior to others. My parents were gone for two weeks to meet Jason's family, so they took me to my aunts and uncles. They told me to their beliefs, and I believed them as well after they taught me how they treated others.

"Since then, I went from a sweetheart to a snobby spoiled brat. Thank you for knocking some sense into me. I guess this place and you twins taught me a lesson." Rosalina couldn't be any more shocked than she was right now. Maryanne was thanking her for beating her up? _Is she kidding me or is she being serious? _Rosalina stared at the blonde again to see nothing but sincerity in her eyes. _So she is being serious._

Not knowing how to respond, the dark-haired female helped Maryanne get up and soon, she, Jason, and Maryanne were running to catch up with the others.

After what seemed like two or three hours, the group finally made it to the cave where they started this crazy adventure. "Well, this is where Roxanne and I stop." Rosalina stated almost sadly. She hated to see them go without admitting she loved Jason. Of course, Maryanne wouldn't like this, so she had to return home with no mate.

"It was fun while it lasted. Thank you for guiding us to where we started." Chloe didn't want to leave. She had grown fond of this place and Rosalina. She knew it was a dangerous place, but part of her wanted to stay. Of course, the twins wouldn't allow her to stay here unless she could convince them.

Maryanne saw Rosalina's heartbroken expression. Now that she's changed, she thought she would ask the twins if they wanted to come to the Ice Age with them to meet her parents. "Hey, Rosalina, Roxanne, would you like to come with us to meet my parents. Only for a little while and then you two can go home. Oh, and I will not take no for an answer."

"Sis, we might see the herd if we go. Please, can we go? It's been forever!" Rosalina was bouncing up and down on her sister's shoulder like a naïve child.

Roxanne hummed as she thought about it. If they went, they would get things set out by Jason's parents. If they didn't, they would regret it. Well, Maryanne said she wouldn't take no for an answer. Having no choice, she said yes. Before they left, Roger finally appeared and flew down to where Rosalina was.

Chloe, Leah, and Maryanne hid behind the males as it landed on the earth in front of them. "Relax. He's friendly and a friend of my foster dad." Rosalina reassured them as she took the note to her foster parents out of nowhere and gave it to the pterodactyl.

"Take this to Buck and Jenna. You know where they live. Tell them Roxanne and I will be home very soon after we go up to the Ice Age for a visit." Roger nodded, showing Rosalina he understood then took off into the air.

Maryanne smiled. _I guess he heard her after all. We were probably out of range for him to see us. _Chloe saw her smile and grew confused. She was about to ask, but decided not to. "Let's go!" She smiled and with that, they all entered the cave.

* * *

><p>"We're home!" Celine screamed. She made a mad dash towards the cave, making Buck and Jenna laugh. They still wondered why she was so hyper. She's been this way all morning. Not that they didn't like her acting this way, no not at all. It just entertained them. The kit was on the moss-covered couch with her eyes closed, taking in the serenity of the cave.<p>

_She seems to be calming down now. _Jenna thought with a small giggle. The couple walked into the cave, sighing in relief as they stepped inside. They were finally home. No one would put their lives in danger anymore, now that they were safe and sound. Jenna gasped when Buck lifted her off the ground then placed her on her hammock.

"I hope you weren't trying to scare me into labor." She laughed softly.

"Scare ya' into labor? Hon, you're several weeks away from gettin' to that point." Buck chuckled with her. His paw rested on Jenna's stomach to feel a kick underneath it. Jenna smiled. She could tell he was both excited and nervous about the kits being delivered. She reassured him by gently resting her paw over Buck's.

"I was just kidding, but yeah, I'm not at that point quite yet. So, don't get too worried." Jenna pulled the male in a sweet, brief kiss until she heard Celine calling them. Not wanting Jenna to stress out about getting up, Buck told her to stay in her hammock and went to see what was wrong.

Celine was standing outside, pointing at the sky. Buck looked at her, confused. Then, he saw what she was pointing at. "Roger! Back so soon, mate?" He called to him. The pterodactyl flew down to them with a leaf clutched between his talons. Buck looked at his flying dinosaur friend for minute then took the leaf from him. It was a note.

_Dear Buck, Jenna, and Celine,_

_After days of adventure and near death experiences, we're finally taking the group home. We'll be home very soon. So, don't give your hopes up. Tell Celine that Roxanne and I love her and miss her as well and tell Jenna that we can't wait to see what she has in store for us when we come back. We love you all very much. See you soon._

_Love,_

_Rosalina_

Buck smiled. His precious twin foster daughters were coming home soon. He was definitely showing this to Celine and Jenna. He read the note three more times then looked at Roger. He smiled, "Thanks pal. We'll be waiting fo' them." He waited for Roger to take off again before running inside the cave, telling Celine to come in his and Jenna's room to share the news.

"Oh, that's great!" Jenna said enthusiastically. Celine started screaming and crying happy tears. She was just as excited as they were, and it showed. Her little arms wrapped around Buck while she repeated that she couldn't believe it. The one-eyed weasel started chuckling and hugged her back. As hyper as Celine was, he knew she would probably react this way. _This is going to be a great afternoon._

* * *

><p>"Here we are!" Rosalina said cheerfully. Roxanne, Lars, Leah, and Jason smiled. It was great to be back, even though it was always cold. Chloe led the others to where Maryanne's parents lived. Luckily, they didn't have to trudge through the deep snow. They walked through the village, and as they did, others turned in their direction when they saw Rosalina and Roxanne.<p>

Trying not to feel intimidated, they continued on without looking at the mammal's shocked faces and ignoring the quiet murmurs that could be heard. They walked through the village for a while until they saw some familiar faces.

Roxanne gasped when she saw how grown Peaches has gotten. The herd didn't know of their presence until Jason wolf whistled at them. They all turned around and gasped when they saw Rosalina and Roxanne with them.

"Oh, my gosh! Rosalina! Roxanne! It's been a while!" Ellie rushed over to the two females who were running towards her to give her a hug. Chloe, Leah, Lars, Jason, and Maryanne all came over to greet the herd members excitedly.

"Peaches, look at you! You've grown since we last saw you!" Rosalina smiled at the girl. She had Manny's topknot and Ellie's eyes and fur. She could tell she was an energetic little girl.

"Rosalina, Roxanne! I almost forgot about you two. It's been so long!" Peaches hugged the twins tightly with her trunk, nearly making them lose their breaths. _Well, she has certainly gotten stronger and she can talk clearly. _Rosalina thought as she released them. Manny greeted them with a smile in which they returned.

"Maryanne…" The blonde turned around to see her and Jason's parents running over to them. She squealed like a pig in a slaughter house when she saw her mother. She soon found herself in her mom's tight embrace with her father joining it.

Jason's mother gazed at her son then at Rosalina. She took two paces back in shock, her paw on her chest. "C-Clarissa, is that you?" The ebony-haired female shook her head with a laugh. It always made her laugh when people mistook her for her and Roxanne's mom because of how much she looked and acted like her.

She chuckled, "No, but Roxanne and I are her daughters."

"Oh, sweetheart, everyone loved your mother. You look exactly like her, too. I'm Jason's mother, Willow." Willow shook the twins' paws and gave them a welcoming hug. _Jason's mom seems very nice. I wonder what his dad will think of me. _Rosalina soon felt a little scared, but was determined not to show it.

She could hear Maryanne's mother talking about their plans about her marrying Jason. That's when Maryanne grabbed the female's arm and dragged her over to where her mother was. "Mom, I would like to reconsider this. After my long adventure to get back home with the help of her and her sister, I realized Rosalina was in love with Jason. She likes him more than I do. When she saw me strike Jason, she went off on me and told me straight.

"Well, after that, she got me on the ground real quick. It made me realize that I'm not superior to anyone and never will be. I should have never listened to my aunts and uncles. On our first night down there, I heard her say she and her sister were on a mate quest. So, I want Rosalina to be with Jason instead of me because I never showed any interest in him, and plus she deserves him, not me. Not after being rude and cruel to him." Maryanne finished her speech to her mother and took a breath.

Her brown eyes searched for approval in her mother's. Finally, her mom asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Besides, I'll find someone someday, mother." Maryanne's mother nodded slightly. She looked at Rosalina and whispered a thank you for bringing Maryanne home. While her daughter was gone, all she could do was grieve, panic, and stay up all night. She was glad her daughter, Chloe, and Leah were back.

"Well, since Maryanne canceled the wedding, how about we look at Clarissa's girls." Jason's father started asking Rosalina and Roxanne questions while keeping his intimidating stare just to frighten them. Willow and Jason watched nervously as the male continued asking his questions to the twins. Would they approve? _I'm keeping my word about going back with Rosalina if he doesn't like her. _Jason thought.

"Well, Jason, Rosalina seems to be an interesting female. She has a huge imagination, talking about her and her sister living in a dinosaur-infested world with a foster family waiting for them to return. She looks a lot like Clarissa, which was probably why some mammals were staring at you two. Yes, I saw that. Anyway, moving on. She does have a great personality, very fragile, she seems. Looks can always be deceiving, though. Jason, are you sure you want to be with her?"

_I was not imagining that place! It's real! Might as well let him believe what he believes. It'd be better that way. Better that than to make him think I'm insane. _Rosalina looked at Jason, who was nodding his head and talking to his father. Roxanne looked at Lars for a split second then looked at her twin. She was…trembling. What was she afraid of? Was it Jason and Rico's father or the father-and-son conversation between the dark male and Jason?

Finally, their conversation ended and the boys' father turned to the blue-eyed female. "Congratulations, Rose. We accept you as family. Roxanne, since Lars's parents kicked him out, we took him in and raised him well. After hearing everything my son told me about you, you can be Lars's mate. Just don't hurt him too much. Where are my manners? The name's Shadow."

Rosalina couldn't believe it. They actually allowed Jason and Lars to be with them. She didn't know how to react, so she just calmly hugged Willow and Shadow, saying thank you with Roxanne doing the same. The twins turned to Maryanne's mother, Stella, and nodded.

"Thank you, Maryanne. Though you didn't have to do that, I still thank you. Good luck." Rosalina went over to hug Maryanne. The blonde's eyes grew wide in surprise, but soon returned it timidly. She could feel her snobby personality rapidly fading away and returning to the way it was before. Once her and her family returned home, she was going to tell her long story to her parents about what happened while she was gone.

"Hey, twins, Chloe's got something to ask you." Rosalina and Roxanne turned around to see the herd still near them and Diego walking towards them with Chloe on his back. The ferret carefully slid off the saber's back, her salmon feet gently touching the glittery white snow. How was she going to ask them without stuttering? She was nervous they were going to say no, but she decided to give it a try.

She asked nervously, "I-I-I…is it all right if I tag along with you in that dinosaur world? You don't have to. It's just that that world grew on me after saving Maryanne in that lake with tentacles and saving her again in the canyon. I can't help but feel as if part of me belongs there. Never have I felt so alive and…free. I just don't belong up here. So, can I?"

Roxanne and Rosalina exchanged glances, waiting for the other to say something. The two females began to whisper in each other's ears. Leah stared at her sister, her violet eyes full of surprise and disbelief. She wanted to stay in a world full of danger without her aid? Usually, she could care less of Chloe's wishes, but this one got her concerned.

She was Leah's little sister. She was afraid she might get hurt or killed, but after seeing her courageous stunts, she knew she could take care of herself. Chloe was braver than the purple-eyed ferret. If she could defend herself and fight, then Chloe could endure the dangers that await her every day in the world beneath the ice. _Okay, then, if that's what my sister wants, I accept that. I'll miss her though. _Leah nodded in approval of her sister returning to Rosalina and Roxanne's world.

At last, the twins finished their quiet conversation and turned to Chloe. Rosalina spoke, "All right, Chloe, we talked about it and we have good news. You can come with us. Since we've seen positive signs of you surviving in our world during our journey, we thought why not. We've got to get down there quick because it's starting to get dark. Say goodbye to everyone first, and then we'll go."

Chloe fist pumped the air and whispered, "Yes!" She followed the girls' orders, hugging and saying her farewells to everyone. While she was hugging Crash and Eddie, she overheard Rico telling her older sister that she could be Rico's mate. He must have asked Shadow while she was waiting for Rosalina and Roxanne to respond. _My sister's got a mate. Their father isn't as bad as I thought after all. He's cool and very nice._

* * *

><p>Me: Okay, crappy sped-up chapter, I know, but I don't feel like dividing this chapter into two. I don't know about you, but do you guys think I thought 'too gruesome' when I mentioned Maryanne screaming like a pig in a slaughter house? I do. However, I'm just not going to do anything to it. It's Christmas Break, so I'm too lazy to change it. lol<p>

*turns to TV to see Perry the Platypus making a strange croak-like noise* 0-0 *turns to reviewers* Uuuhhh, okay. That was awkward. I think I'll change the channel as soon as I finish saying this...I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas and you have a happy New Year. Until next time, peace out, home dawgs! *hits chest twice then does a peace sign*

Sweethalo90 :D


	23. Chapter 23

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: OMG! Hey guys! I'm am so, so, so, so, so, so, SO SORRY that I haven't updated in so long! I've been worried about how stupid our government is being with these new censorship bills they're releasing. I mean seriously! Ugh! They're recent one is ACTA. *huffs* Anyway, I've also been busy in school and constantly forgot to work on it. Sadly, this chapter is going to be a bit short. I just wanted to update to assure you I'm not giving up on this story. I'm almost done with it. I'm thinking about putting the last chapter and epilogue together so that I don't have to add an extra chapter. Well, enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: New Home<p>

The two couples and Chloe had sprinted through the Ice Age while the sun was still up. While they ran, Chloe couldn't help but still be surprised that her sister was all right with her leaving with them. She figured Leah would be worried and would prevent her from going, but she just nodded her head in approval.

_Maybe she thought it over and thought I would endure without her. Whatever reason as to why she was okay with me going with them is beyond me. I'm getting dizzy just thinking about it. I guess I'll quit thinking about it._ Thirty minutes later,Chloe found herself on her rump after bumping into Roxanne while she was in her train of thought.

Roxanne turned around ninety degrees to see the redheaded ferret recovering from the fall and quickly getting back up. She gave her a small apology in which Chloe accepted. The two females jolted when Rosalina sighed, "Well, Jason, Lars, Chloe, this is your new home. Welcome to paradise. From this point on, every day will be an adventure and you'll learn new things until you know this place just as much as Roxanne and I do…."

"Sis, let's not bore them with your speech and let's find somewhere to camp for the night." Roxanne stopped her sister before she spoke another word and pointed upwards. Rosalina followed her finger then let her shoulders sag, her ears droop, and her lips curved into a disappointed frown. She was really hoping to see her foster family before it got too late.

_Well, that didn't work out the way you planned, did it, Rosalina? _The cerulean-eyed female's conscience snickered obnoxiously. A small growl rumbled in the back of Rosalina's throat, but it was inaudible to the others. "All right, let's go." Rosalina grumbled softly and the two females lead the two males and she-ferret to find a safe camping spot.

* * *

><p>Celine sighed sadly. She was hoping Rosalina and Roxanne would return before it got so late. Soon, she felt Jenna's eyes on her. Turning slightly, her forest green eyes met with hers and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Jenna could tell Celine was anxiously waiting for the arrival of the twins. By the look on the girl's face told her that she didn't want to sleep until she saw Rosalina and Roxanne again.<p>

"Celine, why don't you try to get some rest? We'll see them tomorrow." The kit heard her, but ignored her, for she was too busy gazing at the night sky. The crickets were chirping their night songs, the fireflies were blinking their luminescent yellow lights, and the sounds dinosaurs lovemaking and hunting could be heard near and far.

The girl took one final glance outside then turned to face Jenna again. "Okay. I can't get too exhausted before they get here tomorrow." Celine put on her signature cute face before walking past her and Buck on her way to her and the twins' bedroom, where she slept in Roxanne's bed.

_Please…please be here really soon, Rosy and Roxanne. I miss you so much. I can't wait to see your mates. Though I'm going to miss you two being around once you two leave to find homes of your own and live happily with your lovers. Please, tell me you'll still come to visit us. Be here tomorrow…please._ Celine felt tears sting her eyes, but she blinked them back. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She was stronger than this! She shook her head roughly, instantly getting her mind off the twins. Finally, she could feel her eyelids grow heavy with fatigue. _I'll see them tomorrow, I hope. _With that, her eyes closed.

Jenna felt Buck's arms around her while she was staring at the sky, doing the same as Celine before she went to bed. "Buck, I'm going to miss those girls so much. I can't imagine them leaving."

"Me neither." Buck replied sadly, resting his head on top of Jenna's. They stood in silence for a while, taking in the peaceful moment until Jenna remembered what happened to the twins' father.

Worriedly, she asked, "How will Rosalina react when we tell her and Roxanne what happened to Ben?"

Buck's single eye widened. He had almost forgotten that night when Ben stabbed him so that he wouldn't be able to save Jenna. Chloe was willing to help the pregnant female, but her leg was injured at the time, leaving her useless. What confused him was how Ben realized he was threatening the lives of his and Jenna's unborn kits. Perhaps, he really was being controlled by somebody evil in which Jenna said it was Tim.

_Nah, he promised he'd leave us alone. Well, some mammals aren't so great at keeping promises, right? _He stopped thinking about it to answer Jenna's question. "I don't know, Jennifer, but I can tell you she's gonna blame me fo' his death since he did impale himself with my knife. I just hope she won't be too devastated and mad enough to not look at me or talk to me."

"We'll tell her what happened. She'll be crazy if she thinks we're lying to her and Roxanne about this. And if Rosalina doesn't believe us, then we have proof." Jenna turned to Buck, pointing at the bandage around his sides. Buck nodded. Since he didn't feel any pain on the side where he got stabbed anymore, he was planning to take it off, but now that Jenna brought up the Ben incident, he'd have to wait until the twins returned.

He murmured, "Wot' if she thinks I may have had an accident instead of being impaled?"

Jenna placed a single paw on her temples and shook her head lightly. She had forgotten how Rosalina denied a subject whenever it bothered or made her upset. She sucked in her cheeks to calm herself down before she got too frustrated. _I guess we'll figure something out tomorrow. _Jenna agreed with her thought. They could sleep on it.

The baby blue-eyed female sighed, "We'll think about what we'll do before the girls get here." Buck could sense Jenna was tired. To prove him right, she yawned softly and made her way to their bedroom. Before the male followed her in, he prayed that Rosalina would believe them and not think they were lying to her and Roxanne about Ben.

_Please, don't make Rosy go in denial about his death. I'm not worried about Roxanne. She'll know I'm not lying. It's a good thing she trusts me that much to know that Jen and I would never lie to them. Rosy, however, will be a bit difficult to get the truth through to. I do hope she will not start an argument over this._ With that, he went to his and Jenna's bedroom and fell asleep on his hammock, which was about three or four inches away from Jenna's. _I need to make a bed for the both of us. _Buck thought with a small chuckle and smile.

* * *

><p>"This is good, Roxanne." Chloe commented as she ate some fish. While Rosalina, Chloe, and Lars went out foraging for some fruit, Roxanne and Jason went to find some as well. When they came across a lake filled with a variety of fish, Jason decided to brush off on his fishing skills. Roxanne got a really great laugh watching him try to get a large fish. To make the situation more amusing, this was Jason's first time fishing, so she ended up having to show him how it was done and ended up catching two fish.<p>

Chuckling at the memory, Roxanne replied, "Glad you like it." She grinned at Jason, who was still shivering due to his damp fur which was slowly drying up near the fire. Rosalina smiled sympathetically at him and scooted closer to him, her left side leaning against him while she ate. Jason smiled a little before wrapping his dank arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer, desperate for warmth.

Rosalina shivered at the dampness of his fur, but was determined to not let that trouble her. She decided she was done eating and let a berry she had in her paw drop to the ground. "All right, I'll keep you warm." The female wrapped her arms around him in defeat. She could feel the others' eyes on them as she and Jason embraced each other. She wasn't going to pay them any mind, for her task was to keep Jason warm.

"I see they're getting comfortable already. Think we should go ahead and get that way ourselves?" Lars wiggled his eyebrows at Roxanne. Her eyes widened in shock before she smacked his chest hard with her paw. She was surprised to actually find herself laughing and faking a mad glare at him. _You just don't know when to shut your trap sometimes, do you? _Roxanne shook her head at the male.

_It took me this long to realize how funny Lars and Roxanne are together. _Chloe giggled at the duo as they began to playfully tackle, pin, and tickle each other, their laughter blending in with hers. She's never seen Roxanne so lively before, especially around the male that got on her nerves most of the time. _Wait a minute! That must mean Roxanne finally confessed! That is totally awesome. _The redheaded ferret continued to watch the couple play with a smile on her lips.

"So, I guess your sister does have a soft side for my cousin after all." Jason commented. Rosalina replied with a small hum of assent. Her head was resting on his shoulder and her eyelids grew heavy with fatigue. Jason noticed how tired she was and he leaned them back to where their backs met the earth. Once they were settled, they snuggled closer to each other, Rosalina's head buried into Jason's chest and the male's arms around her sides protectively.

She could hear his heart beating against her ear, making her feel much safer. Jason smiled sweetly as the cerulean-eyed weasel nuzzled him and rested her right paw on his torso. "Goodnight, Rosalina," without Rosalina hearing and before he let his eyes close, Jason added softly, "I love you."

Chloe briefly turned her attention to the sleeping couple that was close to each other and near the fire and beamed slightly. "Hey, Chloe, I think you need to get some rest, too." Roxanne's distant voice startled the ferret into swiftly turning around to meet the weasel's eyes.

It seemed that Roxanne and Lars were done playing around. Lars was on the ground, panting and laughing softly. Chloe looked back at Roxanne with a little grin and said, "Very well. Don't get too rowdy while we're sleeping, okay?" Roxanne looked at her with a shocked expression as the ferret got up to find a spot near the fire to rest for the night.

_What did she mean when she said "rowdy"? _Roxanne had her mind in the gutter and she grimaced. _Ew! She thinks we're going to mate? No! I hope she didn't mean it that way. Maybe she didn't. Maybe she just meant not to get too riled up as to not catch attention to any lurking dinosaurs. _The female wiped the disgusted look off her face.

Suddenly, she felt something heavy push her to the ground. She fell down with a small yelp in surprise. Groaning lowly, she propped herself up with her elbows to see Lars on top of her, cackling loudly. _Oh, he's gonna get it. _Roxanne smirked at Lars before she kicked him off of her, sending him flying two feet away from her.

However, Lars wasn't laughing. Afraid that she had hurt him, Roxanne dashed to his side. "Lars, don't joke with me! Are you all right? Come on, say something!"

_She fell for it. _Lars struggled to keep himself from smiling, but was loosing battle. He startled Roxanne by pulling her down for a kiss in which she returned. Once they pulled away, the hazel-eyed female smacked his chest and whispered harshly, "I thought I knocked you out! I told you not to joke with me!"

"I'm sorry." Lars kissed her forehead and told Roxanne that he was going to sleep. Before he found a place to rest, he tried to convince Roxanne to get some rest as well. Of course, she replied that she had to keep watch.

"Hey, it's all right. I'll do it tonight, sis." Roxanne quickly turned to face Rosalina, who was getting up from where she lied. Lars gave the blue-eyed female a grateful nod. Sighing in defeat, Roxanne followed the male after she gave her twin a brief hug goodnight.

_My sis seems to have grown fond of Lars. She's even happier around him as well as less annoyed at him._ Rosalina made sure her sister and the others were asleep before she looked up at the ice ceiling which divided the two worlds and began talking to her deceased mother quietly.

* * *

><p>Me: Hahaha! Roxanne, I think Lars's pervertedness got to your brain.<p>

Roxanne: Shut up! Like you're not surrounded by perverted people that cause you to get your mind jacked up.

Me: *sighs in defeat* Touche. *turns to readers* Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this short chapter. I'm sorry it seemed rushed, but ya' know. I'm ready to get this done and over with! Feel free to leave a review. Until next time... Peace and love for generations *makes a peace sign*

Sweethalo90 :D


	24. Chapter 24 and Epilogue

Book 3: Breaking the Ice

Me: Hey! I'm terribly sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I was putting this chapter and the epilogue together since I really didn't feel like making a new chapter that shows the epilogue. I made it long just for you guys. I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: First Impressions<p>

Chloe couldn't sleep. She had remembered about Ben's suicide back when she, Buck, and Celine reunited with Jenna at the cave. It shocked and frightened her that night. She didn't expect him to go as far as suicide to express how much remorse he had for his doings. A sincere apology would have been enough, minus having a knife aimed at the center of his chest. Alas, he chose to take his life in front of them, and there was nothing she or Buck, Jenna, and Celine could do about it.

Her sky blue eyes looked around to make sure Roxanne, Lars, and Jason was still asleep before she got up to join Rosalina. _Should I tell her? I don't want her to get mad at her foster parents and accuse them for lying to her. She probably won't believe me, but I will convince her. I will make her believe me! Here goes nothing. _Chloe found the cerulean-eyed female weasel talking softly to herself, or maybe a figment of her imagination. The ferret didn't care about who the teen was talking to. Her main goal was to tell Rosalina about her father's death.

She finally spoke up. "Hey, Rosalina, may I talk to you. This is kind of serious." Rosalina jolted slightly at Chloe's voice, but then relaxed and nodded. _Part of me wants to back of this, but I can't. There's no backing out now. _She sat beside Rosalina with the uncomfortable thought of how the twin would take the news she was about to share. Her stomach churned nervously as she thought of how to start.

Chloe was so nervous, but she was going to try not to show it in her expression. Exhaling deeply, she said, "Rosalina, this is about your real dad, Ben. Buck didn't tell you anything about what happened while he was trying to get me back with you guys. You remember how it was raining? I don't really remember myself, but I think it was. Anyway, when Buck, Celine, and I reunited with Jenna, it was a very happy moment for your little sister and your foster dad. Then, someone had to ruin it.

"Ben somehow found Jenna's destination and stabbed Buck so that he wouldn't make an attempt to protect her. Now, before you say, 'My daddy would never do that!' or 'You're lying!' listen to me. I'm telling you the truth. As you've seen after you got out of the canyon, he survived the stab. That's why he had that leaf bandage around him. That's how he got it. Your dad stabbed Buck. Now, I'm going to continue this story.

"Well, Jenna started to run to his aid, but Ben got in the way. He said something about making beautiful kits with her, which I'm guessing that's why Celine got all defensive and started yelling at him. He started making fun of her and called her a bitch. Then, that caused Jenna to get really mad and stood up for her. I wanted to help her and Buck so much, but your dad threatened he would kill Buck if we made any attempt to. Plus, I was injured at the time."

"Hold on. Why would my dad stab Buck? Why would my dad have a big crush on my foster mom and say he wanted to have her children? Why would he call Celine another name for a female dog? Why would he do those things?" Rosalina asked viciously. She was shocked she telling her all this. She thought Chloe was making all of this up and was telling this story to her with a straight, serious face. She thought it was a fake story and Chloe was trying to make her gullible enough to believe her. Well, she wasn't going to fall for it.

"Rosalina, I really don't know why he would do all that, but the insanity must have got to him. Now, let me continue. Where was I? Oh! Suddenly, Ben started to cry out and he fell down. It scared all three of us –Jenna, Celine, and I. We all kept our distances just in case he would lash out and attack us. He didn't do that, though. Instead, once he recovered, he got up with Buck's knife, which he used to stab Buck with, and apologized to Jenna. After that, he….he took his life. He stabbed himself out of remorse. This is true. Everything I said is true." Chloe stared at Rosalina with a serious expression.

Rosalina was getting close to tears now. Her blood boiled in anger and she stood up quickly to yell at Chloe. "You're wrong! You're making this up! He wouldn't do that to them! He would never endanger anybody's lives! You are lying! What makes you think that my dad would do any of that stuff and then take his own life?"

_I knew she was going to say all that. She's in denial. _Chloe looked behind her to see Roxanne and Jason staring back at her. _And, she woke her sister and boyfriend up. _Sighing, she got up and placed her paws on Rosalina's shoulders. "Rosalina, I would never lie to you. You're my friend. Besides, I was there when it happened. I saw everything. I was a witness."

"You were there when what happened?" Roxanne asked Chloe, wanting to know what she was talking about. Jason got up, careful not to wake Lars, and walked towards Rosalina with a look of concern. Chloe exhaled calmly. She didn't want to explain it to a crowd, but it looked like she had to tell them. She told Roxanne and Jason the same story she had told Rosalina then waited for Roxanne to say something.

Finally, the hazel-eyed female said, "Wow! I didn't expect him to kill himself as well as nearly killing or threatening someone. He even killed himself because he regretted the things he did to them. It's a shame I never got to know our real dad well enough to even care if he's dead. Oh, well. I believe you, for now. When we get to our foster parents' home, I want to hear the same thing from Buck and Jenna. Now, let's get some more sleep while we still can. It's really early in the morning and I want a few more hours of sleep before we head off."

Roxanne went back to where Lars was and slept next to him. Chloe looked back at Rosalina and Jason, their gazes locking one another's. "Rosalina, I want you to think about it then hear your foster parents' perspective of the incident once we get to their home. Good night." With that, the ferret returned to her sleeping area and tried to go to sleep.

Rosalina stood still, frozen in her spot. She couldn't breathe or see due to the tears stinging her eyes and blurring her vision. Her mind was still taking in all Chloe said to her. The ferret spoke with pure honesty and seriousness, leaving no signs that she was lying. _Is he really gone? I only got to see him very little in my life. Now he's gone! No. Please, no._

"Rosalina, are you all…" Jason gasped in surprise when the blue-eyed she-weasel held him in a tight embrace, her right arm around him and her left arm resting on his chest where her head was buried as she sobbed softly.

"I don't understand! Why would he do this to them? Why did he kill himself? It's my fault he's gone! If only we didn't run away like we did a long time ago….Then, he would not know we were his daughters and we wouldn't know he was still alive and was our father! Jason, bring him back! Bring him back!" Rosalina screamed hysterically, causing the three sleeping mammals near them to stir and groan tiredly, struggling to block out the shrillness of the female's frantic voice.

Jason lightly pushed Rosalina off his chest to press his finger against Rosalina's lips. "Calm down, Rosalina! You'll wake everybody up. Now, don't blame yourself for your dad's death, all right? I know that was devastating news for you and your sister, but please try to be strong."

"I possibly just lost my real dad. How can I not blame myself?" Rosalina let her voice lower to a soft whimper. She began to lift a paw from her sides to wipe the tears away, but Jason beat her to it. He was lightly caressing her cheek, his thumb wiping the warm, fresh tears off the apple of her cheek.

Jason didn't know how to respond, but he replied, "There was nothing you could do, Rosalina. I wish I could do something to bring him back, but I can't. Once a mammal's gone, their spirit leaves their dead corpse behind to go to a different world. You'll still have your dad in your heart. You know that, right?"

"I know, Jason. I know. Now, get some sleep. We got more ways to go until we arrive at our foster family's home."

"No, I'm staying up with you. I'll hate myself so much if I rest, acknowledging the fact you're grieving. Don't argue with me over this. I can worry about sleep once you feel better." Jason stared at Rosalina with a caring gaze. Rosalina felt her cheeks heat up a little at what he said. She was touched that he was willing to stay up to comfort her. The female let a small smile appear on her face before she kissed Jason's cheek.

"Thanks. You're sweet." Jason smiled at Rosalina then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, earning a gentle grin from female weasel. They spent their time talking to each other and Jason was doing his best to cheer Rosalina up by comforting her, amusing her with jokes, and holding her close to him while giving her sweet kisses on the forehead and cheek every ten minutes.

The next morning, Roxanne woke up to see Rosalina and Jason lying next to each other. Jason had his arm around her sister, his head resting on top of hers, and Rosalina was curled up against him to take in his warmth. _Well, isn't this cute? They fell asleep while keeping watch. I knew I shouldn't have let Rosalina stay up the rest of the night. _Roxanne was startled by a familiar yawn.

She turned around and saw Lars's eyes staring back at her. Smiling sweetly, Roxanne leaned forward to kiss him. Lars happily kissed her back, one arm around Roxanne's waist while the other one lifted his upper body off the ground. "Well, good morning to you too, babe." Lars began to chuckle when Roxanne playfully rolled her eyes at him.

"Ohayogozaimasu, you two!" The lovers turned their heads with kind smiles as Chloe made her way towards them. The two weasels stood up to greet Chloe with a small hug before Roxanne went to wake her twin sister and Jason.

"Looking forward to meeting Buck again, Lars?" Chloe asked with a smirk, remembering how the one-eyed male threatened him and Jason that if they were to harm Rosalina and Roxanne in any way, he was going to slay them, though he was only half kidding. She began to giggle as Lars took a few paces back to show he was still a bit scared of him. He told her as long as he didn't really kill him or his cousin, he would try not to appear anxious in front of the twins' foster dad.

A few minutes later, Roxanne finally woke Rosalina and Jason to inform them that they needed to get going. Her cerulean-eyed twin got up, Jason doing the same, and led the way with Roxanne following behind. Chloe asked how far they were going to walk to get to their home. Rosalina and Roxanne reassured everyone that the distance to where they were now and to their destination was fortunately not far.

"It's only around sixty or seventy miles. We'll make it." Roxanne said to them before getting into a conversation with Chloe and Lars. The two weasels in front of them, Jason and Rosalina, were talking about how they would react once the twins' foster family see them again. Jason was laughing at Rosalina's enthusiasm and her random blubbering about their little adopted sister. He was covering the fact that he was partly afraid of Buck mainly because he threatened him and Lars he was going to kill them if they hurt the twins physically, mentally, or emotionally. Of course, he would never do anything like that to Rosalina. He really loved her.

* * *

><p>Celine and Jenna stood at the entrance of the cave, waiting excitedly for the girls to come. Celine's forest green eyes were gleaming with happiness and anxiety. She was happy that Rosalina and Roxanne were hopefully going to arrive today, and anxious to meet their lovers. The kit couldn't stop bouncing in place, she was so excited. She turned her head in Jenna's direction, their eyes meeting to show they were sharing the same emotions.<p>

Soon, Celine's excitement faded when she had a thought in her mind. _What will happen after we meet Rosy and Roxanne's mates? Will they leave us to go back to the Ice Age? No! Rosy promised she and Roxanne was going to stay down here with us so that they and their mates would come to visit us. I hope she hadn't forgotten that promise. Once the twins leave, what will we do then? How will daddy feel?_

The kit saw concern in Jenna's face. _Guess I should ask her. _With that thought, Celine asked in a soft voice, "Mom, what will we do once Rosy and Roxanne leave with their mates to find a new place to live? How will daddy feel after they leave?" Jenna looked at her adoptive daughter for a while then turned her head slightly in thought. To be honest, those were the same things she asked herself whenever she thought about the twin sisters. She kept thinking of how to answer her questions.

Finally, Jenna replied, "I don't know, sweetheart, but what I do know is that Buck is going to have a hard time accepting the fact Rosalina and Roxanne are grown up now. Even I am wondering how he is going to take it."

"I'll be a bit down fo' a while, but I'll be all right, lass." Jenna gasped when she heard Buck's voice and felt an arm drape around her shoulders. She had a paw on her chest from the small fright. The female was getting jumpy each day, but who could blame her? After all they've been through, she couldn't help herself. Calming down, she let the paw on her chest fall back to her sides.

Jenna turned to face Buck. "Please, don't scare me like that."

"I'm sorry, Jen. I can't help that you're jumpy." Buck chuckled lightly before giving the baby blue-eyed she-weasel a kiss on the cheek. Celine giggled then turned her attention back to the outside atmosphere, the reassured smile remaining on her face.

* * *

><p>Jason looked around nervously. They now had forty miles to walk to get to the twins' foster family's home. He feared Buck wouldn't like him, but he tried to tell himself that Buck was just being intimidating just to scare him and Lars. Suddenly, Rosalina's concerned voice caused him to turn his head quickly in fright.<p>

How was he going to tell her he was scared of her dad? _Maybe she won't get angry. _Beginning to have courage, Jason exhaled calmly and said, "What if Buck doesn't like us –me and Lars? Is that why he was scaring us?" He got ready for a defensive outburst from Rosalina. Instead, she began to laugh sweetly, which confused Jason.

Rosalina replied, "He may not look it sometimes, but he kind of enjoys intimidating newcomers, especially if they're males. He only did that to you both to show how much he cares for me and Roxanne. Don't worry. I think he'll like you. Besides, I believe he was only kidding around. He's known for being a crazy lunatic, but he's our favorite crazy lunatic. Always trying to get a laugh out of somebody…"

As Rosalina was talking to Jason, Roxanne was silently taking in her surroundings with Chloe doing the same. They surprisingly had nothing to say at the moment. Lars expected them to be talking about how excited they were to see Buck again. However, they remained silent. He tried to get a conversation started. "So, is your little sister looking forward to meeting us?" Lars spoke up awkwardly.

Roxanne's attention was successfully caught by that question. She gave a slight shrug then replied, "I guess. It depends on how you approach her. I really don't think you have anything to worry about. She's a great kid. I think you will like her, and vice versa. What you need to worry about is how you approach Buck and Jenna." Lars was glad he got Roxanne to talking, but he was beginning to worry about the twins' foster parents. _Maybe all will end well. I hope…_Lars thought with a small gulp. Two hours later, Rosalina called out to the group to tell them they now had between ten or twenty miles to go. They were getting closer.

* * *

><p>Jenna and Celine had walked away from the entranceexit of the den to do their own thing while they waited for the girls to return. Jenna was lounging on the moss-covered couch when Buck yelled for her. "Ay', Jen! Come look at this!" Buck called out to her. The female entered their bedroom to see a makeshift knife that almost looked like Buck's, except it was different. The stone tied onto the handle was almost the same size as Rudy's tooth, but it was slightly smaller. For the handle, it was wrapped with vines and leaves and in a little, carved in socket on the front side of the handle was a beautiful, shimmering blue topaz.

Jenna looked at it with admiration. "It's beautiful. Did you make this for Rosalina?" She examined the knife carefully, her baby blue eyes observing his work before looking up at him. Buck nodded with a proud smile. He told her how he found the topaz and how he thought Rosalina would adore it if he added a little pizazz to it. Knowing Rosalina, it was great idea. He also told her that he made Roxanne something as well.

Buck went over to a whip. The whip was made out of twisted thick and thin vines and the handle was carved with leaves wrapped around the bottom of the handle. "I think the girls will love their gifts. These are cool!" Jenna said with sincere enthusiasm.

"Thanks. I do hope the girls will like them, too." The couple walked out of their bedroom, making sure to hide Rosalina and Roxanne's gifts before walking out. A couple hours later, Celine bolted towards her napping foster parents on the moss couch. She shook their shoulders rapidly, telling to wake up. Buck and Jenna's eyes snapped open with worry and concern. But when Celine told them she could smell Rosalina's lilac scent, they got up quickly. Buck was so excited he almost bonked heads with Jenna as he jolted awake. The three weasels stood at the entrance of their abode, waiting anxiously.

_This is it! _Celine thought with raised hopes and tears burning her green eyes. She had missed the twins so much she couldn't stop saying so to her foster parents. Now that they were going to see them again, she couldn't be happier as well as more excited. She gasped when she heard a rustling in the foliage in front of them. _Rosalina, Roxanne, please let that be you. _Celine prayed mentally. She heard a hushed voice saying the same thing Celine thought while she, Buck, and Jenna were waiting for them.

Finally, two familiar paws, with the right paw having a small-medium heart-shaped birthmark, pushed the leaves apart to reveal the mammals they've been waiting for. They stood there, four weasels and one returning ferret. Buck and Jenna couldn't feel their arms or legs when they saw how mature the twins looked. They almost didn't recognize them, but they knew it was them. They snapped out of their trance when they heard Celine crying out the twins' names as she ran towards them with tears falling down her cheeks.

The kit hugged the girls tightly, afraid to let go. Rosalina and Roxanne hugged her the same way, tears streaming down their faces, too. The three sisters cried tears of joy in each other's arms. Jason, Lars, and Chloe all smiled happily at them. They were glad to see how close the sisters were. The females' actions showed how much they loved each other. Once they girls pulled away from the hug, Rosalina stared at Buck and Jenna.

She saw something different when she gazed at Jenna. Her stomach was getting a bit big. It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure it out. Jenna was pregnant. Rosalina felt more tears fall down her face like a waterfall. "Jenna!" The cerulean-eyed female ran towards the she-weasel and hugged her gently. Roxanne heard her sister call their foster mother's name and looked up.

"Oh, holy crab! Jenna, you're pregnant!" Roxanne screamed excitedly.

Jenna giggled, "Surprise!" The twins laughed along with her while they embraced the expecting female. While Rosalina and Roxanne were hugging and catching up with Buck and Jenna, Celine hesitantly walked towards Jason and Lars. The two males noticed her presence and introduced themselves. She stared at them, not saying a word, for she didn't know what to say. _They seem like nice guys. What if they're using the same tactic that the twins' mom fell for, pretending to be all sweet and loving? They better not be. _

Her forest green eyes searched the males', seeing nothing but truth in them, for now, she thought. She then spoke. "My name's Celine." Jason smiled at her. He always had a soft spot for little kids. Lars had told him one time that he would be labeled as a pedophile someday, causing him to get smacked hard on the back of the head and snapped at. Of course, Jason didn't like kids that way. He didn't know that Lars was only joking around at the time, but it was one of the sickest jokes he's ever heard from his cousin that day.

"We know. Rosalina and Roxanne told us a lot about you and your family." Jason received a shy smile from the kit. Chloe soon came over only to be greeted with a gentle hug by Celine. Her sky blue eyes widened in surprise then let them relax and let her arms wrap around the little girl.

"Why aren't you at the Ice Age?" Celine asked a few seconds later. She was excited that Chloe was still here. Really, she was, but she wanted to know why Chloe returned and didn't go back. The ferret only averted her gaze. She wasn't sure how to explain this to Celine. _I came back because I don't belong up there. I never belonged there. I didn't want to stay there because I was afraid Maryanne would go back to her normal self and start making my life a living hell as soon as Rosalina and Roxanne left. I couldn't risk it. So, I went back with the twins. Besides, I like it here. _Chloe said in her mind then to Celine.

Rosalina sighed, "Buck, Jenna, Chloe told us what happened to dad. I'm still not sure if I should believe her, but Roxanne does. I'm asking you. Is it true?" Jenna felt her chest tighten. She knew Rosalina was going to eventually bring this subject up. Too scared to speak, she just nodded her head at Buck, signaling him to explain. Noting the fright in Jenna's eyes, Buck did what he was asked. He told the twins what happened and what he was thinking the entire time the incident was taking place.

He then removed the leaf bandage wrapped around his sides to reveal a scar. It wasn't anything major, but it made Rosalina feel hurt. She had a paw covering her mouth with her cerulean eyes widening and filling up with tears. Roxanne did the same thing, except she didn't tear up. Instead, a fire started in her hazel eyes. She couldn't believe her real dad hurt Buck just to get to his desire, which was Jenna. Exhaling through her nose, sucking in her cheeks, Roxanne tried to calm herself before she got too enraged.

Rosalina carefully hugged Buck, letting a few tears fall down her face. The male held her close, his cheek resting on her head. "I'm sorry, Rosy." He whispered into her black hair. Rosalina nuzzled him at the sound of her nickname. How she missed him calling her that. Buck was surprised by the she-weasel's action, but he cherished it. They pulled away when Jason and Lars made their way towards them.

Buck cleared his throat and stared at the males. Jenna stood in between him and Rosalina with an arm draped around Rosalina's shoulder. Roxanne took Lars's paw in hers as they stood in front of the three weasels. Chloe and Celine watched anxiously from the side. Their heads quickly turned in Buck's direction when he spoke. "Well, we meet again. I see you boys like these beautiful young ladies of mine. The question is: Do you really love them, or are you playing with their hearts?"

Jason looked into Rosalina's eyes to see hope in them. _I will never be the man your step-father was, Rosalina. I'll be darned if I am. _Lars seemed to be thinking the same thing about Roxanne. The tension was rising among the group of weasels and the ferret as they waited for an answer from the two males. Jason inhaled and exhaled slowly to calm himself. He didn't know how to respond to the question. Fortunately, Lars finally answered before he could speak.

"I would never play with Roxanne's heart. When we first met, she kind of hated me and beat me up sometimes. She hated it whenever I called her Roxie. She just hated my guts! Then, eventually, while we were walking through the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare, I saw why she wasn't so fond of me. Her nightmare was playing out in front of our eyes. I was so upset and disgusted, I just can't find the words to describe what other emotions I felt when I saw it. Roxanne gave me this horrified look and she looked as if she was about to cry.

"That night after what happened at the canyon, I talked to Roxanne while she was keeping watch and told her that I may _have_ been a ladies' man, but I wasn't that sick and twisted to do what her step-father did to her. When I swore to her that I wasn't going to be like the man who raped her, I meant it. Since that night, we grew closer. We began to tease each other and play around, acting like the crazy youths we are. So, I promise, I will never, _ever_ hurt Roxanne. I….I love her too much for her to go through the same thing that happened in her past again." Lars squeezed Roxanne's paw affectionately before pulling the female into a passionate kiss.

The lovers didn't acknowledge the fact that they were kissing in front of everyone, but they pretended there was no one around them. It was just them for fifteen seconds until they finally pulled away. Roxanne buried her face into Lars's chest as the male's arms wrapped around her securely. The hazel-eyed female let her grateful tears soak his chest while whispering thank you audible enough for only Lars to hear.

Celine gave Buck a 'So, are you convinced?' look, but he didn't see it. He was too shocked at what just happened though he knew it was going to happen sooner or later. The twins that fell down here, found him, chose to stay with him instead of returning to an abusive monster of a step-father, had fun-filled adventures with him, and many other events that happened involving him, the twins, Jenna, and Celine together, were leaving the nest. Buck was startled out his trance when Roxanne asked him if he was okay. He didn't respond. Instead, he just nodded his head in approval at Lars before walking to his and Jenna's bedroom.

_Oh, dear. I knew he was going to do that. Looks like I'll have to do this for him. _Jenna had a sympathetic frown on her face, but quickly turned it upside down as to not worry the group in front of her. She turned to everyone and said, "Lars, you have my blessing as well. Celine, sweetheart, will you go check on Buck?"

"Yes ma'am." Celine gave Roxanne and Lars a hug and wished Rosalina and Jason good luck before going back inside to take care of her depressed foster dad. Rosalina wanted to come along, but she had to stay to hear what Jason was going to say. The females and Lars waited for Jason to say something in complete silence. They could tell Jason was nervous, much to the male's dismay, so they waited patiently.

_What do I say? Lars breezed through his. He didn't look anxious at all! Then, why am I? I shouldn't be. I'm confessing my love for Rosalina. That shouldn't be so hard! Well, maybe it's just because others are around to listen to what I say. Bingo! Still, I've got to do this. _Jason took a deep breath and pulled himself together. He stared at everyone to see Rosalina whispering in Jenna's ear. Then, Jenna nodded understandingly and told Roxanne, Lars, and Chloe to come inside their home.

Jason smiled. _Thanks, Rosalina. _The female seemed to have read his mind, for she replied with a nod. "There. It's just us. I just got some pressure off you, so now you can talk. Don't worry, I won't bite." Jason chuckled at her, feeling much better now that he didn't feel so scared. He wrapped his arms around Rosalina and held her close. The cerulean-eyed she-weasel let her head press against Jason's chest then closed her eyes when he began to run his fingers through her long black hair, just like Buck would do whenever he embraced her. She liked it.

She then heard Jason speak. She listened to everything he said, feeling vibrations against the side of her face with every word that came out of his mouth. He told her how he loved her personality and her caring of others, complimented her agility, strength, and singing voice, and told her he would never treat her like her step-father did. He continued, "I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you in a way that's so painful. I don't think I see any reason to treat you badly. You're a very talented, strong, and beautiful girl. What's not to like? I had already liked you when I first met you. I saw how brave you were when you and Chloe risked your lives to save Maryanne and my brother in the canyon and Maryanne when she was being drowned by a tentacle. You're very sweet, too. I…words cannot describe how much I really admire you…"

"Jason," Rosalina stopped him. She chuckled softly, "shut up and kiss me." Jason laughed with her and gladly let their lips touch. They heard Lars whooping behind them. Jason and Rosalina quickly pulled away to see Roxanne and Chloe giving the couple two thumbs up and Jenna tearing up with a proud smile. Suddenly, Celine voice ran out, "Hey, Rosalina, Roxanne, Buck's got something for you!"

* * *

><p>The twins made their way to Buck and Jenna's bedroom, leaving Jason, Lars, Chloe, Celine, and Jenna to chat in the main room. They found Buck sitting on his hammock, his head turned in their direction. To their surprise, he was smiling one of his crazy smiles as if he wasn't sad at all. <em>Either Celine cheered him up somehow or he's just trying not to look depressed in front of us.<em> Roxanne pondered this until Buck cleared his throat.

He got up from his hammock to get something at the corner behind Rosalina and Roxanne. While he was there, he said, "Well, girls, you two are about to have great adventures with your mates. You already know there's danger at every turn. If those boys don't know how to use weapons, you two might have to train them and teach them how to fight. To do that, I made these." He revealed the makeshift knife and whip he made himself to the twins. They both knelt down on either side of Buck to check out the weapons.

"These are so cool! Hey, can I use that whip on Lars if he starts acting like a pervert or says something perverted or embarrassing? It'll give me another use for that thing besides fighting dinosaurs." Roxanne got a shocked expression from Buck and caused Rosalina to fall over laughing. Roxanne forgot to mention to Buck that Lars was a bit of a pervert, but it was worth not telling him because the look on the one-eyed weasel's face was absolutely priceless. Rosalina was now getting close to tears, she was laughing so hard. Buck had recovered from Roxanne's question and was waiting for the two females to stop laughing.

Rosalina sighed, "Oh, man! That was hilarious! Buck, I think we know who wants that." She chuckled, wiping a tear from her eye. Roxanne smirked. The hazel-eyed female was pleased at how hard she made her twin laugh, but she was being partly serious about hitting Lars with the whip. Buck just shook his head. _So, Roxanne's got herself a dirty-minded mate. I think it'll be all right. Nothing better than watching a lad run away from a girl that's threatening to hit him with that thing. _Grinning mischievously, the male nodded his head.

"I think that'll be all right. Besides, it's your weapon of choice." Buck and Rosalina exchanged their amused expressions to show they were thinking the same thing. Roxanne threw a fist in the air then quickly pulled it down saying, "Yes!" _Lars, be afraid. Be very, very afraid!_

* * *

><p>While Buck was giving the girls their new weapons, Celine was talking to Jason and Lars and her foster mother and Chloe were chatting like a group of teenagers gossiping in the hallways of a school. Celine didn't want to feel left out, so she went to the two boys to get to know them better. Jason was very nice as well as Lars. They seemed to really love her foster sisters, for they couldn't stop talking about them. <em>Maybe, I don't have anything to worry about with these guys.<em> Celine thought, slowly growing fond of them.

"Chloe, you can stay here with us if you want to. You're always welcome here. Plus, Celine seems to enjoy your company." The ferret smiled kindly at Jenna's offer, but she honestly didn't know if it was a good idea. With Jenna pregnant, she didn't want to be a burden to her or another weight on her shoulders. She couldn't just live with Rosalina or Roxanne, though she thought about it while they were walking to the twins' home. _They just got mates. I don't want to intrude their new lives with Jason and Lars by just living with one of them. Maybe I should have stayed up there. _Jenna gave Chloe a reassuring grin that told her she wouldn't be anything but family to her.

The redhead returned the smile, but she still didn't know what to do. Poor Buck was already surrounded by females enough as it is -which would answer the question as to why he was sane most of the time- and she was going to feel bad that he was going to be the only male in the home until Jenna gives birth. Jenna saw how frustrated Chloe was and told her to think about it.

Two hours passed when Rosalina and Roxanne finally came out from Buck and Jenna's room to show off their new weapons. Buck gave Jenna a thumbs up, telling her they like their gifts. The female responded with three little claps. They watched as Lars, Jason, Celine, and Chloe gathered around the twins to look at Rosalina's knife and Roxanne's whip.

Roxanne then had an idea. She called her lover to look at her gift and raised it in the air, preparing to strike him. Lars quickly moved out of the way, doing a barrel roll while doing so. Roxanne tried to make him the first victim to get hit with the whip. She turned to Buck and yelled, "It works great!"

Jenna couldn't help but chuckle with Buck at the comical scene. She looked down at her growing stomach with a small smile. _Rosalina and Roxanne are going to be great aunts. I know Jason and Lars will be good uncles. If Chloe chooses to stay with us, she could help me and Buck take care of the kits once they're here. Of course, I don't want Chloe to give up her freedom just to look out for them. She's a teenager and she should still have some fun! _The baby blue-eyed female realized her attention went to Chloe and she was locking eyes with the ferret.

"You want 'er ta' stay with us, Jen?" Jenna's head moved to the right, tearing her gaze away from Chloe to meet Buck's eye. She figured Buck noticed how she was staring at the redheaded ferret and he instantly knew what she wanted to do. Jenna felt Buck's arm wrap around her shoulders before he called Chloe's name for her to approach them. Scared that she had done something wrong, she scuttled in their direction. Buck asked if she would like to stay with them. The ferret was surprised. He actually wanted her to stay? _I guess I should accept their offer. They want me to stay. _Chloe stared at the ground for a moment then looked up to give a hesitant nod.

Celine gasped excitedly and gave Chloe a hug. She had overheard Buck's offer to Chloe while she ignored the new couples as they chitchatted amongst themselves. The kit looked up at her foster parents with those hopeful, forest green eyes. "She's staying?" The two weasels nodded in unison at Celine before smiling adoringly at her when she and Chloe shared a sisterly hug.

"Glad you're going ta' stay with us. But let me just warn you about one thing: we are adventurous. Meaning, we will have adventures almost every day. Until our kits are born, I'm putting that on hold. That should give you enough time to get accustomed here. Think ya' can handle it?" Chloe gave a quick nod in reply. Shoot, she killed dinosaurs in the Canyon of Your Worst Nightmare, saved Maryanne's life with Rosalina's help in the lake with tentacles, and saved Celine and Buck from being crushed by a tree during an earthquake, resulting in taking the blow of the fallen tree and having a hurt leg. What more could she do to prove to Buck she can handle danger at every turn? Okay, maybe not at _every _turn, but she was up for the challenge.

Rosalina tapped Buck on the shoulder. "Hey, I think we better leave. Roxanne's ready to find a new home and she wants to leave before it gets dark." Buck winced at this. This was the part he hated the most. Saying goodbye to the twins after taking care of them, loving them, and having fun-filled, heart-wrenching, sweet memories with them hurt Buck like a stab in the heart. Sadly, he had to let them go. He held Rosalina in his arms for a long time. Rosalina nuzzled him underneath his chin again as she hugged him back. It didn't take long before she felt him running his fingers through her hair. Like she always did whenever he did this, she closed her cerulean eyes.

Roxanne soon joined their long embrace, which was happily welcomed by Buck. He now had both of the girls in his arms. Five minutes later, Buck finally ended the hug so they could give Celine and Jenna a hug before they went off to find their new homes. Before they left, Buck asked Rosalina why she wasn't upset the rest of the time after he told her his side of the Ben incident. She smiled her sweet smile and replied, "I did all my grieving last night. I'm still devastated about his death, but I've got Jason to take care of me. I'll be all right, knowing that I still have you and Jenna. I love you." Those last words she said to him warmed his heart and almost made him cry in front of everyone, but he remained his composure until they and their lovers left.

* * *

><p>Celine, Jenna, and Chloe watched them leave until they disappeared into the foliage. "They're gone." Celine whispered. She was going to miss them, but she knew they would come back to visit. Buck went into his and Jenna's bedroom to lie down. He felt the tears burning his lonely eye and his breathing became ragged. Jenna told Chloe to talk to Celine while she checked on Buck.<p>

She walked into the room to find Buck lying on his hammock, crying silently. She sat down on the side of his hammock and rubbed his back soothingly. "Buck, honey, please don't cry. They'll come back to see us. I know it's hard right now, but we'll be okay. Come here." She gently turned him on his back so she could wipe away his tears and comfort him. After what seemed to be thirty minutes of him trying to pull himself together, Buck finally stopped crying. He hated it when he cried in front of Jenna. He was supposed to be stronger than this, but letting go of someone he loved so dearly killed him.

"Sorry about that, Jen. I'm all right now." He wiped his damp cheeks with his paw and gave Jenna a kiss, which turned out to be brief because they nearly fell off the hammock. Buck chuckled as he remembered he was going to make a bed for the two of them to share. "I'll be right back." He chuckled and went outside to get some leaves. Jenna shook her head. _His mood changed rather quickly. He does that sometimes. Maybe once the kits are born, he'll have his mind off the girls for a while. Besides, they'll come back to visit._ She carefully got on her hammock, her paw resting on her pregnant stomach as she lied on her back. _Get ready, little ones. A great, fun adventure awaits you all._

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

Buck, Jenna, and a seventeen-year-old Chloe watched as four kits played outside the family den in the afternoon. Only one was just standing there peacefully. The kit had her father's eye color and her mother's fur color, nose, and personality. Her name was Taliyah, but Buck, Celine, and her siblings called her by her nickname, Tally. She was one of the quietest kits in the litter, but she did talk sometimes. Her muteness reminded Chloe of her older sister that stayed in the Ice Age. With her sister on her mind, the ferret smiled.

The sapphire-eyed kit grinned at Chloe for a moment before she saw a giant butterfly glide over her from above. She looked up in awe, her jaw slightly dropping. "Wow! Well, I'll be! That's the biggest flyin' insect I've eva' seen! Don't cha' think, Tally?" Taliyah looked back down to turn her head to find that the voice belonged to her sister, Noemi. She was Buck's female mini-me. She had her father's personality, fur color and pattern, and had her mother's baby blue eyes.

Smiling shyly, Taliyah replied in a soft, gentle voice, "Y-y-yeah. It was h-huge." Noemi ruffled her sister's hair playfully, receiving a tiny giggle from the girl. Taliyah was taken by surprise when Noemi pushed her out of the way as their three brothers raced each other to see who was fastest. Their older brother, Gale, was fast as lightning. They could only see a light brown blur whiz past them, followed by two red-brown ones which they knew were Dimitrios's and Keiichi's.

Keiichi dropped out of the race when he saw Noemi push Taliyah out of the way, resulting in them falling to the ground. "Are you two okay?" His green eyes, which he inherited from Jenna's deceased mom, stared into theirs as he and Jenna helped them up. Taliyah nodded in reply, dusting herself off without saying a word. Noemi, however, gave him a warning glare.

"Be aware of the mammals and objects in front of ya' next time, bro." She said through gritted teeth. Keiichi smiled nervously. He didn't mean for them to nearly get trampled in the middle of their brother's race. The boy apologized, averting his gaze slightly. Taliyah and Noemi exchanged glances before staring at their brother. Knowing they couldn't stay mad at him for long, they accepted his apology.

Jenna sighed in relief. "Keiichi, please be more careful. They could have been hurt." She said in a calm tone. The kit stared at his mother with a mortified expression and nodded his head. Soon, they heard Gale's shout of victory. Gale had won the race. Jenna let him bask in the glow of his victory before saying the same thing to the deep blue-eyed boy and Dimitrios. He turned to face Taliyah and Noemi and apologized in unison with Dimitrios.

Buck was going to handle the incident, but Jenna insisted for her to take care of it. Not wanting to argue with her, he let her. Chloe giggled. _They're good kids. Glad the girls weren't hurt. _The male must have heard her high-pitched giggle, for his eye was on her. "I just adore your kits every day. They're good kids. Gale can be good when he wants to be, but he's still a good kid, nonetheless. You know, Taliyah reminds me of Leah. I feel as if I still have a part of her with me, thanks to Taliyah's quietness." Chloe admitted to Buck. The one-eyed male said nothing. However, he did grin and he patted the ferret's shoulder in a friendly manner. They heard a loud yawn coming from behind them. They instantly knew who it was. Celine.

The preteen stretched while she walked towards them. Her short, pixie-styled, brunette hair was messy from tossing and turning as she slept. The girl wiped the crud out of her eyes when she yawned again. "Good morning." Buck greeted her with a lopsided smile. Celine smiled tiredly at him and Chloe before returning the same words to them. They now watched the kits play around once more after recovering from their incident. Jenna returned to the entrance of the home and smiled contently.

The she-weasel felt Buck's arms envelope her from behind. She rested her head on his chest, a sigh escaping her lips. Buck decided to seduce her by lowering his head on to Jenna's shoulder, his warm breath hitting her neck. He chuckled as Jenna began to blush. "We did well, Jennifer. Even though you nearly broke my paw while you were giving birth, we did well." Jenna giggled once Buck's lips planted against her neck then pulled away. It was true. While Jenna was in labor, she was squeezing the male's paw tighter than she ever did before. Her unknown strength caused Buck to close his eye in agony and stifle a shout.

"Hey! Get a room!" Celine shouted at the couple. The couple and Chloe laughed at the kit kind-heartedly.

* * *

><p>"Oh, Jason, where are you taking me? Can I look now?" Rosalina asked in an impatient tone. Jason had blindfolded her to keep her from seeing the surprise he had for her. He guided her to their new home by walking behind her, his paws resting on the female's shoulders. Jason remembered when Rosalina was talking about the secret place that she, her twin, and her mother went to so they could stay away from their step-dad for a while. He had found a cave exactly like the one Rosalina mentioned to him. The only difference was that there wasn't a snowbell flower in the center of the cave. Instead, it was a small patch of daffodils. The flowers had white petals surrounding an orange center.<p>

Jason got Rosalina in position and took off her blindfold. "What do you think?" He waited for the female to say something, but she only walked towards it, probably mesmerized by the flowers. Rosalina took a good look around the interior of the cave. It had a lot of space and room. She could paint as many murals and stories on the cave walls if she wanted to. After she looked around the cave, she got on her knees to take in the fresh scent of the daffodils. Smelled like spring.

Rosalina's head snapped in Jason's direction. Laughing giddily, she ran to him and pounced on him in a sweet embrace, knocking Jason over. The male laughed with her and kissed her gently. "I love it!" He heard her say to him. Rosalina hopped off him to look at the small pond on the right side of their new home. The pond was filled with colorful fish and beautiful lily pads. The flowers on the lily pads were a snow white color with a light pink tint on the tips of the petals.

Jason couldn't help but laugh at Rosalina's ecstatic childish behavior. He was glad Rosalina chose him to be her mate. He was going to be sure to always make the female smile and laugh and to be the best mate Rosalina could ever ask for. The green-eyed male gasped as he was greeted by another hug. Rosalina buried her face into Jason's chest, giggling as if she was having a laugh attack. Jason held the cerulean-eyed weasel in his arms and chuckled with her again.

"I love you so much! This place is beautiful! Is this our new home?" Rosalina pulled away from the hug to smile at Jason. He nodded his head. _I knew she would love it. _Jason grinned at the thought before getting to work on making furniture out of leaves, moss, bark, and stones with Rosalina's assistance.

* * *

><p>Roxanne and Lars were adjusting to their new home, which was a tree with a wide trunk. They already made a moss-covered bed, a stone couch with lush leaves wrapped around the entire stone, and other pieces of furniture they made with nature. Roxanne sat down with a relieved sigh, happy that they were finished getting settled and that she could relax for a while.<p>

Lars sat down next to her, his paw resting on top of Roxanne's. "Well, we're done. What do you want to do now?" The hazel-eyed female stared at him. She could sense that Lars wanted to make out with her, so she decided to tease him a little. She got up from her spot, her paws resting on her hips.

"I'm tired." She swayed her hips as she walked towards the wall. Roxanne clawed at the tree wall to get a good grip. Then, she began to climb up to where their bed was. It was a giant bed made of leaves and moss that was on a good-sized ledge. For Lars's entertainment, she climbed to their bed like a cougar stalking its prey. Lars began to follow her from behind, never taking his eyes off Roxanne. Once they made it to their bed, Lars grabbed Roxanne from behind and carefully fell on the bed with her going down with him.

Roxanne cackled and screamed into the pillows as he began to kiss all over the right side her face and down to her jawline. "You little tease!" Lars laughed evilly at her before tickling her sides, underarms, and underneath her knees. This caused Roxanne to start screaming, laughing, and kicking her feet nonstop. She heard Lars tell her that if she surrendered, he would stop tickling her, but she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of letting him win. With as much strength as she could muster, she flipped over to where she was now on top of Lars.

"Haha! Now I've got the upper hand…erm…paw!" Roxanne smirked down at the male. Lars almost made a move to switch positions, but he was too late. Roxanne began to tickle him from head to toe, smirking at the sound of her mate's laugh. She decided to tease him again. Giving a fake curious expression, she said in a "curious" tone, "Hmm…I wonder where you're good spot is…" Roxanne poked Lars's thigh, causing him to laugh harder. Her smirk returned to her lips as his laughing echoed throughout the inside of their home. She told Lars that if _he_ surrendered to her, she wouldn't tell everybody that he was ticklish.

After an hour of tickling each other passed, Lars finally gave up, for he was running out of breath due to laughing so much as well as Roxanne. That wasn't the only reason why Lars surrendered. He didn't want Roxanne going around telling everyone he was ticklish, fearing that would give her foster family, his cousin, and Roxanne's twin the ability to make him weak.

They lay on their bed, panting hard and lying close to each other. Lars slowly turned his head to face Roxanne, who stared back at him. "If I didn't surrender, would you really go around telling everybody I'm ticklish?" That's when the hazel-eyed female smiled at him and shook her head.

"No. I wouldn't do that to you. I just said that so I could win the tickle fight you started." Roxanne giggled at the embarrassed male next to her. His ears were flat against his head, his cheeks were flushed red, and a frown made its way onto his face. He was starting to pout. This made the she-weasel feel bad. Roxanne cuddled up next to Lars, her front pressing against his back. She lightly scratched behind his left ear, sighing softly.

She whispered, "Aw, come on, Lars. We were having fun. Come here." Lars heard sympathy in her voice and turned around. Roxanne wrapped an arm around his shoulder while her mate wrapped an arm around her upper back. They held each other's paws and let their tails intertwine. Roxanne pulled Lars into a kiss in which Lars returned. Before they got too carried away, they pulled away quickly. The mates stayed in each other's arms until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After their adventure involving friendship, fun, rivalry, romance, blood, violence, and tears, the weasels and ferret all had a happy ending. Buck, Jenna, and Celine had new additions to their family, including Chloe, and every day was a fun-filled day. They couldn't be any happier than they already were.<p>

Rosalina and Jason were having the time of their lives as they went out to search for danger three times a week. Jason was used to the dangerous word now that he had fun escaping possible death. Roxanne and Lars was still a very happy couple, doing the same thing as Rosalina and Jason. Sometimes, they would meet up and go on an adventure together, since they live only forty-five minutes away from each other.

In the Ice Age, Maryanne was back to her sincerely sweet self. She was kind to everyone, saying hello to every mammal that walked past her. She was also respectful, understanding, and caring to everyone. She eventually found "the one" and they became mates. He was a handsome fellow, a kind gentleman, too. He had chestnut fur on his sides with a tan center, sparkling chocolate brown eyes, and had an Australian accent. His name was Dallas

A year later, Leah was pregnant with Rico's kits. When she told Rico the good news, he got so excited that he went to Maryanne's family and the herd to spread the word. Everyone was so shocked. They couldn't believe a quiet and gentle female like her was going to be a mother soon. Then again, sometimes a person changes when they're in love.

* * *

><p>Me: Whoo! Yay! I'm done! I bet you noticed I named one of Buck and Jenna's kits after a character in The Hunger Games, which was an epic movie by the way. I also named another one of their kits after an anime character in Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni, which was Keiichi. And Ohayogozaimasu means 'Good morning' in Japanese.<p>

I really hope you enjoyed this story. I will start on the Adventures of the Buckminster Family probably when summer break starts, maybe even sooner. For now, I might do some one shots whenever I feel like it. I'm looking forward to watching Ice Age 4. I might even make some one shots invovling Shira. So keep your eyes on some one shots and mini stories. So, until next time, soyanara! Remember to keep an eye out for the one shots and stuff!

Sweethalo90 :D


End file.
